Escaping Alpha
by Natchez
Summary: A woman in Tennessee encounters a handsome, blue-eyed young man who says he's from a future where women are dominant, men are submissive - and he's a government-owned prostitute. Much more in the author's note.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Day

**A/N: MUST READ!** This story requires some explanation. It expands on the story a fellow writer (the rat in the hat) posted called "The Boys of Colony Theta." Googling that term will bring up the story on its home site, and I highly recommend you read it. It's extremely well written and tells the story of the world after an uber radical feminist terrorist group introduced a deadly plague that targeted only males.

Some 400 years in the future, the world and its population are still recovering, and the surviving males have helped increase the population, leaving the women to fill the roles men formerly held. The catch is that the males are not merely subservient, but are pretty much slaves, including sexually. And Big Brother – or in this case, Big Sister – is definitely watching. She really likes to watch.

Males are raised in sterile breeding colonies named after the Greek letters of the alphabet. The colony on the eastern side of what are called The North American Territories in 2454 is Colony Alpha. An ordinary woman in a Nashville suburb finds a young man from that dystopian time. His name is Damon and he's a government sponsored prostitute.

You may notice a few similarities between this and the very beginning of "Time of the Season," but any time you're dealing with time travel, you're going to cover some of the same territory. I hate to say it, but the more I write Elena, the less interested in her I am (but I DO intend to finish "The Real Thing" and I'll get your Regency written, Jairem, dear!) So this is Damon/OC. And in the beginning, a very different Damon, although his real personality will start to emerge as we go along. I hope you'll give this a shot, and definitely go read rat's story. He's an excellent writer and I am posting this story with his permission. This is M for dark themes and some explicit content, so you've been warned. Enjoy! Review!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Strange Day**

"What possessed me to do any kind of shopping when it's 100 degrees out?" Kate Frost wondered to herself. Even sundown wasn't doing the job of cooling off the air – not much, anyway. She was carrying a couple of bags back to her car when she heard a commotion. She saw a group of teen boys between two buildings and they were fighting - or rather, they were taking turns kicking and hitting one boy. He was on the ground, curled up, instinctively protecting his head and abdomen. They were throwing dirt on him and also yelling homophobic slurs at him.

Kate, knowing the cops couldn't get there as quickly as she could, ran to her car, started it, and with the reckless streak that occasionally showed itself, she gunned the engine and drove right to the alley. She turned the headlights on bright, along with the fog lights, and a blast on the horn reverberated down the walls. The little punks looked up, scared, and scattered, leaving their helpless victim in the gravel.

Kate went to him. He was covered in dirt, bruises and scrapes, but it was his clothing that really made her look at him. He wore - a kilt? Really? And black leggings of some kind. His shirt was torn beyond repair, and he had what looked like a red plastic collar around his neck. Holy crap. What kind of weirdness was this?

He turned over and she knelt beside him. "Are you OK?" she asked.

The headlights illuminated one of the best looking guys she had ever seen, in spite of the dirt on his face. He had angular features, a strong jaw, incredible blue eyes and black hair. He was beautiful! And he looked at her and said, "Please Mistress. Help me," before he lost consciousness.

 _Mistress? What?_ Curiouser and curiouser. Well, Kate clearly couldn't leave him where he was, so with difficulty, she hauled the man to his feet. He roused enough to stumble to her car and she put him in the backseat. She didn't think he needed medical attention, but she would see how he did. The only thing she could think to do with him was get him back to her house. She sure didn't want to sit in the ER for the next six hours, trying to explain how she found him. No, better to take him home and see if he showed any signs of a concussion. Then she could call 911 if she had to.

Kate got him inside the house and helped him to her bed. He immediately went to sleep. A couple of hours later, he was up, though. She could hear him moving around. She went to her room, where he was sitting up in bed, looking around, obviously confused.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked her mystery guest.

"Better, thank you, Mistress. Thank you for rescuing me."

 _Mistress again._ "You're welcome. Are you thirsty?" He nodded and Kate brought him a glass of water, which he drank gratefully and thanked her.

"Why would those boys attack me?" he said. "I was just walking down the street and they started yelling at me. I ran, but they caught me where you found me."

"Not sure why they would come after you," she answered and sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe they thought you had some money or something. I'm Kate Frost, by the way. What's your name?"

"Damon Alpha 120878," he answered. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Frost."

 _What kind of name is that? This is getting seriously weird._ "Just Kate is fine. What's with the clothes and the collar?" she asked.

"I'm a Consort."

"A what?" she said, completely dumbfounded.

"A Consort. Haven't you ever seen us before?"

"Not that I recall. What _is_ a Consort?"

 _This woman had never heard of Consorts?_ "We work for the Maison Service and serve women's sexual needs. I'm with the Greater Tennessee House," he answered, sounding puzzled.

"The Maison Service."

"Established by the United Global Council. For women who cannot afford to buy males from the breeding colonies." _Did she really not know what they did?_

Kate looked at the man. He sounded sane, but was he delusional? _Breeding_ colonies? What the what? It was almost like they were speaking two different languages. "Damon, are you under any psychiatric care?"

"No, Mistress Kate. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. How did you get here?" Maybe this would provide some answers.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I was at a client's home. She had not arrived and her male let me inside. She's a physicist and had all kinds of projects and computers and odd machines. Her cats ran across the keyboard of one of the computers and here I was. Where is 'here' by the way?"

"Suburb of Nashville, Tennessee. How long have you been here?"

"Since last night. I walked around for a long time and finally found a place to sleep at some sort of shelter." He didn't go into details about how many times he had nearly been hit by cars, since there were apparently no taxi pods or hover trams here. Or, how many times he was propositioned for sex - by other males. He knew he was in some kind of alternate reality, but had no idea _what_ kind.

"How long have you been a Consort?"

"For four years. Since I turned eighteen and left the Colony."

Kate was stunned. This guy obviously believed he was telling the truth - and crazy as it sounded, she was inclined to believe him, too. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but when you were at your client's home? What year was it?"

"The year 2454."

Holy shit. Down the rabbit hole, nothing. This was straight out of Oz. She was glad she hadn't taken him to the ER, now. They'd have had him on the psych floor in nothing flat. "Do you think the device in that home sent you here, somehow?"

He thought, puzzled, and said, "I have no idea. Do you think it might have?"

"I don't know." Kate was no physicist. On the contrary - she taught middle school language arts. She had not the first clue how her guest arrived in this time. She couldn't even begin to put it together.

"Mistress Kate, you asked me the year. What year is it now?"

"We're in 2015." No use lying to him.

Damon's blue eyes widened. "The Time Before! I'm in the Time Before?"

Her head was starting to hurt. "The Time Before what?"

"The Time Before the Andrasta plague. Before all the males died."

Kate's mouth dropped open. "Andrasta plague? You've got to be more specific, Damon. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, you wouldn't. But in the near future - I think 2038, a terrorist group called the Sisters of Salinas will rise up and will start terror activities against males. Their aim was to eradicate males from the earth, to erase the patriarchal system that existed. Several years later, they released the Andrasta plague into the environment. It targeted only males and billions died. The World Health Organization sealed several thousand males in old coal mines to protect the human race from extinction, and the breeding colonies started from there."

"And Consorts? And buying people?"

"Only males are bought and sold. Women are not. This is because a male's purpose is to be obedient and subservient to all women." His tone was reasonable, but Kate could hear the resentment in it.

"Seriously? Oh, my God," she said. "After all the progress we made during the Civil Rights era and in the 70s? I mean, it's not perfect, but gender equality is more of a reality now than it ever has been! I can't believe humanity fell so far, so quickly. And people like you - Consorts - are accepted in society?"

"Of course, Mistress Kate. The government provides our services to women who cannot afford to keep a male in their homes."

Kate sighed. Her head was really starting to pound. She was definitely going to need an aspirin. "So that's why you're calling me Mistress Kate. Respect, right?"

He nodded. "I'm obligated to call all females Mistress."

"What do men call each other?"

"Men?" Damon looked confused. That made two of them. Had the word "men" dropped out of use, Kate wondered.

"Uhh- Males," she clarified.

"Oh, I see. We call each other 'Brother.'"

Kate squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. "Damon, I think I've had about as much information as my brain can hold for right now. When was the last time you ate?"

"I had breakfast at some place called the Salvation Army this morning," he answered. He was glad he stumbled on it.

"O.K. I know you're starving. Let's see what I can rustle up to eat around here."

"You cook, Mistress Kate?" He looked surprised.

"I come from a long line of good cooks. So, definitely. Do you?"

He nodded. "All males are taught cooking in the breeding colony. That's one of our functions in a woman's home."

"Not in my home. Life is different these days." She started to go, then turned back to him. "Do you even _want_ to go back to your time?" Might as well assume he was who and what he said he was, even if the very idea made her eyeballs ache.

He thought about it and shook his head. "No. I have friends there, but I never wanted to be a Consort. No. If I can do something different here, no. I don't want to go back."

Kate thought about that. "Well, you can work fast food if nothing else, but you certainly don't have to do what you were doing. I need to get you some decent clothes, though. Guys don't wear kilts in 2015. I'll have to get you something. But first, you get cleaned up and let's eat some supper." She decided delivery would be the easiest thing to do, and ordered deli sandwiches. Damon gorged himself when the food arrived, even though he was so sore from the beating he could hardly move. But Kate enjoyed seeing him eat. She still wasn't sure he was telling the whole truth, but he apparently _thought_ he was.

* * *

After supper, she said, "Tell you what. Let me get your measurements and I'll go find you some clothes." She was glad she worked a Christmas season at a men's store, and had learned to measure men for most clothing. But she'd start with T-shirts, jeans and underwear. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with this situation, but something about Damon touched her heart. She liked him. Her friends in college occasionally called her "Crusader Rabbit" because when she acted on impulse to help someone, the results could be interesting. But she had a good feeling about the compulsion that made her bring this guy home.

Kate went to get her measuring tape and asked Damon to stand up. He obliged and she measured him around the chest and waist, jotted down the numbers on a sticky note, and then asked him to hold his kilt up so she could get his inseam. That was always tricky, but she managed and as she measured, she noticed the bulge in the front of his leggings, and her gaze involuntarily flicked to his.

"That's why I was forced to be a Consort," he said.

"Because of the size of your, uhh, parts?" she asked.

He nodded. "A penis size over seven inches when fully erect automatically puts a boy in the Consort service. Mine is 7.5 inches, to save you the trouble of asking."

"I wasn't going to, although I'll admit to being curious." She shook her head.

"Would you like to taste me?"

Kate's eyes popped. "Say _what_?"

He looked puzzled. "Taste me. Pleasure yourself orally with my penis. Or is that not done in this time?"

She coughed. "It's done, but it's usually considered kind of a mutual thing. Thank you for the offer, but I don't even know you, Damon! And you're not a Consort anymore. You don't have to do that, now. Not here."

"I see," he said, not knowing how to take that answer.

 _Change the subject. Quickly,_ she thought, as she stood. "That collar you're wearing. Do all Consorts wear them?"

Damon nodded. "It marks us to other women. It's illegal to use the services of a Consort without paying."

"Cow. Looks like it doesn't come off, either."

"Only when our tenure is up. The collar is removed when we're released from the Maison Service, and not before."

"What happens to Consorts who're released?" Kate had a feeling she wasn't going to like this answer, either. She wasn't particularly pleased with the way the women in charge screwed up society when they got the opportunity to run things.

"If a woman is interested in a former Consort, she can offer to buy him from the Masion, or we're sent to some kind of government halfway house. I'm not really sure," he explained. "It's better than being a copulator, though."

"A copulator. Again, I know I'll be sorry I asked, but what's that?"

"Boys with a high sperm cell count are sent to act as copulators when they are 18. For five years, they service women who come into the colony to be bred. When the woman has a child, if it's a boy, she leaves him at the colony. If it's a girl, she takes the baby home to raise it. The Andrasta plague is still in the environment and leaving without the vaccine is fatal. But the vaccine produces sterility, so a copulator has to stay in the colony."

"So, what happens to boys who aren't copulators or Consorts?" she asked.

"Women buy them as their personal companions, slaves – whatever you want to call it," he answered.

Kate shook her head yet again. She was doing that a lot tonight. "Wow. Well, you're still gonna need some clothes, so let me go do some shopping. I'll be back as quick as I can. You can watch TV, read, sleep, whatever." She gave him a brief tutorial on the TV remote.

He smiled at her and her heart missed a beat. He really was one more good looking man. "I'll be fine here, Mistress Kate. Thank you again for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. Back in a few," she said and set off to shop, her mind still reeling. She wasn't worried about him being in the house; he could barely move from the pounding he took from those little snots. Nothing about him read thief, serial killer or other no-goodnik. She couldn't explain why she knew Damon was no threat to her, but she had no doubts about him.

* * *

As she drove, she pondered. Time travel was a concept going back to Leonardo da Vinci and Copernicus. Ever since man became aware of the passage of time, he was fascinated by the concept of traveling forward and backward in time. Now, Kate was faced with a traveler - apparently from a very dystopian future - and he didn't want to go back. She didn't want to send him back, either, if he was telling the truth about his life. And she felt he was. But the question was HOW did it happen? And what if someone from his time managed to get back to look for him? What then? Well, those deep thoughts would have to wait. Just now, this guy needed some decent clothes and some personal items. She couldn't keep the song "Roxanne" by The Police out of her head.

Kate bought T-shirts, jeans, underwear, some sleep pants, socks, shoes, since she measured his feet too, a toothbrush, deodorant, shower gel, shampoo and a pack of razors. She chuckled, realizing she was benefiting from the back to school sales. She also had no idea how long he could – or would – stay with her, but if he was telling the truth, he was going to need someone who believed him.

When she got home, Damon was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, mesmerized. He found the classic movie channel and was watching "Singin' in the Rain."

"That's one of my very favorite movies," Kate said with a grin.

He nodded enthusiastically. "It's so colorful! And the dancing! How do people do such dancing?"

"Lots and lots of hard work," she answered. "The studio that made this movie, MGM, was known for big, splashy, colorful musicals. This is one of the best examples."

"It's incredible," Damon said.

"I agree. So, do you want to check out your new clothes?"

He nodded eagerly. "Mistress Kate, I can't thank you enough for your kindness to me. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it, Damon. You need help. I don't often get the opportunity to help someone like this." She pulled out the clothing and said, "Why don't you go into the bedroom and see how it fits?"

"All right." Damon went into the room and looked at the array of clothing in front of him. It looked a lot like what women wore in his time. Still, he opened the package of underwear. It had a photo of a male wearing the underwear on the package, so it must be for males. He undressed and removed his lacy thong and put on what the package said were boxer briefs. He liked them. He felt much less exposed. Of course, when a male was a Consort, being exposed – or at least accentuated – was a selling point. Then, he slipped on the jeans. They were soft and had a faded look. One of the shirts was blue; it matched his eyes. He put it on and surveyed himself in the mirror. Except for his red collar, he no longer even looked like a Consort. He went back into the den and presented himself for inspection to his new Mistress, who was not really like a Mistress at all.

Kate's mouth dropped open when she saw Damon. That other stuff he was wearing did nothing for him. But a simple T-shirt and blue jeans? Now he looked his age - and he was hot. "I like it. That blue is definitely your color, Damon. You are a handsome man, I have to say."

"Thank you, Mistress Kate."

"Please drop the Mistress. I'm just Kate. I was thinking about that collar. It's got to go. You want me to take it off?"

He nodded eagerly. "Please M- Kate. I hate it."

"Allrighty then. I found these in my tool chest." She produced a small pair of bolt cutters. "That thing's only about an inch wide, so they should cut it with no problems." She moved the collar on his neck and hooked one of the blades in it. "Stand real still for me, please." She closed the cutters as hard as she could, and the blades snipped through the red plastic. "OK. Let me get a piece out so it'll be easier to get that thing from around your neck." Suiting actions to words, she cut a large piece out of the collar and eased it from around Damon's slim throat. "So much better," she said.

Tears stood in his eyes. "Thank you, Kate. You have my eternal gratitude." He put his hand to his neck. "I'm not a slave anymore."

Kate's eyes became teary, too. "No, Damon. You're not a slave. You're a human being."

"Can you take my chip out, too?"

"What chip?"

"The information chip in the back of my neck. It tracks my movements and has all my information on it."

Kate felt Damon's nape and could just barely feel the plastic embedded under his skin. " _I_ can't do much about it, but give me some time to think and maybe I can come up with someone who can," she said. But that did raise a whole host of other questions. If he stayed, how would he survive without the customary identification most Americans had? With no birth certificate, no Social Security number, nothing? This was also going to require some thought. Fortunately, she was creative - and had a good friend who was an attorney.

Kate patted his shoulder. "It's getting late and I know you're worn out. Let me get the other bathroom ready and you can shower and get ready for bed. I hate to tell you that you'll have to sleep in my bed, unless you want the sofa. My other bedrooms have been converted into a home office and storage. But my bed's a king size, so you probably won't even know I'm there."

"I don't mind, Kate," he answered. "I'm thankful for what you've given me."

"You're more than welcome, Damon. I'm just glad I was able to help you. I guess you saw the sleep pants in the bag. I also got you an oversized T-shirt so you can be comfortable."

He nodded. "I can manage."

She smiled at him. "I know you can."

Damon took a long shower, relishing the feel of the water, and of being clean. That was one thing he didn't mind about being a Consort- he liked being clean. Kate also gave him some tablets to take which she said would help ease the pain from the beating. He swallowed them gratefully.

When he went into Kate's room, she was sitting on the bed, glasses on, reading. She was an attractive woman – she looked nothing like the women of his time. She was shorter than he was, with a curvy figure that stirred something deep inside him. Her hair was long, wavy and golden brown and she had merry brown eyes. She looked up at him. "What is it, Damon?"

"You don't look much like the women in my time. They're all much taller and stronger. Not that you aren't strong…" he looked miserably around him.

She grinned. "It's all right. I think I know what you mean. I'm not offended. Lie down and make yourself comfortable. I'm about ready to turn the light off. How about you?"

"I'm very tired and sore, Kate."

"I know you must be. You're gonna be one solid bruise in the morning, I'm afraid. But lie down and let's get some sleep."

He snuggled into the bed. He was used to sleeping in the dormitory bunks at the Maison, so it was nice to sleep on such a large, comfortable bed. Kate turned out the light. "Good night, Damon," she said.

"Good night."

* * *

Well? Leave reviews or PM me with questions, if you have any. I'm all ears (or eyes, as the case may be).


	2. Chapter 2: A Learning Experience

**A/N:** Well, this version of the 25th century ain't "Star Trek," is it? I'm getting a couple of chapters up at once so you can get a feel for the story. I'm several ahead, but they do need some editing. It bears mentioning, that in this version of the future, men live a strange life: on the one hand, women are protective toward them, but on the other hand, they're treated almost as children, since a woman is absolutely responsible for the appearance and conduct of her male in public. The word "man" has fallen out of use. It's either males or boys. Plus, the version of history they learn has women as the heroes, while men (like Hitler) are always the villains. Even artistic endeavor is female-centric, with artists and musicians either being referred to by non-gender-specific last names, or as anonymous artists.

I know this story is way different, but it's a challenge that appealed to me. The themes are universal, though, like how does a young man who has been a prostitute learn to relate to women in a healthy way? Other familiar TVD characters will pop up, occasionally, including Stefan. Look for them! And make a point of reading "The Boys of Colony Theta" – the inspiration for this story. Rat has put a huge amount of work into creating his universe, and I thank him again for allowing me to play in his sandbox.

Review, please, and feel free to ask questions! I love hearing from readers!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Learning Experience**

Kate woke up the next morning to the smell of - bacon? That was different - and she remembered Damon. She got up, dragged a hairbrush through her hair and went into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Damon was frying bacon and broke two eggs into the skillet. She saw he was moving a little slow, still sore from that pummeling he took the day before, no doubt.

"How do you like your eggs?" he asked.

"Scrambled. So those are yours," Kate answered. "I can scramble mine."

"No, I'll do it," he said. "To thank you. I have nothing to give, but I can cook."

Her heart broke for him. "Well, bless you. All right." What else could she say?

He presented a plate to her with a flourish and she grinned at him. "This looks great. Thank you."

Damon just nodded as he fixed his own breakfast. He couldn't believe Kate did not attempt to have sex with him last night. She stayed firmly on her side of the bed. He had gone two days without having to serve a woman. It was a novel feeling.

"I'm a teacher and school starts next week. Do you want to go with me to school today and help me get my classroom ready? Unless you're still sore from yesterday."

He considered her offer. Moving was very painful, but he also really didn't want to be alone for several hours, as juvenile as it sounded. "No, I'd like that. It sounds fascinating."

Kate grinned. "Well, kind of, I guess. I teach language arts for middle school. That's 11, 12 and 13 years old."

"Interesting age," Damon said, thinking of when he was a boy that age in the Colony.

"That's one way to put it," she chuckled.

At school, Kate introduced Damon as a friend, and found he was tremendously helpful in getting her room ready. He had an artistic eye and she thought her room had never looked better. They went to lunch at a small cafe and as they looked at the menu, Damon looked across the table at Kate. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 33. Why?"

"You have no children."

"Nope. No children, no husband, no boyfriend. I've been focusing on my teaching career. How about you? What would you like to do with your life?"

He shrugged. "I really haven't thought about it. My opportunities have been so limited. I'd like to further my education, though, I know."

"I think you should," she said encouragingly. "You could do nearly anything. You're intelligent and willing to learn, and that's half the battle."

"It's a shame the current attitude toward males didn't last through into my time," Damon said softly.

Kate nodded. "You're right. It is. Especially considering how hard so many people worked to make equality across the board a living, breathing ideal. It's heartbreaking. But we've got some work to do on our end, too. We have to get that chip out of your neck, and I have an idea for that, but also, to get you some identification. If, somehow, anyone comes looking for you from your time, the law has to be able to protect you and the only way that's going to happen is if you get some ID."

"What do you propose?" he asked.

She sighed. "This is going to require a fairly lengthy fairytale, but I _think_ we can swing it. I was thinking last night and today while we were working. There's actually a group of people in this country who live off the grid, away from society, by themselves, getting ready for the apocalypse. They call themselves 'doomsday preppers.' So, what we do is say you were born into a family of doomsday preppers. You were born at home and they never registered your birth and never got you a Social Security number. They didn't have bank accounts - they lived strictly on cash. Your father worked wherever he could get paid in cash. You know your name is Damon, because that's what they called you, and you know your birthday, but that's it. You're not even sure what your family name was because you never heard it used. Your parents were always afraid of government interference and law enforcement, so they lived in the mountains. You were homeschooled and rarely went to town for anything. Your dad passed away and your mother took all the cash, burned the house, and took you to Knoxville. She gave you money, put you on the bus to Nashville and you've been living on cash ever since. How about that?"

"You've been doing a lot of thinking!" Damon exclaimed. "I'll have to memorize all that."

"Yeah, but even if someone starts grilling you, just act vague and say your parents were so paranoid about law enforcement and government mind control that they didn't tell you anything, so if you were caught, you wouldn't know anything. It's called plausible deniability. We'll work on it together. I'll have to get an appointment to see the District Attorney, though. He's an old friend of mine. We grew up across the street from each other. As for that chip, I've been thinking about that, too. I have a friend who's a doctor. Well, he's a forensic pathologist now, but he started out as a surgeon. We dated for a while in college and we're still friends. Let me call him to see if he's in the office today." She took out her cell phone and placed a call. After several minutes of Kate faithfully promising no one would know what he did, her friend agreed to remove the chip in Damon's neck.

They ate their lunch and Damon watched the people go in and out of the cafe. A group of teen girls came in. They all wore make-up and to a girl, were dressed in either tank tops or skimpy t-shirts, and very short shorts, with sandals. His eyes widened.

Kate saw his expression. "What is it?" She turned to see the girls, who were being seated. "Oh. When I was that age, my Mama wouldn't have let me out of the house dressed like that."

"That's considered acceptable?" Damon asked.

"By some standards, yes. What did girls wear in your world?"

"Suits and slacks. Skirts occasionally, but always plain and sensible. Showing that much skin would never have occurred to the women of my world."

"Well, that's one thing they got right. It's not necessary to dress like a stripper all the time," Kate said dryly.

Damon lowered his voice. "Women are _strippers_?"

Kate nodded. "Yep. Men too, depending on where you go."

Damon hardly had time to digest that bit of startling information when a group of young males walked in. They made a beeline for the girls, and much discourse ensued. Kate would have called it flirting and posturing. Damon didn't know what to call it, except that such behavior from males would never have been tolerated in his universe. He looked questioningly at Kate.

She snickered. "What? That? Call it a teenage mating ritual. The guys are trying to show how tough and cool they are, and the girls are pretending not to be impressed, but in reality, they're deciding which guy they want."

"Nearly all of them are taller than I am," Damon said.

"Well, you're a shade under average height, I'd say." She estimated his height at about 5'7 or 5'8. He was still taller than her sturdy 5'3.

"And I'm considered a little taller than the average male in my world."

"Hmmm. You've still got my brain in the spin cycle. I'll be right back," Kate replied, and she got up to go to the ladies room.

On her way back, she walked past a booth where two burly, hairy males were sitting. They looked like some kind of animals to Damon. As Kate walked by, one said, "Hey sweetheart. Why don't you try a real man on for size instead of that little boy over there?"

Damon was as astonished as he was humiliated. First, he couldn't believe a male had the audacity to speak to a woman like that, and second, he wanted to defend Kate, but knew he didn't physically stand a chance against them. He felt weak and useless.

Still, he was encouraged by Kate's response. She turned to look at the man and gave him a cold stare. She said, "Do you talk to your Mama like that? Then what makes you think it's OK to talk to _me_ like that? That's what I thought. Act like you've had some home training!" She stomped back to their table, clearly irritated. "Jerks," she said as she sat down. Damon's face was red with embarrassment. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about that," he said, obviously miserable.

"It's all right. I took care of it. Besides, those two goons are definitely not worth going to jail over." She patted his hand.

"But, males talk to women like that? They're not reprimanded by Enforcers?"

"Doesn't happen that often these days, but every now and then you see a good ol' boy who hasn't had any decent raising and that's the result," she explained. "No reprimands, except from women who are willing to pin their ears back."

"They would have been arrested where I'm from," Damon said.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea for some of these idiots." She heard one of them raise his voice about "stuck up heifers who like little queer boys." She looked over at them. "Look at that big ol' pickup truck they're driving. Well, you know what they say about guys who drive BIG trucks. It's because they're not BIG anywhere else! Let's go, Damon. The air around here is getting really polluted."

* * *

As they left the parking lot, she said, "I'm sorry that happened. Normally, I'm a little more adult than that, but those two rednecks pissed me off."

"You said that doesn't happen often," Damon said.

"Nah. Not really. I rarely get catcalled at all. I don't have the kind of looks that usually attract catcalls. But it's still not real common, no matter where you go. Chalk most of it up to boredom and ignorance. You mentioned the Enforcers. Is that the police?"

"A branch, I suppose. They're specifically charged with making sure males follow the Codes Of Male Behavior, and to a lesser extent, women. I mean, there are regulations about how a male can be beaten, with what implements, his behavior in public - that kind of thing."

Kate nearly ran the car off the road. "How a male can be _beaten_?"

"By his Mistress. And whether she uses a government-approved paddle. Or in my case, by one of the Maison's handlers."

"So domestic violence is legal. Even sanctioned. Unbelievable," Kate said. "The women running things in the 25th century just royally screwed up everything society has managed to achieve in our time."

"I'm told it was an improvement over the previous hundred years or so," Damon said.

"My head hurts. Let's get to the hospital and get rid of that chip," she answered. Damon knew that meant she had learned all she wanted to learn about his world, for the time being.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, they went to the basement and into an office. A man came out from the room behind the office. He wore blue scrubs and a white coat. "Kate! Good to see you."

"You too, Nick. Damon, this is Dr. Nick Mikaelson. He's a surgeon and a pathologist. He's gonna get that chip out for you."

"I appreciate your help, Doctor," Damon said.

"You're welcome. How'd you get that thing, anyway?"

Damon shrugged and parroted the answer they rehearsed. "I really don't know. I think it was my crazy ex-girlfriend one night when I got drunk. Her brother does piercings, and I think he did it. I don't know exactly what it does. I just know I want it gone." That, at least, was the truth.

"I don't blame you one bit," Nick said. "Come on into the lab where I've got light and an instrument table set up. I'll numb your neck up so you shouldn't feel anything."

"Nick, you're a godsend," Kate said.

"Yeah well, I expect a home-cooked meal for this."

"Name the time," she answered.

"All right, Damon. Just sit down and I'll have this thing out in a jiffy," Nick said, in his accented English. He sounded like a boy from Colony Theta whom Damon knew, so he was probably British.

Nick rubbed a numbing agent over Damon's nape, then injected several stabs of novocaine. After giving the medication a few minutes to completely numb the area, he put some kind of gel on the skin and brought out his portable ultrasound machine. He found the exact spot where the chip rested and then swabbed the area with Betadine.

"O.K. Damon. You shouldn't feel anything but a little pressure. Be very still. I'm making the incision now."

"All right," Damon said, apprehension in his voice.

Kate stood in front of him and held his hands. She said, "It's fine. Just focus on me, Damon."

Nick made a small, swift incision and drew the chip out with a pair of hemostats. He quickly added some dermabond to the wound, held the edges together with some butterfly strips and slapped a bandage on the area. "All done," he said.

"That's it?" Damon asked.

"That's it." Nick held the chip up. It was tiny. "What do you want to do with this?"

Kate thought a moment. "Well, we sure don't want any crazies tracking him, in case that's what it's for. Got any crispers you don't have ID on?" By that, she meant bodies burned beyond recognition.

"Yeah, and one of them is a male about Damon's age. Want me to put it there?"

She nodded. "Yep. That's the best place I can think of for it."

"I'll do it, but remember, Kate. Not a word about this to anyone."

"Take it to my grave, Nick, believe me." She hugged him and Damon shook his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it," Damon said.

"You're welcome. At least you won't have to worry about crap like that if you're dating Kate."

Damon smiled. "I know," he answered.

"Keep the bandage on it for a couple of days and put Neosporin on it," Nick said. "It should heal without scarring."

"All right," he replied.

They left and as they drove back to Kate's house, Damon asked, "What's a morgue?" He saw the sign on Nick's office door.

"It's where they keep dead bodies that need to be identified or claimed by relatives. Also where Nick does autopsies."

Damon shivered. "Autopsies?"

"Post-mortem examinations on bodies to determine the cause of death if it's unknown or suspicious. Like murder."

"And Dr. Mikaelson does this to dead people?" The idea made Damon a little sick.

"Yeah, but he was a surgeon first. And a good one. We met when he was doing his surgical residency. He's about five years older than I am. He just decided the hours were too long. So he became a pathologist. It's an important job. He's helped solve some crimes."

"I guess that's a good thing, then," Damon said.

"It really is."

"Well, now I can't be tracked me at all," he said, changing the subject, since the other one made him nauseated. "Maybe I can just disappear."

"That's the general idea," Kate answered, as they walked inside. "Now we've got to get you some ID. Just don't disappear without telling me. I'd worry about you."

"I won't," he said with a smile. She meant it. She would worry. He shook his head.

* * *

They went to a local place Kate called a farmer's market, where people had fresh vegetables, fruit and other items for sale. She bought a large basket of peaches and some vegetables which she said she would cook for their supper. Damon had never seen such beautiful fruit, and told Kate so.

"These are local peaches. They're my favorite fruit. Ever had any?"

"Only canned. We had a lot of fresh fruit, but the peaches were always canned. I don't know why."

"That's a shame. Nothing like a gorgeous, fresh peach. If you'll help me peel and slice them, I'll make a skillet cobbler from them."

"All right," he agreed. What was a cobbler, he wondered?

Once home, Kate put the corn and the peas into the refrigerator and picked out several large peaches from the basket. She sharpened two paring knives and showed Damon how to prepare a fresh peach. "Peel the skin right off and just put it in this old pie pan. I'll throw it all out and let the birds have it. Now, try a slice." She popped a piece in her mouth. "These are great. Really sweet."

Damon ate a piece and his eyes widened. He caught the juice dribbling down his chin and Kate laughed when he said, "It's incredible! Not at all like canned."

"Told you they were good. To me, a fresh peach just tastes like summer."

He nodded and ate another piece. Nothing had ever tasted as wonderful. "And what are you making from these?"

"Cobbler. Quick version, anyway. It's kind of like a pie," she said, seeing his confusion.

"I'll take your word for it," he said, and was glad he did, when a couple of hours later, the whole house smelled of cinnamon and warm peaches, which had to be one of the most wonderful fragrances in the world. He couldn't wait to eat it.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after helping Kate shell peas and shuck corn, Damon gratefully sank on to the sofa and turned on the TV. He was still feeling the effects of that fight yesterday. As he changed the channels, he noticed the advertisements were for a much wider range of products, but that made sense. The population had not yet been decimated by the plague. "And not a single commercial for a riding bench," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Kate asked him as she kicked off her shoes. "Something about a riding bench?"

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm," was all he said.

"Again, one of those questions I probably don't want answered, but what the hell is a riding bench?" Although she had a sneaking, ugly suspicion, anyway.

Damon hesitated. Who would have thought he would ever have to explain _that_? "Ummm. Well, it's kind of like a low table with padding and - restraints. That's the preferred way for a woman to have sex with a male. The male is restrained, obviously." His face was red as he talked.

"Obviously," Kate said, her tone dry and not a little disgusted. There were some women in the future who seriously needed their butts kicked for treating humans this way. "Do all women have them?"

"If they have their own home, yes. There's a room called a riding room in nearly every house, in every hotel suite and in a few ladies' clubs. They all have benches."

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. "Holy shit. That doesn't even start the party for 'messed up.' I can't imagine. No wonder you don't want to go back. I wouldn't, either. So I'm assuming you had special training to be a Consort?"

He nodded. "Several weeks. And other courses when I passed the initial tests. I've had lessons in dancing, massage - and other things I'd rather not discuss just now."

"I'll never ask you to tell me, unless you just want to, I promise." She was outraged for Damon, and all the other young men in his position. It was iniquitous what they had to suffer. Inhuman. She went into her bedroom and found Damon's discarded clothing from yesterday. She was inclined to burn it. She looked at the kilt, the leggings and then, something caught her eye. It was a thong, in light blue. The front was a sort of geometric patterned lace. If men were wearing lacy thongs in the 25th century, life had certainly changed a lot.

She took it into the living room. "Damon, I honestly don't want to embarrass you, but do all males in your time wear thong underwear?" She held up the scrap of material.

"It's a popular style. Doesn't show lines under our leggings."

Back through the looking-glass again, Kate thought. She never thought she'd be having a discussion with a man about _his_ panty lines! "O.K.," she said.

"And it emphasizes our, umm..." his voice trailed off.

"Parts," Kate said.

He nodded. "At least we were allowed underwear when we were outside," Damon explained. "Inside the Maison, we had to be bare underneath the kilts. I'm told males in other parts of the world couldn't wear underwear when they were outside, either. In this part of the world, we have to contend with mosquitoes and chiggers, so we kind of had to wear it. Same reason for the leggings. In other countries, the Consorts just wear the kilts. I wore leggings most of the time when I was outside because mosquitoes are always after me."

"The skeeters love me too, so I sympathize," she quipped and Damon nodded. She went back into the bedroom and gathered up the old clothes. She muttered to herself, "Enforcers. Government-approved paddles. _Riding benches_! Bunch of sex-obsessed old biddies who wouldn't know how to treat a man right if they had written instructions. With pictures!"

Damon wasn't sure Kate intended him to hear her words, but he did, and they helped his feelings tremendously.

* * *

In the interests of showing Damon she was serious about them sharing the load of household chores, Kate cooked supper that night and insisted he sit at the table while she served him. His face was beet red, but he looked pleased. The peach cobbler, served with vanilla ice cream, seemed like a bit of Heaven on his plate. They didn't often get sweets or desserts at the Maison. Kate just patted his shoulder and said, "I like to see a man eat. It won't be every day, but everybody needs some dessert once in a while." She grinned at him.

After they ate, Damon cleared the table and Kate loaded the dishwasher. She started the cleaning cycle and turned to see him watching her with a hungry, lost, longing expression. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she smiled at him and said, "Damon, by any chance, do you need a hug?"

He nodded wordlessly and she went to him and put her arms around him in a close embrace. He held on to her like a drowning man. She found Damon was the perfect height for her to rest her head in the pocket of his shoulder as they stood in the kitchen, their arms around each other. She could feel him trembling and looked up at him. His beautiful eyes welled with tears and she held him tighter as he cried. She didn't know what to say to him to comfort him, but apparently, her presence was enough. She did raise tentative fingers to touch his hair, as a soothing gesture, and he leaned in to her hand.

Kate led Damon to the sofa and got him to sit down. She grabbed a box of tissues and handed him several. He put his head on her shoulder as he wiped his nose and eyes. She was dabbing her own eyes at seeing this sweet, gentle man fall apart. He calmed down and sniffed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You probably had that bottled up for a while. Crying's good for you now and again."

He nodded. "I think it just all came crashing down on me. I've spent four years being humiliated and used every day. Some women aren't happy until they've made me feel like the cheapest whore on earth. Even if I am a whore, it's not by choice!"

Kate took his hand. "Damon, most people, male or female, are not in that business by choice. And it doesn't make you a bad person."

"That's just it. In my world, I'm not a person at all! I'm an object. Being with you, being treated like a real human being is a dream come true for me – for every male! If somehow, the Enforcers managed to come here and they found me, I'm telling you Kate: I'd die before I'd allow them to take me back. I'm never going back. Not now. Not since I know there are options." His tone was fierce.

"And I don't want you to go back. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Besides, I like you." He was looking intently at her and she said, "What is it?"

The fire went out of his eyes and he said softly, "I just - well, it was really nice when you were hugging me."

She grinned at him. "Then cuddle up with me and let's watch some TV and you think about more pleasant things. You're in luck. I'm a hugger and a cuddler and a snuggler and downright touchy-feely."

Although initially hesitant, Damon did as Kate suggested and she had him put his head on her lap and she put an arm across his body. He sighed at the feeling and said, "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"It was also very nice when you were, um, stroking my hair."

"Like this?" and she ran her hand through his thick hair.

"Yes," and he sighed again.

Once more, Kate wanted to cry for this young man, who clearly just needed some nonsexual, friendly, physical human contact. It wasn't long before Damon's even breathing told her he had fallen asleep. He was worn out mentally, she knew. So, she watched TV while he slept, and she stroked his hair and rubbed his arm and thought of a variety of painful punishments for the women who were destined to mess up their world.

* * *

 **Review, pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody's Slave

**A/N:** And once again, I knew this was going to be a tough sell. I respect shippers and their ships, but I do wish you'd give this story a try. We learn a little more about Damon's world and why he's so glad to be out of it. As always, please leave a review, too! If you have questions, let me know, and definitely check out rat's story that provides the inspiration and basic framework for my story. A quick Google of the title will take you to it!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nobody's Slave**

Damon accompanied Kate shopping the next day as she bought supplies for her classroom, and then they went to the school where she dropped them off. She was a little concerned about what he was going to do all day when she was teaching, until he could find some kind of employment. She just wasn't sure what he might be interested in doing.

Late that afternoon, she was reading the newspaper and looked at the events section. "Hey, Damon. Ever been to a planetarium show?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure I even know what that is," he said.

"A planetarium is like a theater where you see programs about astronomy - you know, the stars and planets. The Perseids meteor shower is supposed to peak tonight - well, tomorrow morning about 2 a.m. The planetarium is doing a show about it and then having the annual Perseids Party, where we'll sit outside, have snacks, watch for the meteors, that kind of thing. Does that sound like fun?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "It sounds wonderful!"

Damon was fascinated by the whole presentation. Growing up in the breeding Colony, he never even saw the sky outside until he was 18. Seeing all the planets and stars represented was wonderful. After the show, they had snacks and drinks in the reception area, and then took their sodas outside. Kate brought a blanket and they lay down so they could see the sky without craning their necks.

The night was dark and warm. When the first meteor streaked across the sky, leaving a blue-green trail of light, Kate heard Damon's sharp intake of breath, and felt his hand clutch hers. "Did you see it?" he said in a loud whisper. "There's another one!" He was enchanted by the sight, and the skies were particularly obliging in presenting a beautiful show.

On the drive home, Damon was excited as a child. "Kate, they were so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it. You know, we had to be back at the Maison by 6 p.m., so unless I had a special appointment after that time, I didn't see the stars very often."

"So, you'd like to go back for another program, then?"

"I'd love to."

"We'll definitely go back, then. I enjoy it, too," she promised him.

* * *

As they ate a very late breakfast the next morning, which was Saturday, Kate said, "Damon, I hate to leave you all by yourself while I'm at school. The city buses don't run out this far, so you'll be pretty much stuck here all day. Do you have any ideas about what you might like to do?"

He nodded. "I've been thinking about it. You may not like the idea too much, but I'll clean and cook and keep house for you. I don't mind. I really don't. I can't help you with any expenses right now, but I can keep the house nice for you."

Kate reached across the table to take his hand. "You don't have to do that, Damon. I don't want to make a servant out of you."

He lifted his chin. "You're not. It's my contribution to the household. You were kind enough to take me in, knowing nothing about me. Since I don't have a job, I'll be here anyway, and I want to do this. I'm offering, which is different from being told to do it."

She shook her head. "O.K. Since you put it that way… But remember, if you don't feel like doing the cleaning one day, you don't have to. If you'll just take the garbage out a couple of times a week, I'll feel like you're earning your keep around here. I hate taking out the trash."

Damon grinned at her. "I'll be glad to."

Kate looked out the window over the kitchen sink. "Another scorcher. I'll be glad when cooler weather gets here. We do need to get groceries, though. But it can wait until sundown. I don't feel like going outside until it's a little cooler. I'm feeling lazy today." She went into the den, and after straightening up the kitchen, Damon followed her and they sat on the sofa. She flipped on the TV and channel surfed for a while, when she saw Damon stifle a huge yawn. "You still sleepy?" she asked.

He nodded. "A little."

"You had kind of a restless night, I noticed. Bad dreams?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry. Anything you want to talk about? Sometimes, talking helps."

Damon shrugged. "I don't know." Then he saw the look of sympathy and understanding in her eyes. There was something about her face that made him feel he could trust her. "Can I be completely honest with you? Even if it's a little intimate?"

"Sure, Damon. I've been teaching middle schoolers for eight years and was in social services for two years before that. There's precious little I haven't heard. Go ahead." She nodded encouragingly.

"Thank you. Well, even though I wasn't one of the Esteemed Consorts, who were like, the top level, I was good - really good - at what I did. I had regular, repeat clients I served. I didn't get in trouble. I behaved myself. I think I was out after curfew one time. That was the first three years I was a Consort. And then the Maison got a new director when our other one retired. She was much younger and she hated males. All of us. Our former director was strict, but at least she _liked_ males! Our individual handlers did what they could to help, but Mrs. Gilley wanted us to suffer."

"Handlers?" Kate asked.

"Oh, all the Consorts are in dormitories, and each handler is responsible for 14 males. Our handlers hated Mrs. Gilley, too. But she was appointed by the United Global Council, so there wasn't much they could do about it. She never actually broke the laws, but she stretched them to the absolute limits." His voice was a cold monotone.

"That's awful. What happened?"

"Once a week, the director gets an hour's service from the Consort of her choice. Fringe benefit of the position. I was the lucky winner about two months after she got there. I'd heard rumors of how difficult she was, but as I said: I was good. I thought if any of us could satisfy her, it would be me. I did, but it wasn't enough. She didn't orgasm as many times as she thought she should."

Kate narrowed her eyes in disgust. "She had a _number_ in mind?"

"Apparently, but she didn't tell me what it was. I was just told it wasn't enough."

"Wow. So what happened?"

Damon took a deep breath. "She dragged me off the riding bench, tied me to the scolding rings against the wall and proceeded to beat the h- the daylights out of me with a belt."

"Go on and say it, Damon. She beat the hell out of you. You couldn't have satisfied her. She didn't want you to. Sounds like she was a sadist in the bargain." Kate could feel her fingers twitching to get her hands on that woman.

"Maybe so. And the whipping was after she slapped me repeatedly before she untied me from the bench. My face was so swollen that I couldn't work for two days. Then she docked my allowance for the days I couldn't work because I was so banged up. And sometimes, it just comes back to me. Last night, it did. I don't know why."

Kate fervently hoped the karma bus would run over that bitch, leaving nothing but a grease spot. "That happens once in a while when you've experienced something that traumatic," she said. Very gently, she touched Damon's face. How could anyone in their right mind slap him? "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was so, so wrong. Inhuman. No wonder you have nightmares. But thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," he said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"You're welcome." She looked at him. Damon was sitting, looking at some spot on the floor, hands folded in his lap, misery written on every part of his face. He was hunched into himself, as if still warding off invisible blows. "Can I hug you?" she asked. Kate wanted to make a point of asking Damon if she could hug him, to return him a sense of ownership of his body. Everyone should have the right to say, "No."

"Please."

Kate scooted over on the sofa and put her arms around him. He returned the embrace and buried his face in her neck. No tears this time, but as Kate knew well, some feelings ran too deep for weeping. So, she just held him, stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort to him. When she felt his hands, which had been clenched into fists, relax, she pulled away just a little. "Are you all right?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"I will be, I guess. Eventually."

"I know it's going to take time. You don't get over this in a day or two." She wished there were some kind of therapist he could see, but who would possibly believe him? They would diagnose him as delusional, rather than help him deal with the trauma. Somehow, over the past couple of days, Kate had come to care a lot about this man, who was disturbingly mature in some ways, and childlike in others. She patted his shoulder. "Why don't you go lie down for a while and see if you can get a little more rest? I need to work on my lesson plans for the week, so I'll be in the office, but I'm just across the hall, if you need me."

"All right," he said and standing, went into the bedroom.

Kate went into the office and turned on her computer, when she heard Damon call her. She went into the bedroom. He was already lying down. "What's up?" she asked.

He held out his hand and she took it. "I wish I could say something besides thank you, but I'm so thankful for everything you've done," he said.

Kate squeezed his hand. "You're welcome, Damon. Get a little nap," she said and smiled at him.

As he lay in the quiet dimness of the bedroom, Damon thought about the matrons at the Colony, who were, in essence, surrogate mothers. What must it be like to have a mother in your house all the time, to know you were part of a family? From what Damon had seen, that was the norm here. Children often lived with both parents - how strange to know who your father was - and brothers and sisters. He had seen shows on TV, along with commercials, that showed families. He wasn't sure if Kate had any family or not. She hadn't mentioned them and he hadn't asked. He would ask her.

He thought a lot about Kate. In her eyes, Damon was a fellow human being. He wasn't a slave or a pet or a toy. He was a male with feelings, hopes and dreams. And she respected him. She truly respected him. She didn't treat him like a child, as many of his clients did, or like a whore. She asked before she put her arms around him. She didn't assume she could. He had looked up the definition of "man" on her computer. It said a man was an "adult male person"; and "a male human being." Even though the word obviously fell out of use at some point, he liked it. To Kate, he was obviously a man. He wasn't a child or a young boy. He was a man - an adult person. The thought was strangely satisfying. He knew she found him physically attractive, but she saw far beyond the physical. And, coming from a world where a premium was placed on female physical fitness, he found her figure very different, but very charming. She was all curves and softness. It was lovely to hold a woman shorter than he was, to feel her yielding against him, rather than the opposite. It stirred a longing inside him that he didn't quite understand, but he liked the feeling, nevertheless.

Kate listened for the even breathing that she knew meant Damon had finally fallen asleep. The mental images his story brought to mind were disturbing, to say the least. And the fact that the government not only didn't care, but encouraged that kind of behavior was horrifying. She knew she needed to get her lesson plans together, but she could hardly concentrate on her work.

She shuddered when she thought about the mental and physical pain that had been inflicted on Damon. There was an inner toughness about him that kept him from imploding, but he was essentially a gentle soul. He had no desire to hurt anyone, and it was only that gentleness that kept him from lashing out, she was sure. Because there was anger in his soul, too. He was understandably angry at the women who had been so cruel to him, at the society that allowed it. He needed an outlet for his anger. She thought about it and wondered if martial arts might appeal to him. He could learn self-defense, work out some anger, and maybe gain some healthy self-confidence that was based on something besides sexual prowess. She stared at the lesson plan grid on the screen and knew she needed to get some work done.

* * *

Damon looked, wide-eyed, at the variety of items available for sale in the grocery store. And Kate said this wasn't a very big store! The prices on the colorful signs meant nothing to him, so he knew he would have to let her do the shopping, since he didn't know enough about the pricing to tell the difference between a high price and a low one.

He peered at a bag emblazoned with "party mix" on it. "Kate?"

"Yeah," she said, as she looked at the eggs in a carton, to make sure none were cracked.

Damon sidled over to her, holding the bag. "What's this?" he said softly. He didn't want to display his ignorance in front of the whole store.

She looked at the bag and grinned. "Party mix. It's a type of salty snack. Good stuff. I can make it better than that, though. I try not to keep a whole lot of junk at the house, since I'm a grazer, but I'll get the ingredients for a small batch, since there's someone in the house to help me eat it. Are you allergic to peanuts?"

"I don't know. What are they?"

"You've never eaten peanuts?" Kate was honestly stunned. She would have thought peanut butter with its high protein content would be a staple in the Colony where they were feeding growing boys. She knew how much boys could eat. "Well, let's do an experiment." She went to a barrel where roasted, salted peanuts were sold in the shell, in bulk. She got one out and put it in Damon's hand. "Does that itch or anything?" He shook his head, so she shelled the nut quickly and gave him a tiny piece. "Eat that and tell me if you feel funny or anything." He did and nothing happened, so she gave him the rest. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I do," he said with a grin.

"Allrighty then. I'll get some peanuts and peanut butter and jelly, then, for sandwiches."

They finished the shopping and on the way home, Damon asked her, "Kate, do you have a family?"

"Sure. Mama and Daddy didn't find me under a cabbage leaf!" she teased him.

Damon laughed, then sobered. "What's it like to grow up with parents?"

Kate blew out a breath. "Whew. Wow. Good question. I'm blessed. My parents were great. They loved me and my sister and they gave us a good home, took us to church - you know, raised us right. We didn't have a whole lot of money, but we always had plenty of love."

"It sounds wonderful."

Kate nodded. "It was for me. Some kids aren't so lucky, though. Some parents aren't very good to their kids, and they have a hard time. I see kids in my classes like that all the time."

"Why wouldn't parents want to be kind to their children? That doesn't make any sense." Damon was puzzled.

"You've got me. I've asked myself that a million times. Some people have drug or alcohol problems, and some have mental problems. Some people just don't have any business being parents, but they got pregnant and weren't prepared to deal with a child. Accidents happen. It's just a dirty shame that the child is the one who suffers for the parents' carelessness or inability to be a parent."

"Accidents? What kind of accidents?"

"Accidental pregnancy. Unintended pregnancy. Damon, men aren't sterile in this world. Contraception is available, but accidents still can happen."

"And women just breed without thinking?"

"It's sometimes more complicated than that, but yeah, sometimes. So pregnancy is always planned in your time, huh?"

He nodded. "Always. Although some wealthy women will buy a male to raise their daughters, especially if they have prestigious jobs. They don't want to quit their jobs for three or four years until their daughters start to school. I do know former Consorts are purchased fairly often for that purpose. But you have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's five years older than I am. She lives in Tullahoma. Mama and Daddy still live in Pulaski, where I grew up. Daddy's also a teacher, of U.S. history. My mom is an occupational therapist. You'll meet them at some point, I'm sure." And that was another set of explanations, completely. Well, Damon's cover story would have to suffice for her family, too. They would think both Kate and Damon were nuts if they heard the truth.

* * *

As they put the groceries away, Kate was reaching to put the flour in the cabinet, which was just a tad high for her. "Let me get that," Damon said, and placed the sack in the cabinet.

Kate tilted her head up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered and as they looked at each other, there was something like a spark in the air between them. Damon looked at Kate's pretty, oval face, her red lips that looked as soft as the rest of her, and wondered fleetingly what it might be like to kiss her. Kate was wondering the same thing about Damon, as her brown eyes locked with his ocean blue ones.

They stared for a long moment, when Kate recollected herself and cleared her throat. "Want to watch a movie?" she asked brightly.

"Sure," he said.

Kate looked through her DVD collection and finally settled on "The Princess Bride." It was funny and mostly lighthearted, and people usually liked it.

Damon did enjoy the film, as she thought he would. They came very near to kissing in the kitchen, Kate realized as her mind wandered while the movie played. She knew neither of them needed a physical relationship. She didn't know Damon well enough, and after her last relationship ended, she wasn't sure she was ready for a sexual relationship for a while, anyway. And Damon - well, the last thing he needed was _sex_. He hadn't even started the recovery process from what he had been through. But there was no denying the air turned combustible there for a minute. She liked him a lot, and Lord knew he was gorgeous, but really, even thinking about him in that way right now was so, so wrong. Maybe later on down the road, but not now.

They watched the movie, but completely against her will, they kept stealing glances at each other. Damon had any amount of experience with the sex act, but little with sexual tension, and the air was thick with it. He felt like his skin was too tight for his bones to fit inside it, but didn't know quite what to do about it. Kate felt it too, but was determined not to give in. So, she stayed on her end of the sofa. When she glanced toward him again, he had one hand clearly stretched to her. She genuinely didn't want to hurt him by making him think she was rejecting him, so she stretched her hand out too, almost touching his. But the next move was his. He had to close the distance so she would know _he_ wanted this.

Slowly, Damon inched his hand to Kate's, and their pinky fingers touched and twined. Then, he slid his hand to clasp hers, and they sat, holding hands, until the movie ended, feeling the electricity between them.

As the credits rolled, Kate turned to Damon and their eyes met. His hand tightened on hers, but he seemed unsure of what to do. "Damon, I'm not asking you to do anything. I wouldn't do that to you," she said.

Damon's psyche might be bruised, but his hormones were zinging in an unfamiliar way. "I'd like to kiss you."

"You don't have to, Damon. I don't expect this of you, I swear."

He'd had many attractive women as clients, and kissing them was usually pleasant, but it was just part of the service he provided. "I've never kissed a woman because I wanted to before - only because I had to. I _want_ to kiss you. Will you let me?" He hardly recognized the husky tone in his voice.

Everything inside her was telling her this was a bad, bad idea, but the mute appeal in his eyes - well, she was only human. She nodded. Damon eased over to her, his eyes even bluer than they normally were, his lips parted in excitement. She angled her head so he could kiss her and as his lips tentatively touched hers, she closed her eyes and threaded her fingers through his thick hair. His lips were full and more tender than she thought a man's mouth could be.

He broke their kiss for just a moment and his lopsided grin made her heart turn over. He lowered his mouth to hers again and somehow, found himself on top of her, her head on the sofa arm, her hands in his hair, her legs twined with his. She opened her mouth, his tongue made entry, and he softly caressed it with his own. Kate pressed herself to his body, but was determined this was as far as things were going to go.

Damon was wrapped up in the sheer novelty of controlling a physical encounter. His weight was on Kate's body, not on his elbows, as he had been taught whenever a woman wanted him on top. No, this time, their bodies were flush against the other, and she was arching to him, as though this was exactly what she wanted. She felt soft and willing in his arms, and for the first time in his life, he felt like a powerful male. While there had been some enjoyable experiences, by and large, he was accustomed to women making him feel like a slut. But with Kate, Damon was a free man. Yes. He was a man. The counterpart to a woman.

His kisses turned hotter, and Kate could feel the animal inside him starting to wake up. Damon was feeling it, too. He started kissing her neck and collarbone, leaving soft bites in the wake of his mouth. He didn't know where in the world he picked up that trick, but Kate wasn't complaining. In fact, if her sounds were an indication, she was enjoying everything he was doing.

Normally, Consorts - and males in general - were not allowed to speak while servicing a woman, unless spoken to. But he raised his head again. "Do you like this, Kate?"

She grinned at him. "Oh yeah, hon. It's wonderful. You caught on to making out in a big hurry."

"Making out?"

Kate chuckled. "Necking. What you do before clothes start coming off. Or, where you stop before clothes start coming off, if you don't want to go that far."

"I see. How far do you want to go?"

She sighed. "I think we need to stop it here, before we get into something neither one of us is at all ready for. I don't want to take advantage of what you used to do. If we get to that point, I want you to want it for something besides the physical release. I want you to like me for who I am, just as I like you for who you are." She stroked his hair.

Damon hid his face in her shoulder. "I'm not sure I know who I am, Kate. I was a boy in a breeding colony, and then I was a Consort for four years."

"So let's take some time to find out who you are. I can tell you a couple of things, though."

"Like what?"

Kate put her hands on his face. "You're a sweet, sensitive guy and you're a true gentleman. You'd put a woman's pleasure first, just because you're a considerate man. You're highly intelligent, you have a great sense of humor and you're honest as the day is long. There's not much artifice in you, Damon. And I do like that in a man. I'm too old to play relationship games, and you've had to play too many."

He sighed. "In one way, I'm angry because of how males are treated in my time. But in another way, I'm so grateful you found me."

"That's life, hon. But I'm glad I found you, too." She kissed him again. "Mmmm. Your lips are too good. Tell you what. Let's just hit the sack - go to bed, that is," she amended, seeing his confusion, "and just hold each other. There's no reason to be in a hurry to get naked. We have all the time in the world. Let's get to know each other. How about that?"

He nodded. "I'd like that. But if you find yourself needing more, just tell me. I can take care of you."

Kate could tell he was serious, and his offer was strangely touching. But he needed to stop seeing himself only on those terms. So, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I don't doubt it for a second. But you're my roommate, and my friend, not my slave."

"That's a comfort," he said.

"Besides, once we've lived together for a while, you may get to where you can't stand me," she teased, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oh, that could never happen, Kate. Ever," he answered, his tone certain.

She smiled at him as she stood. "Well, we have plenty of time for all that. I need to start getting in the habit of getting to bed earlier. You can watch TV or use the computer if you're not sleepy yet." She kissed the top of his head and went to take her shower and get ready for bed.

Damon had to acknowledge Kate's wisdom in this. She was right, of course. He knew he wasn't ready to be with a woman yet, even one he liked as well as Kate. He knew he needed to heal, and tempting as it was to give in to all these new and wonderful feelings, his common sense told him that would be a huge mistake. So they would stay friends. But he couldn't help hoping she would let him kiss her again, at some point. He loved kissing her.

Kate didn't know when Damon came to bed, but she was dimly conscious of his body close to hers, and heard his whispered, "Thank you, Kate," and felt his lips at her temple before she slipped back into sleep.

* * *

 **Well? Thoughts? At the risk of sounding like a whiner, I've had a sick furbaby kitty this week. He's feeling better, thank goodness, but brighten my week a little more by leaving a review, won't you? Just type it in the little box! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Time to Learn

**A/N:** Thank you all for the follows, faves and reviews, as always. I truly appreciate each one! And if you register with an account, I'd love to thank you personally.

We finally get a firsthand glimpse into the time Damon left. Now bear in mind, dear readers, that my degree is in English, not physics, so any theories I posit are sketchy, probably wrong and may be downright preposterous. Which is why this is Fan FICTION. LOL. It doesn't always have to make perfect sense, thank goodness!

Please read and review! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Time to Learn**

There was something to be said for having a roommate who could cook and was willing to help with the housekeeping in a meaningful way. When Kate got up on Monday morning and dragged herself into the kitchen, Damon already had the Keurig warmed up and was brewing her a cup of coffee. He had been out to get the newspaper, and had cinnamon toast in the oven. As Kate sat at the table, yawning, Damon set the coffee and toast in front of her. She felt like she was in the "Twilight Zone" - in a good way.

"Thanks. You know you don't have to do this. I appreciate it, but seriously, I don't expect it every day."

"I know," he said, in a tone that implied he was going to do it, regardless.

When she finished eating, Kate got up, stretched and said, "Well, I'd better get ready to go to war with the pre-teens. They find new ways of testing me every year, the little darlings."

Damon chuckled. He knew she loved teaching, but was definitely not a morning person. When she came out of the bedroom, he looked a little surprised. She had been very casual in the previous days, but now she was ready for work. She wore dark blue slacks, a crimson blouse and had makeup on. Her lipstick matched the color of her top. He wasn't accustomed to seeing women wearing a lot of makeup in his time, although he noticed it was much more common, now. But he had not seen Kate wear any. He thought she looked fantastic.

She noticed him staring at her. "What is it? Is there a stain on my top or something?"

He shook his head. "No. Just, well, your makeup and all. You look great."

Kate gave him a toothy grin. "Well, thank you sir! I appreciate that! Starts my day off right! As if having coffee and cinnamon toast wasn't enough." Damon was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and Kate went to him. She held out her hand and looked at him inquiringly. He nodded and she gave him a shoulder hug and put her cheek on the top of his head. "Thanks, Damon. You're a good man," she said.

He smiled at her. "Have a good day," he said.

"Lord willing, I will," she responded, and picking up her purse and totebag, she was gone.

* * *

The first day of school presented its usual challenges, screw-ups and tests of patience, but Kate plopped into the car with a feeling of satisfaction. She thought she had a pretty good group of students this year, and she smiled when she thought about getting home and seeing Damon. It was pleasant to know she wasn't going home to an empty house.

Damon was surfing the Internet when she got home. She didn't mind, certainly. "Hey," she said to him.

He turned in the chair to smile at her. "How was your first day?"

"Not too bad. It'll be better once they get the bus schedules straightened out," she replied and headed for the kitchen. Damon followed her and watched as she grabbed the bread, peanut butter and strawberry jam and made a sandwich. She talked as she did so. "I have the 11:15 lunch period, and my planning period is in the morning too, so I don't have time at all in the afternoon for a snack. I was nearly chewing on the steering wheel on the way home!" She poured a glass of milk and stood at the counter, eating her sandwich.

"I'll have a snack ready for you from now on," he said.

Kate paused in mid-chew, then swallowed. "No way. You're my roommate, not my houseboy or butler, or whatever. It's very sweet of you to think of it, but it is absolutely _not_ necessary!" He shrugged and she shook her head. "But you're stubborn, aren't you? Stubborn as a mule, I'm thinking." She made a noise somewhere between a snicker and a "tsk."

"I want to show you something I found online," he said.

"O.K.," Kate answered. She went into the office with him and he showed her a website he found. A video played. It was Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech from 1963 in Washington, D.C.

"Is this from a movie?" he asked.

"No. It's Dr. King giving the speech, probably from one of the network news feeds," she said. "Why?"

"His wife, Mrs. King, didn't give the speech?" Damon asked.

"No. He did. Mrs. King supported her husband, but she didn't do the speeches. Why would you think so?"

"That's what we were always taught in school. Wasn't she killed?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Dr. King was assassinated in 1968 by James Earl Ray. Mrs. King died in oh, 2006 or so, I think. She was pretty old."

And once more, Damon realized how the powers that were in his time had lied to him about the history of the world. "They always said Mrs. King made the speech. Because it had to be a woman. But it was all a lie. And what he said - it's what I lived, too!" Damon said, gesturing at the screen. "I couldn't vote, or even have a job, even if I weren't a Consort, unless my owner said I could. Even then, I could only work three days a week. I couldn't be out after curfew without my owner, and I sure couldn't stay in a hotel by myself. It was legal to beat me, and the Enforcers could carry me away without any reason at all. I know Dr. King was talking about race, but in my time, it applies to males."

Kate sat in the chair next to the computer. She sighed. "Damon, any time a group of people is disenfranchised, or experiences discrimination just because they are of a certain race, gender or whatever, then Dr. King's words are for them. He was killed because some people didn't want equality. It was a tough, long road. And now, even though we've made so much progress, it's not perfect, but we're still working." She shook her head. "It's so hard for me to hear that equal rights were decimated, along with the male population. To someone standing on my side of history, that's as much of a tragedy as the billions of lives lost, that no one thought to make sure people retained their basic human rights."

"The Sisters of Salinas said males had been on top and women had been slaves, so it was time the tables were turned," he said.

"And in so doing, they become the very thing they profess to hate," Kate answered. "Well, I'll certainly pray for a different outcome, this time. Forewarned is forearmed, as they say."

"You think the future can be changed?" Damon asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Nearly every writer who has ever written on the subject of knowing the future has theorized about that. We don't know. But we can hope, for sure."

"I wish we could change it. I don't want other males going through what I've been through."

"Me either. So, what did you do today?"

"I cleaned out the refrigerator and freezer," he said.

Kate looked heavenward. "Bless you! I've been meaning to do that, and just haven't. Thank you! Take the rest of the month off. You've done your part for August, believe me."

Damon grinned. "I didn't hear you say that."

"Yeah, right." Kate could tell Damon's real personality was starting to come through and she was glad. As he became more comfortable around her, he was coming out of his shell and she loved seeing it. She headed for the kitchen and started looking in the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking to see what's around here for supper."

"I've got that under control," Damon said, his tone smug.

Kate turned to him. "Oh you do, huh? So you just came in and took over my kitchen?" she teased him, and found herself backed up against the counter, with Damon's hands on either side of her.

"You're so short," he said, grinning at her.

"I am NOT short. I'm vertically challenged!" Kate said. "Besides, five feet, three inches is considered average. On the low end, yes, but still average. You're not exactly a giant yourself, though."

"Taller than you are." His grin had turned wicked.

"Smarty pants." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, and just like that, the air was electric again.

Kate looked him in the eyes. They were twinkling with mischief. "And just what are you gonna do about it, Hotshot?"

"Try it and see."

"Oh, no. You're not catching me like that," she shook her head.

"So it's my turn to ask: what are you going to do about it?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I don't know. Are you _ticklish_?" she said and goosed his ribs. Damon squawked and jumped back, and Kate moved to the other side of the table. "Looks like you are. I'll have to remember that, just in case." And some spark of devilment made her stick her tongue out again and Damon started around the table after her.

"I told you not to do that," he said, his voice becoming a growl.

 _Shit. Where did that voice come from_? Kate didn't know, but it sent heat to her toes. "Gotta catch me first!" she crowed and scooted into the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it. He didn't make as much noise on the hardwood floor as she did, pelting down the hall, but he hit the door.

"Hey! It's locked!"

"Yeah. Problem?"

"Are you mad at me?" his tone changed completely.

"No, not at all."

"Then open the door!" He rattled the knob.

"Pick the lock."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He sounded genuinely confused.

They didn't pick locks in his time? Well, that made some kind of sense. She opened the door.

Damon looked a little puzzled. "Why'd you run?"

"So you'd chase me, silly man. When I want you to catch me, I'll let you know." She winked at him and said, "So what did you have in mind for supper?" as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm trying to remember," he answered, thinking about the last ten minutes. This was not how males and females interacted in his time. He didn't understand the age-old instinct he had to chase the woman running from him, but he liked it.

* * *

As the rest of the week went on, Damon and Kate fell into a routine: he got up, made a light breakfast and coffee for her and they chatted a little. She left for school and Damon would go back to bed for a couple of hours. When he got up, he tackled the next cleaning chore on his mental list, and did whatever needed to be done to make dinner - pull meat out of the freezer or whatever. He loved to listen to Kate's satellite radio, and would often turn it on as he worked. Then, he would make his lunch and go to the computer to catch up on some reading, before making Kate a snack she could have when she got home. Knowing she didn't expect him to do these things for her made them satisfying.

On Thursday evening, as they settled into their pattern of Kate working on the next day's lesson plans and Damon watching TV or dozing on the sofa, she asked him, "You want to come to school with me tomorrow?"

"I guess I could. Why?" he answered.

"Well, since I don't have any special needs students, I don't qualify to have an aide, but I sure could use some help. Even in the digital age, there are papers to grade, and I could do with a little assistance in getting worksheets graded, and then recording the grades in my grade book. That way, I can get some actual teaching done on a Friday and not have to deal with recording grades. I can transfer the grades to the digital site here at home."

He nodded. "I'd like that. I'm interested in seeing how classes are taught."

"O.K. I got you a pair of khaki slacks, so you can wear those, if you will. The administration doesn't like staff wearing jeans, unless it's for a casual day or something. And then you've got that blue shirt with the collar. Would you mind wearing that?"

"I don't mind. I don't want to stand out."

Kate smiled. Damon would stand out in a crowd, just because of that face. His blue eyes alone were enough to make heads turn as he walked down the street. Kate had seen the looks on the faces of women - and men - as they went up and down the aisles in the grocery store.

* * *

Damon had met the principal and some of Kate's co-workers when he helped her decorate her room, but this was the first chance he had to see students. He was sitting at a table in the back of the classroom and was diligently grading worksheets when the bell rang and the first class of students filed in. Kate said they were her sixth graders and most of them were about 11 or 12. There was the usual jostling and talking, but since it was early, they were a little more subdued. He watched with interest as the boys shoved at each other and the girls giggled and talked.

"O.K. Thirty seconds to the late bell. Let's get settled down," Kate said to her class. The students sat down.

One of the girls spotted Damon. "Who's that, Ms. Frost?" she blurted out.

Damon looked up from his work and saw the whole class had turned around to stare at him. He smiled shyly at them.

"That's my friend Damon. He's helping me get some paperwork done today. Now turn around and stop staring. It's rude. Besides, we have work to do." Kate could see the girls grinning at each other. They wouldn't be too forward, but she didn't put anything past the crowd of eighth-grade girls in her third period class. They were all 13 going on 35, and they lived for masculine attention.

Damon worked, but also listened with interest as Kate spent the first half of the class going over grammar skills, and then gave them a 15-minute writing assignment. "If you all get through in time, since it's Friday, we'll do something special." Damon could tell they liked the idea.

They all finished their assignments and turned them in, and Kate grabbed a pack of index cards. "OK, sixth-graders. We're going to do magic cards." She started passing out the index cards. "When you get your card, I want you to just write a thought on one. It can be anything that comes through your head. Something you saw on the way to school, something about your family, song lyrics you like - as long as it's G-rated. Don't put your names on them, and I'll read them out loud, O.K.? Everybody got a card? Go."

One boy asked, "Don't you get a card, Ms. Frost?"

Kate grinned. "Sure. I'll take one," she said and wrote something quickly. She gave them five minutes and then took up the cards. She put hers on top. "I need another cup of coffee. Wonder who wrote that?" she teased. The kids all laughed. They knew she loved her coffee.

There were several nice thoughts: "I love my dog," "I love my cat," "I love my family," some were funny: "I wish my mom would let me listen to my favorite radio station on the way to school" or "My brother spilled milk all over himself this morning," and there were four that read, "Damon is so cute!" Kate didn't read those; she would save them and show him after school. Kids were nothing if not honest.

When the bell rang, the students got up and filed out of class. Kate brought their papers to the table where Damon sat. "This is my planning period, but if I get with it, I can probably get these papers graded before the eighth-graders come in at ten. So what did you think of the class?"

Damon smiled at her. "It was kind of intense. You want them to learn a lot of information."

"It's information they need. I don't want to send them on to high school without knowing good grammar and good writing fundamentals. They gripe about it now, but when they get in high school, they'll be grateful."

"That makes sense."

Kate worked steadily, occasionally reading a snippet from one of the papers that made her chuckle. "These papers really do help me get an idea of where my kids are in their writing skills. I don't expect them all to be geniuses, but I see we do need to work on some things. Oh, when this next class comes in, I expect them to be rowdy since it's Friday, and once the girls get a look at you, they're going to have a fit, but just ignore anything they say, and I'll take care of them if they get rude."

"I'm used to it, Kate. Males were always targets of being catcalled or whistled at. We couldn't say anything back. We just had to take it."

"Well, it's not going on my classroom!" she said. "These kids are going to learn some manners if I have to shove etiquette books down their uncouth little throats!"

Damon laughed at her vehemence, but he was grateful. Having someone saying that behavior was wrong was heartwarming.

The bell rang and Kate stood. "Gird your loins. Here come the lions."

Damon watched as the older students came in. They did make more noise than the first class and he could hear some of the girls laugh and giggle. Some went so far as to say to each other, "Who's _that_? How old is he?"

Kate waited until the late bell rang. "All right. Get settled, people," she said. When the class got quiet, she said, "That's my friend Damon. He's helping me out today. Keep it civil and polite or you're on a one-way ticket to the principal's office. No joke. You all are old enough to control yourselves. Now, we were talking about symbolism. When we read 'Chicago' by Carl Sandberg, he uses pretty straightforward language, but there is some symbolism in it." And she went on to discuss the poem with her students. Damon had never heard of the poem, or the poet, and he listened in rapt attention. The students were listening too, and Kate kept them too occupied to pay any attention to him.

The rest of the day passed in similar fashion and on the way home, Kate said, "Listen, you were a huge help today. There are so many things I don't have to do now, so I can enjoy the weekend! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kate. I'm glad I was able to help."

"You did, believe me. Now, you know, as quick as you are with numbers, you might want to think about a career in accounting or something like that. You were averaging those grades like lightning. You could take some basic classes and see how you like it. Accountants make a good living."

"Maybe so," Damon answered. He never thought about his facility with numbers translating into anything useful. An arbitrary number had landed him in the world of the Consort. Maybe numbers could get him somewhere in this world.

"I'm taking a day of personal leave the day after Labor Day, so you and I can go see the District Attorney about getting you a birth certificate. Once we get that done, it will be a lot easier to get everything else you'll need. Eventually, I'll have to get you driving so you can get a license, but until then, a non-driver ID will work. I had another idea. How would you like to take a martial arts class? I have a friend who goes to a school near here, and I think I'd like to try it."

"Martial arts?" Damon said.

"Oh, yeah. You know, like on 'Kung Fu,'" which they ran across on one of the vintage TV show channels.

"Oh! But that must cost money, and I don't want to be a burden on you, Kate."

"You're not. It's a two for one thing. Two people get lessons for the price of one for three months. If you like it, then when you get a job, you can pay for your own classes. We'd have class three times a week, so that's a pretty good deal."

"It sounds interesting. I'd like to try it, I think."

"Great. We can go by the studio on Monday and do the tour and get signed up. I know you were used to being fairly physically active, so you might want to keep that up."

"Some, at least."

When they got into the house, Kate plunked her totebag down by the front door. "Not touching that thing again until Sunday night!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **August, 2454**

The hunt was on for the missing Consort. No one could fathom what happened to Damon Alpha 120878. He simply disappeared from his client's apartment. Her male had been detained and harshly interrogated, but it was obvious he knew nothing, so he was returned to his Mistress' home.

Even if Damon had been killed, his chip would still transmit the location of his body. The UGC was frantic. Had one of their Consorts somehow managed to elude the Enforcers - and every other law enforcement arm?

Finally, some answers were revealed when a trace of his chip - long since dead and no longer transmitting - turned up in an old cemetery from The Time Before. It was found in the ashes of bodies cremated and buried in a potter's field. The bodies were of people found dead and who could never be identified. After a year, their remains were cremated and the ashes buried in the public cemetery. How the hell did a tracking chip from 2450 get buried with the ashes of the dead from The Time Before? The mystery seemed unsolvable. In any event, the search for Damon Alpha 120878 - or his tracking chip, anyway - ceased for the time being. Damon's friends in the Maison Service mourned his passing, and prayed he found happiness wherever he was.

Their prayers were answered. Damon was blissfully happy. He didn't care that he didn't have a name or any identification. He was living a life his brothers in captivity could only dream of. Hopefully one day, that dream would become a reality for them, too.

* * *

That weekend, Kate went over Damon's "history" with him until he could fire it off at will, and answer any number of awkward questions correctly. He had repeated it so often, he half believed it himself, which was the point, as Kate said.

Finally, he sat back on the sofa and sighed. "I think I've done about as much as I can for one day. If we work any longer, I'm afraid I'll just end up confusing myself. Are you sure this is the only way to do this?"

Kate shrugged. "It's been the only thing I could think of. I've even gone on these Internet forums anonymously to see if people have done something like this, and the only ones who have are making up similar stories. It's mostly women on the run from abusive ex-husbands. But they had some good tips to share, so I'll keep it all in mind."

"Abusive ex-husbands?" Damon was obviously confused.

"Yeah. Probably one of those actual issues the Sisters of Salinas wanted to address. It's a problem, no doubt, but it's by no means universal among men. It's primarily men who have control issues. They want to control everything about their girlfriend's or wife's life, and they have no impulse control, so they do horrible things. It's similar to women you've told me about who spanked their males in public, except there are government regulations about marking them. In this world, you're not supposed to do it, period. But it does go both ways. There are battered husbands, but they're not as common and unfortunately, they're often very ashamed since some people don't believe women can abuse men. You could tell them a different story, of course."

Damon shook his head. "I sure could. We were always supposed to report abuse, but unless it was pretty bad, the Maison director might or might not do something about it. It depended on how wealthy the client was. A really rich client could get by with more." He shuddered and Kate could tell he was thinking about something in particular.

"Something you need to get off your chest, buddy?" she asked.

"I feel like I just tell you one awful story after another," he said sadly.

Kate took his hand. "It's all right. I told you - if you need to talk, please, talk. Getting it out might help. But you know I won't force the issue."

"I want to tell you, but it's another of those things that's extremely embarrassing."

"It's up to you."

Damon sighed deeply. "Mrs. Taylor was one of those wealthy clients. And like Mrs. Gilley, she really enjoyed inflicting pain. Her favorite thing to do was tie me to the riding bench and put a chastiser on me."

"What's that?" It sounded horrible.

"Well, it's a metal tube that goes over the penis. And it has blunt studs on the inside."

Kate's eyes widened. "And then she would stimulate you, right? That must have been excruciating!"

"It was. I'd rather be beaten any day. But the chastiser is meant to not leave scars or break the skin. I remember crying and begging her to take it off, that I'd do absolutely anything she wanted, if she would just remove it. I mean, I would have anyway, for the most part. That's what she paid for. But in this case, it meant watching while her male - well, you don't want to know what she forced him to do to me. It was strictly illegal, and he hated it too, but she didn't care. Her money meant she didn't have to care." His voice had gone to the monotone it took when he talked about his past.

Kate shook her head, her face stricken. How did you respond to something like that? "All I can say is I'm so sorry, Damon, and that doesn't even start to cover it. It's criminal. It's abuse and it's rape." She stroked his hair softly and he held her hand to his face. Slowly, allowing him to pull away if he wanted to, she slipped her arm around him and put her cheek next to his. She didn't know how to help except to be there when he needed her. How did other Consorts deal with that kind of abuse? It was unthinkable.

"I feel safe here with you," he murmured.

"Good. I want you to feel safe here. Until you choose otherwise, Damon, this is your home, and you should always feel safe at home."

"You're too good to me."

"No such thing," Kate answered as she rocked him in her arms.

He looked at her with those magnificent eyes and said, "I'd like to kiss you again. Is that wrong?"

"Why would it be wrong, hon?" she asked.

"After telling you that, and now, I just want to kiss you."

Kate shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe you need to do something life-affirming. Reckon that's it?"

"Maybe," he said and gave her a tentative smile as he leaned in to kiss her. She relaxed against him and he held her, kissing her, stroking her hair this time, smelling the faint fragrance of soap and shampoo that made up her unique scent. As he kissed her and she returned his kisses, he could feel her hands on his back, lightly scratching his skin, giving him the best kind of goosepimples. "I think I can get used to making out," he teased as he kissed her neck.

"Fine with me," she replied, as she brought his mouth back to hers. She didn't know how long they kissed when she heard her cell phone ring. "Crap," she said as she fumbled for it. "It's my mom." Damon sighed and put his head on her chest, to maintain the physical contact he found so comforting. Kate shifted so they were more comfortable. "Hey, Mama," she said. "No, I just had to locate the phone, that's all. Yeah. Everything's fine. I had a good first week. How are you and Daddy doing?" There was a pause, and she said, "Well, I'm glad he has a good group, too." Her father taught high school history. "No, nothing much happening, here. Just the usual. Well, yeah, I have met someone. I met him at the shopping center. He's really sweet. He's a good guy. Of course, you'll get to meet him. No, he's nothing like the ex. Daylight and dark, as a matter of fact." She buried her nose in Damon's thick hair as her mother rambled on. "Yep. No, I've finished my lesson plans. I was really thinking about hitting the sack. Morning comes early." Another pause. "All right. Love you too. Tell Daddy I love him. 'Bye."

As she ended the call, she could feel Damon chuckle. "You met me in the shopping center?"

"Well, yeah. That's where we were. I just conveniently didn't mention it was between two buildings, is all. We need to find a last name for you, too. Look through that old phone book and see if you can find a name you like."

"I will tomorrow," he said.

She moved. "Get up, babe. I really do need to go to bed. I don't do as well when I keep late hours, no matter how delightful the company is." She kissed him on the top of the head.

"I'd like to kiss you a lot more," he said with a grin.

Kate laughed. "We'll have opportunities. We do live here, after all." She had gone and allowed some strange guy to move in and she was perfectly happy about it. _Crusader Rabbit rides again_ , she thought as she went to shower.

Damon wasn't complaining, for sure. He didn't know quite how he managed to land on his feet in this situation, but he certainly had. As he cuddled to her side when he went to bed, he kissed her tenderly and was profoundly thankful.

* * *

 **Be a wonderful reader and leave a review, won't you? Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: More Than a Feeling

**A/N:** While I am a little disappointed that so few readers have reviewed, I am nonetheless encouraged by those who have set my story as a favorite or are following it. Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving me a review to let me know your thoughts on the story.

We get another look into the very dystopian society where Damon came from, but also at him becoming part of Kate's family. Enjoy! And please review!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: More than a Feeling**

Damon sat with Kate in the District Attorney's office. "Listen, Ric," she said, "I know this is weird. But you see weird all the time. If we can just get Damon a birth certificate, we can get the rest of the identification he will need."

Alaric Saltzman, the DA, said, "Yeah, Kate, but he doesn't even know his last name!"

"Well, he's picked one out."

Ric sighed. "O.K. What is it?"

"Salvatore," Damon said. "My middle name will be Joseph. So, Damon Joseph Salvatore." Damon had looked through the old Nashville phone book at Kate's, came across the name and asked what it meant. When Kate told him it meant "salvation" or "savior," he immediately decided that was the name he wanted, because he had been saved from slavery. Joseph, because he had been sold into slavery and rose above it, according to the Bible. It went by the name The Good Book in his time, and it was completely different. Damon rather liked the 2015 version, himself. Kate, herself raised in church and still a regular attendee, when Damon told her about the changes made, said it was "blasphemous."

"Can you just ask Judge Washington to sign the application form for the change of name and explain to her what's up?" Kate asked. "We'd like to get this done so he can get the rest of his ID, get in school and get a job! He'll qualify for financial aid, but you know he has to have a Social to even apply. As it is, he won't be able to start classes before January. Maybe not until March." And he was still going to have to take the test to get his GED, although Kate had no doubts he would ace it. He was extremely intelligent.

The DA shrugged. "All right. Yeah, it's crazy for sure, but not completely without precedent. I'll get Judge Washington to sign the paperwork, have it ready for you in a few days, and you can send off for a birth certificate."

"Thanks Ric," Kate said. "You're a lifesaver." She did not know then how true her statement would be.

* * *

By the first of November, Damon Joseph Salvatore was the proud owner of an official Tennessee birth certificate, a Social Security card, and would shortly have a driver's license, Kate promised him. The only link to his old life was his date of birth: December 8, or 12-08. It was coincidence that his number in the colony matched his birthday, but it did happen once in a while. He took the GED test, which would stand in for a high school diploma, and as Kate figured, passed it with flying colors. Now, he could start the application process for college, although he already decided to take some basic courses online from the local community college.

Kate's and Damon's living arrangements suited them both. They got along well and Kate had the sneaking feeling they were falling in love with each other. Certainly, they were becoming closer. Physically, Kate didn't want them to jump into something just because they were sharing a house, or because Damon felt obligated to her, somehow. She wanted any lovemaking, if it happened, to be completely mutual. But it was getting more difficult to stop with just kissing each other.

Other changes had come, too. Unbeknownst to him, the "vitamins" Damon took every day at the Maison also kept his testosterone levels lowered, which had the effect of keeping his voice higher and his features softer. With his body's levels returning to normal, his voice deepened a little, and his face matured, making him look manly and not boyish. Kate wholly approved of the change. She figured he was just a late bloomer. Now, he looked like an adult, instead of a teenager. Still, he retained his sweet personality and gentlemanly manner, and these, combined with his incredible looks, made him well nigh irresistible. Kate couldn't believe he continued to prefer her company, instead of pursuing one of the drooling females who would have killed to date him. But apparently, he wasn't interested.

He was expanding his cooking skills, too. The Internet was a treasure trove of recipes and since he no longer had to abide by the prescribed Consort diet, he discovered he loved garlic and spicy food. Kate teased him when he fixed a roasted chicken stuffed with enough garlic to feed the whole block. Fortunately, she loved it too, but she said, "What's with you and garlic, buddy? Doesn't it grow in 2454?"

He nodded. "Of course it does. I just wasn't allowed to eat it."

"Seriously? Why not? Garlic's good for you."

He grinned. "Maybe, but most women don't like a man's semen to taste like garlic, sooooo…." his voice trailed off.

Kate stared at him. "Really? They even told you what you could and couldn't eat?"

"Absolutely. And if we screwed up, they could scan the chip and find out."

"That is so jacked up." She chuckled. "Makes me wish I could get all your brother Consorts, stuff them full of really spicy pizza and send them all back. That would definitely ruin some woman's day, for sure."

Damon laughed out loud at that. "You're evil."

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. Especially when it comes to the world you come from. Sounds like someone needs to start a revolution."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Someone may have. There were underground rumors of a movement called the Age of Mars, and things were starting to happen, like interruptions in the transit system, and that group took credit for it. Naturally, we weren't supposed to know about it, but you hear things."

Kate snickered. "You know, no society ever has been able to keep information from the people indefinitely. People are going to talk. It's inevitable. Well, I hope the Mars people in the 25th century manage to fix some of their problems, for sure. You can try to keep people in the dark, but eventually, the news will get out. It always does."

"I hope you're right. It's nice to think that my brothers who are slaves might be nearing a time when they can regain their freedom."

"That would be wonderful," Kate answered. "Listen, I have a friend at school whose brother works in a guitar factory. They're looking for help. It's mostly unskilled, but it's a job, and he said his brother would be glad to put in a good word for you. You'd be working with your hands a lot."

"That sounds interesting. I'd like to try it," Damon answered. "I want to help you with our living expenses. I feel like a leech."

"You're not, and you know it. The good part about this job though, is that Matt - her brother - lives fairly close by here and he can give you a ride since you're not driving yet. So you'd have a way to and from work."

Damon nodded. "Tell him I'm interested in the job."

"I will."

* * *

Damon got the job in the factory, and his pride in bringing his first paycheck home was unbounded. Kate said he could buy some groceries with it, but since it was his first check, he should spend the rest of it on himself. He bought a Kindle, since he loved to read, more clothes, and a beautiful chef's knife as a gift to Kate, who was always griping that her knives were bad.

Damon also insisted on taking Kate out with a portion of his check. "I want to go to a club," he said firmly.

"Sure. What do you want to do at the club?"

"Well, you know males in my time are not allowed to drink alcohol. I want to see what it's like. And music. I want to hear music." Kate had a satellite radio in the house, and more than once, had caught Damon dancing in the den to the music. He loved classic rock and oldies. She did too, and showed him how to use her CD player. He had her entire Eagles Greatest Hits CD memorized in no time. Well, almost everybody liked the Eagles, she reasoned.

They were only 10 miles out of Music City, USA, home of country music and honky-tonks, so they hit several clubs, where Damon discovered a fondness for bourbon and coke. Kate tried to limit his intake since she didn't want him to be completely hung over, but his tolerance was low and by the time they hit the third club, which happened to be a karaoke bar, he was three sheets in the wind. But it was fun watching him. He was a happy drunk. He still insisted on singing, though, and actually did a credible job on "Tequila Sunrise." He danced with complete abandon and Kate danced with him. It was like watching a caged animal being released into its native habitat. There was joy and freedom. She knew he would regret it in the morning, but on Saturday night, everything was good.

He did regret it. He was miserably hungover all the next day. Kate gave him pain relievers and every kind of hangover treatment she knew of. Finally, by the middle of the afternoon, he was feeling better. "I don't think I want to do that again," he said.

"I don't blame you. But you can have a good time without alcohol."

"I know. But I still had the time of my life last night," he said with a wan smile.

"Even though you're paying for it now? I'm glad. You deserved it," she answered. "Everybody deserves to let loose occasionally."

"Maybe so. Sometimes, you know, I miss my friends, and wonder what they're doing. But mostly, I'm happy here. I just wish they could be here, too, and be free." His tone was wistful.

Kate nodded. "I wish that, too, Damon. You've never really told me about your friends. Who was your best friend at the Maison?"

He thought about it. "Stefan, definitely. We did everything together. He's two years younger than I am, but we served a lot of the same clients. He was terrified when he first got to the Maison. Older Consorts try to help the younger ones as much as we can. None of us wants to be there, but if you have to be, then you help each other. It's the right thing to do."

"I agree with you. So you kind of took Stefan under your wing. Like a younger brother," Kate said.

Damon nodded. "Exactly. You know, it's hell when you find out you're stuck in sexual servitude. But the worst part is finding out how you've been lied to. We knew nothing in the Colony about what the world was really like. We had no idea we would be worse than second class citizens, that we were slaves. We were educated, and learned all kinds of practical skills, but they didn't tell us it was so we would be good little servants when we got out of the Colony. We were never told we were training to be pets, not people. Hell, I've seen women who treated their pet dogs better than their males in service." In the Maison, foul language would have earned him a slap across the face, so Damon took pleasure in using the occasional profanity.

Kate was sitting on the side of the bed and swung her feet over to sit beside Damon. She scooted close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Damon. I can't take away the memories, or help Stefan, unfortunately, but I can promise you I'll always treat you like a person. You're a man, not a pet."

He felt for her hand and took it gratefully. "Thank you, Kate. That means everything to me."

* * *

 **November, 2454**

"Dr. Sullivan, we understand it was one of your devices that caused the disappearance of the Consort."

Dr. Myra Sullivan was in conference with members of the UGC Technology Cabinet. "It was. According to my male, Shaun, the cats ran across the keyboard and it activated the device."

"What were you working on?"

"I was upgrading some 20th century radar technology. You know, having some kind of transporter has always been a real goal for the UGC, to augment the use of taxi pods and hover trams. I was on to something. I'd sent small things, like cardboard boxes, from one end of the room to the other, successfully. I was going to test it on rats next," she answered.

The UGC Director of Technology sat back in her chair. "So you have no idea what might have happened to the Consort," she said.

"No, Madame Director, I don't. I can't imagine. This is way out there, but the technology, when it was used in the 20th century, may have included some time travel properties. It has something to do with bending the time string. The physics are complicated, but it's a remote possibility."

"Can you duplicate the actions of the device that made the Consort disappear?"

Myra suddenly had a bad feeling. "Yes, the parameters are in the memory."

"Interesting," the Director said. "So what we need is a subject capable of being projected to wherever - or whenever - this device can take him, and come back to report. He will need to stay long enough for his watch to access the date and location. I suppose he would need to take the device with him so he could activate it to bring him back home."

"Assuming the male didn't die in the attempt," Myra said. She wasn't an ogre, and didn't believe in using humans as test subjects. She knew the UGC had no such qualms, though, as long as the subjects were male.

"Assuming that. So, shall we reconvene tomorrow in your lab at the university with your male, Shaun?" the Director asked, her eyes glinting with malice.

Myra was stunned. "With _Shaun_? My male? Madame Director, he is my property! He's branded to me! I couldn't do that to him! For Goddess' sake, Sister! Think of his welfare!"

The Director snorted and her gray eyes were flinty. "Dr. Sullivan, you know damn well that, except for copulators, males are expendable. If something happens to him, you can get another one."

Myra pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She had heard some members of the UCG felt this way, but this was the first time she was faced with it. "Madame Director, this is inhuman. Aside from being unethical and definitely immoral. I have to register my official objection!"

The Director shrugged. "Noted, Dr. Sullivan. But since your male simply can't be cleared of complicity in the disappearance of that Consort otherwise, this is an excellent way for him to demonstrate his obedience and loyalty to you and to womankind - and to the UGC - don't you think?"

"I think it's inhuman, is what I think," Myra replied.

"Well, we're not talking about humans. We're talking about a little sterile male who can be useful to us. We will meet you in your lab at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Thank you."

Myra stood and looked at the Director, her gray hair and eyes matching the gray of her suit, looking like a statue with no feelings. "Good day, Madame Director," she said and walked out. As she drove home, she decided not to tell Shaun until tomorrow. No use in him spending a night in agony. She truly cared for her little male. He brightened her life. He was always sweet and cheerful, thoughtful and obedient - everything a male should be. The idea that she might lose him filled her with a tearing grief, to say nothing of a cold anger. Before, she thought the Age of Mars groups were just violent terrorists, but now, she could see their issues might be valid. If Shaun didn't survive this hare-brained scheme, she was joining the cause.

The next morning, the Technology Director, Shaun and Myra, along with three members of the Cabinet were assembled in the potter's field where the chip was found.

"Why here?" snapped the Director.

Myra couldn't believe she had to explain. "Because we know it was a cemetery in the Time Before, which means nothing was built on it then, so Shaun won't materialize in the middle of a shopping mall or somewhere. Wouldn't that cause a ruckus? It's quiet and secluded here." The Director rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Myra went to Shaun and showed him how to activate the device, which was actually about the size of a shoebox. "Just stay long enough for your watch to sync the date and time, and then come back, all right?"

"All right, My Mistress. Are you sure this is safe?" He sounded nervous and his hazel eyes were fearful.

Myra stroked his soft brown hair. "Of course it's safe. I'd never voluntarily risk my sweet boy's life!" Which was true. Only this wasn't voluntary. She kissed his forehead. "Travel safely, my boy, and come back as soon as you get the date and time."

"Yes, My Mistress," Shaun quavered, and he activated the instrument. It glowed briefly, then in a flash of wavy light, he was gone.

Myra turned to the Director. "If he doesn't come back safely, I'm hauling you up on charges. I just want you to know that."

"Don't threaten me, Dr. Sullivan. Sue all you want to. It won't make a bit of difference and you know it."

The minutes ticked by.

* * *

Shaun found himself alone in the cemetery. Only a large tree behind him really alerted him to the change in time. He looked around. No one was nearby. If it weren't for the fact he knew his Mistress would be harshly punished if he didn't come back, he harbored the notion of destroying the device and living his life in the Time Before. But his Mistress would suffer, he knew, just as he also knew she didn't want to send him and feared greatly for his safety. If he didn't return, she would be very upset. She treated him well, and he cared about her, too. She hired the occasional Consort, but she loved him. So, as soon as his watch beeped to let him know it had updated the date and time, he activated the device again.

After about ten minutes, Myra was beginning to be very, very concerned for her boy when suddenly, the air shimmered with sound and light, and he reappeared. He had never been so glad to see anyone as he was his Mistress.

"Oh, my dear boy!" she cried. "You're safe! Thank the Goddess!" She looked at his watch, which had not yet updated. "November 15, 2015," she said. "And it also picked up on Damon's chip, still active." She accessed the information on the chip. "It was removed in August, 2015. So that's probably where and when he is," she told the Director. Then she embraced Shaun. "You were such a brave male!"

"Very obedient," the Director said dryly. "But it proves his loyalty to you, so he can be officially cleared of conspiring with Damon Alpha 120878 to escape."

"Thank you, Madame Director," Myra said. "Shaun and I are going home, now. I think we both need a day of vacation."

"Of course," the Director replied. "Thank you for your obedience, Shaun."

"It was my pleasure to be of service, Mistress Director," he replied.

"I'm sure," she sniffed. "We will be in touch, Dr. Sullivan."

"Certainly, Madame Director," Myra answered. She hailed a taxi pod to take them home. When they arrived, she hugged Shaun again. "I'm so very sorry, Shaun. I didn't want to do that to you. Thank you for being obedient to that woman. I know saying it was your pleasure was the biggest whopper of a lie any male has ever told in the history of the world, but I appreciate you saying it, nevertheless. I risked your life, and I am so sorry. It goes against every scientific ethic and every moral I have."

"I understand, My Mistress," he said, and he did. He knew Myra was at the mercy of the UGC, just as he was.

"My sweet boy," she said, kissing his cheek. "Take the rest of the week off. No chores, no housework, and I'll arrange for some entertaining things for you to do. You deserve it for what you've been through today."

Shaun smiled at her. "Thank you, My Mistress." He wasn't going to tell her how close he had been to never coming back.

When the Director got back to the regional UGC headquarters, she called for the head of the Regional Enforcement Branch. She explained the problem and the Enforcement Director's eyebrows touched her hairline in surprise. "Really? He went back in time? That's a lot to ask a woman to believe," she said.

"Believe it," the Director said. "Now, I want that Consort back here, if he can be found. He's our property."

"Why worry about it, really? What's a Consort, more or less?" the Enforcement Director said.

"We have no idea what damage he could do that might affect us here and now. He belongs to the UGC, and I want him back." The Director had ice in her voice.

The Enforcement Director thought it was a bad idea, but you didn't argue with that woman. She had friends on the High Council, and was probably a candidate the next time a seat opened up. It wasn't a good idea to antagonize her.

* * *

 **November 2015**

Damon knew what Thanksgiving was - not that it was ever celebrated, that he knew of in his time. But they had been taught what it was in school. Naturally, they got a somewhat different version, but even the original was fairly far removed from the celebrations of 2015. But, as Kate said, a lot could change in 400 years.

He was still excited to be on the way to Pulaski, Tennessee, the town where Kate grew up, to meet her parents and celebrate his first Thanksgiving. He felt he had more to be grateful for than any human should. He knew he would be meeting Kate's sister and her family, also. The back seat was filled with containers of food he helped Kate fix the night before.

She fiddled with the radio and started singing along with "Kyrie" by Mr. Mister. Damon glanced at the display. Since it was satellite radio, it had the year. "Why don't you play any of the music you grew up with?"

Kate shook her head. "I hate grunge, that's why. If I want to listen to good 90s music, I'll listen to country. I grew up listening to Laine's record collection, and I love 80s music." Her sister Laine was about 10 years older than she was. "You're a fine one to talk. You like oldies, too."

He grinned a little sheepishly. "O.K. I'll give you that one. But it's good music. Better than anything in the next 400 years, let me tell you."

"Doesn't surprise me. At least you don't mind me singing along with the radio."

"I like listening to you sing," he replied.

"I'm not a great singer, Damon. You know that."

Damon just shrugged. "How far do we have to go, yet?"

"We're nearly to the Pulaski exit now, so maybe 15 minutes. Are you anxious or something?"

"A little. I know from watching television and movies that this is normal, that people in relationships meet families. But I don't have any family. It's just me." His tone was wistful.

Kate reached to take his hand. "You're not alone here anymore," she said. "And to me, that's the most awful part of the time when you were born, Damon. The males don't have any family. I know there's solidarity among the males, but there's nothing that can replace having family. They don't have to be blood kin, but everybody needs family. For the government to take that away from a whole group of people is criminal."

* * *

Damon was a popular baby in the nursery where he was born. The matrons vied to take care of him, since he was a happy child, easily entertained and generally good-tempered. He was always a favorite, in fact, as a toddler, a little boy and a teen. The matrons in the Colony lavished him with affection. Still, he couldn't say he had truly been loved, or had ever loved anyone. He cared for his friends in the Colony, but love?

Kate had hinted that maybe, he might be interested in other girls, just because she didn't think he could want a relationship with the first female who was nice to him. But he did love her, he thought, and it wasn't merely gratitude. He appreciated how she laughed, how she teased him, how she treated him like a man in his own right, and never, ever pressed her advantage with him. He couldn't imagine being so compatible with any other woman. Between them, there was total honesty, which he knew he couldn't have with anyone else. He appreciated her open, pretty face, and her curvy shape fascinated him. He was reasonably sure he was a man in love.

Kate's mother was more than sure. She could see their feelings in their eyes when Kate introduced them. "Damon, this is my mother, Winnie Frost. Mama, this is Damon Salvatore."

Damon felt the scrutiny as he shook Winnie's hand. "Mrs. Frost. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me for the holiday." Her mother wasn't tall, either. In fact, Kate might even have an inch or two on her. Her blue-gray eyes looked him over carefully. He smiled sweetly at her.

Winnie stared frankly at Damon. Where on God's green earth did Kate find him? He was one of the best-looking men she had ever seen. With his thick, dark hair, strikingly blue eyes and angular face, he would turn heads anywhere he went. "Call me Winnie. Everybody else does. Glad to have you here with us, Damon. Con! Come here and meet Damon, and then go help unload Kate's car!" she called.

From the kitchen came Kate's dad. He was tall and rangy, with dark hair, silvered at the temples, and hazel eyes. "What are you yakking about, Winnie?" he said.

"Shut up. Come here and meet Damon, I said!"

Connor Frost chuckled and held out his hand to his daughter's young man. "Con Frost. Glad to meet you, Damon. Come on into the den and make yourself comfortable. I'll go help Kate with the food."

"Thank you," Damon replied, and he went into the den and sat on the sofa.

"Hey, little one," Con said to Kate.

"Hey Daddy," she replied, giving him a big hug. "Let's go get the stuff out of the car."

As Kate handed dishes and containers to her dad, he said, "So Katieboo, what's up with you and Damon?"

"We're roommates," she answered, but her cheeks turned pink.

"Mmm-hmm. Is that all?"

"Not completely, but we're taking it slow. Real slow," she answered.

"Can't say I blame you after that screw-up Tyler," Con said with a nod.

"Yeah. Laine and the evil minions not here yet?"

"Late, as usual. I don't know how Phillip deals with it. Well, look who's pulling up now." Kate watched as her brother-in-law pulled the minivan into the side drive. There was a long pause before doors started opening, which was probably caused by him threatening Laine's boys within an inch of their lives if they so much as twitched. Their daughter Maggie needed no such instruction. She was a prissy five-year-old and would die of shame before she acted like her socially unacceptable older brothers.

The doors opened and Will, age 10 and Reed, age 8, tumbled out of the van and pelted across the driveway to see their grandfather. "Hey Papa!" Will yelled. "When are we gonna eat?"

" _You_ won't, unless you find some manners and go speak to your Aunt Kate," Con replied.

"Oh, hey Aunt Kate. Did you bring your boyfriend? Does he like Playstation?"

"Hi Will, yes, and you can ask him yourself." Will turned to fly into the house, when Kate caught him and Reed, too. "But listen here, you little imps of perdition: if either one of you asks him or me one single thing that's embarrassing or ugly, I'm gonna jerk a knot in your tails so bad your mama will have to take you to the ER at Vanderbilt to get them untied. Are we clear? I mean it. Got it?"

Will and Reed knew full well these were no idle threats. Kate would tan their hides and their parents would let her. "Yes Ma'am," they said in chorus.

"All right then. It's good to see you." She hugged and kissed them, much to their chagrin, and sent them inside. She turned to see Maggie coming to meet her. "Well hello there Priss Pot. How are you?"

She smiled at her aunt. "I'm fine, Aunt Kate. I want to meet your boyfriend. Mama showed me his picture on her phone. He's cute."

Kate snorted with laughter. "Lord, but you're starting early. Well, Miss Debutante of 2027, I'll be glad for you to meet him."

"Good. Has he kissed you?" Her beautiful little face was inquisitive.

"Look here, nosy child. That's none of your business."

Laine got to her sister, out of breath. "That little stinker has been asking me about Damon for a week. She's worse than the National Enquirer!"

* * *

By the time they got inside, Winnie had made introductions all around and Maggie was sitting pertly in Damon's lap. She was obviously charmed. Her brothers were just little mangy monkeys, but Damon was altogether different! For his part, Damon didn't quite know what to think when the ravishing little beauty, all blonde ringlets and gray eyes, climbed into his lap and started talking to him as though she had known him all her life.

"Laine, you'd better start looking at electric fences. You're gonna need one to keep the boys away by the time she's ten," Kate predicted.

"I know it. Not a shy bone in her body and she talks like a ten-year-old now. Her kindergarten teacher recommended we get her tested for the gifted program. She blew the doors off, just like you did. She's reading chapter books. Her test results said she reads at about a fifth grade level. Listen, she's telling Damon about her ballet classes. He's got that deer in the headlights look," Laine chuckled, but then turned to Kate. "He's just about plumb pretty, Katie. Good grief."

Kate just shrugged and went to rescue her, well, call him her boyfriend. Might as well. "Hey Meg. Did Damon ask you to tell him everything you know about ballet?"

"I was just telling him about potty bra," she said in all seriousness.

Kate and Laine looked at each other and lost it, laughing. "Y'know, Mighty Mite? I think you meant 'port de bras,'" Kate spluttered. She wiped her eyes. "Potty bra. I'll have to tell Julie about that." Julie was one of her teaching colleagues. "Did you hear that, Mama?"

Winnie rolled her eyes. "I did. That child isn't long for this world," she said.

Finally, the food was ready, Con said a blessing and the eating began. Damon, who tried everything, had never eaten so much at one time in his life. After lunch, the food was put away, and a drowsy somnolence reigned over the house. Con had a football game on television, but wasn't really watching it. He was in the recliner, nearly asleep. Even the boys were zonked out on the floor.

"Hey Damon. Let's go to my room. I'll put a movie on." He agreed and they went to her old bedroom. She found an appropriate DVD - "The Bishop's Wife" - and started it. They lasted about ten minutes into the movie, when they both passed out on the bed, hands clasped.

Winnie and Laine went by the room and saw the two, sound asleep. "They're in love, Laney," Winnie said.

"Flat eat up with it," she agreed. "I'll be helping plan a wedding by this time next year."

"I think you're right. Smitten. That's what they are. You can tell by the way they look at each other."

Laine nodded. "Yep. Smitten. I like him. How about you?"

Winnie replied, "I like him too. There's something real sweet about him. They're good for each other, I think."

* * *

 **Can I get a review? Reviews are love, after all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: One Time, One Night

**A/N:** First, THANK YOU for the reviews! I read every single one and truly appreciate them. Jairem, my faithful reader and friend, I can't thank you enough! Thank you, Ratty1975, Elasywe, ils72, mayfire21, and to the guest reviewers. Also, thank you for the follows and faves. I'm grateful for every one!

O.K.: Who's ready for LEMONS? Yep, finally, we get around to some lemon meringue pie! I hope you agree with me that it comes at the right time. Things are about to start getting really, really interesting around Kate's place. Enjoy! And please review!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: One Time, One Night**

You never could tell what the weather on Thanksgiving Day would be like, but this year, it was mild and sunny. When Damon and Kate woke up, they could hear whooping and yelling outside. The boys were throwing a football and Damon went outside to join them. He was obviously enjoying himself and Kate watched through the patio door, thinking he would have been an awesome father. Well, if they stayed together, maybe they could adopt, she thought, knowing the Andrasta vaccine had rendered him sterile.

Laine watched, too. "I'm glad he went out there with them. Now they can run off some of that energy and be ready for bed when we get home. Why don't you go out there with them, Maggie? I'll bet Damon would let you have the football." Normally, her daughter was entirely too prissy to do something like play football with her gamey brothers, but Damon's presence changed things.

The little girl's face lit up. "I'll go put my sneakers on," she said, and in a few minutes, returned, light-up sneakers in place, and she ran outside.

"She's got a massive crush on him," Kate chuckled.

"Oh yeah. When I took her to my room so she could take a nap, she told me she was going to marry him. I told her she would have to discuss that with you. She said you could both marry him."

Kate laughed harder. "You've raised a polyandrist. That's not legal yet, is it?"

Laine laughed, too. "Not yet. But who knows what might happen by the time she's 18? Well, the way Phillip spoils her, she thinks all males were put here to do her bidding. She has no reason to think otherwise."

"She's charmed the heck out of Damon, that's for sure."

"How did you two really meet? Mama said you've been kind of cagey about it."

"Cagey how? We ran into each other over at the shopping center where TJ Maxx is. We just hit it off," Kate answered with a shrug.

"And he just moved in with you. That's never been your style, Katherine Grace. You've always kept them at arm's length. Well, except for Tyler. But you never let him move in."

"Damon's different."

"I'll give you that, for sure. There's something about him - kind of like he doesn't belong in this universe, or something."

Kate gave her sister a sidelong glance. "He doesn't. He's from the future, actually. Yes, Laney, there is such a thing as time travel."

Laine rolled her eyes. "You've been waiting all week to throw that one at me, I know. Some things never change. You're still telling stories like you did when you were ten, and had a whole tale built around the cat being an alien envoy. Poor Chester. All he ever asked out of life was to eat and sleep and you made him into an alien spy."

"I never hurt Chester. Ever. I loved him, even if he did go behind the TV to contact the mothership." Kate knew what the reaction would be to the truth about Damon, but she couldn't help it if her pragmatic sister had never had a fanciful thought in her life. Maggie was such an imaginative little fairy sprite, and she obviously got it from her aunt. "Look at Maggie out there. She's having a blast. I don't think I've seen her that dirty since she was two." Maggie had the football and was running full out, screaming her head off. She finally managed to throw the ball to Damon, who ran it in past the imaginary goal line. Phillip was the referee and raised his hands in the "touchdown" signal. Maggie was jumping up and down and yelling insults at her brothers. They were panting and shoving each other, blaming the other for not being able to catch their sister.

"I'm never going to get all the tangles out of her hair," Laine said. She went to the door. "O.K. That was the end of the fourth quarter, guys. Come on in for supper," she called.

The crew trooped inside and Kate laughed at Damon. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were flaming red from the exercise. He was always pink-cheeked anyway, but the chilly air and running had him red as a beet.

"Aunt Kate, me and Damon BEAT Will and Reed! We beat their tails for them!" Maggie exclaimed as soon as she hit the door.

"Mag, you have to be a good winner as well as good loser," her mother said.

"C'mon Laine. Let her enjoy it a little," Kate said. "She's never beat either one of them in anything physical. They're always outrunning her."

Laine chuckled. "I guess you're right about that.

So far, Damon had not found too many foods he didn't like, and holiday meals were no exception. He ate turkey and dressing, homemade cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, squash casserole, green bean casserole, homemade rolls and for dessert, pecan pie. There were other dishes he just didn't have room for, but since Kate said they would be taking some things home, he would sample them later.

They all assembled in front of the television to watch "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving," and Damon was as charmed as the kids were by the cartoon. He loved the simple story and the characters were funny. The idea of males and females playing together as children was so unfamiliar to him, but he loved the way the story unfolded.

Laine and her family left after the cartoon ended, and Damon got a smacking kiss from Maggie that left his cheek wet. With Kate's sister and family gone, Damon sat on the sofa with her and they watched another holiday show.

"You headed to any of the Black Friday sales?" Winnie asked.

"No!" Kate exclaimed. "Not even! If I need anything, I'll get the online prices. I'm not fighting that mob."

"What do you want for Christmas, Damon?" Winnie turned to him.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it much," which was the truth. He never dreamed he would get any gifts.

"Well, think of something, because my wife lives to do Christmas shopping," Con said.

"That's the truth," Kate agreed. "But we'll worry about that later."

Con went to the kitchen to prowl for more dessert, and Winnie turned to the couple. "I know you're spending the night here, and while I'd prefer you slept in separate rooms, if you don't, please respect my house?"

Damon was confused, but Kate seemed to understand what her mother was saying. "Mama, we're not at that point, yet. Don't worry."

Winnie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're not? Really?"

"Really," Kate answered. "We're taking it slow."

"All right. Guess I'll have to take your word for it," she said.

"I'm telling you the truth, Mama."

Winnie nodded. "O.K. I believe you."

It finally dawned on Damon what they were discussing, and he pinkened, which was absurd, he thought, since constant, varied sex had been part of his life for four years. But now, everything was different. The entire culture was different. Damon heard a lot on the news and from other people about the prevalence of sexually explicit content on television, but what he saw was absolutely tame compared to what would be on TV in 400 years. Full frontal male nudity was common in 2454, and advertisements for every form of sexual item were rampant. But in 2015, models had to keep their genitals covered, and from what he saw on the shopping channels at home, even sex toys were only advertised after midnight. He wondered what Winnie would say if she knew her daughter was living with a former male prostitute.

Almost as if she could read his mind, Kate took Damon's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Kate's bed at her parents' home was only a double, so she and Damon were sleeping much closer together. He didn't mind. When he was snuggled up to her, he felt safe and loved.

* * *

Being a mom, Winnie had to glance into Kate's room the next morning. Apparently, she was telling the truth. Both she and Damon were clothed, the bed wasn't particularly rumpled, and they were both sound asleep. Damon was holding Kate close, but it was all strictly G-rated. She closed the door silently and went to make a cup of coffee.

"I think Katie's getting ready to take the plunge," Con said as he read the paper.

"I think you're right. Well, she never has done anything like Laine did it. She and Phillip dated for three years and then were engaged for two, and everything about that wedding ran like clockwork. So I'm expecting Katie and Damon to run off and get married," Winnie answered.

"Better than planning a big wedding, as far as I'm concerned," said Con. "Laine had her blowout and you got to be part of that, so you've done the whole mother of the bride thing once."

"Why do you have to make sense?" Winnie groused as she smiled at her husband.

Con chuckled. "Even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while. I'll put a star on the calendar."

"Oh, hush. You know, she's given me the runaround every time I've asked her about how she and Damon met. All she'll tell me is they met at a shopping center."

Con looked over his glasses at his wife. "What's so weird about that? People have met in stranger places."

"I know, but I wonder if it was something like he was homeless and she just picked him up. It's just like her to do something like that, if she took a wild hair to do it. Katie's kind of notional."

"She gets that from my dad. He was kind of that way. But I doubt it was anything like that. Sometimes, things just happen," Con reassured Winnie.

She snorted. "Maybe so, but my maternal intuition doesn't agree with you."

Con shook his head and grinned. "Winnie, babe, you're a mama and you always will be. Those two seem as happy as they can be. As long as he's good to her, I don't care how they met. But he's working, and Kate says he works hard and everybody likes him, he's taking some college courses online… Really, honey, does it matter how they met, as long as it's working for them?" Con reached across the table and took her hand.

"I guess not, but I still wonder."

"Go ahead and wonder all you want to. Just don't go sticking your maternal nose where it doesn't belong, O.K.?"

"All right. I learned my lesson with Laine. Give advice when asked, but don't offer too much."

"There you go," Con said with a nod and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

When Damon woke up, Kate was still in his arms and he thought this was surely what Heaven must be like. He kissed her hair and her cheek and stroked the skin on her arm. She was so soft and felt so right in his arms - as if he had always been meant to hold her.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" Kate murmured.

"Mmmm. Not really. Just appreciating how good you feel."

Kate smiled, her eyes still closed. "You feel pretty good, too." He was working out at a small gym near Kate's home, and with normal testosterone levels, was putting on some muscle. He didn't look like a bodybuilder, by any means, but he was starting to get a defined six-pack and biceps. She turned over and kissed his chin. This morning, he was also sporting a five o'clock shadow, and it was her considered opinion that Damon Salvatore had to be one of the most luscious-looking men in the state. He had been a little fanatical about staying clean shaven, but when he found out Kate didn't mind the stubble, he relaxed his standards a little. On mornings like this, Kate had a terrible time keeping her hands to herself. So she contented herself with burying her face in his shoulder and inhaling the citrus-spice fragrance of his bodywash and shampoo.

Damon held her softly and hoped for the day when he could show Kate what a fully trained Consort could do. But just now, he was a world and 400 years away from his slavery. There were no tracking chips, no collars and no one taking his body in any way they wanted it. He was free. He wished he could tell other males in this time to cherish their freedom, because it could be easily taken from them. Some boys simply couldn't cope with the difference between the outside world and the lies they were told in the breeding colony. One young Consort had been in the Maison for about a year. His handler found him in the education room. He had made a noose from his own shirts and had hanged himself. While the suicide had shocked the Maison to its very foundations, many of the Consorts - Damon included - harbored a secret, grim admiration for the young man. A dead Consort was worthless, and he had given the Maison Service - and the UGC - the ultimate insult, and on his own terms. Of course, the rest of the Consorts were immediately signed up for counseling sessions to make sure there wouldn't be a repeat performance.

"We're going to have to get up eventually," Kate said.

"I know. Delaying the inevitable, I guess." Damon stretched and kissed her cheek softly. She gave him a kiss in return and Damon threw the quilt back. "Can't lie here all day," he said, and got up.

They spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies as Winnie and Con got to know Damon better. On their way back home, Damon asked, "How do you think it went?"

"I'd say pretty well. I think Mama and Daddy liked you, and I know Laine did. And of course, Maggie has decided you're the most wonderful thing on two feet, so you're doing all right."

Damon chuckled. "It's nice to know someone thinks I'm wonderful," he said.

Kate gave him a sidelong look. " _Someone_ has thought you were wonderful for a good long while," she answered. His reply was to take her hand.

* * *

"Sure, he's got faults," Kate said to one of her co-workers, Julie Black, who taught science and math. "He's smidgen vain about some things. I mean, _look_ at him! He's a little conceited, and kind of a clothes horse. He loves to read Esquire and GQ - for the fashion articles," she chuckled. They were at lunch, and the cafeteria noise obscured their conversation.

"Give him a manicure and he'd be a real metrosexual," Julie said. Like Kate's other friends, she was under the impression Damon grew up off the grid.

Kate grinned at that. "I know it. I'm just glad those magazines haven't made him decide he needs to find a gorgeous, buff, blonde gym rat chick. He's happy with short little roly-poly me. I still can't believe it."

"He wasn't contaminated with all the media hype as a teenager, so he's not had the brainwashing that only thin is good."

"I guess you're right," Kate agreed.

"But really, it's not like you're huge or anything," Julie reassured her friend. "You're just not a skinny minnie, that's all. You have some curves and a little meat on your bones. Nothing wrong with that. Oh - how is he liking the martial arts classes?"

"We're both liking them." They were taking Japanese jujitsu classes. "He's a natural. He loves the kicks and rolls. You know, we wear a black gi in class, and that gi is absolutely stunningly hot on him."

"I'll bet. Just like a Caucasian Bruce Lee, huh?" she teased.

Kate nodded slowly. "You could say that. In class last week, we were sparring, and he ended up paired with our instructor. Joy is really good, but she wanted him to show her some fire, and he was kind of holding back. So she started trash talking and got him irritated, and he let loose with a roundhouse kick that was absolutely classic. Knocked her flat. He was shocked, but she was tickled. Didn't hurt her, of course. She's a black belt and knows how to fall. She was so proud of him, though." Kate knew, naturally, something Joy said had triggered a response from his former life, and he lashed out in a way he had been unable to before. He would have been arrested and beaten for the infraction in 2454, but in 2015, it was a fair hit in a sparring match, and his instructor was thrilled, if a little sore. Kate's thoughts about the classes were correct. He was gaining self-confidence, and if someone from that other life ever came calling, Damon would be much better able to defend himself. But it was also a fun way to stay fit, as well as spend time together.

"How do you keep your hands off him?" Julie shook her head.

"It's not easy, believe me! I just want to make sure it's right before we take this to the next level. Maybe for his birthday. I don't know."

Damon, for his part, was positive it was right between him and Kate, and he wanted her very much. As a Consort, sex was a daily activity for him, and even though it was wonderful to take a break, and certainly not being forced to do it, he was starting to miss it. Of course, he was also a healthy man with now-normalized testosterone levels, so he was really starting to feel the itch. Kate offered to get a bed for the room she used as an office, but he was more than happy to sleep in her bed, even if holding her, but not having sex was becoming difficult.

* * *

Damon loved coming home and cooking, since his shift ended at three, and he was generally home before she was. As he told her once before, he felt he could give so little to her in return for her taking him in, but he could cook. Now, if she would just allow him to make love to her, his life would be perfect.

One afternoon, she came in late. "I really appreciate you having supper ready, sweetheart," she said to him as they ate. "I had three parent-teacher conferences, and the last one did not go well at all."

"I'm sorry. What happened?" He still didn't understand all the ins and outs of the 2015 education system.

"Garth's parents want me to pass him, regardless, is what it boils down to. They don't want to admit he needs extra help, but they don't want him to get bad grades, either. I think he has a learning disability and needs to be assessed for that." Kate sighed and shook her head.

"What's a learning disability?" Damon asked.

"Well, it's something that a child has that keeps him or her from learning easily. I think Garth is dyslexic, which means he sees letters and numbers backward, for instance. It's a messed up pathway from the eyes to the brain. But therapy can help. Only problem is, Garth's parents don't want to see there's a problem to start with, so I can't get him evaluated, to get the therapy he needs. So frustrating."

Damon nodded in understanding and patted her hand. "I'm sorry. I know it has to be difficult, knowing how to help someone, but being unable to do it."

"It's awful, Damon. A kid shouldn't be held back like this, just because his parents won't admit he might have a problem." She finished her meal and said, "Think I'm going to lie down for a while. I'm worn out. I am SO glad it's Friday!"

He nodded. "I'll just get the kitchen straightened up a little."

Kate kissed his cheek. "You're a godsend, Damon. Really." He smiled in acknowledgement.

Damon's heart was warmed by Kate's dedication to her students. Aside from doing her very best for them in class, she had students who didn't have much money, and she arranged to get warm clothing and shoes to them. There was that reckless streak - which is how he came to be in her life, after all - but most of the time was a steady influence. He loved her and admired her.

She had been lying down about half an hour, when she felt Damon's hands on her back. "What are you doing?" she murmured.

"Just trying to relax you, that's all," he answered, still massaging her back in long, upward strokes, just as he was taught. The only light in the room came in from the hallway, but Damon could see well enough to touch her.

"Mmmm. Well, it's working," she replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He continued stroking her back, bringing his hands gradually down to her bottom and legs, and she shifted a little on the bed. Damon had been around Kate long enough, and had served enough women to know she was becoming more aroused with every pass of his hands. Her breathing had changed, and she was moving around more. He took a risk and slipped his hands underneath her top. She moaned a little at the feel of his beautiful, long-fingered hands on her skin.

How much he hoped tonight was when she allowed him to make love to her. Just in case, he shed his shirt quickly, along with his jeans. He wanted to feel her body along his, but he kept up the pretense of giving her a massage. He bent down and murmured in her ear. "Turn over?"

"Sure," she said and lay on her back, her eyes closed. _Perfect_ , Damon thought. He rubbed her shoulders and then her legs again. He would save the rest for when he could touch her skin. He put a knee between her legs and kissed her softly. She responded to his kiss and reached to put her arms around him, but opened her eyes when she felt bare skin under her hands. "What are you doing, Damon?" she asked, a little alarmed.

"Ssshhh," he said, burying his face in her neck. "Kate, love, don't think. Just feel. Just feel," he soothed her with his words. He was glad he had been reading so many men's magazines, as well as looking up their websites. They were chock full of advice and tips for men who wanted to learn how to make love to their women. Seduction was something he had to learn, since he might have to wheedle Kate into allowing him to love her. Still, it was miles ahead of being tied to a riding bench while a female used him like a throwaway toy.

When Damon whispered in her ear, Kate could feel her body respond. Maybe this was the right time. He initiated this; she didn't. So obviously, he wanted it. But she had to say it, "Damon, sweetheart, you don't have to do this. Not if you don't really want to."

His lips ghosted over her face and he replied in the voice that had deepened to a light baritone, "I want to. You don't know how much I want to. I need you, Kate. Because I've never loved or been loved, that I know of, I can't say for sure that I'm in love with you, but I think I am. Can you love me, Kate, knowing what I've been?" His tone was wistful, hopeful. She couldn't say no.

She sighed. "I've been in love with you, Damon. I don't know how for long. But I know my day isn't complete until I hear your voice and see your face. If you want this, then I want it, too. I don't care what you had to do to survive. It's not who you are." She put her hands in his hair and brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

Damon sighed into her mouth and thanked whatever deities were watching for this moment. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. Then, he buried his face in the delicious valley between her breasts and kissed the skin peeking out of her bra. He slipped his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, then drew it from her body. He put his hands on her breasts, soft and warm. Damon brought his mouth to a nipple and softly suckled it, then nibbled and licked it. Kate was making quiet mewling noises as his mouth worked its magic on her body.

"So good," she sighed. "Don't stop, please."

He smiled as he took the opposite nipple in his mouth and gave it the same treatment. He knew he was ready any time she was, but this was their first time, and he wanted it to be something special. He slipped his thumbs in the elastic of her shorts and slid them down her hips. She lifted her hips to help him and then brought her hands to his waist and started removing his briefs, and he helped her by taking them off himself.

Gently, he slipped his fingers into her panties and found she was definitely wet and ready for him. He slipped her underwear off and whispered in her ear, "I think you want this as much as I do."

"I do, Damon. And for a long time now."

Her words had the desired effect of flaming his desire further, but he continued stroking her until she was shaking underneath his hands. Finally, he slid his length into her body, without guiding himself, just as he had been trained to do. Kate moaned at the invasion, but she still arched into his body, nudging his hips with hers, letting him know she approved of his activities.

Damon moved and thrust his hips in the way designed to give her maximum pleasure. He intended she should have her pleasure first, but now, he could take his whenever he wanted. There would be no asking permission to orgasm here. They were lovers. When Kate finally spasmed into her bliss, he followed her shortly after and they lay in each other's arms, with Damon kissing Kate's forehead and face.

"You sneak," she teased him as she snuggled to his body. "Giving me a massage just so you could get in my pants. You sly, blue-eyed devil."

"It worked, didn't it?" His voice was a pleased rumble in his chest. Kate didn't know about the increased testosterone levels, but she knew Damon's deeper voice made her toes curl.

"You're damn skippy it worked," she answered and kissed him. She nuzzled his neck and said, "Would it make you feel cheap if I told you that whatever they taught you to do in that place, you excel at it?"

He smiled against her skin. "No. This is one time I'm glad I have those skills. I want to please you in every way I can." He gave her a lingering kiss. "No regrets in the morning?"

She shook her head. "None. I love you, Damon. I don't regret a thing."

He held her close and put his cheek against her hair. "I love you too, Kate. So very much." He had never said those words to anyone before.

Somehow, Kate understood the significance of his admission, and she felt completely humbled to hear it.

The night was a revelation for both Kate and Damon. Kate wasn't that experienced, and Damon delighted in enjoying her body as much as she enjoyed his.

Sometime toward the morning, after both had fallen into an exhausted sleep, Kate woke up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Damon had turned on his back, and was in the exact spot for the first rays of sunrise to slant through the curtains on to his skin, turning it to porcelain gold in the light. His face was peaceful and Kate sat gingerly on the bed, watching him sleep. There in the early morning light, he looked as if some Impressionist had been at work, painting his skin in gold and pink. His jet hair was tousled and fell across his forehead and Kate wanted to touch it, but didn't want to wake him. One hand rested on his stomach and Kate looked at his long, elegant fingers. He should learn piano, she thought. He had the hands for it. He was taking guitar lessons, and since he worked in a factory where the instruments were manufactured, he was able to get a good discount on one of the instruments that wasn't deemed suitable for sale, but was still a nice guitar.

She didn't know how long she sat there, just gazing at Damon, but finally, seeming to feel her watching him, he stirred and his beautiful eyes opened. He gave her a sleepy half smile and reached for her hand. "What are you doing up?" he murmured.

"Had to get up, and then I came back to bed," she answered.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I was watching you sleep. I couldn't not look at you," she admitted.

Damon brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. He turned to face her and tugged her gently down beside him. He put his hand to her face. "I've never been so happy," he said softly. "In fact, I might never have been truly happy ever, until you found me, Kate. I never knew how much I wanted to be loved. I guess you don't miss what you've never had, so I didn't know what love felt like." He slipped his arm around her. "But now that I do, I don't know how I lived without it - without freedom and without you." One positive aspect of his world was that males expressed their emotions freely.

Kate snuggled close to him, eyes moist. She stroked his hair. "Damon Salvatore, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever. I don't know what I did before you. I don't remember. I must have walked around in a fog." She lifted her face for his kiss again and he obliged and gave her one of his smiles that rivaled the sunrise coming in through the window. Nothing had ever felt this good, she thought, as sleep claimed them both again.

* * *

 **Reviews, anyone? How about it? :)**


	7. Chapter 7: After All This Time

**A/N:** Always, first, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I say it every time, but I truly do appreciate each one! They are so encouraging to me. Things really start to pick up in this chapter! But Damon gets to celebrate Christmas for the first time ever, and with a family who loves him.

Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!

Also, don't forget to check out Ratty1975's story from which I drew the inspiration for this story: "The Boys of Colony Theta." He has put a huge amount of hard work into it and it's a great read! Google the title and it will take you right to the site where it lives.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: After All This Time**

It wasn't just coincidence that Damon grew a beard for Christmas. Maggie called him personally to beg him to be a shepherd for her church's Christmas program, and told him that a beard was obligatory for the role.

Her actual words were, "And Damon, you hafta have a beard. Shepherds have beards. And long hair. Can you get a beard and long hair?" she asked.

"I think I can grow them out in time," he said, glad to indulge Maggie, who was his ardent admirer and biggest fan. "What's your part?" he asked. He had the phone on speaker so Kate could hear, too.

"Me? I'm an angel, of course! And I'll have wings and a halo. I'll be gorgeous!" she exclaimed, leaving Kate gasping for air in laughter.

He chuckled. "I know you will be. Let me talk to your mom so I can get the time, O.K.?"

Laine got on the phone. "Damon? Thank you for doing this. I know it's a pain, but we really have been trying to get people for the play, and it's been tough. Everybody is so over-scheduled these days. And Maggie really, really wanted you to do this. Anyway, thank you."

"You're welcome, Laine. Glad to help." And he was glad. Kate's family was his. All he had to do was stand at the manger scene and look solemn for a few minutes.

* * *

Kate didn't really get into a huge amount of Christmas decorating, but she did have a tree. When she dragged it out of the storage room and set it up, Damon watched with interest. She forgot he had never done this, so there was something special about someone seeing Christmas preparations for the first time. As they put the ornaments on, Kate told Damon the story behind those that were homemade or purchased for a special occasion. "I'll get some more from the craft store that you and I can make together. How about that?" she asked, and got a nod and a wide grin. They had fun painting some small wooden ornaments, and seeing his work on the tree made Damon feel he was truly part of Kate's life.

They attended a couple of Christmas parties and then the party after the Christmas program at Laine's church. Maggie introduced him to everybody and refused to leave his side. He was a little bemused by her devotion, but no one seemed to think it was unusual, so he just smiled. Kate got a picture of him at the party. He was sitting in one of the armchairs in the room and Maggie was on one knee, and her friend Lisa was on the other. Both were chattering away, and every so often, one of the girls would reach up to stroke Damon's beard and they would both giggle. Damon looked pleased, if a little bewildered by the attention.

Kate showed Laine the picture and they both laughed. "He's a chick magnet. What can you do?" Kate chuckled.

"I know it. Mags is a little social butterfly, but she's really taken to Damon. Not that I mind, obviously."

"Well, I know what she told me," Kate answered.

"What's that?"

"I asked her when I was helping her get her costume off why she loved Damon so much. She said it was because he needed people to love him."

Laine's mouth dropped open. "She said that?" Kate nodded. "My goodness. Well, you've said it yourself: kids pick up on things that adults miss."

"Maggie's always been a perceptive little thing. She loves to help people."

Laine nodded her agreement. "Look at that." Maggie and Lisa had each kissed Damon on the cheek and he was blushing to his hairline.

"If you could see his ears under all that hair, they'd be red too," Katie laughed.

"It oughta be a crime for a man to have hair that thick and luxuriant," Laine griped.

"I know it. And it grows like a weed! This is just since the second week in November since he cut it, and it's way down over his shirt collar. His beard, too. He had that beard in two weeks."

"Do _you_ like it?" Laine said with a knowing grin.

Kate ignored the implication. "I do. You know I don't mind facial hair. And he keeps his beard immaculate, so it looks nice all the time."

"What did you get him for Christmas?"

"It's a surprise. He hasn't seen it."

"You won't tell me?"

"You'll get to see it when we have the get-together," Kate answered.

Laine looked a little irritated, but let it go by.

* * *

Since she didn't have children, Kate was not really that excited by Christmas morning, anymore. Well, not until Damon. She had to wait until he was asleep to put his gifts under the tree. She wanted it all to be a surprise.

When they got up, he was like a little kid. His eyes were shining as he looked at the tree and the wrapped presents underneath. He immediately dropped to his knees and started looking at the gifts. Kate handed him a small package. Inside was a pack of new guitar strings and a digital tuner.

"Your turn," he said, handing her a box.

She shook it experimentally, then unwrapped a beautiful cashmere scarf. It was cream-colored and would look wonderful with her red coat. "I love it, Damon. Thank you," she said and kissed him. Then she handed him the main present she bought for him.

Damon looked at the largish box and then at Kate. She nodded and smiled. So, he ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a handsome black leather jacket. His eyes widened as he took it out of the box and he looked at it. It had a zip in sheepskin liner for cold days. The leather was buttery soft.

"Well, do you like it?" she asked.

"It's great. I love it," he said, and kissed her, and murmured in her ear, "But not as much as I love you."

"Ooooh, you charmer you," she returned, but she grinned at him.

He handed her a box that looked like it might contain jewelry. Kate took it and opened it. It was a watch box, and when she lifted the lid, her eyes popped at the sight. The watch had a mirror-finish stainless band with a round face and a gold bezel around it. It was beautiful, understated and impeccably tasteful. She looked at Damon. He must have saved half of every one of his paychecks to afford this watch, or Kate was no judge of good jewelry.

"You said you wanted a nice watch. You've been wearing that cheap one," Damon said.

She put her hand to his face. "It's absolutely beautiful, Damon. It's - gorgeous. Thank you."

He smiled and took the watch from the box, and taking her hand, slipped it on her wrist. He fastened the watch and then kissed her palm. "You're welcome." He got up to sit on the sofa and patted his lap.

Kate grinned at him, and placed herself so she was facing him, a knee on either side of his thighs. She kissed him and put her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled her neck, his beard tickling her skin pleasantly. Damon lay down on the sofa, bringing Kate with him, and they kissed softly for a long while, just enjoying the morning and each other.

"Your hair is about to get shaggy," Kate said as she threaded her fingers through the dark locks.

"Do you want me to get it cut?" If she wanted him to, he would.

"Not unless you want to. It's your hair. I mean, you might want to get it trimmed and shaped up, but if you want to wear it long, unless it's like, down past your shoulders, I don't have a problem with it."

"I'd like to keep it this long for a while, then."

"Fine. Like I said, it's your hair, sweetheart."

"O.K. I just wanted to know how you felt about it." He kissed her again.

"I'm fine with it. And with you in general."

"Good to know. What time do we have to be in Pulaski?"

Kate kissed his neck. "About one. No hurry. As long as we leave by 11:30, we're good. But this is the big get-together, so we'll need to be there on time."

"And I get to meet the rest of the family."

"Yep. Aunts, uncles cousins - everybody. Well, on Daddy's side, anyway."

* * *

Naturally, Maggie field tackled Damon the minute he got inside her grandparents' house. He knelt down to give her a hug and she nearly squeezed the breath out of him. "Hi Damon! Did you get that coat for Christmas? I like it!" she exclaimed.

"I did get it for Christmas," he answered. "What did you get?"

"A whole bunch of Barbie stuff. I'm excited. Mama's cousins and their kids are coming today!"

"That's good."

"Maggie, how about you turn loose of Damon long enough so we can come in here and open presents?" Laine said. They were opening their gifts to each other before the extended family arrived.

Con and Winnie gave Damon and Kate gift cards so they could get whatever they needed. Laine and Phillip contributed more gift cards, while Will and Reed decided they needed iTunes cards.

Maggie insisted on giving each of them something, too, and Kate got a jar of potpourri just like her grandmother always used and the old, familiar fragrance made her eyes suspiciously bright as she hugged her niece.

Damon's gift was a handsome black leather wallet for "all of your money," as Maggie put it. He thanked her sincerely, but chuckled when she wasn't in hearing range.

Will and Reed got video games from Damon and Kate. They gave Laine a kitchen gadget set and Phillip got a DVD set he wanted. Kate gave Maggie a little purse, which she loved.

"Damon's gift to you is inside," Kate said. They were all sitting on the floor next to the tree.

Maggie reached into the little handbag and pulled out a silver charm bracelet with ballet-themed charms on it. She looked at Damon in utter adoration. "Did you pick this for _me_?" she asked him. When he nodded, she went to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much! I _looooove_ you, Damon!"

He returned the hug, and face shining with happiness, said, "I love you too, Maggie." At that, she parked herself in his lap and leaned against his chest, just as if he were her personal armchair. Kate and Laine looked at each other and Kate just laughed.

Laine could hardly peel Maggie away from Damon for the remainder of the day. The rest of the family thought it was hilarious, even if Laine was a little embarrassed. But at Thanksgiving, Maggie found out Damon had no parents, or family that Laine knew of. She was tremendously sad for him. "Mama, he must be so lonesome!" she said to Laine. "He needs a friend. Can I be his friend?" When Laine said she thought that would be a good idea, Maggie threw herself into the project wholeheartedly, and Damon found himself with a pint-sized champion, advocate and defender who stuck to him like crazy glue.

"I'm sorry she's being such a pest today," Laine said to Kate.

"Don't apologize. Damon loves her and she loves him. Plus, she feels like she's doing a good deed by being his friend, so don't discourage her. He doesn't mind, really he doesn't. I told you at the Christmas program she's perceptive."

"He's the soul of patience with her, that's for sure. And that charm bracelet - did he really pick it out?"

Kate nodded. "He sure did. He saw it in one of those accessories stores in the mall and said he couldn't think of anything more perfect for her."

"Well, he nailed it, for certain. It's gonna be a fight to get it off her arm long enough for her to take a bath!" Laine snickered.

"That'll please him. He'll be glad to know she likes it so much."

"She would have liked anything he bought her, just because it was Damon who bought it," Laine said. "You'd better keep him around. If you two break up, we'll have to adopt him or Maggie will be heartbroken."

Kate laughed at that. "I'm planning on the long haul with him, Lord willing."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," her sister remarked.

* * *

The only reason for Damon to celebrate a new year before was that it meant one more year gone as a slave, and one less year left of being a Consort. But this year would mark his first full year as a free man. He and Kate were home, and at midnight, shared a sweet kiss.

Consorts were usually very busy on New Year's Eve, since many women wanted to purchase their services to "ring in the New Year right." The Maison was always very quiet on New Year's Day, since most of the Consorts who worked the night before took the day to rest. Holidays were rare, but New Year's Day was always set aside as one. They usually simply didn't have enough boys who weren't dog-tired from the night before to make opening the Maison worth the money. If a woman wanted a certain male and he wasn't available, that was bad for business. Better to close up shop altogether and have the whole complement ready to go the next day.

But as always, with Kate, it was all completely different. He kissed her again, then softly nibbled on her neck and earlobe, feeling her shiver as he did it. Spending all night making love to her would be a wonderful way to start the new year. He nosed in her hair. "Want to take this into the bedroom?"

"Sounds good to me," she said. Kate had an idea or two of her own. Once they got to the bedroom, clothes came off quickly and they were lying on the bed, kissing and touching. "Damon, sugar, how about we lay an old ghost to rest for the New Year?" she asked him.

"What would that be?"

"Well, I know how demeaning it was for you for women to umm, taste you in that room, in front of other women and the other Consorts. I'd like to do that - but for _you_ , not for me. I mean, I like it, but it would be to make _you_ feel good. If you're not ready to that, it's fine. I won't be offended." Kate had been horrified when Damon told her about the first "job" every Consort had at the Maison: a shift in what they called the Tasting Suite, which amounted to the Consorts being chosen by women, standing in front of them, hands on the top of their head, and having oral sex performed on them. This took place in front of all the other Consorts on the shift, as well as the other women who were also purchasing the service. It was demeaning and humiliating, and this far, Kate hadn't even suggested she and Damon do it. But she wanted him to get past the bad memories, and to replace them with good ones.

In the darkness of the room, it was easier for Damon to talk about the issue. "But I want to please you, too," he said - which wasn't him saying no.

"You're creative. I think you'll figure something out," Kate chuckled. "There's no pressure here, though. I promise. If you don't want to do it, it's all right with me."

"What do you want me to do?" he sounded a little apprehensive.

"Just lie on your back. That's it. I'll take care of the rest. This is for _you_ , remember. Because I love you and I want to make you feel good."

"O.K.," he said, "but if I start getting uncomfortable?"

"Say the word and I'll stop right then and we'll think of something else fun to do, O.K.?"

"All right." He lay on his back.

Kate smiled at him and touched him gently. Her mouth was gentle and she did everything she could to make him feel cherished and loved, not humiliated. He was not her whore. He was the man she loved.

At first, Damon was tense and anxious, but as Kate continued, he relaxed and was able to enjoy what she was doing. Every so often, she stopped and told him she loved him, and asked him if he was all right. He assured her he was, and loved her, and what she was doing for him. Finally, when he climaxed, in the afterglow, he felt her gently bathing him with a warm washcloth. It dawned on him that she hadn't tasted him - not in the way he was used to a woman doing it. "You don't like tasting my semen?" he asked.

She laughed, low. "No, not really. I like the act that gets you there, but I've never been a fan of the end result, let's say. I just figured out how to make you feel good without doing that. It's not you, Damon, believe me. I'll do this for you any time you want me to, though. I don't mind the act itself, at all."

He thought about this, and the unselfishness that prompted Kate's actions. He pulled her close. "Can I return the favor?" he whispered in her ear.

"I wish you would," she answered.

Damon kissed Kate and rolled her so he was on top of her and he was kissing her lips, then bringing his mouth to her neck and the hollow of her throat. He was glad she liked feeling his weight on her body, that she didn't insist he keep his weight on his elbows. He still wasn't completely used to the idea that he was an equal partner in their physical relationship. Kate _liked_ it when he surprised her with kisses and initiated a passionate evening.

So, with Kate's soft murmurs encouraging him, he moved his mouth down her body, loving her satin skin and the way she felt under his hands. She was responsive to everything he did, and as he made his way to her center, she lifted her hips in anticipation and when his mouth finally touched her folds, she moaned and he could feel her whole body shudder in satisfaction. He was proud of his skills in that area, since he excelled in it during his training. He was actually a little surprised any woman in his time would allow a male to do this to her, since it put him in control of the encounter. He concentrated on giving Kate the most pleasure he could and he must be doing something right; she was shaking and he could feel the tremors running through her. When she climaxed, she screamed his name and relaxed into a quivering mess. She held out her arms for him and he gathered her close. He knew Kate loved being held and touched after they made love. As he rubbed his hands up and down her back, she nuzzled in his neck.

"I love you, Damon. So much," she said.

"And I love you." How wonderful it was to tell a woman he loved her, rather than to tell her it had been his pleasure to service her and act like he enjoyed it. He helped her into her nightshirt and pulled on his sleep pants.

As they cuddled together, Kate said, "Well, I think I like bringing in the New Year this way. How about you, love?"

"I think I agree with you. And you were right. It did chase out some bad memories."

"I'm so glad. I know what it's like to be afraid of something like that. My ex boyfriend was very controlling. I can't believe I allowed him in my life as long as I did. The best day's work I ever did was kicking him out of my life, and telling him if he bothered me again, I'd castrate him!"

Damon laughed in delight. He had no doubt she'd do it, too. "You have a mean streak," he said.

"I sure do. It comes in handy once in a while," she agreed before kissing him good-night. She could look forward to a great year, she thought.

* * *

So it was that in mid-January, Damon's hair was still long - albeit shaped and tamed a little - and he still wore the beard. Kate _thought_ no one would recognize him, unless they knew him anyway.

They were walking around an outdoor shopping complex, when he gripped her hand and froze. Kate looked at him and fear was all over his face.

"What is it?" she said, low.

"See those two women across the way in dark blue uniforms?"

Kate looked. "Yeah. What about them?"

"They're Enforcers. How the hell did they get here?"

"Maybe the same way you got here," Kate said.

"They're coming this way. I know they're looking for me," Damon said, and Kate could see terror in every line of his body.

"O.K. Let me deal with this. Don't argue, just kiss me and let me handle it. Kiss me like you mean it, hon. And don't let them see your eyes." She was glad it was dark and the shadows would help hide Damon's unforgettable blue eyes, which would be a dead giveaway, she knew.

Damon was willing to go along with whatever Kate had planned. She put her arms around his neck, smiled and looked into his eyes. "It's gonna be all right. They touch you over my dead body." And she kissed him for all she was worth. He returned the kiss and they stood so for several seconds until someone cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Sister," the voice said.

Kate slowly turned her head to the woman. "Is there a problem?" she drawled.

"Who is the male in your company?"

"Who wants to know?" Kate said.

"I am Senior Enforcement Patrol Officer Thorpe of the United Global Council. I need to know the identity of the male with you."

Kate ran her fingers through Damon's hair and turned so he could hide his face in her neck, ostensibly to kiss her. "None of your damn business. Stop it, you stinker!" she said in a voice that indicated to Damon he should do anything but.

The woman looked flustered. "It is urgent I ascertain his identity."

"And you can go to hell, too. Leave us alone or I'm calling the cops," Kate snapped.

"I am here on legitimate UGC business. We may need to take this male into custody."

"Halloween was months ago, honey. Now leave us alone."

Thorpe reached out to touch Damon and Kate smacked her hand. "Get your paws off him!" she screeched in a way sure to draw a lot of attention. "You touch either one of us again and you're getting a face full of pepper spray!"

Then, "Is there a problem here?" Two police officers approached, of the Metropolitan Nashville Police Department - Metro for short.

Kate chuckled. Let the Enforcers tangle with Metro. She said, "These two chicks in their GI Jane uniforms just showed up and started hassling me and my boyfriend, wanting to know who he was and saying they were gonna take him into custody. I don't know what the deal is, but they're not mall security and they're damn sure not Metro."

The officer looked doubtfully at the two women. "I don't know who you two are, but you're about this close to being arrested for impersonating a police officer."

"We _are_ law enforcement!" Thorpe exclaimed.

"Really. Yeah. Carlisle, cover these two weirdos and don't let them leave," he said to his female partner. Fortunately, she wrangled them around so their backs were to Damon and Kate. The officer looked at them and just saw a young couple, out doing some shopping. "Can I see some ID?" he asked.

"Sure," Kate said and showed him her license. Damon also produced his non-driver ID, since he wasn't quite ready to get his license yet.

The officer looked at them and asked for a warrant check on the numbers on his radio. When it all came back negative, he returned their IDs and said, "Well, you folks are free to go. Stay safe," the officer said.

As they walked away, they could hear the officer talking to the women, "Now _you_ two are in some serious trouble," he said.

They got in Kate's car and she sighed. "Well, we dodged that bullet!" she exclaimed.

"What will happen to them?" Damon asked.

"Depends on the judge. I think impersonating a police officer is still a misdemeanor, so he might let them go with just a warning. I'm betting they'll spend the night in jail, though." She chuckled. "Sitting in a jail cell in Nashville, Tennessee on a Saturday night. That ought to give them a whole new outlook on life. Hey look! The cops are putting them in the patrol car. And in they go!" Kate crowed.

Damon had to laugh too, even though he wasn't a normally vindictive person. It was quite a sight to see two Enforcers being bundled into the back of a police car, as though _they_ were the criminals. And in this time, they were. But he quickly sobered. "They won't be the last ones. They'll send others."

"But they don't have a chip to track you, now. And Metro Nashville is a big place."

* * *

When Officers Thorpe and Caudle were finally returned to their own timeline, they both decided they were quitting the Enforcer unit. Neither wanted to go through another week in a jail in the Time Before, where they were subject to a _male's_ authority, of all things, facing a male judge and a female assistant district attorney who clearly had no use for them and didn't believe a word they said. They were nearly committed to a psychiatric facility. It was a very near thing, and very disconcerting. No, they'd take private security jobs where the pay was better and they would be out from under the UGC's direct authority.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Madame Director," said the Enforcers' director. She was once again speaking with the Technology Director, who had been given the job of getting Damon back by the UGC High Council.

"Oh, shut up. We just didn't have the right incentive. If that was our Consort your officers ran into, then he had no reason to do anything but allow the female to raise a fuss and have their law enforcement take over. He didn't have any - _incentive_." Her voice was filled with malice and the Enforcers' director was immediately uncomfortable.

"What incentive?" the Enforcer asked.

"Damon Alpha 120878, according to his personnel file, has a social temperament, and was known to be a leader in the Maison, helping younger Consorts, mentoring them, as it were. So, let's locate one of his friends and see if we can get better results than just stalking him in a shopping mall."

"This is not going to end well, Madame Director, I'm telling you," the Enforcer predicted darkly. And when it all came crashing down, she was going to cash in on her one, single connection on the High Council. She had a cousin who was the trusted personal assistant for one of the Council members. If Madame Director's scheme was another massive screw-up, then the Enforcer was going to make sure the High Council heard about it - and it wouldn't be the version the Technology Director would want them to hear. They rewarded good results, and punished poor outcomes.

Dr. Myra Sullivan, meanwhile, had been pulled away from her other duties at the university to work on refining her device which sent Damon back to 2015 to start with. She was making progress, but she was intent on making sure something could be done in her time. She had fully joined the Brotherhood of Mars - the underground resistance movement - and was also working with them to help end male oppression.

Two Enforcers showed up at the Greater Tennessee Maison and asked to see the Director. When they were admitted to her office, they introduced themselves. "We're here on the orders of the Director of Technology, Mrs. Gilley," one said. "We need one of your Consorts. Naturally, the Maison will be compensated for his absence."

"Of course. Anything to assist the UCG. I'll send for one," Gilley said.

"We have a specific one in mind: Stefan Alpha 230782."

Gilley's face fell. "He's one of my popular boys, Officer!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Can't be helped. Send for him, will you?"

"Of course." She buzzed her assistant, who went to find the Consort.

In about 10 minutes, Gilley's office door opened and the assistant came in, followed by a boy in the regulation black leggings and shirt of a Consort.

"Stefan Alpha 230782 reporting as ordered, Mistress," he said.

The senior officer looked him over. With his light brown hair and big green eyes, she could see why he was in demand. He had a sweet, sensitive face and the Enforcer could well imagine women wanting a ride with him. She took his arm. "All right, Pretty One, come along with me. Mrs. Gilley, my colleague will take care of the paperwork for your compensation." She started out the door with Stefan.

"Where are you taking me, Mistress?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she answered, as she put him in the back of the Enforcers' car. When her colleague got into the car, they sped away.

They came to the cemetery where Damon's chip was found and ordered Stefan out of the car. They walked him to the area where they conducted the first test of Dr. Sullivan's device, and introduced him to her. She looked absolutely disgusted as she handed the Enforcer the device. "It's set for the correct time," she said.

"Your cooperation is so appreciated," the Technology Director said.

"My pleasure, Madame Director," Myra ground out. At least they weren't trying to send Shaun back again, but Myra felt a deep pain for this young Consort, who clearly understood nothing of what was about to happen to him, and he was terrified.

The Enforcers grabbed his arms and Stefan said, "What am I doing here?"

He heard the Director say, "You're bait in a trap, young male," just as a white light surrounded them and the world went wavy in his vision.

When everything stabilized, Stefan looked around. The place was the same - but different. There were more trees. "What just happened?" he asked.

"We'll tell you later," the senior Enforcer said.

"Why am I here?" he asked again.

The officer looked at him. "It's like the Director said: you're bait in a trap." Stefan's mouth went dry and his head buzzed as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Well? What's next for Stefan, do you think? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Time to Run

**A/N:** So I left you with a little cliffhanger in chapter 7. Thank you for the reviews! If you've followed or faved this story, my thanks also, and could you pause for just a moment to leave a review for this chapter? It really would mean a lot to me. Thank you.

I was eight chapters ahead before I started posting, so the remaining chapters may take a little longer. Thank you for your patience! Please read, and please, please review! Thank you! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Time to Run**

Their encounter with the Enforcers had left Damon and Kate understandably a little jittery. He was anxious when he and Kate were out, and was always on the lookout for those distinctive blue uniforms. If they found him once, they could find him again. No telling how many times they'd seen him and hadn't recognized him before they made their move. But he knew they'd be back. They wouldn't give up that easily.

However, Enforcer officers Clardy and Pitkin were finding it wasn't easy to locate a Consort who didn't have a chip - especially when they didn't even have local currency for a hotel. They were doing a lot of walking and were dragging poor Stefan along with them. They were finally admitted to a Salvation Army shelter, and Stefan was so worn out, he went immediately to his assigned bunk and fell asleep, grateful for a bed.

One of the workers spoke to the officers. "We had a kid in here back in the summer dressed like that guy with you. Same people?"

Officer Clardy produced a photo of Damon. "Was this the young male you saw?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. That was him. He ate here one morning, and then I didn't see him again. He was on foot, like you are. Told him he could probably get something to eat later on at the little Chinese place over in the strip mall across the way. He thanked me and left."

"Thank you," Clardy said. "You've been most helpful." She turned to Pitkin. "This is the first decent information we've had. That shopping center has to be where the woman found Damon. I suggest we concentrate our efforts there. They might come back and then we can bait the trap."

"I feel sorry for Stefan," Pitkin said. "He's not used to this, and he's scared to death. I'm not sure it's right to use a boy like this. He can't help it because he was friends with Damon, and really, Jean, can anyone truly blame Damon for taking a chance on freedom? I certainly can't. I wouldn't call myself a liberal, but I do feel I'm a right thinking woman, and I can't say I think he did something wrong. His position doesn't exist in this time. What was he supposed to do?"

Clardy shrugged. "I know it, Rhonda. I wasn't exactly on board with this either, and for the record, neither was Madame Director. She told the Director of Technology she was afraid this would end badly. But when has that woman listened to anyone? She's too busy kissing the asses of the High Council."

"That's what I hear. Well, at least we can sleep safely tonight. Poor Stefan. The boy went straight to bed," Pitkin answered, and then she smiled. "He is a pretty little thing, isn't he? I'm not surprised he's so popular at the Maison."

"Me either. He and Damon are both beautiful boys. I have a friend who actually hired him. She said he was worth every credit. Stefan, too. She had them together," Clardy smirked.

Pitkin's eyes went wide with shock. "Together? Really? I never knew anyone who ever did that."

"My friend did. Some of her friends went in together for the fees. It was her 40th birthday and having two boys at the same time was a fantasy she'd always had."

"That just seems a little perverted to me," Pitkin said, shaking her head.

"Different strokes," Clardy answered.

"I guess. I somehow think a Consort's life must be very difficult, though. I'd much rather have a boy of my own to love."

"They say you can buy retiring Consorts cheap, since a lot of women don't want that many miles on their boys," Clardy said.

Pitkin's eyes widened. "Is that so? Well, I don't mind. I'll check into it when we get back home."

"Let me know what you find out. I don't think I'd mind, either, really. Experience, you know."

Morning came and Stefan had the first good meal he had eaten in several days. He was so hungry he didn't even care he was eating about half a dozen things that were no-nos for Consorts. Well, they'd worry about that later, Pitkin thought. The boy had to eat something! Some generous soul had given vouchers to all the clients for a week in a local hotel. With Pitkin, Clardy and Stefan each getting one, that meant three weeks of shelter. Someone also slipped Stefan some cards for free food, and seeing other people do it gave Clardy the idea of making a cardboard sign that said "Homeless" and making Stefan sit outside with it, hoping passers-by would give him money. Because of his beautiful face, he did very well. Older ladies especially seemed prone to help him.

* * *

Kate was headed to the shopping center after work and saw a young man sitting at the curb, underneath a tree on one of the parking lot islands. He was shivering with cold. She spotted the red collar right away. _Another_ one? She was going to go speak to him, but two women in uniform approached him, and she changed her mind. She saw the women take him with them and she looked at what he was wearing. It was identical to what Damon wore the day she found him. Dammit, the Enforcers were back in town. Well, Damon said they wouldn't give up. And they brought some poor guy with them. He looked scared and Kate wondered if they did it to make Damon come back with them. That would be just like something that bunch of sadists would do.

Kate told Damon about it when she got home. "The Enforcers are back. I know it. I saw them with a Consort over at the shopping center where I found you. He had the red collar and everything."

"Shit," he cursed. "I was afraid of this. I wonder who it was?"

"Well, it was getting on to dusk, and I didn't get a real good look at him, but from how you've described Stefan, I wonder…" her voice trailed off.

He leaned his head against the sofa. "It wouldn't surprise me. Everyone knew we were close friends. Damn. What can we do?"

"I vote for getting him away from them, if we can. If they go back without you, no telling what would happen to him in that time. They might torture him or something."

Damon nodded. "Director Gilley would probably have him publicly whipped, just for the hell of it, if she thought it would improve her standing with the High Council."

Kate grinned in spite of herself. Three uses of profanity in five minutes. That was a record for Damon. "So what next?"

"Well, he probably wouldn't go with you, but he'd come with me, I think. We need to watch to see when he's out there again and I'll get him to come with us," Damon said.

"Good idea. What about that tracking chip? What's the range?"

"I'm not sure. Not as far as you'd think, since they'll only have their handheld scanners. Not more than a mile or so. Normally, if they're tracking a Consort, they've got a fix on the chip from their vehicles."

Kate nodded. "O.K. Well, removing that thing is the first item on the agenda, if we get him. We won't have the time we had when you got here. It's got to come out as fast as we can safely do it. We can't go to Nick, for obvious reasons. I mean, one is weird. Two? Not in this universe. I'll have to think of something. But if the Consort, whoever he is, is at that strip mall, that's also where the Enforcers will be. So that's an advantage. They're not gonna go and leave him alone somewhere. Wherever he is, they'll be close. That means we don't have to worry about running into them anywhere else, and we always know where they are." She looked thoughtful as she pondered the situation.

"We'll need to make an initial contact," Damon said. "Otherwise, he might not recognize me. I don't look quite the same. We can't do it if we think they're anywhere in the area, though. I mean, not within hearing distance. And he was just sitting on the ground with the sign?"

"Yeah. And freezing to death. He was shivering with cold. I could tell he was miserable. You'd think they'd give him a coat, at least." Then Kate laughed ruefully. "Except if he looks too warm, he doesn't get as much money. He's gonna end up with pneumonia, is what's going to happen to him, I'm afraid."

"I'll give him that hoodie of mine. It's better than nothing," Damon said.

"Good idea. Along with say, $20, which is enough to be a legitimate handout, but give him a note with it. We'll grab a bag of White Castles for him, too. And some hot coffee. White Castles are small enough that he can eat them before his keepers get to him to make him share." Kate was talking about the small hamburgers that helped give rise to the "slider" food fad.

"Yeah. And then when we go back, he'll know who we are."

"Exactly," Kate said. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so if he's out there, we'll contact him then."

Damon nodded in agreement. "Kate, if we could get Stefan, I'd consider my life to be worth something."

Kate squeezed his hand. "You're already worth something, but I know what you mean."

* * *

Kate and Damon went to the shopping center early the next afternoon. There, on the same island in the parking lot, huddled a sad figure in black. They circled around to get him some food and came back. It didn't look like anyone was nearby, so Kate pulled in close. The boy looked up, wincing as the wind whistled across his thinly-clad back. It was cold.

"It's Stefan," Damon said, and he rolled his window down. "Hey, buddy. C'mere," he said. "I've got something for you."

Stefan approached the car and Damon gave him the jacket. "You looked cold."

"Thank you so much, brother," he said, then looked carefully at Damon. "Damon! It's you! You're alive! You're the one they're looking for! I didn't know you at first!"

"It's all right. Here's some hamburgers and hot coffee, along with a twenty and some notes on the receipt inside the bag. Read it and then throw it all away. We'll be back for you right before dark. This is Kate." He gestured to her and she waved from the driver's seat.

"We'll be back for you, Stefan," she assured him.

He nodded. "Thank you for the food. I appreciate it," he said. He did, but also knew he had to play his part.

"You're welcome, man. Glad we could help," Damon said and Kate pulled away. As they left the parking lot, Damon cursed fluently. That was one thing he picked up in the guitar factory. "He's about to turn into an icicle out there! And he's lost weight. I can tell. They haven't been feeding him right."

"That ends tonight," Kate said.

Stefan wolfed the small sandwiches, delighting in the fragrance of the grilled onions. He could sniff the bag they were in for days. He read the note on the receipt and threw it all in a garbage can, just about the time officer Clardy got to him.

"What were you eating?" she demanded.

"A couple of hamburgers these people gave me, along with the coffee. They gave me this coat, too."

Clardy sighed in exasperation. "Did they give you anything else? Like money?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mistress." He handed her the money, along with the rest he had been given since being outside that day. She took it and counted it.

"You've done pretty well. Let's see how well you can do before it gets dark."

"All right, Mistress," he answered. He slipped the coat on and put the hood up. It wasn't thick, but it felt so much better than just his thin shirt. Now, he only had to wait until five o'clock, according to the note. That's when they would come by for him. He could hardly wait, and the adrenaline of excitement kept him warm through the afternoon. At least it wasn't raining.

At exactly five o'clock, he saw Kate's car pull into the parking lot. She got to him and he stood. Damon rolled the window down. "Get in the car."

"I don't think so, Damon Alpha 120878," said a female voice. Officer Clardy stood in front of the car and officer Pitkin appeared from the side and took Stefan's arm.

"Damon, either come with us, or regrettably, your friend Stefan will be the one who suffers." She pulled out a small device from her pocket and touched him with it. Damon recognized it as what they called a stunner. It delivered an electric shock and was hideously painful. Stefan contorted in agony. "You're a good-hearted boy, Damon. You don't want your friend to be hurt again."

"N-no. Don't Damon! You're free!" Stefan yelled and screamed again in pain as Pitkin applied the stunner once more.

Kate said, low, "You get Stefan away from her. I'll deal with this other one."

Damon nodded, and got out of the car.

"Wise boy," Clardy said. "You show great common sense. Let me get my restraints…" and then she screamed. Kate had bumped her with the car. She backed up and Kate rolled forward again, bumping her once more. It was just dark enough to need headlights, and Kate switched hers on bright. She rolled forward again and Clardy barely managed to scramble out of the way. She jumped to the neighboring island and Kate cornered her there, revving the engine and feeling like she was in the movie "Christine" about the demon possessed car - and she was driving the car. All Clardy could see were those infernally bright lights, but of course, the driver, demented woman that she was, could see her clearly. Kate, on the other hand, was having a blast. She had no intentions of doing anything other than scaring Clardy back into the 24th century, but if she gave her a few bruises to remember the adventure by, so much the better.

"Let him go," Damon said to Pitkin. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh no. He's our insurance policy," she replied.

"Let him go and I'll come with you willingly. Just don't hurt him." Damon affected the demeanor of a male scared by an Enforcer.

He looked terrified, Pitkin thought. "All right." She dropped Stefan's arm about the time Clardy screamed when Kate bumped her with the car the second time. Damon took full advantage of the distraction and remembering his jujitsu, caught Pitkin right in the nose with a perfect palm heel strike. He felt bones crunch and her nose started pouring blood.

He grabbed her by her shirt. She struggled to get away, but Damon was too strong for her. He said, "You tell the UGC that they lost me and now they've lost Stefan. If they want to keep losing Consorts, keep sending them here. Sometimes, you don't get what you want. They're not getting me or Stefan back, that's for damn sure." He pushed her back and waved to Kate, still holding Clardy at bay with the car. She flashed around to the end of the island, neatly avoiding Clardy, and thanking the Lord it was a cold night and no one was out shopping. The parking lot was mostly empty.

As she got around the end of the island, she yelled, "Get in the back!" Damon went for the back door, opened it, shoved Stefan inside, then got in himself and Kate locked the doors from her armrest as she sped away, leaving Clardy screaming in frustration and Pitkin holding her shattered nose.

They were in downtown Nashville, heading north on the Interstate, when Damon said, "I can't believe it, but we did it! Stefan, are you all right?" He nodded and Damon saw he was shivering violently. "Turn the heat up, Kate. He's freezing."

"All right," she said, figuring it was as much nerves as anything. "Get the bolt cutters and get rid of that collar, first thing. We'll put it in a dumpster, somewhere."

Damon did so and hugged his friend. "You're free, Stefan. Really free." Stefan started to sob, seeing his collar in Damon's hands and Damon held him as he cried. "It's all right, Stefan. It's O.K., brother. Now you get to live."

Stefan nodded and started coughing. It sounded bad.

"Sounds like he's already starting to come down with something," Kate said. "We need to get him to an ER, but we've got to get rid of that chip, first. But I have an idea." They drove a few more miles and Kate exited the Interstate into another suburb. She saw several places that might work, but finally pulled into a brightly-lit business in a strip mall.

"Where are we?" Damon asked.

"Tattoo and piercing studio," Kate answered. "If they do piercings, they can probably get that chip out."

"My chip?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. We've got to get it out," Damon said. "A surgeon removed mine."

"I have the EZ-Remove chip, though. They started doing it on boys admitted to the Maison the year I was. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but the technicians were talking about it. They were getting too many chips that had to be replaced, so they did these."

"That's great!" Damon exclaimed. "Did you hear how you're supposed to take it out?"

"Yeah, one tech was showing the other tech how to do it. Another one was talking to me, probably to try to get me not to listen, but I heard it anyway. You have to stand behind me and on the left side of the chip, press really hard, and you should feel it give way and it will pop out."

Damon had Stefan turn his back and he started pressing on the chip. Finally, he felt it move and Stefan yelped in pain. The chip sprouted a tiny lancet to pass through his skin and it came partially out. Damon plucked it away carefully and felt Stefan's neck to make sure nothing else was under his skin. He took the collar and the chip and Kate drove around to the back of the complex, where the garbage dumpster sat. Damon tossed both items in the metal container and said, "Let's go home."

"Well, let's go to the urgent care clinic. Stefan's sick. I can tell by the sound of that cough," Kate answered.

They ended up having to go to the emergency room at the hospital in Hendersonville. Damon spun a tale of how Stefan's wallet was stolen and he didn't know his brother's Social Security number. Kate shuddered at the thought of having to go through the ID process again, but maybe Ric would help them.

The doctor finally saw Stefan and looked concerned as he listened to his chest. "He's got a lot of inflammation in there. It sounds pretty bad. I want to do a complete blood profile on him, too. I suspect he's going to need some antibiotics."

"All right, doctor," Kate said. They waited for another hour and the doctor came back into the treatment room. Stefan was asleep, so Kate and Damon spoke with him in the hallway.

"He's got bacterial bronchitis, so I'm going to need to give him some antibiotics, and I also want to put him on a round of steroids to reduce that inflammation in his chest. And there was something else a little odd with his bloodwork. It looks like his testosterone is low. A 20-year-old male shouldn't have that issue. Has this always been a problem for him?"

"I don't know. We didn't see doctors much, growing up," Damon said, but he was thinking he knew why Stefan's hormone levels were off.

"I see. Well, the levels are high enough so he went through puberty and all, but it's not normal for a guy his age. I may want to give him a supplement when he gets off the steroids. But the steroids may kickstart his body into producing the testosterone. It's happened."

"O.K.," Damon agreed, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be necessary, now that Stefan wouldn't be in the clutches of the UGC anymore.

"Anyway, I'll have the nurse come in and give him a shot of antibiotics and I'll give you a scrip for more, one for that cough, and for the Prednisone, which is the steroid, and then he can go home."

"Thank you doctor," Damon said, shaking the man's hand. When he was out of hearing range, Damon turned to Kate. "Low testosterone, huh? What do you want to bet, in about six weeks, Stefan will have a deeper voice and more body hair, just like I did?"

Kate's eyes widened. "You know, that would explain a lot. If they were keeping your levels artificially low, then you wouldn't have as much muscle definition, or hair, or anything. Didn't you say they gave you vitamins every morning?"

"Mmm-hmm. And when I stopped taking them, in about two weeks, I started noticing changes in my body." He shook his head. "Psychos. Well, at least Stefan doesn't have to deal with them again."

It was about 10 p.m. when they finally got Stefan home. He felt absolutely terrible. Damon grabbed a set of his own pajamas for him, while Kate made him up a comfy bed on the sofa. She brought him some chicken soup and crackers with hot tea, and he ate it all gratefully, and after thanking Kate profusely for bringing him to her home, dropped off to sleep. He was so very tired.

Damon and Kate went into their room. "I can't believe those two women made Stefan sit out in the cold with no coat on. He's got bronchitis! Didn't they notice he was sick?"

"Maybe, but maybe not. It probably didn't dawn on them. Colds and such aren't as common in that time," Damon said. "Still, they weren't feeding him well, which didn't help, either."

"For real. Damon, did I see that one woman with a bloody nose?" Kate asked.

Damon grinned, a little sheepishly. "Yeah. I think I broke it. She dropped Stefan's arm when the other Enforcer screamed and I gave her a good palm heel strike, right to her nose."

"Well, I can't cough up much sympathy for her. She deserved it."

"I thought so. And way to chase the other one with the car! That was beautiful," he chuckled.

Kate wiggled her eyebrows at him. "All those years of watching horror movies paid off. Nothing scarier than a car coming at you with the high beams on. She was terrified. Can't cough up a sympathy hairball for her, either."

"You have such a mean streak!" but Damon was grinning at her.

"I know. I think I mentioned it's occasionally good for something. Like now." She sighed.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I never thought I'd be the proprietor of Miss Kate's Home for Wayward, Time-Traveling Consorts," is all.

Damon laughed at that until he hurt. He loved her sense of humor and he kissed her. "I know, but I love you for taking him in. He's my best friend. Besides you."

"I know, darling," she answered. "I'm glad I can help. Let's get some sleep. We've all had a busy day."

"Amen to that," Damon replied as he snuggled to her.

* * *

Clardy and Pitkin looked around for any sign of their lost Consort, but found no trace of him. They found his chip and collar in a large garbage bin, but there was no trace of him. And they knew that Damon and his female companion wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to that shopping center anytime soon. Their only real option was to go home and face the Enforcer Director.

She wasn't as hard on them as they feared. "I said all along this was a bad idea. I'll just tell the Technology Director that throwing good efforts after bad solves nothing."

The woman threw a fit when the Enforcer Director gave her the news, but the Enforcer wasn't concerned. She had already delivered her report to the High Council, and it was probably just a matter of time before Madame Director lost her position. The Enforcer figured the UGC would want to continue trying to retrieve the Consorts, but this would certainly put the brakes on it for a while, at least.

Dr. Myra Sullivan was glad the Enforcers returned safely, but was secretly elated they lost the Consort they took with them. The "official" word was that Stefan Alpha 230782 was hit by a speeding vehicle and killed. But Myra knew Damon had to have helped him get away from the Enforcers and she was thrilled. And it was an expensive proposition for the UGC. She heard they owed Stefan's Maison about 300,000 credits, to make up for what he might have earned during his tenure as a Consort. That also pleased her. Nothing hit the UGC like getting them in the wallet. And she was back doing other research, which suited her.

Her own male, Shaun, was pensive when she told him about Stefan. He sighed. "What is it?" she asked.

He gave her a sad smile. "I shouldn't want for what I can't have, especially since you're so good to me, Myra, but I wish it had been me who was freed." Since joining the Brotherhood of Mars, Myra no longer required Shaun to call her "Mistress," if they were alone at home.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'd miss you, Shaun. You know I care for you very much."

"I know you do. And I care for you. I know I'm as free in this house as a male can be in this world, but to have real freedom, all the time. Such a gift!" Myra still had a riding room in her home, since dismantling it would raise all kinds of suspicion. But she never used it. Shaun slept in his bed, or in hers, if they had been intimate the night before. Their private relationship was much more like relationships in the Time Before, and Myra found it satisfied her. She was happier than she had ever been with Shaun, and since the artificial submissiveness was gone, found him to be highly intelligent and creative. He was a delight to her.

But Myra knew Shaun couldn't help but long to be free completely and she kissed his cheek. "If I could make it different, I would," she said.

"I know," he answered, and returned her kiss.

* * *

By the time Stefan felt better, Kate had some clothing for him, and she and Damon were clearing out the third bedroom she used for storage as a room for Stefan. He felt awful about putting her to the trouble, but Kate reassured him that she was glad to help the young man Damon saw as a brother.

Damon was talking to him. "Listen, Stefan. Once we get your identification, you can get a job and help Kate out with expenses. I felt the same way when I got here. I can probably get you on at the factory where I work when you get your ID. Then, I'll teach you to drive, and eventually, you can get a place of your own, and you can do what they said we could do in the Colony: live independently."

"I never thought I'd be able to do that," Stefan said.

"Me either, but I am. I mean, if Kate and I weren't together, I could still live on my own," Damon answered.

"What do you mean, exactly, that you and Kate are together? You said she doesn't own you, so you're not her concubine." Stefan was confused.

"No, I'm not. But we are in an exclusive relationship." Here, Damon lowered his voice. "And I hope before the year's out, she'll be my wife."

Stefan nodded. "I guess I understand." It was going to take a while for him to get accustomed to this time, he supposed. As Kate walked into the room, he said, "I wonder if I'll ever find a female who wants to take me in?"

Kate went to him and patted his shoulder. "Stefan, with that face of yours, I may have to build a brick wall around the house to keep the girls from overrunning the place! Female company is something you'll never lack, I guarantee. On second thought, I've got two of the best looking men in Middle Tennessee living in my house. I may have to make that brick wall an electric fence!" she laughed.

Damon flashed "that" grin that sent heat clear to Kate's toes. "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's all the women who see one of you and want to come find you," she said. "I've got to finish my lesson plans for tomorrow." She went back to the office with her soda, chuckling all the way.

Some things were better demonstrated, Damon thought and peeked into the office. "Kate, I'm taking Stefan to get a burger. Want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good. Go feed that bottomless pit, though," she said. Stefan could eat. All the time.

Damon had the coveted driver's license, grabbed his keys and ushered Stefan to the car. When they arrived at the diner, they placed their orders, sat down and waited for their food. It wasn't long until every female in the place had walked by their table at least once. Finally, an attractive girl stopped.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Stefan answered.

"I don't think I've seen you in here before. Or you either," she said, giving Damon the eye, too.

"He's new in town," Damon said.

"Is that so? Well, welcome to Donelson," she said.

"Thank you," Stefan replied, giving her a shy grin.

The girl gave Stefan a brilliant smile. She took a pen from her purse and a napkin from their table and wrote something on it. "My name's Tricia. Call me," she said, sliding the napkin to Stefan.

Stefan looked at the napkin and then at Tricia.

"Oh, my God. You're not gay, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head, wide-eyed.

She smiled. "Then definitely call me," she said, and walked away.

Damon grinned broadly at Stefan. "Now you know what Kate meant about that brick wall?"

"I think so," he answered. Now clad in jeans, a chamois shirt, jacket and sneakers, Stefan didn't stand out by his clothing, but the females still stared at him. They didn't catcall or whistle, but they looked and smiled at him.

Damon knew Stefan would gain confidence as he acclimated to his new life, but he knew himself how bewildering it was to find one's feet in an entirely new culture. Even now, things still caught him by surprise. But Stefan had always been a little less outgoing, a little more introverted than Damon, and he had a terrible time acclimating to the Maison. During his first two weeks in the tasting suite, their handlers had to give him a shot of initiator so he could achieve an erection. He was simply too self-conscious to relax enough to get an erection in front of other people. He finally managed it, but he still needed a lot of encouragement for several weeks. His relief at the thought of not having to offer his body unwillingly anymore was profound, as was his gratitude to Kate for taking him in.

* * *

Damon and Stefan had watched a late movie and were talking in the living room. Kate was asleep. "I wasn't cut out to be a Consort, Damon. I did it, but I hated every second of it."

"I know. It's just not right to consign someone to that life just because of one part of his body." Damon shook his head. "And then, they lie to the women and tell them we _chose_ that life."

Stefan's jaw dropped in shock. "Women think we _want_ this? That's…." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah. It is. One of my clients asked me once why I wanted to be a Consort. I told her the truth and she looked shocked for a minute and then started to cry."

"Cry? I don't think I've ever seen a woman cry before!" In their time, crying was regarded as weakness in a woman, but was perfectly acceptable for males.

"Neither had I. I was scared to death. I figured I was in for a beating, just for seeing her like that," Damon replied.

"What did she do?"

"When she got herself under control, she apologized for her ignorance and called a taxi pod to take me back to the Maison. When I got there, I found out she had given me a 500-credit tip. I found out later she stopped using Consorts and registered to buy a male from the Colony. Which isn't ideal, but at least she understood it's wrong to force someone into this life."

"Does Kate know about some of the things we had to do?" Stefan asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Some. I haven't told her everything. She gets so upset on my behalf, and I don't want to do that to her. Fair warning: she cries. Cries at sad movies, sad news stories on TV - and she'll cry with you. I broke down completely the second night I was here, and she just held me and cried with me until I calmed down."

Stefan sighed. "And she just took you in, and now me. She's a special woman."

"She sure is. I love her, Stefan. I didn't know how to love anyone, really. But I love her." There was a smile in Damon's voice.

"I'd like to find someone like that," Stefan said. "Someone to love, who would love me, too."

"You will. I know it. No better feeling in the world," Damon replied.

* * *

 **Well? Thoughts? Reviews, maybe? How about making a writer happy and leaving a review? Just type it in the little box below!**


	9. Chapter 9: Consequences

**A/N:** Thank you, always, for the reviews, faves and follows! I have to say that first, because this feedback is so much appreciated! Stefan is having a very difficult time adapting - not because he doesn't want to, or misses his time, but because he doesn't know how to adapt as well as Damon. But he gets some help here. The karma bus also pays a visit to the Maison in 2455, and we see another old friend from TVD.

Please read and review! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Consequences**

Kate woke up in the night. A noise shook her out of sleep. She listened, but Damon's breathing was easy and even, as always. There - she heard it again. It sounded like a low cry. She eased out of bed, not wanting to wake Damon, and went into the hallway. Stefan's door was closed, but she could hear intermittent noises and he was thrashing around in bed. She peeked inside, and saw he was clearly in the throes of a nightmare. She went to him and shook him gently. "Stefan, Stefan! Wake up! C'mon, wake up, hon," she said. He finally opened his eyes, and she could see the terror there, even in the dim light. "Hey, it's all right," she softly said.

Stefan sat up and was panting. He had broken out into a cold sweat. "Where am I?" he said, disoriented.

"You're at my house, with me and Damon," Kate answered. "You're safe, Stefan. You're safe."

"They were here, and they were chasing me, and I couldn't get away from them." He was barely coherent.

Kate put her arms around him. "They can't get you now. You're safe, Stefan, I promise. It was a nightmare." This was the third one this week. Damon heard him the other two times and got up to see about him. Stefan buried his face in her neck and cried as she stroked his hair and did her best to comfort him. "I'm so sorry," she said as she rocked him like a child. His sobs finally started to die down and Kate reached to grab some tissues from the box on the nightstand. She gently wiped his face and had him blow his nose and looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"I guess," he said. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, it's O.K. You couldn't help it. Not like you can control what you dream about."

"I wish I could," he answered.

"I know you do, sweetie. I wish it for you." She moved to get up, but Stefan grabbed her hand.

"Can you stay, just until I get back to sleep?"

She nodded. "Sure." She plumped his pillows and moved so he could lie back down and she leaned against the headboard. Kate put her hand on his hair, so he would know she was there, and he finally went back to sleep. When she was sure he was sleeping, she got up and went back to her room. She slipped under the cover, hoping not to wake Damon.

"What's the matter?" came his sleepy voice.

"Stefan had another nightmare," she said. "But he's asleep again. He's O.K. for now."

Damon sighed. "Poor thing. I wish there was something I could do for him."

"Me too. Hopefully, time will take care of it."

"Yeah," Damon agreed. He kissed her and went back to sleep.

Kate lay awake for a while longer. She was so glad Stefan was with them, because she could see him going the same way that other Consort did who hanged himself. Damon had told her about him. She knew Stefan must have been devastated when Damon disappeared. Although Damon had some childlike qualities when she first found him, he matured fairly quickly. Stefan, being such an introvert, found it much more difficult to open up and share his feelings, and be social. In a lot of ways, living with Stefan was like having a young teenager in the house, but without all the attitude. Kate thought getting him a stable life would help him on the road to maturity, because he was an intelligent, sweet kid who wanted to please everyone. Damon was less of a people-pleaser, which probably helped him, along with having an inner fire and toughness that kept him sane. She thought Stefan had some fire, but it had been banked down so long, it was hard to find. There had to be some kind of help available.

* * *

Fortunately, the next morning was a Saturday, so everyone slept in. Damon finally nuzzled Kate awake with soft kisses and touches, and they made love very quietly. They tried to keep the PDA to a minimum in front of Stefan, since they didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. They lay in bed another half hour or so, savoring the silence and each other, before Damon decided he had to get up and shower.

A thought had been niggling at Kate and she got up too, and went into the office. Stefan had been there a month and it was imperative she find a way to get him some ID. She didn't think Ric was going to go for the "off the grid" story twice. So, she gamely plunged into the world of the doomsday preppers' internet forums, and finally found one for people who were former preppers and needed help transitioning to the default world. This was what she had been looking for.

One of the posters had pretty much the exact situation Damon and Stefan did: no birth certificate, and no record of his birth. She messaged him directly and asked him how he handled the situation. The reply she received wasn't really what she wanted to hear, but it was about what she expected: he had to pay for a forged birth certificate. The trick was to use the forged version to get the rest of one's necessary identification, then go back and use the legitimate ID to have the state issue a new birth certificate, which would then be legal. Still, paying $100 for a good fake was a better option than anything else they had. Kate was a law-abiding woman, but these were unusual circumstances. Wasn't like she was trying to get ID for a terrorist or something, and there just weren't any options for those catapulted 400 years into the past. Maybe there should be, Kate thought, as she chuckled to herself. Check the "time-traveler" box to get a new birth certificate issued. Shaking her head at her own whimsy, she saved the email for the individual who promised authentic documents and prayed they wouldn't get caught.

More searching for some kind of therapy for Stefan led Kate into the bizarre world of "paranormal therapists." You really could find anything on the Internet, and not surprisingly, there were several paranormal therapists in the Nashville area. The one who looked most promising was a Dr. Caroline Forbes, who actually had an M.D. in psychiatry, as well as being a licensed counselor with a master's degree in the field. But if she was open to the paranormal, surely time travel wouldn't be such a leap. "I cannot believe I'm even considering this," Kate said as she read Dr. Forbes' website. "But desperate times, I guess." She shook her head. This time last year, she was worried about her lesson plans and getting her students up to speed with the Common Core curriculum. Now, she was involved with weirdness she never thought existed and was thinking about calling a paranormal therapist to help her new houseguest who was from 400 years in the future and had been a sex slave. Her boyfriend was also a former sex slave - from the future. She looked heavenward. "Lord, how do I get into these things?" she said.

Kate's neighborhood was blessed with sidewalks, and after breakfast, Stefan said he was going for a run. They both knew that was one way he released some of his anxiety, so Kate just said, "See you in a little while," as he pulled up the hood of his jacket and left.

"I'm worried about him," Damon said.

"Me too, but believe it or not, I may have a solution." She motioned for him to follow her into the office, and she showed him Dr. Forbes' website. He looked at her doubtfully, but she said, "Just read it."

A few minutes later, Damon shrugged. "Well, if she counsels people who said they were abducted by aliens and kept somewhere for 300 years and then brought back, Stefan's story ought to be downright routine," he said.

Kate laughed. "That's what I thought. If she can believe that, she can believe anything. Nothing's too off the wall."

"Except in this case, it's actually true," Damon replied.

"No kidding. Do you think we would have a problem getting him to go?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. If we said it might help him with his nightmares, that could be one selling point."

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Well, she says to fill out the form here online and she'll get back with us." She grinned at Damon. "Filling out the form ought to be fun, anyway. She wants details on the reason for the visit, including all paranormal details. How do you hit the appropriate balance between truth and sounding delusional?"

"Just say it, I guess," Damon answered. "You're the one with the college degree."

"You'll have one before too long, once you decide on a major," Kate said.

"Would it bother you if I got my core courses out of the way and then went to the technical side for woodworking? If I get certified in woodworking, I can get promoted to a luthier's apprentice, and then maybe move up to being a luthier. I love the work."

Kate kissed his cheek. "Sweetheart, whatever you want to do is fine with me. Nashville's a good place for a luthier to work. If it makes you happy, that's what I want for you."

Damon folded her into his arms and kissed her softly. He sighed into her hair as he kissed the top of her head and she relaxed into his embrace. She lifted her face to his and he kissed her again, this time more urgently. He backed her into the wall and she broke away and said teasingly, "Once wasn't enough this morning?"

"Once is never enough with you, don't you know that?" he growled in her ear. She purred in reply as they continued their kiss and Damon whispered in her ear, "I can go more than once, and you know it."

"Oh, I know," she murmured as his mouth took hers again and they broke apart only when they heard the door open. Kate tugged her shirttail down from where Damon had pushed it up, and he adjusted his clothes, too. Kate smoothed her hair and went into the kitchen. She smiled at Stefan as she walked into the room.

Stefan looked at Kate. Her face was flushed, and her hair was slightly tousled. He could see her lips were a little swollen, and he swallowed. She and Damon were usually very considerate of him where their physical relationship was concerned, but sometimes, he could tell they had been kissing and it made him wish Kate were interested in him too, or that he had a girl in his life, or something. But he knew there was a reason Damon's reviews by the women he'd serviced were so high. He was just that good at what he did.

Stefan knew the women wanted him because of his looks. They rarely had any complaints about his skills, but his reviews weren't as glowing as Damon's. They all said something about his pretty face or his soft voice. Damon, though, had an aggressive edge that hinted he could be dangerous if pushed too far. That little edge is what kept the women interested. They always hoped they could be the one who could make him snap and throw them down on the floor to ravish them. Of course, that kind of behavior would have resulted in a severe beating for Damon, so it was a good thing his control was as solid as it was.

"Hey," Kate said.

Stefan ducked his head. "Hi."

"Everything OK?" she asked. He nodded and she touched his arm. He flinched. "Stefan, are you all right?"

He looked miserably at her. "You and Damon - you were, I don't know." He turned away, embarrassed.

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I know things aren't easy for you, right now. Damon and I have really tried not to make you uncomfortable, but we are a couple, so it's tough on us, sometimes, to keep our physical relationship private."

"You don't want me, too?" he asked, after a long pause.

Kate had started unloading the dishwasher and nearly dropped a plate. "What did you say?"

"I've served women with another male. Even with Damon a few times. I thought you might want me, too. Don't you?"

The import of Stefan's words sank into her brain and she looked at him for a second, wide-eyed, shocked, a little sick, even as some little perverted imp inside her briefly considered the concept… "Whoo boy," she breathed as she closed the dishwasher door. "Come here and let's sit down at the table." He did so and Kate paused a moment to gather her thoughts. How to broach this touchy topic without shattering his very fragile self-esteem?

"I know Damon told you that men and women don't have the same kind of relationships with each other here in this time as they did in your time, right?" He nodded. "O.K. For the most part, people pair off as couples, and if one of the partners gets into a physical relationship with someone else, it's considered a terrible betrayal. Now, there are some people who don't want to just be in a couples-style relationship. They're fine with bringing a third person - or more - into the dynamic. But I'm not one of those people, though, and neither is Damon. One man is all I want, or need. And my relationship with Damon is based first on love and respect. We were together for several months before we ever had sex." Normally, Kate wouldn't consider this anyone's business but theirs, but as with everything in her life lately, these were not normal circumstances.

Stefan looked confused. "Damon told me all that and said you were together. So, if you didn't want me like that, then why…?" his voice trailed off.

"Why did we get you from the Enforcers?" Kate said.

"More, why am I living here? Why did you take me in, if you didn't want me like you do Damon?"

Kate looked heavenward. This was not easy. "Stefan, sweetie, you have to remember, I didn't know about Damon when I found him. I took him in because he didn't have anywhere else to go, and he certainly didn't want to go back to his time. Our relationship developed while he was here. And now you're living here, and I'm glad you're here. Damon is thrilled. You two are as close as any brothers could be. I care very much for you, but my feelings for Damon are different. I have romantic feelings for him."

"And not for me?"

For the millionth time, Kate silently cursed those idiot women who screwed up society. "Caring feelings, yes, very much, but not romantic feelings, Stefan. There's a difference."

Damon was in the hallway, listening to this exchange. He had no idea Stefan had developed a crush on Kate, but that's clearly what this was. Kate was being as kind as she possibly could, trying not to walk all over Stefan's heart. He was so introverted and kept his feelings so close. He really hadn't had a lot of time to adjust to this world. He was sick for a week after he got here, and had mostly stayed close to the house since, in case the Enforcers were still looking for him. And while he was ill, Kate had fussed over him like a child, although Damon knew she would have done it for him, or for any of her students. It was just her way. But when you'd never really been sick, or had someone pay that much attention to you, well, it had to be a little overwhelming.

Damon wasn't sure whether he should intervene or not. Kate seemed to be telling Stefan all the right things, but he wasn't certain Stefan really understood. It was so different from what they were used to, and even Damon had a difficult time grasping the monogamy concept at first. But that gave him an idea of what to tell Stefan. It was something similar to what Kate told him. He went into the kitchen and waited until Kate finished speaking. Stefan still looked confused. "Can we have a minute?" Damon asked her.

"Sure." She left the room, relieved to let Damon handle this, cowardly as it sounded.

Damon sat down next to Stefan at the table. "So talk to me. What's going on?"

"I could tell you and Kate were kissing, and I just asked her why she didn't want me like she wants you. That sounds really stupid, I guess."

Damon shook his head. "No, not considering where we've been. Look, man. Kate and I found out we're right for each other. We suit each other. You'll find a girl who's right for you, and that's what you need to look forward to, all right? Kate and I had a talk kind of like this not long after I came to live with her. She said at that point, neither one of us were ready for any kind of relationship, except being friends, and I'm passing that advice along to you now. You're not mentally ready to be serious with a girl. Neither was I. I had to heal from what I had been through. So do you. But we may have a solution to help you heal a little faster. Maybe get rid of those nightmares."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"We've found a therapist you can see who's willing to believe you when you tell her what you've been through. Maybe she can help you work through some of the stuff you're dealing with. I have a feeling something happened to you, Stef. You never liked being a Consort, but not long before I left, you just stopped smiling. Do you want to talk about it?" Damon's eyes were kind.

"No. Never." He was definite about that. "I can't tell anyone about that."

"O.K. I can't force you to do it. But in the meantime, remember that you're still my best friend, and if the identification works out, you'll be my legal brother. How about that?"

"That sounds good. I kind of resent Kate for having a family," he admitted.

"I understand, but you know what? They'll be your family too, if you let them. They took me in," Damon said.

"You think?"

Damon nodded. "I know. You've heard us talk about her niece, Maggie. She's the sweetest kid in the world. She'll love you. I promise. So will the rest of the family. Just trust me a little. Oh. I almost forgot." He got up and went to the kitchen counter. "I got this for you the other day. I know you always kept a journal, so maybe it would help you to stay with that habit." Damon reached into a plastic bag and brought out a blank journal and a packet of pens and handed them to Stefan.

Stefan gave Damon a tentative smile. "Thanks. I've missed my journal."

"I thought you had. So you understand that Kate cares about you and wants you here, but just in a different way?"

"I guess so. Everything seems to take a lot of time, though."

"I know it does, but you'll get through it."

* * *

 **February, 2455**

"Well this has just been a fiasco," said the President for the North American Territories at the meeting of the Territorial High Council. "Two of our more popular Consorts gone, Officer Clardy retired, Officer Pitkin resigned and gone into private security, along with the two officers who went to find the Consort originally. The Greater Tennessee Maison is probably out a million credits for losing those two males, and the Enforcers lost a combination of 125 years of experience." She peered at the Technology Director, who was sitting across from the table where the High Council had convened.

"Madame President, it wasn't supposed to turn out like that," she stammered.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't, but I have a report from the Director of the Enforcers that she expressed grave reservations about your plans, but you refused to listen. So now, instead of one Consort gone and two officers resigned, we have two Consorts gone and four officers out of the Corps. Just how much more do you think we can afford to lose?"

"What should I have done, Madame President?" the Director whined. "I knew we needed to get those boys back. I never dreamed one of them would break an Enforcer's nose!"

"You should have turned it over to the Director of Enforcers and allowed her to handle it. She's qualified to do it. You're not. These are highly irregular circumstances, and you know there's been underground resistance. So you thought it was prudent to potentially expose such a sensitive technology just to get back one young male? It would have been much cheaper to just pay the Maison for him and forget it." The President tapped her fingers on the table. "If this Brotherhood of Mars business breaks out, it could threaten society as we know it. And this Dr. Sullivan - is she under surveillance?"

The Director paled. "No, Madame President. She's done everything we've asked her to do, albeit reluctantly. She seemed to feel it was unethical to send her male back to test her device."

The President snorted. "Apparently, she has more sense than you do, then. She saw the potential harm. What a waste of time, effort, money… everything. Let me suggest you take early retirement, Sister. I don't think you can be very effective in your position any longer, do you?"

The now-former Director hung her head. "No, Madame President. I'll tender my retirement notice effective immediately."

"Very well. You'll be contacted about your pension. Thank you."

The woman nodded at the President and left the room. The President leaned back in her chair. "Well, Sisters, what now?" she asked.

"Quash it," the vice-president answered. "We can't have an inkling of this getting out. Goddess, what a mess."

"No, that was a problem. _Now_ we've got a mess," said the Enforcer Director when she walked into the room.

"What now?" the President asked wearily.

"There's been an uprising at the Greater Tennessee Maison. The boys are holding Director Gilley hostage, protesting what they say is her gross mistreatment of them."

The President looked up. "Can this day get any worse?" she asked of the air.

Myra and Shaun were home watching the events at the Maison unfold with glee. Weeks before, someone with the Brotherhood had slipped a Consort a copy of the novel "Spartacus" and apparently, inspiration struck. The news channels were covering the situation nearly wall to wall. The Enforcers had their hostage negotiation team at the scene and the word was that every Consort said he was the instigator and planner. To a boy, they all said they were the ringleaders. Their only demand was that Director Gilley be arrested and face justice for her crimes. The boys had been using the camera apps in their wrist units to take photos of their comrades after suffering from Gilley's abuse, either directly, or by her allowing women to harm them, and they sent the images to the news stations, who naturally aired them. Outraged viewers started calling, mostly in support of the Consorts, to the news editors' surprise. The general opinion was that, while it was a woman's responsibility to discipline her male, abuse was something else entirely, and even the Maison Directors weren't above the law.

Madame President watched the coverage and gritted her teeth. Ann Gilley was appointed Director of that Maison to keep the males in line, not beat the hell out of them. Not that the President was so opposed to beating a male within an inch of his life - her own males could attest to that - but treating Consorts like that was stupid, to say the least. You couldn't keep them inside all the time, and you certainly couldn't keep them from talking to other Consorts, or other males. Word would get out, and there were enough bleeding-heart "progressive" women around who would be outraged that it could cause problems. And Goddess knew the Brotherhood of Mars didn't need another single stick of kindling on its fire, either.

What a nightmare. It went against every fiber of her being to give in on this one, but, she reasoned, if the UGC were seen as being sensitive to the needs of the males of the world, and tough on lawbreakers, she might be able to turn it to their advantage. The hostage team had spoken with several handlers, who said no one had been harmed, so leniency could be justified. She got on the Vidiphone with her press secretary. "Set up a press conference."

An hour later, the President looked at her speech. She was careful to reiterate that the UGC was gravely concerned about the situation at the Greater Tennessee Maison, and that, while such actions by the boys could not be condoned, neither could Director Gilley's actions. Males were to be protected and cherished, and it was unthinkable that the Maison where they looked for protection should be a source of abuse. The Consorts' desperate actions were a direct result of their desperate circumstances, and since they had been careful to make sure no one was harmed, they would be forgiven. Director Gilley would be removed and would face the consequences of her actions. The handlers were to be commended for their cool-headed response that kept the situation from spiraling out of control. The President didn't really care that the High Council left Director Gilley swinging in the wind. She was competition, had her sights on the High Council, and she had definitely become a severe liability. Satisfied, the President called for her car to take her to the capitol building, where she would deliver her speech and get this mess resolved.

Shaun and Myra listened with disgust to the President's speech. They heard the hypocrisy dripping from every word. The best part by far was that the whole Consort cadre at the Maison wouldn't be publicly whipped, or receive some other horrible punishment. But they had no doubt the Consorts would be told in no uncertain terms that the clemency only went so far. Still, such a rebellion was unheard of, and the Brotherhood would be thrilled it succeeded as well as it did. Myra wished Damon and Stefan could know about it. She knew they would be over the moon.

* * *

Stefan and Damon sat in the waiting room at Dr. Caroline Forbes' office. Damon took the day off to make sure Stefan had someone with him for this visit. Kate filled out the online forms, shaking her head the whole time, but as she and Damon had already discussed, Stefan's situation wasn't nearly as odd as some of the other cases the doctor handled.

When they were called back to the consulting room, Damon could see Stefan was visibly shaking and he put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's O.K., Stef. I'm right here with you." Stefan just nodded.

The nurse showed them to a pleasant room, with comfortable, overstuffed sofas and chairs. There were prints on the taupe and cream walls showing nature scenes, and soft music played. Obviously, the surroundings were designed to help patients relax. Damon walked around the room and looked at the pictures, but Stefan just sat, an anxious bundle of nerves.

They waited about ten minutes or so when the other door opened and a woman walked in. Damon's eyebrows went up. He estimated she was in her late 30s, and she was very, very pretty. She had wavy, flaxen blonde hair and expressive, gray-blue eyes. She smiled at them as she entered the room. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Caroline Forbes."

Damon stepped forward and shook her hand. "Good morning. I'm Damon Salvatore. This is my brother, Stefan. I told him I'd come with him to his appointment today."

Caroline nodded. "Wonderful to meet you. I'm so glad you're here to support Stefan." She went to the young man, who stood when she arrived. "Stefan, I'm glad to meet you. Now you two have a seat and we'll talk for a little while." Dr. Forbes was a little taken aback herself. Her profession as a paranormal therapist meant she was willing to consider any number of scenarios most people would find insanely impossible, and when she read the paperwork for Stefan, she had to admit it sounded crazy, but sometimes, those were the cases that ended up being the sanest.

What she wasn't expecting was two of the best looking men she had ever seen to be waiting on her. Damon's longish jet hair and beard gave him a rakish look, while a pair of incredible blue eyes assessed her. Stefan had a sweet face with a sensitive mouth, forest green eyes and light brown hair. Both men looked to be in perfect possession of their senses, even if Stefan was jumpy as a cat.

"Now then. I've read your story, Stefan. I guess I need to know a little more background about the society itself. What do you think the most important thing is for me to know about that time?"

"Ummm, well, males are pretty much slaves. Some people say second class citizens, but that would be an improvement. We're slaves," he said.

"Did you grow up knowing this?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head. "We were always told women were superior, stronger, and so forth, but we didn't find out how it really is until we were 18 and ready to leave the Colony. A male has three options: be purchased by a female who is planning to take him home as a servant and sex toy; be a copulator for five years, which means he spends that time trying to impregnate women to breed more people; or he gets to be a Consort for ten years, which is what we were. We're legal whores. We were lied to our whole lives."

"And how long were you a Consort before you came here?"

"Two years. Damon's older. He was in it four years."

Caroline was writing in her notebook. "I see. And what's the general attitude toward men in that society? Do women agree with this treatment or what?"

"Depends on the woman. Some are very kind to their boys, and they become companions, too. Others? Well, for them, males are just sex appliances and mean about as much as a washing machine." Stefan's tone was bitter, but Damon nodded understandingly.

"I admit, Stefan, that's disturbing. So what determines a boy's suitability to be a Consort?" she asked, to see him turn scarlet at the question. He ducked his head, too embarrassed to answer.

She looked to Damon, who shrugged. "Penis size. Anything over seven inches," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Wow." Her professional face dropped for just a moment and she shook her head. She had exactly the same look Kate did when she found out. She took a deep breath. "Then what?"

"Then, training," Damon answered dryly. "We had simulators. And believe me - they weren't like blow up dolls, either. They were anatomically correct robots. Training was eight weeks. Once we passed, we got extra classes."

"Extra classes?" Ooops. That popped out before Caroline could stop it.

"Mmm-hmm. Dance and massage, to name the two least offensive ones."

She continued writing. She had to do something to organize her thoughts. She asked a few more questions about their lives before, and then said, "Well, your paperwork indicated you've been having nightmares, Stefan, and you've been feeling a lot of anxiety. That's normal. You've been through a lot of physical, as well as psychic trauma. You may have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I can help you with that. Do you keep a journal or diary?"

Stefan nodded. "I have for years."

"Great. Write in your journal every day. Also, are you and Damon biological brothers?"

Damon shook his head. "No. Just close friends. But when he has legal ID, he'll be Stefan Salvatore, my brother."

Caroline smiled. "You have such a good heart, Damon. I can help the ID process along, also. I'd like to do cheek swabs on you, for DNA purposes."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Curiosity. I am an MD and I will admit to wondering what your DNA looks like. It won't hurt. I'll just swab a Q-tip on the inside of your cheek, and that's it." She brought out the two kits and did the swabs, labeled them and left them for her nurse to pick up.

"Stefan, I'd like to see you once a week for about six weeks, and then we'll reassess. I'm going to write you a prescription for something to help you sleep, and I'll give you some paperwork to take home so we can get some identification for you. Now, homework. Keep journaling and writing down how you're feeling from day to day. Second, talk to Damon. He wants to help you, and you have a unique resource in someone who's been through a similar experience. He can truly sympathize with you. Stop calling yourself a whore. You are not a whore. You're a human being with thoughts, feelings and dreams. Understand me?"

Stefan nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Forbes."

"You're welcome. I'll see you next week."

On the drive home, Stefan was largely silent, but did say, "I like Dr. Forbes. Maybe she can help me."

"I think she can, if you'll let her," Damon said.

Stefan went to bed early, worn out with mental exhaustion. Damon and Kate talked in their room. "Some counseling might be good for me too," he said.

"Now that you've found someone who's sympathetic, yeah, couldn't hurt. So you liked her and Stefan did too?" Kate asked.

"Mmmm. She didn't even act like it was something strange. She just went with it."

"I guess that's how you have to do it when you're in her line of work."

"Guess so," Damon agreed. He pulled Kate close and kissed her. "And here you are, just standing in the middle of all this craziness, and loving me."

"Part of it," she said and kissed him back. "Because I do love you."

"And then there's how much I love you," he whispered as they relaxed into sleep.

* * *

 **You know what to do! Type a review in that box right there! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Discoveries

**A/N:** So, lots of discoveries in this chapter, as implied by the title. Discoveries for you, the reader, and for the characters. Thank you, always, so, so much for every fave, follow and review! I've had readers ask me if reviews are really that important, and I say YES! It means I'm not writing in a vacuum! So, please consider leaving a review. Doesn't have to be hugely detailed; just a few words would be great. Thank you again! Read, enjoy and review!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Discoveries**

"I could kiss Dr. Forbes," Kate said, as she put her feet on the coffee table. "You know I love Stefan to pieces, but that weekend retreat was the _best_ idea." Dr. Forbes had some of her patients on a kayaking and camping retreat, as a confidence-building activity.

Damon grinned. "I know. I don't have to worry about him. He's with people I trust and he needs this. But, I have to admit: it also means we get the house to ourselves until Sunday afternoon, and it's only Friday night! Does being glad about that make me a bad person?"

Kate chuckled. "Yep, and I'm as terrible as you are. But seriously, even married people with kids want the munchkins out of the house now and then. Even Phillip and Laine pack Maggie and the demons off to Mama's once in a while so they can watch a movie and get some peace and quiet. Stefan probably needs to be away from us, too."

Stefan had done well with his therapy. Caroline's understanding manner helped him open up, and he confided in her. The medication helped him sleep, and Kate could tell his anxiety levels were much lower than they had been. He was more confident, less fearful when they were in public, and was just more relaxed in general. Both Damon and Kate were relieved.

"So, you want to go out tonight, or what?" Damon asked. He was in the kitchen.

"Maybe we could get some dinner. There's not really a movie out now that I want to see, but we can go to a couple of clubs and hear some bands."

"We could do that." He came into the living room and stood over Kate, hands on either side of her on the back of the sofa. "Or we could make up our own entertainment, right here." His eyes were twinkling wickedly.

"You want to watch a movie here?" Kate asked, teasing him.

"I think we can do better than that, really. Don't you think so?" His lopsided grin promised - everything.

"Maybe. I may even have a little surprise for you," she answered.

"Oh? What?" Damon's face was alight with interest.

"I said it was a surprise." Kate stood and walked to the bedroom, Damon following close behind. When she got to the door, she said, "No, you stay out here. When I'm ready for you, I'll call you."

"All right," he said, clearly intrigued by the idea.

Kate grinned and closed the door. She showered, using the gardenia shower gel Damon loved, and dried her hair. She found the bag she'd stowed in the closet before Stefan arrived. She bought this, intending to wear it for Damon on Valentine's Day, but things hadn't quite worked out, what with Stefan being so sick with bronchitis. Now, she pulled the charmeuse chemise from the bag and clipped the tags off. She slipped it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Well, she'd never be mistaken for a Victoria's Secret model for sure, but Damon didn't care, which was all that mattered. The chemise was a swirled pattern of burgundy and gold, with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline that skimmed the tops of her breasts. Since she wasn't tall, most lingerie was too long for her, but this one hit her about the knees, so it worked. A taller woman would wear it above the knees, but again, Damon seemed to prefer her shorter stature. She brushed her hair into soft waves and looked for the lipstick that nearly matched the burgundy of the chemise.

The shop where Kate bought the chemise also carried some menswear, like silk boxers and so forth. She found the pair she bought for Damon. They were black silk, with alternating jacquard vertical stripes. She quickly put them on the outside doorknob and said, "Put those on, would you?"

"Sure," she heard his muffled voice. She turned the covers on the bed back and lit a couple of candles so the room was softly illuminated.

"Come on in whenever you get ready," she called.

A moment later, Damon came into the room and closed the door. He looked around at the candles, the bed turned back invitingly and then saw Kate, leaning against the bedpost. "Hi there," she said. "I love those boxers on you. Do you like them?"

"I do. Thank you," he replied, and went to Kate, taking in her lingerie, his blue eyes glittering, even in the dim light.

"You're welcome. I was thinking, since we really didn't get to celebrate Valentine's Day…"

He nodded slowly and walked to her. "Did you buy this for me?"

"To wear for you," she answered.

Damon put his hand on her waist and slid it around to her back. "I like the material." He nuzzled her neck and hair. "You smell wonderful," and he nibbled her jawline. "And you taste even better."

Kate kissed him. "You're not bad, yourself, sweetheart. It's a shame those idiot women then didn't realize what they had in you. But I'm glad you're here with me, for sure. I appreciate you!"

Her reward was the slow smile that seemed to creep across his face, until it ended in a toothy grin. He sighed and held her closer, and she felt so wonderful in his arms. "I like the candles, too. I love seeing you, but I like the dimmer light."

"That's the point. Romance," she said as she nibbled his earlobe.

"I still have some learning to do in that department," he said.

Kate chuckled. "Practice makes perfect, they say."

"Do they say that?" he said in the same tone, as he slid his hands up her back.

"So I've heard." She ran her hands down the curve of his backside. "I _really_ like these silk boxers," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I like the way they feel, and they make your butt look good. How about that?"

When a woman from his time said something along those lines, Damon felt like a slut. When Kate said it, though, it was completely different, and he could feel his body responding to hers. He kissed her in reply, asking for the sweetness of her mouth, and when she parted her lips, he caressed her tongue with the tip of his. Women of his time had robbed themselves of so much, because romance and seduction, taking one's time with one's partner - it was all so important.

Kate ran her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp, bringing her nails down to lightly scratch the skin on his back, which raised immediate goosebumps. "I'm so glad you don't get rid of your body hair anymore," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Because I can do this now," she said, running her finger down the hair below his navel. "You know there's a name for this, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm. Your happy trail. Or treasure trail. Whatever you want to call it. I like it, though."

Kate found the most unexpected things desirable, Damon thought. She loved his hands, the way a certain gray T-shirt clung to his chest, the planes of his back, and even how his hair fell across his forehead when it was wet. But then, he loved the way she looked sidelong at him when she teased him, and how she would take his hand and absently rub his palm with her thumb, or walk by him and stroke his hair quickly, or how she would twirl a lock of wavy hair in her fingers when she was concentrating on lesson plans.

He felt her moving him backward until he sat down on the bed. "Want to lay another ghost to rest?" she asked.

"Which one?" he said.

"Me on top?" This was how he was forced to service women, and Kate wanted him to see it as just another way for both of them to please each other. "But only if you want to."

His eyes were a little troubled, but he said, "We can try."

"If you start getting spooked, say the word, sugar." She pushed his shoulders gently and he reclined on the bed, and sitting on her knees, Kate swayed back and forth, as if to music, and slowly slipped the chemise over her head. Once again, Damon realized this was as much for him as it was for her, and her actions were those of a woman wanting to please her man. She dropped the chemise to the side and caressed Damon's length through the silk of his boxers. "I love you and I love your body," she said, and slid his shorts off his hips and down his legs. She ran her hands up his chest and kissed his delicious mouth, then nipped the skin on his neck and under his chin, below where he kept his beard trimmed. Carefully, slowly, she lowered herself on to him and moved slowly, gently, very unlike any woman in his time had ever ridden him. But he could participate now, and he moved his hands to touch her breasts, to bring them down her sides and hold her waist as she moved. As he had been trained to do, he hit every spot in her body and she moaned with passion. "So good," she murmured. She sighed and then saw the anxious look on Damon's face. "Do I need to stop, Damon? You're in control, here."

He looked into her eyes. "I don't know."

"Then we need to. Let's try something else, then. You're not the only one who reads." She moved from him and said, "Sit up. Just sit up."

He did so and Kate scooted into his lap, still facing him, and moved him into herself again. She put her arms around him, so they were flush against each other and she kissed him. "How about this?"

He nodded. "This is incredible. I love being able to hold you close."

"Same here," she said, and started an easy, steady pace that brought her close to climax, and saw the look of bliss on Damon's face, and knew this had been a great inspiration. She leaned back to pull him on top of her and he moved deep within her, finding his rhythm quickly and they moved together until he cried his release.

He pulled Kate to her side and kissed her gratefully. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Damon held her for a few minutes until he realized she hadn't climaxed. She was stroking his hair and not looking like she minded, but he couldn't just get his and not make sure she was satisfied, too. So, he pushed her gently to her back, and kissed trails down her neck, murmuring his love for her and he eventually reached her breasts. As he took a nipple in his mouth, he slipped his hand to her center and touched her. She raised her hips in response and he stroked her. He could tell she liked it as he stimulated her breasts and stroked her at the same time. She started moving more underneath his hands and finally moaned out her orgasm. She rolled into his arms and they kissed and touched for a long while, until Kate finally got up and blew out the candles. She slid the chemise on and slipped underneath the quilt with him.

They snuggled for a while and then Damon whispered, "It just keeps getting better and better." He sighed softly and Kate could almost hear him fall asleep as she did too.

* * *

Caroline encouraged her patients on these retreats to share their stories only if they wanted to. Stefan wasn't interested in doing that, really, but he did appreciate being in an atmosphere where no one judged him. Some of the campers told stories he found incredible, but his was just as unlikely, so he couldn't say much.

They were able to build a fire at the campground, and had a good bonfire going in the pit that night. Caroline played the guitar and they sang old-fashioned camp songs, although Stefan had never heard most of them. Some of the tunes sounded familiar, though. He roasted marshmallows for the first time, made s'mores, and listened as some of the other campers told ghost stories they swore were true. Stefan, of course, had never heard a ghost story in his life, and thought his first experience with camping was wonderful. They would be going kayaking the next day. He had never done that either, but he could swim and he liked the water. It wasn't really warm enough to swim yet, though.

Stefan wandered away from the fire, to a nearby clearing, where he could see the sky. They were far enough from city lights that the stars were very bright, and he looked up, fascinated. As he watched the stars, he heard someone clearing her throat. He turned to see one of the other patients. She was very, very pretty.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he returned.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, I was just looking at the sky," Stefan answered.

"I know we did introductions, but I'm terrible with names. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you."

"You too. How long have you been seeing Dr. Forbes?"

"A couple of months. I like her. How about you?"

"About a year. I like her, too. She's really understanding, you know?"

"Yeah. I think so," Stefan agreed.

"So, do you live in Nashville?" she asked.

"Outside town. In the suburbs, with my brother and his girlfriend."

Elena nodded. "That's cool. How old are you? I'm 20."

"Same here," he said. "Where do you live?"

"In Nashville. I'm a student at Belmont. Are you in school?"

"Not right now. Maybe in the fall. I'm gonna try to get a job at the place where my brother works. They make guitars. He wants to get certified in woodworking so he can really make the instruments, instead of just ripping the lumber and that kind of thing."

"Sounds interesting. But Nashville's a music town, so I guess if you're good, you'll always have a job," Elena said.

"That's what Kate tells Damon - Damon's my brother and Kate's his girlfriend. She's a really good person. She's a teacher and just took me in. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"She sounds like a good person. Are you going kayaking tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't miss it. I've never been."

"Really? I love it. It's so much fun. Want to be my partner tomorrow? We'll be in two-person shells."

Stefan smiled at her. She was really pretty, with her long brown hair and large dark eyes. "That would be great. I'd rather be with someone who knows what she's doing, since I sure don't."

"O.K."

"All right, you two have been sneaking off for long enough," Caroline said, as she approached them. "This is a group retreat, after all." But her tone was light. She was glad Stefan seemed to bond with Elena. He needed to be able to learn to interact with a girl as a man, not as a prostitute.

Stefan hadn't really known how to take Kate telling him she wasn't interested in him romantically, and he had been very upset as he talked to Caroline about it. She was actually very pleased with Kate for setting clear boundaries, which she probably practiced a lot as a teacher. Caroline helped him understand how he felt about Kate, which helped him be more at ease around her.

The tents were cozy and with nothing but the night sounds around them, Stefan slept well. After breakfast the next morning, they went to where their guide was waiting on them, along with the outfitter bus with the kayaks. Everyone got a life jacket and a helmet. When they were all ready, the guide gave a few brief lessons on how to paddle and steer the shells. He started pairing people into kayaks and when Stefan and Elena stepped forward he asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"I have," Elena answered.

"Well, the water's really calm today, so I'd rather have you in the back, since you're a little heavier," he said to Stefan. He was probably a couple of inches taller than Elena, but she was slender. "But since you've been kayaking before, you can coach him on steering, all right?"

"Sure," she answered. They stepped into the bright yellow shell and the guide had Stefan sit first, to balance the craft a little more. Then Elena sat down, and he pushed them away from the bank. There were 10 kayaks, including the guide's, and Stefan and Elena found themselves paddling in circles, until Elena stopped laughing long enough to make Stefan stop altogether, while she turned them in the right direction. He was laughing too, and finally got the hang of how to paddle.

As they traveled down the river, the guide occasionally stopped and pointed out interesting trees or other landmarks on the bank. The trip was about two hours, and the outfitter bus met them at the landing with lunch. Stefan and Elena sat at a picnic table together to eat and talked about the trip, and what they saw along the way.

Caroline got everyone together and said, "O.K. I have something really special planned for tomorrow. We're leaving from here, since we're all packed up, and we're going to east Tennessee, and we'll stay in a hotel tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to go whitewater rafting on the Ocoee River! We will have guides, of course, but if anyone doesn't feel this is something they can handle, our outfitter has a great adventure center, and you can hang out there, watch a little TV, take a nap, whatever. But I hope you'll all make the decision to really challenge yourselves with this. The center will provide lifejackets, helmets, wet suits - everything. We'll just wear our T-shirts and shorts to the center, and they'll take care of the rest."

Elena nudged Stefan. "We did this last year. It was so fun! You'll go, won't you?"

"I guess," he answered.

"We'll definitely make sure we have the same raft, then. It's awesome! You'll have a blast, I promise!" she gushed.

The two sat together on the van as they made the three-hour trip to Ducktown, and then also sat with each other at dinner. That evening, Caroline scheduled everyone for a short, "check-in" in one of the small meeting rooms at the hotel. When Stefan went for his, she smiled warmly. "Hey, Stefan. Sit down. I'm glad to see you've made a friend in Elena! How do you feel about it?"

"She's very sweet, very kind," he said. "She helped me learn to paddle that kayak, for sure. I like her a lot."

"That's great. You're really relating to her on a human level, and that's what I want to see from you. How are things at home? We haven't talked in a couple of weeks."

"They're all right. They're doing all this testing at Kate's school, so she's kind of frazzled, but it's OK," he answered.

"Did they have any plans this weekend?" Caroline asked.

Stefan gave her a wry grin. "Probably to go at it like rabbits until I get back."

Caroline giggled. "I'm not surprised. But they're young, you're young. Do you think you'd like to see Elena after the retreat?"

He nodded. "Yeah. If she wants to, I mean. But.." his voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"I want to be honest about who I am. If I tell her the truth, she'll think I'm really crazy!" Stefan exclaimed.

Caroline smiled at him. "Why don't you let her tell you her story first? And then you can decide. But Stefan, I specialize in the paranormal, the weird, if you like. And I believe you're telling me the truth - Damon, too. And Kate believed Damon, and she's a rational, educated person. Why wouldn't Elena believe you?"

"It's a lot to ask."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'm really glad you came this weekend, and that you're willing to tackle the Ocoee tomorrow. It'll be a challenge, but I think it will be great for your self-confidence, once we get through and you realize you did it. Have a good night."

"You too, Doctor," he said.

The next day, Elena was all but dancing with impatience for them to get to the adventure center. When they did, their guide met them, showed them around the facility, and helped them find lockers for their dry clothes. When everyone making the trip was outfitted with a wetsuit, helmet and life jacket, as with the day before, the guide gave them a safety briefing and they got in the round, inflatable rafts and put in on the river. Stefan saw the high walls of the gorge, and could see cars and buses on the highway where they had just been. He estimated they were at least 100 feet below the level of the road. The scenery was incredible and Elena grinned at the incredulous look on his face as he took in the sights around them. They'd hardly been on the water a full minute when the guide yelled, "Here comes Grumpy!" and they were plunged into the first series of rapids. The screams flew thick and loud, and the guides laughed as they helped the rafters navigate the currents.

By the time their raft reached a calmer section of water, Stefan felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He couldn't believe how wet they all were, and how Elena looked like she was having the time of her life. "You all right?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just don't think I knew exactly what to expect. But I'm good." The guide paddled them to the side, so they could let a crowd of single kayakers through, and as they waited, Stefan said, "I'd like to see you again, after we get back."

Elena smiled at him. "O.K. That sounds great. I'll give you my number when we get back to the van."

"All right."

An hour or so later, as the weary rafters dragged their boats out of the water, Stefan realized Dr. Forbes was right: his willingness to go on what was sometimes a really scary rafting trip boosted his self-confidence. If he could survive the Ocoee, he could make it through a lot. He was truly proud of himself, and he knew Damon and Kate would be proud of him, too.

* * *

Dr. Forbes was glad Damon was waiting for them at her office. She had some news for them. "Come on in for just a minute," she said. When they got to her office, she handed Stefan a folder. "Check out the picture," she said.

Stefan opened the folder and laughed at the photo of a wall of water about to hit the raft he was in, and how everyone had their arms and/or paddles raised to somehow ward it off. He showed it to Damon, who laughed, too. "That's awesome. You need to frame this one, Stef," he said.

Dr. Forbes then handed Damon a manila envelope. "I have to admit I wasn't entirely honest with you at our first session," she said. "I had an ulterior motive for wanting your DNA. I had a suspicion and it turned out I was right. You two are half brothers. You have the same father. The odds were long, but I just had a feeling. I'm sure there are others, based on what you've told me about how the breeding colony works, but there's no doubt, Stefan, that you and Damon are blood relatives."

The two looked at each other, and then at Dr. Forbes. "Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Yep. You two share the same Y chromosome DNA. Family always tells. I'm sure that's why you felt close to Stefan. Something inside you knew. A lot of scientists would say that's bunk, but an equal number say there's something to it. How do you feel about that, Stefan?" she asked him.

His smile was joyous, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "So happy! I really have a brother. I have a family!"

Damon put his arm around Stefan's shoulders. "We were always family, though. Even if we weren't related by blood. But I'm glad we are." He hugged his brother and Caroline hugged them both. It was always a wonderful day when she got to tell people such happy news.

Kate cried and held them both close when they told her. "I'm so happy for you. I'm so glad for you both! How wonderful this is!" she said through her tears. "What an answer to prayer!" She looked at them. "Stefan, I know you're worn out, so go take a nap. We have to go out to celebrate later! This is marvelous!"

Once Stefan was in his room, sleeping, Damon and Kate cuddled on the sofa. "I'm so happy for both of you," she said.

Damon put his head next to Kate's. "I'm sure I have other half brothers. I guess that's inevitable. But we never thought of things like that. No male was remotely related to another one by blood, as far as we knew. Women, yes. They had mothers, grandmothers, sisters, cousins… But males? We didn't have anyone. But now, knowing that Stefan is my brother _and_ my best friend, well..."

"It's wonderful. But I know it's a little overwhelming, too."

"A little. You know, they tell copulators when their term of service is up how many children they sired, but they never know them, never know their names or what they look like."

"What happens to them when they're released?" Kate asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. They're told they'll get a discharge grant, basically to compensate them for their time, but who knows? Like Consorts, I know they're often bought as housekeepers and to take care of children."

"Hmmm. What happens when they're too old to do that? Is there any kind of retirement community they go to?"

Damon thought about that. "I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen too many older males. Just a very, very few. I think they're the ones who are bound for life to their Mistresses and eventually, they grow old together. Otherwise, not many."

Kate shuddered. "Now _that's_ an unsettling thought. I don't think I want to wonder about what happens to the rest."

"Me either. Especially if it's what I'm afraid happens. Oh, my God." His tone was soft, horrified. He held Kate close. "Thank you, thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened to me, although I can guess. You saved me and you saved Stefan."

Kate held Damon's dark head close to hers. "I can't tell you how glad I am I found you," she said. The idea of a society that would kill citizens after they reached a certain age was terrifying. It was like "Logan's Run" or something.

* * *

 **April, 2455**

"Are you _ever_ coming out of the bathroom?" Shaun asked Myra. It seemed like she had been in there for hours.

"Give me just a couple more minutes," she said.

He sat on the bed, wondering what in the world she could be up to in there. He knew she had some secret in store, and was wildly curious to find out what it was. In addition to being a brilliant physicist, Myra was also a very able seamstress and made a lot of her own clothing, as well as some of Shaun's. She enjoyed it and it was relaxing, she said. He knew the sewing machine had been busy for several days, but couldn't imagine what she was making.

She had lit a few candles in the room, which made Shaun think he was in for a romantic evening. He was wearing the sleep pants she made for him. They were dark green and were of a soft material. He liked them and she did too.

Finally, he heard the bathroom door open and turned his head to see his Mistress, and his jaw dropped. Never in a thousand years had he expected _this_. Myra had auburn hair and wore it much longer than many women, although she usually wore it in a severe bun or twist on top of her head. Tonight, it cascaded in waves down over her shoulders, and was held up on one side with an ornamental comb. Her hazel eyes looked much larger and he realized it was because she had on - cosmetics. Women rarely wore cosmetics. They didn't have time for them, but cosmetics were available, usually for women who were interested in role-playing and that sort of thing. She wore a flame-colored lipstick that enhanced her lips and showed off her creamy skin.

As if all that weren't enough, she wore a nightgown that must have been what she was working on in the sewing room. It was of a champagne satin that went beautifully with her hair and skin. It had ribbons for straps and was trimmed with champagne lace. The gown skimmed her body, outlining her curves. She stood in the doorway, looking nervous, of all things. "Well?" she said.

Shaun swallowed. He didn't know what to say. It was as if he was seeing Myra for the very first time, as if looking like this revealed something about who she was underneath the no-nonsense exterior. So he smiled at her, got up from the bed and went to take her hands. She wasn't as tall as many women of her time, so there wasn't a large difference in their height. He leaned in to kiss her gently - initiating a kiss was something he had never done before - but she didn't seem to mind. So much had changed in their relationship since they became active in the Brotherhood of Mars.

"Do you like it?" she whispered.

He nodded. "It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful, Myra," he answered and was a little startled to see tears shining in her eyes.

"I feel like I'm a different person," she said.

"I'm not surprised. Where did you find this?"

"I found the pattern in a book about women's fashion from The Time Before. There was something about it I liked, so I decided to try it."

"It's wonderful." Shaun reached to touch her and ran his hand down her side. She shivered at his touch. Although they had long since discarded the riding bench, and her being totally dominant, they hadn't really gotten to the point where Shaun took the lead in their lovemaking - which is what their physical relationship had become. But tonight, that was going to change.

Myra took a breath. "Sweetheart, tonight, you're in charge. I'm here to please you in any way you want me to. Tell me what you want me to do for you."

His soft brown eyes widened in astonishment. He put his arms around her and kissed her hungrily, feeling an alien surge of power as he ran his hands through her soft waves of hair. He felt her body soft against his, instead of her bringing his body to hers. "You're serious," he said, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes.

"I am," she murmured, and meeting his eyes, she said, "Command me. I'm yours." Then there was nothing but Shaun's mouth on hers, and his hands on her body.

Morning brought the strange feeling of Myra cuddled to Shaun's body, rather than the opposite. He looked at her and wondered at the night before, when he had taken off her nightgown and had her remove his sleep pants, and he had taken her body, as she clutched at his shoulders and screamed his name in passion. He was still amazed by the feelings, by the sense of rightness he felt at being a complete equal in her bed, and even the dominant one. He hoped she felt the same way.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the male who, overnight, it seemed, had matured and was no longer her concubine or her owned male, but truly her lover. He turned his head to her and she noticed for the first time he had whisker stubble. Heat flooded her body at the sight; it was somehow primal and she liked it.

"Any regrets?" he asked her.

"None. I feel wonderful this morning. How about you?"

"The same." He turned to kiss her. "What brought all this on?" His stubble brushed against her neck and she shivered pleasantly.

"It was time. I knew you'd appreciate it, and that's what you do for the people…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Shaun asked.

"That's what you do for the people you love. I love you, Shaun. I've realized that these past months. I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed, and kissed her. For the first time in his life, he felt like a complete human being. It was wonderful.

* * *

 **Reviews? Pretty please with sugar on top? :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Release

**A/N: I know I've had some murmurs about setting Stefan up with Elena, but it's all good. She's not quite the same Elena as in the show. Stay with me, pretty please! The form of therapy I mention is actually a real therapeutic model, and has been especially effective for those suffering from the effects of sexual and physical abuse.**

 **There are some fairly intense sections in this chapter. We find out what Stefan's been holding back, and why he's so traumatized. It gets dark, so be warned.**

 **Thanks a million for the follows, faves and reviews!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sweet Release**

Damon and Stefan started a Sunday afternoon ritual. After church, they ate lunch, then usually took a short nap, and while Kate worked on lesson plans, the brothers went out to their favorite diner for pie and coffee, or did something else that gave them time to spend together. Kate was a regular churchgoer, so Damon went to be with her, and Stefan followed, too. There were worse ways to spend a Sunday, and Damon liked the music.

A couple of weeks after the retreat, the brothers were in the diner and Stefan said, "I met someone at the camping weekend."

Damon was immediately interested. "Really? Tell me about her."

"Her name is Elena Gilbert and she's a student at Belmont University. She lives at the dorm. We're the same age."

"Sounds good. What does she look like?"

Stefan produced the phone Damon bought for him and pulled up a photo. "She took this after we got through rafting." It showed the two, wet as they could be, grinning at the camera. Damon looked at it and smiled.

"She's really pretty. Why haven't you told me about her before now?" he teased.

Stefan grinned a little sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to call her and you know…"

"See if there was anything to it?" Damon helpfully finished the sentence.

"Yeah. And I think there is. She's really sweet, and she's one of Dr. Forbes' patients, so like the doc said, she's got kind of a strange story, too. I don't know what it is yet. We haven't talked about that. But we've talked on the phone a few times. I told her I don't have a car, and she offered to pick me up so we could go out sometime. But I'd like to be able to have a job so I could pay for some of this."

Damon nodded. "Your ID should be coming any day, and you can get your license, so you can get on at the factory. My foreman said they need someone else who's willing to work. I know you would be." He didn't know exactly what the paperwork Caroline submitted was, or how it would produce a birth certificate for Stefan, but it was easier than it was for Damon.

The late April weather was beautiful, and Damon suggested he and Stefan go for a run. They went to the National Cemetery, since the older parts were usually free of traffic, and it was quiet. After 20 minutes or so, they reached the main monument. Stefan looked at it. "This is where they put the Andrasta memorial in our time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. They just expanded on what was already here. See, the memorial was built on to the archway, and behind it."

Stefan nodded as he caught his breath. "It's so strange to see it like this. It's strange to be in a world where the plague hasn't decimated everything."

"And where we're human beings, not slaves," Damon added.

"Especially that. I'm like you, Damon. After being here, living in freedom, there's no way I'd go back. I'd die first. It's bad enough for males who are privately owned, but for Consorts and copulators, well, that's just hell on earth. We just didn't know the difference."

The brothers walked back to Damon's car, talking over their lives now, as opposed to their lives before.

* * *

When they got home, Kate was in the middle of cooking Sunday supper. She loved to cook and with two men in the house, had ample opportunity to show off her culinary skills. Plus, with Stefan's testosterone levels normalizing, his metabolism was changing too, and he was a bottomless pit. Kate didn't know where he put it all. But he never gained an ounce.

Damon was naturally lean too, though, so she concluded it had to be something in their genes. She would bet the man who fathered them probably was the same way. It was interesting watching them interact with each other. Once you knew they were brothers, you could see some similarities. They had some of the same mannerisms, and their faces had similar angles, although their coloring was completely different. Damon was fair-skinned and pink-cheeked, with that raven hair and blue eyes. Stefan tanned in the sun and his light brown hair that bleached out to dark blond, was coupled with his green eyes. Both were strikingly handsome though, and Kate figured their dad was probably a looker too, to have sired two such fine looking sons.

Kate wondered about the man who fathered Damon and Stefan, and who knows how many other children. With Damon being 23 and Stefan about to turn 21, he would have to be in his early 40s in their time. She hoped he found someone kind to live with - someone who was good to him and treated him well.

"What's on the menu?" Damon asked, as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"That chicken and wild rice casserole you and Stefan love, along with roasted asparagus and a green salad."

"Mmmm. Sounds great," he answered.

"What's that sauce you serve with asparagus?" Stefan asked.

"Hollandaise?" said Kate.

"Yeah. That was really good. Is it hard to make?"

"Nah. I've got a blender version that's easy," she answered.

Once they sat down, Kate watched Stefan eat with pleasure. Even though his appetite meant she had to double all her recipes, it was worth it to see him enjoying her cooking, and able to eat what he wanted to, rather than stick to a prescribed diet.

When Kate got up to put her dishes in the sink, she ruffled Stefan's hair affectionately. She and Damon both had a separate session with Dr. Forbes, and the psychiatrist encouraged Kate not to shy away from offering nonsexual touch. She knew Stefan needed to feel Kate wasn't rejecting him, and that he needed to learn to process that kind of touch in a healthy way. She also encouraged Kate and Damon not to eliminate all physical contact in front of Stefan. Modeling a healthy relationship was good for all of them, she said. "Obviously, it would be downright rude to just start sucking face in front of him, just like it would be in front of anyone else," Dr. Forbes said. "But brief kisses, hugs - it's all part of a healthy physical relationship." It certainly made things easier around the house.

* * *

Kate finally found out what had been haunting Stefan one evening when she was working on lesson plans. He and Damon were in the den, watching TV. She walked in from the hall and saw them sitting on the sofa. Stefan's head rested on his brother's shoulder and his face was indescribably sad. Damon's expression was grave, concerned, as he looked at Stefan and attempted to comfort him.

"I still dream about it sometimes," Stefan said.

"Have you told Dr. Forbes?" Damon asked.

"I can't. Not that. How could she understand?"

"But you won't tell me either, and I _would_ understand. You know I would, Stefan. I know _something_ happened to you. Wouldn't it help to get it out, rather than keep it inside? It's eating you alive, brother." Damon put his arm around Stefan's shoulders in a hug. Kate stood silently in the hall. She didn't want to make Stefan feel uncomfortable, and she thought he was close to a breakthrough.

Stefan heaved a huge, resigned sigh. "Do you remember Serena Lawson? You serviced her a few times. She always kept her head shaved."

"Oh yeah. I remember. I never did feel comfortable around her," Damon answered. Kate sat down in the hallway to listen so she wouldn't disturb them.

"It was her. And her friends. Isaac was with me that night, too." Damon nodded, his face growing darker with concern. "Well, we had to go to the infirmary when we got back. He had two broken ribs. It took Dr. Frances going over Mrs. Gilley's head to get that woman banned from hiring us again. Mrs. Gilley saw me and Isaac and told us we needed to toughen up. Isaac told Dr. Frances what she said and that's when the doctor filed a formal complaint with UGC Regional."

"What happened?" Damon asked, his voice quiet.

"It started like usual, you know, she and her friends tying us up, taking turns riding us… She had hired us for a whole 24-hour period. And then, one of her friends came up with the idea of getting her leather belt and wrapping it around our necks while they were riding us, to partially cut off our air. It was the ultimate domination, she said. Well, Serena had no conscience, and she thought it was a wonderful idea. One of her friends actually sat on Isaac's chest during the sex and that's how his ribs were broken. They just choked me. Over and over and over. I don't know how many times I passed out. Then they'd throw cold water on my face and laugh at me when I came to. One time, I wet myself while I was blacked out."

Damon closed his eyes against the pain in his brother's tone, and Kate did the same thing. He looked at Stefan, who was pale and shaking. "You don't have to tell me the rest," Damon said.

"No. Now that I've started, I have to finish. Anyway, when I came to, Serena was livid because I'd messed up her riding bench and she would need to have it cleaned. So she untied me, grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and rubbed my nose in the wet spot like you would a dog. Then she took the belt and she and her friends took turns whipping me until I passed out again. I don't know how many times they whipped me, but it was over and over, until I blacked out again. Isaac said he was scared to death. For the whole time, we didn't leave the riding room. No food, no water. Isaac had to do oral sex on all Serena's friends so they would allow him to go to the bathroom. Gina was waiting on us when we got back to the Maison and she was horrified when she saw us. I can't imagine what we must have looked like. She sent us straight to the infirmary and called Dr. Frances, who put both of us on medical leave and Mrs. Gilley was pissed beyond words, but even she couldn't contravene a medical order. Damon, I really think Serena was trying to kill me. I really do. I _felt_ like I was dying so many times that day."

Kate sat in the hallway, hands over her face, trying to keep them from hearing her cry. She gathered her courage, stood and went into the den. Damon was holding Stefan, talking low to him. She went to the sofa and knelt on the floor in front of Stefan. She put a tentative hand on his knee and he turned his tear-stained face to her. She looked up at him and took his hand in both of hers. "Saying I'm sorry seems so inadequate, but I am sorry, Stefan. I'm shocked to my bones that anyone would want to do that to another human being, and I'm so very sorry that woman did it to you." Kate brought Stefan's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. She climbed on the sofa beside him. He turned to her instinctively and she held him close, soothing him as she would a child.

Damon watched as Kate held Stefan, much as she had once held him when he had a breakdown. She looked over Stefan's head at him and her eyes were anguished. She shook her head and stroked his hair. When she sensed the storm had passed, she handed him some tissues and he wiped his eyes and blew his nose and sniffed. "Thank you," he rasped, his voice still rough with crying.

"Any time," she replied. "Want some hot chocolate?" Stefan had a weakness for it, she knew. He nodded and gave her a watery smile. She returned it and went to make the drink for him. She returned with a mug and handed it to him. He sipped it and Kate could see him relaxing. But she was going to wait for Damon to break the silence. He was Stefan's brother in blood and also as a Consort, and as such, she felt he could best address the issue.

Damon, however, waited until Stefan finished his cocoa. "Feel a little better?" he asked, and Stefan nodded. "How do you feel about telling this to Dr. Forbes now?"

Stefan was silent for a few moments, and he looked at Kate, who gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand. "I-I guess I need to, don't I?"

"She knows there's something you haven't told her. So you probably need to do that, yeah."

"I feel like I should have done something, even though I know there was nothing I _could_ do," Stefan said.

"Stefan, that woman had you at her mercy. And poor Isaac, too," Kate said. "The system that was supposed to protect you failed. That's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done differently. But she cannot hurt you again. Or Damon. She doesn't even exist in this time. You're liberated from people like her, and are your own person now. You're Stefan Michael Salvatore, U.S. citizen and a free man."

Stefan sat up straighter at Kate's words. "I guess I am, aren't I?

"You sure are. And nothing can change that," she answered.

Damon smiled. Kate's teaching background helped so much in her knowing how to relate to Stefan.

* * *

Damon sat with Stefan in Dr. Forbes' waiting room. "Do you want me to be in there with you when you tell her about Serena?" he asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No. I appreciate it, but I've got to do this myself."

"All right, but if you need me, come and get me," Damon said.

"I will."

Caroline Forbes listened carefully as Stefan told her about Serena Lawson. To say she was shocked was putting it mildly. She knew he was holding something back, but this was truly awful. She had heard many sordid stories in her practice, but this was one of the worst.

"Stefan, I am sorry this happened to you. It shouldn't have, and you have every right to be angry and scared. But you weren't really allowed to be angry at the Maison, were you?"

"Not really, no. We were told we had to accept what these women did to us, that they paid for it."

"I see. Well, I think one thing you need to do is to allow yourself to express the anger you feel. And I have a safe way for you to do that," she said.

"What's that?"

Caroline grinned. "I know your brother's out there. He might appreciate this, too. Go get him, will you?"

"All right." Stefan went to the door of the waiting room and beckoned Damon back to the treatment room.

"Hi Damon. Good to see you. I was telling Stefan he needs a healthy way to release some of his anger. Maybe you do, too."

"I don't understand. What did you have in mind?" Damon asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." She led the men to a room at the back of the clinic. She opened the door and turned on the light. "Welcome to the anger room," she said.

Damon and Stefan looked around. The room's walls were covered in white plastic. On one side were a couple of tables with cheap dishes and glasses, and on another table stood paint cans, brushes and soup ladles. In the corner were a couple of baseball bats.

"Sometimes, the best way to release anger is to get downright physical," she said. "In here, you can throw paint, break dishes, paint your anger on the wall, yell, scream and break dishes with the baseball bat. Whatever helps you get it out." She opened a small door in the corner and pulled out two packages. "These are disposable coveralls. Put them on over your clothes and remember to wear the shoe covers, too, so you don't ruin them. Here are two sets of goggles to protect your eyes. I'll go out and you can suit up and go nuts. How does that sound?"

Stefan was eyeing the paint. "Sounds great, Doctor," he answered.

She grinned. "Okey dokey, then. I'll leave you to it. Just don't pound on the wall with the bats. Floor is fine. When you're done, press the button by the door and I'll come and get you." She closed the door and the brothers were left alone.

They looked around again for a moment. "What are we waiting for?" Stefan said. He grabbed one of the coverall packages, tore it open and pulled on the plastic garment. He covered his shoes, put up the hood and put on the goggles. Then, he went to the can of paint and opened it. Damon put on the coverall too, as he watched his brother.

Stefan took a ladle full of paint and flung it at the wall. "Take that, _bitch_!" he screamed. He turned to Damon. "That felt great," he said. Damon grinned, hefted a large plate and smashed it into smithereens against the wall. In short order, plates and glasses were flying, paint was everywhere and the boys were screaming themselves hoarse. Finally, Damon took the baseball bat and with a wicked grin, in one fell swoop, raked all the remaining plates off the table. Crockery flew all over the place and shattered as it hit the floor and the walls.

"Awesome," Stefan said, and grabbing the other bat, sent the paint cans and remaining paint flying across the room.

"YES!" Damon cheered. Then, anger, energy and adrenaline completely gone, he pressed the button Dr. Forbes indicated and collapsed against the wall. He sat down on the floor and pushed the hood back and removed the goggles. Stefan did the same and they sat, panting and spent. Both had cried, cursed, screamed and yelled until they had no voices left.

Caroline opened the door and her eyes widened. Seldom had she seen the room so thoroughly destroyed. Obscenities were scrawled on the walls. Not a single dish was intact. The paint cans were empty and the only items still upright were the two tables. Stefan and Damon sat, sweaty and exhausted. She surveyed the scene and nodded slowly. "Looks like this was a good idea," she said.

"Who cleans it all up?" Stefan asked.

"The housekeeping staff, but it's not that much, really. The plastic peels off the walls, so all they have to do is roll everything up and stuff it into the dumpster. That far door opens to the outside, and the dumpster is right there. This idea started in Japan for executives to relieve stress, and it's caught on as that, and also as a great therapy tool. Some places are really elaborate and have rooms set up like actual rooms in a home or office, but I've found that paint and dishes work about as well. I've had people who knew they were coming in here bring a couple of dozen eggs to throw. But I think it's an effective, and very safe way to release anger." She looked around again. "Wow. This is impressive, you two. It's obvious this represents decades of pent-up rage."

Damon looked at the room, as if seeing it for the first time. He was on some kind of adrenaline high while he was smashing dishes and slinging paint, and he took in the destruction around him. He grinned at the writing Stefan smeared on the wall. "Wish I'd thought of that," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Why is that?" Caroline asked.

"I just like the idea of writing all that in big letters on a wall."

Caroline chuckled. "It doesn't leave any doubt about how Stefan feels about that woman, does it?" Damon shook his head. "Well, I think you all have had enough for one day. Damon, come back with Stefan to his next appointment and we'll talk about all this. You'll have time to process it between now and then. Just come on to the door, strip off your coveralls and shoe covers and leave them in here. Put the goggles on the table." They did as she asked and left the room. They said their goodbyes and walked outside.

When they got in the car, Damon started the engine and sighed. "I wasn't expecting that," he said.

"Me either. But I enjoyed it!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Me too. It felt good to just break things and fling paint everywhere!"

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"When I knocked all the paint cans off the table with the baseball bat, I was pretending I was bashing Serena's head into a pulp." Stefan looked ashamed.

"I don't blame you. I think that was the point of doing what we did, was to pretend we were smashing heads, but safely," Damon answered.

"That's kind of the impression I got from Dr. Forbes. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"I think I would too," Damon agreed.

Damon and Kate went for a walk that evening and he told her about the session in the anger room.

She chuckled. "Makes me wish we had one of those off the faculty lounge. I think it would be very beneficial to our mental health. But I'm glad you were able to do that. It had to be good for both of you. Tore up the room, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much trashed it. I guess we had a lot of anger to release."

"Must have. I'm betting Stefan will sleep like a baby tonight. And probably better from now on."

"I wouldn't be surprised." He rubbed his face. "I've been clean shaven all my life, but a few months wearing a beard, and when I shave it off, I feel like something's missing."

"I like you either way. I will admit to admiring your dimples, though, so it's nice to see them," Kate answered, as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

He chuckled and Kate said, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I know there is. Out with it."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, when you said that about dimples, it reminded me of this older woman who used to hire me about twice a month. All she wanted was me to play cards with her and talk to her. She used to call me 'Dimples.' She was a nice lady."

"Sounds like it. Didn't she have any family?" Kate asked.

"No. She said her daughter didn't visit very often. She was very lonely. Being with her was the one time I didn't resent being a Consort. She just wanted someone to talk to. She treated me like a guest. She always had some cookies baked and coffee or tea ready when I got there and gave me a hug and had me sit down while she served me. She was a good person."

"It's good to know there were some women who were kind to Consorts."

"There really weren't that many who were downright cruel - they were usually just thoughtless more than anything. They'd been raised to think of males as a little less than human, so they didn't treat us like we were fellow humans."

Kate slipped her arm around Damon's waist as they walked back to the house. "Oh, you're human all right," she snickered and Damon joined in as they walked. When they got to the house, there was an unfamiliar car in the drive. "Who's here?" Kate said.

"No idea."

When they went inside, Stefan was sitting on the sofa with a very attractive girl. He smiled as they came in. "Elena called and said she was in the neighborhood and asked if she could drop by. I said she could. I hope that's all right."

Kate was a little irritated, but she hadn't said Stefan couldn't have a friend over. She would have liked a little notice, though, just to make sure things were picked up. At least her roomies were both neat freaks, so they kept things mostly in order. "Sure. It's fine, Stefan," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kate. Elena, this is my brother, Damon, and this is his girlfriend, Kate Frost."

"It's nice to meet you, Elena. C'mon, Damon. We'll go sit in the office so they can talk." She had an old sofa in the room, so it was cozy.

"Nice to meet you guys, too," Elena said.

They went into the office and Kate said, low, "She's a pretty girl."

Damon nodded. "Yeah. Stefan showed me her picture."

"Wonder what her story is?" Kate said, leaning against Damon's shoulder.

"Dunno. Stefan doesn't either. He said they just haven't talked about it. He hasn't told her about himself, either, though."

Kate nodded. "I can see where it would be weird. He wants to make sure she's not gonna freak out on him when he tells her. But I guess it depends on what her story is, too."

Damon stood and closed the office door silently, then locked it. He then went to the computer, pulled up Kate's music catalog, and selected a CD to play. When the music started, he sat back down on the sofa and patted his lap invitingly. Kate grinned and arranged herself so she was facing him and she kissed him. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"They're occupied and I need you," he answered, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. "They don't care what's going on in here, I guarantee you. Because it's probably the same thing that's going on out there. Or close, anyway." He kissed her again and Kate returned his kiss, tangling her fingers in his thick hair.

Elena looked down the hall. "I think Damon just locked the door in that back bedroom," she said.

"That's Kate's office. Her computer's in there, and they do that when they want to be private and listen to music or something. Hear that? Damon just turned on some music in there. We don't hear them, they don't hear us. It works out," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Elena said with a grin. "So what do you want to do with all this privacy?"

He shrugged. "Got any ideas?"

"You bet I do." Now it was Elena's turn to crawl into Stefan's lap and she kissed his cheek and neck, and finally made her way to his lips. Their first kiss was sweet and tender, but it still fired every nerve in Stefan's body. This was passion on his terms, not someone else's. He ran his hands up her arms and deepened the kiss. Like Damon, he excelled in the kissing lessons they had as Consorts. His lips were well-shaped with a defined Cupid's bow, and they were soft. Elena thought he might have the best lips she had ever kissed. And mercy, did he ever know what to do with them!

When they finally broke for air, Elena looked at Stefan and said, "Wow. Did you kiss for a living or something?"

He nodded and dropped his eyes. "Yeah, actually, I did. But I don't want to talk about it right now, if that's all right."

Elena was equal parts stunned and intrigued, but she heard the emotion in Stefan's voice, so she opted to let the topic go for the short term. They both had stories to share, or they wouldn't be seeing the same psychiatrist, and it was enough to know those stories were in the backwater for now. They didn't have to be dredged up right away.

* * *

 **April, 2455**

Shaun was doing the weekly grocery shopping. He marked the last item off the list, and presented his wrist unit to the reader at the checkout stand, so the credits could be taken out of Myra's account. He went outside and called a taxi-pod with his wrist unit and waited for an available vehicle. He looked at his unit. It was 6:30 - only half an hour until curfew, but he had helped Myra at work today, and was late leaving.

"Excuse me, young male." Shaun turned to the voice and saw two Enforcer officers. His heart sank.

"Yes, Mistresses?" he said.

"Your name, Pretty One?" the older officer asked.

"Shaun 423589 Alpha, Mistress."

"You're out awfully close to curfew, sweetie," she replied.

"A taxi pod is on the way to take me home. I was just getting some groceries, Mistress," he said, keeping his eyes lowered in deference.

"Well, I'm Senior Enforcement Patrol Officer Cavendish and this is Officer Merritt. Your chip says it's been over two years since you've been scanned, so it's definitely past time."

"Mistress Cavendish, my Mistress, Dr. Myra Sullivan, is still at work and can't be with me. Could we make an appointment to come to the Enforcement station and have this done, maybe tomorrow? I certainly don't want to be out after curfew and she'll be concerned about me." Shaun made his voice as soft and fearful as possible. This was the very kind of thing the Brotherhood of Mars was trying to stop. It was a hellish invasion of privacy.

"Your first consideration is for your Mistress, and that's like the good, obedient boy you are," Cavendish said, "But we can get this done in less than 10 minutes if you cooperate, Pretty Boy."

Shaun was not a violent male - far from it. But this woman calling him a Pretty Boy was almost too much. But, he took a deep breath and said, "Yes Mistress. I'll be glad to cooperate."

"There's a love," Officer Cavendish said. "Officer Merritt, bring his groceries along so they don't get stolen while we're inside."

"Yes Ma'am," she answered, clearly not pleased to do something so menial.

Shaun followed meekly, knowing what was going to happen. This was the second time since he left the Colony that he had been scanned. The first time was about three years ago. Cavendish was right: it didn't take long, but it was beyond humiliating. They went into a nearby business where the manager was obliged to allow the use of her office for the process, and act as a witness.

They scanned his chip, which was painless, and took a blood sample - ostensibly to check his Andrasta immunity - but it also measured his testosterone levels to make sure they were within the acceptable, low levels the UGC required.

"You're just fine, Shaun," Officer Cavendish said. "Very healthy. Now, if you please, remove your leggings and underwear. We need that urine and sperm sample."

With a sigh, Shaun took off his clothes, fully prepared for the officers' gasps as they spied a male with a male's normal body hair. Since joining the Brotherhood, Myra felt that making Shaun shave his body hair was oppressive, unless he just preferred shaving. He didn't, and as a result, had lightly furred legs and pubic hair. "Well, well, young male. Aren't you a surprise? And your Mistress prefers you like this?" She poked at his leg.

"Yes, Mistress, she does. I don't question my Mistress' preferences."

"Of course not. It's just unusual. All right. Let's have that urine sample now." She held a bag out to him and Shaun took it with relief. The last time he was scanned was when they were in Memphis, and they used catheters to get the samples. He managed to relax enough to give them a sample as they watched and he handed the bag to Officer Merritt, who took it in her gloved hands and inserted a pipette into the bag for the sample. She put it in the analyzer and went to dispose of the urine.

"Very good," Cavendish said. She looked carefully at Shaun's legs and backside. "No marks or scars. That's fine, and his tattoo is clear and readable." She spoke of the tattoo Myra had put on him when he was deflowered. It meant she would never be able to sell him. It was her initials - MAS - inside a scalloped border. Shaun had looked at it in the mirror, and it could have been worse, certainly. "Your Mistress has marked you. You must be a very special boy."

"Thank you Mistress," he answered. What else could he say?

"Now then, here's the fun part for you: the semen sample," she said cheerfully. Shaun closed his eyes to hide the outrage. Fun? Having to jack off in front of three women? That was _fun_? Perverted woman. He wanted to strike her.

Cavendish fitted a vibrating sleeve over his shaft and turned it on. Shaun could feel himself getting erect in spite of himself, and reminded himself this was better than having his prostate stimulated any day, as happened in Memphis. He ejaculated into the specimen bag and the manager kindly brought him some wipes so he could clean himself. She seemed a nice lady, and intensely embarrassed by the whole event.

"Allrighty. Everything looks just as it ought to. You can dress and be on your way, Shaun," Officer Cavendish said, patting his bare rump fondly. _The old heifer_ , Shaun thought. Myra would be outraged when he told her. He dressed and called another taxi pod so he could get home immediately.

The Enforcers packed up their cases and left. The office manager patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, young Shaun. I can't believe they still do that. Why not just scan your chip and have done with it? Doesn't your Mistress take you to the doctor once a year?"

"Yes, Mistress, she does."

"That ought to be enough. The UGC is just a bunch of control freaks and it's going to backfire on them one of these days mark my words. Here, let me help you carry your groceries to the taxi pod."

"Thank you, Mistress," he said as they got to the taxi pod.

"Oh, you're welcome - little brother." Shaun shot her a look, but she just smiled and held her finger to her lips. "One day," she said. "One of these days." She helped him into the taxi pod and waved to him as it pulled away from the curb.

Myra was home and frantic about him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Enforcers scanned me." He chuckled. "You should have seen their faces when I got my leggings off. I thought the one was going to pass out when she saw a male with pubic hair."

Myra laughed, too. "I take it everything was in order?"

"Yeah. I think the manager is a member of the Brotherhood. She called me little brother. I'll have to ask Joshua." Joshua was the leader of the local sect of the Brotherhood of Mars.

"Do that. We need all the allies we can find. They didn't suspect you, did they?"

"I don't think so. I said you wanted body hair, so I didn't shave and didn't question you."

"Good. That's exactly what to say. Let's get some supper ready. I know we're both starving."

Myra was glad the Enforcers didn't seem suspicious. She wanted them to remain as inconspicuous as possible. But she was afraid they couldn't hide forever. She had some thinking and planning to do.

* * *

Can I get a review? Begging here. Groveling. ;)


	12. Chapter 12: For What It's Worth

**A/N: A LOT going on in this chapter. For those of you unfamiliar with the territory, Gatlinburg, Tennessee is in east Tennessee just outside the Great Smoky Mountains National Park. It's a beautiful area. Thanks, as always, for the faves, follows and reviews! Keep them coming! I appreciate each one!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

Damon and Stefan found themselves involved in the old Southern custom of Decoration Day, which was when families gathered at cemeteries, frequently on a Sunday in May, to lay flowers on the graves of loved ones and remember times gone by. In Kate's family, the visit to the cemetery was followed by a picnic at the park. They had a pavilion reserved and Kate's aunts, uncles and cousins gathered for the day.

Maggie, naturally, was beyond overjoyed to see "her Damon" again and was also pleased to meet Stefan. With two handsome men paying her court, her life was complete. Stefan was, as Damon had been, a little bemused by the adoration, but he was glad she took to him so easily. She sat between them at lunch and talked happily of kindergarten and ballet, not allowing either one to get a word in, until she paused to eat a chicken finger. Laine watched and shook her head. Maggie's appetite could be capricious, but Damon coaxed her to clean her plate. She pushed the chicken around on her plate and said she had enough and was ready for dessert. Laine attempted to reason with her, but got Maggie's mulish expression for her trouble.

Damon put his arm around her shoulders and whispered something to her that made her look into his face. His expression was sad and she immediately started eating. Laine was stunned, but if Damon could get Maggie to eat, then she wasn't going to complain.

After lunch, Laine caught Damon. "I have to know. What did you say to Mags?"

He grinned. "Took a page out of Kate's book. I told her it would make me very sad if she didn't eat."

Laine laughed. "Emotional blackmail. I like it! Whatever works." She looked out to see Stefan playing touch football with Will, Reed and the children of Kate's other cousins. "I'm glad you found Stefan. He's quieter than you are, but I like him. I think he's having a good time out there."

"I think so, too." About that time, he was hit from behind by a pint-sized diva.

"Damon! Come _here_! You said you'd play with me! And Kelly, too. Kelly's my cousin." Maggie exclaimed.

Damon looked over to see a little girl with flaming red hair standing shyly next to a tree. "Hi Kelly. I remember seeing you at Christmas," he said kindly.

"Hi Damon," she said softly.

Maggie grabbed his hand. "Come over here and sit down. You can tell us a story," she said.

Damon was thankful Kate dragged out some storybooks for him to read, for just such an occasion. He sat down next to the tree and said, "What story do you want to hear?"

"You can pick," Maggie said, the soul of generosity.

"O.K. How about 'The Three Little Pigs'?"

"I like that story," Kelly said.

"Good," Damon answered and began the tale. It wasn't long before the other little girls gathered around to hear the story, and Laine and the older cousins looked on. Laine said to Kate, "You two had better have kids. He's gonna be an awesome dad."

Kate smiled at that, but it was a sad smile. She knew Damon couldn't father children. The Andrasta vaccine had rendered him sterile. "Yeah, at some point," she answered. Maybe they could adopt. So many children needed good homes.

When Damon finished the story, Kelly hugged him and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Damon. You're _so_ handsome," she said. Kate's sharp ears caught it and she chuckled as Damon turned beet red.

"Thank you, Kelly. That's sweet of you to say," he answered.

"Is that your brother?" she asked, pointing to Stefan.

"Yes. That's Stefan."

"He's handsome, too," the little girl said, with the air of one who was an expert in good-looking men.

"Starting a little early, aren't you?" That was Kate, who had ambled over.

"I'm just telling the truth," Kelly answered with unassailable logic.

"You are indeed. But you need to be careful where you say things like that. Some people might take it the wrong way."

"It's all right, Kate," Damon said, and stretched his hand out to Kelly. She sat down beside him, his arm around her. Maggie was in his lap and their younger cousin, Jess, who was four, was sitting on his opposite side. It was obvious who the popular guest was, with the little girls anyway.

"Now you sit down Kate, and tell 'Cinderella,'" Maggie ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness," she said with a chuckle. Being a teacher, she knew how to tell stories, and the cousins were enthralled. She had to stop in the middle, though, to mediate a power struggle. Jess felt it was her turn to sit in Damon's lap, but Maggie had no intentions of allowing _that_.

"Take turns, Mags. Share," Kate said.

She got the mulish expression. "I don't wanna share Damon."

"Tough. If you don't, I'm not finishing the story."

Maggie harrumphed and vacated her spot, and Jess promptly took it. Kate finished the tale with no more interruptions. Laine was rolling her eyes when Kate got back to the picnic tables. "That child. She's the bossiest thing I've ever seen."

Kate laughed. "Hey. Can't blame her. I'm not about to share Damon. With anybody."

"Copy that," Laine replied with a grin.

* * *

Stefan and Elena had been on a couple of dates, and she finally decided it was time they told their stories to each other.

They sat in Elena's dorm in Nashville. Her roommates were gone for the weekend, so they had the place to themselves. "Stefan, I can't ask you to tell me what's going on with you until I tell you my story."

He took her hands. "I can go first. I don't mind. If you think you're ready to hear it."

"I am, but I need to get this out. I see Dr. Forbes because of what happened to my parents. When I was 16, we were in a car accident. We ran off a bridge and they drowned in the car."

"That's terrible, Elena. I'm so sorry," Stefan said, his handsome face sorrowful.

"Thank you. But the reason I see Dr. Forbes is because I still see _them_. My parents. I saw a regular psychiatrist, and he put me on all kinds of medication. None of it helped. I still saw them, and they talked to me. It was like I'm sitting talking to you. They kept telling me they had all this unfinished business and couldn't cross over. I thought I was going absolutely insane, when a friend of mine told me about Dr. Forbes. My brother and I inherited their estate, and I'm on my aunt's insurance, so I was able to see her. And she's helped me so much! I still see them some, but I'm able to - I guess you'd say separate them from my everyday life. But you might see me talking and no one's there. I'm talking to them. They really like you, by the way," she finished with a small smile.

Stefan gave her a lopsided grin that made him look a lot like Damon. "That's nice to know." He'd never heard of anything like that, but if Dr. Forbes believed her, who was he to dispute it? "I'm glad you told me."

"So what about you? What's your story?"

"Stranger than yours, even. I was born 400 years in the future. A plague wiped out a large portion of the male population and the ones who were left were sealed into these breeding colonies where they would be safe and could help repopulate the world. In the process, women took the dominant roles, since there were more of them. In my time, males are more or less slaves. Damon and I were what were known as Consorts, or government-supported male prostitutes. We only found out we were half brothers a couple of months ago. But we were in the same Maison - or whorehouse, for lack of a better term - and were close friends." He told her how he arrived in 2016, and how Kate took him in. By the time he finished, Elena was looking at him in slack-jawed amazement.

"Wow. I've heard some of Dr. Forbes' other patients tell their stories, but yours really does outdo them all. I can't even imagine what your life must have been like," she said.

"So you believe me?" He wanted her to, so much, but was afraid.

"Yeah. I do. It's incredible, but I have to. I mean, Dr. Forbes believes you, right? _She_ knows you're telling the truth, so I have to believe it, too. Has seeing her helped you?"

He smiled at her. "I can't tell you how much. She's also helped Damon, but he's had Kate since he got here, and she's wonderful, too. I was having nightmares and flashbacks. It was awful."

"God, that's terrible, Stefan. So, how did you get into being a Consort? I don't guess it was voluntary, right?"

"No. Not at all. I went into the Maison Service straight out of the Colony, supposedly for ten years. I don't think I'd have made it that long without cracking up. Damon's just stronger than I am when it came to that. He could put it out of his mind when he wasn't servicing a client. I couldn't. He helped me so much, though. Males call each other 'brother' in that time. I didn't know he was my actual brother, though."

"Did they have a beauty contest or something, then, to choose Consorts? I mean, you and Damon are both gorgeous guys!"

Stefan smiled. "No, it wasn't our looks. It was another part of our bodies," he said and gave her a meaningful glance.

Her expression turned to shock. "You mean, like, your, ummm, you know, down _there_?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Any male over seven inches when erect was automatically conscripted, I guess you'd say. Something else Damon and I share as brothers," he answered with a bitter chuckle.

Elena sat back on the sofa, digesting Stefan's words. "Wow," she said again. "Unreal. And not in a good way. So you were pretty much forced to have sex with women who paid for your time."

"Yeah. Trained to do it. We had three months of training before we were deflowered. By auction, before an audience."

Elena put both hands to her face. "And Damon went through this too?"

"Every Consort who passed the tests did. Our pictures and descriptions were circulated and women bid on the right to have sex with us first. High bidder won. We were paraded around on a stage, then tied to a riding bench and the winner mounted us. And then we were Consorts and at the mercy of whatever our clients wanted, pretty much. There were rules, but the second woman who ran the Maison after the first one retired was too concerned about the money to worry about the rules. Damon was beaten within an inch of his life by one of his clients, and I had one who nearly choked me to death - deliberately. They were supposed to be banned from hiring us, but the director didn't care. The Maison's doctor had to file a complaint with the government to get that client and her friends blacklisted. When we got back to the Maison after that, my friend Isaac had two broken ribs and my larynx was bruised, among all the belt marks I got when she whipped me and had her friends take turns whipping me."

Elena touched his hair softly. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I just can't imagine. I'm glad Dr. Forbes has been able to help you." It explained a lot about him and why he was so reluctant to do more than kiss her. "I'm sorry if you ever felt I was pressuring you to be physical or anything."

"No, it's O.K. You didn't know," he reassured her.

"Well, now that I do, I sure won't even think about bringing it up until you know you're ready. So if you don't know your parents, who took care of you in the Colony?"

"Matrons who worked there, and were responsible for taking care of us. Most of them were very kind and loving, and I remember several fondly. We loved them. We had to love someone."

Elena thought of all those little boys with no parents to love them, and thought of her own brother, Jeremy, and how he missed their mother and father, and tears came to her eyes.

Stefan touched her cheek. "Don't cry, Elena. We didn't know any different. But I guess that's why I love Kate's mother so much. She just took me and Damon in and she treats us like we belong to her. Kate and her sister are like my older sisters. We're part of the family and I'm so thankful."

"That's great that they took you in like that. I guess they don't know the real story, though?"

He shook his head. "No. We had to make up a story. But they're good people and I really care about them."

"That's wonderful, Stefan." She looked at the clock. "It's really late. I can take you back tonight, or you can sleep here. We've got the place to ourselves. And I have a double bed." She grinned at him.

"I wouldn't mind staying over if you won't get in trouble or anything," he said.

"Nah. It's the weekend. No one here to care. But I'm not trying to con you into sex. I just want to sleep in your arms."

He smiled. "That sounds nice. I think I'd like that."

"O.K.," she said. "Let's do that, then."

"All right." He sent a text to Damon, letting him know he wouldn't be home, but was with Elena.

Damon read the text and snickered. Kate was in bed reading "What's up?"

"Stefan's sleeping over at Elena's."

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"Not really. It was inevitable. Our little boy's growing up," he said facetiously.

Kate laughed. "Feels kind of that way. Like a chick leaving the nest."

"Yeah, but the nest being empty is not a bad thing."

"Oh no. Not at all," Kate chuckled. "And he's about to turn 21 and will be legal, and then we'll just have to hope he doesn't go nuts with booze."

"I've talked to him about it. You know what a chicken he is about that kind of thing. Which is probably good."

* * *

They celebrated Stefan's 21st birthday with a party, with cake and all the trimmings. Caroline came, along with Elena and some of Stefan's friends from the factory. Not long after, Damon and Kate were taking their evening walk and were discussing how pleased they were that Stefan was doing so well.

"He wants his own apartment now that he has a driver's license," Damon said.

"Really? That's great. He's close to being ready to take that step, I'd say," Kate replied.

"I think so, too. But there's a step I want to take with _you_ , Kate."

"Oh?" She looked up at him.

"Marry me. We can go to Gatlinburg. I have a little vacation time available. Maybe leave on a Thursday, get married Friday and stay until Monday? We could get our marriage license here before we leave. Stefan can watch the house while we're gone."

They were back at the house and Kate leaned against her car. "Are you sure, Damon? I mean, about marrying me? Are you sure you want to give up that kind of freedom?"

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her. "I'm not giving anything up. I love you. I know there's an age difference, but I've packed a lot of living into the past four years. More than I wanted. But I can make up my own mind about my future now, and what I want, beautiful Kate, is you. "You're the only woman I want. I never want any other woman to touch me but you. I don't think I could stand it."

"I love you too, Damon," Kate said and took his face in her hands. "And I want you. Tell me when you can get the time and we'll go to Gatlinburg or somewhere."

"I know Winnie was kind of set on us having a big wedding, but do you want that?" Damon asked.

Kate shook her head. "Not really, no. I mean, if she really wants to do something, we can let her and Daddy give us a reception at some point, but I like the idea of just going somewhere and getting married. We could get married at the courthouse, for all I care, and then spend a couple of nights at one of the ritzy hotels in town. It's the vows we say that make it a marriage, not all the hype."

Damon smiled and put his forehead to hers. "Kate, who led you to look between those buildings and find me that day?" he asked.

"God. No doubt," she answered firmly.

"I think I agree," he said and folded her into his arms. "What would have happened to me if you hadn't found me? I don't even want to think about it."

"Me either. Makes me shudder. Tell you what. I'll look at likely places online and when you get the time off confirmed, we'll set a date. How about that?"

Damon kissed her. "Sounds good. I just wanted to do this before school started, while we have the time."

* * *

"We'll be back on Monday. Just tell Kate's mom and sister that we're taking a long weekend before school starts, O.K.?" Damon packed a suitcase and talked to Stefan. "You can even have Elena over, as long as you don't have any wild parties. Kate would skin both of us."

Stefan leaned against the door jamb. "So what's the rush? What are you and Kate up to?"

Damon flashed a grin at his brother. "The less you know, the less you'll have to lie. We'll have our phones on if you need to get in touch."

"Where are you going? You can't even tell me that?"

"No. If I told you, then you'd tell Winnie, sure as I'm standing here. And this is a private weekend. Just me and Kate, all right? Don't tell her anything except it's a long weekend. And don't let her wheedle you into telling her that I wouldn't tell you where we're going. I mean, you can say I didn't mention it, but not that I wouldn't tell you."

"O.K. Fine. Whatever." Stefan threw up his hands.

Damon chuckled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. He had no idea Stefan was so nosy, or that not knowing something drove him crazy. Since he had been rescued and in therapy, Stefan's natural personality was coming out and even though he didn't spread gossip, there was no doubt he was something of a busybody. He liked to know everything about everyone. Kate said he should be a TV reporter. That way, he could get paid to ask questions and those looks would come in handy.

Kate heard the exchange and laughed to herself. She loved Stefan dearly and was so glad he and Damon had each other. When she and Damon were finally in the car and on the road, she said, "Well, do you think Stefan can just tell Mama we're gone for a long weekend?"

"Maybe. He's more irritated that I wouldn't tell him where we were going."

"Destined to be a reporter or a private detective, as nosy as he is," Kate laughed.

"I know it." They settled in for the drive, which would take just under four hours.

"Gatlinburg is really touristy," Kate said, as they got to the outskirts of town, "But it's in the mountains."

"I just want to get to the cabin," Damon said.

"Me too. I have to say, these all-inclusive wedding packages work for me. I didn't have to buy a dress and they're even providing the flowers! They'll take the pictures too, so Mama will be happy about that."

"Don't we have to see the wedding people this afternoon?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. We'll go check in at the cabin, and we'll have time to grab some lunch before our appointment."

When they got to their cabin, Damon looked around. "It's in the middle of the woods," he said.

"Yep. We can be as loud as we want to be," Kate said with a wicked grin.

"There's a thought for you," he answered with a grin of his own.

The cabin was designed especially for couples, and everything was compact and mostly in one room. Damon looked at the heart-shaped jacuzzi in confusion, and then looked at Kate.

"It's just a jacuzzi," she said.

"But why is it heart shaped?"

"Because it's for couples, silly. You know, romance and all." Kate was grinning at him.

"O.K.," he answered. "I'm willing to give it a try." But he sounded doubtful.

"Mr. Adventurous," she laughed. Sometimes, an unexpected cautious streak popped up in Damon's personality. "I think you'll like it."

"Probably." Damon placed their luggage on a platform for that purpose and said, "Looks like they've got everything in a single space. No wonder this is for couples only. Even three people would be way, way too cramped in here."

"It's called 'Honeymoon Hills' for a reason," Kate said with a snicker.

"I guess so." He looked at his watch and then at Kate. "I think we have enough time to start the honeymoon before we go plan the wedding." His smirk was irresistible.

Kate went into his arms with a smile. "That sounds like a great idea," she replied and planted a searing kiss on his lips as the world faded away.

* * *

School started, and Kate's students were equally shocked and thrilled that she was now "Mrs. Salvatore." Her former students remembered Damon visiting the year before, and the girls whispered to each other that Ms. Frost was the luckiest woman in the world. She would have agreed with them.

Stefan moved in with Matt Donovan, who lived in a duplex near Kate and Damon. He was still working at the guitar factory, like Damon, and was saving his money for his own car. Winnie was a little disappointed that Kate and Damon essentially eloped, but she was still so happy for them, she got over it quickly. Damon was working on getting certified in technical woodworking, with the promise of a luthier's apprenticeship at the factory when he completed the program.

"Can you believe it's been over a year since I found you?" Kate asked Damon as they parked in the shopping center where she rescued him.

"I know. Doesn't seem possible," he answered and looked at the narrow gold band on his finger, then took Kate's left hand and kissed her wedding ring. "I am the luckiest _man_ in the world, no question."

Kate smiled at him and blushed, then her expression changed as she saw a young man sitting on one of the islands holding a "homeless" sign. "Are you kidding me? _Another_ one?" She nodded in the direction. "Are these people ever going to leave you alone?"

Damon shaded his eyes and examined the young man. "He's not a Consort, but he does look familiar." They walked closer and Damon racked his brain to come up with where he'd seen this boy. Then, it hit him. "I've got it! When I got here, you know I'd been at a client's house. That's her male. Oh, what's his name? Shaun! That's it. What in the world is he doing here?"

"Suppose he got hold of that device and sent himself back, hoping to escape?" Kate theorized.

"Could be. I'm going to ask him in any case."

"Damon, there could be a crowd of Enforcers waiting for you."

"So get ready to call Metro, just in case," he answered.

Kate got her cell phone in hand, ready to dial 911 if an Enforcer showed up. They approached the young male and Damon said quietly, "You're Shaun, aren't you?"

Shaun whipped his head around to see the male who had to be Damon 120878 Alpha, but this was a changed male. He was stronger, matured… "Damon?" he asked.

"That's me. How did you get here?"

"My Mistress, Myra Sullivan, brought me. She's in another store. We came to ask your help. Her device had the location information for the Enforcers who brought Stefan here, so we came, hoping to see you."

"Really?" Damon said. "If this is some kind of trap, you're going to jail. I'm not going back."

"No, it's not a trap at all." He stood. "Myra and I are members of the Brotherhood of Mars resistance movement."

Damon and Kate looked at each other. "Wow," Damon said. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Historical material. We need some of the archives that are still extant in this time. We want to give them to the Brotherhood for broadcast. Let met tell you what happened to the Greater Tennessee Maison - your old house - when someone located a copy of 'Spartacus.' The whole house rebelled and got the Director kicked out. The regional president made a speech about it! Mrs. Gilley was forced to retire."

Damon grinned hugely. "That's the best news I've heard in I don't know when! Wait until I tell Stefan!"

"You know his whereabouts, too?" Shaun was excited.

"Yeah. If you and Myra are interested, we've found out some interesting things, too."

Shaun nodded. "We are. I'll just go find her."

"All right. Meet us in the coffee shop in the bookstore," Damon said. "We'll be waiting on you."

"We'll be there in just a few minutes," Shaun promised.

Kate and Damon took their seats in the cafe, and soon, Shaun and a slightly older woman entered. They stood and Kate looked the woman over. She was medium height - not quite as tall as Damon - with auburn hair and green eyes. Her hair was long and she wore it down, but Kate got the impression this wasn't her usual hairstyle.

"This is my - this is Myra Sullivan," Shaun said.

Damon extended his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore. This is my wife, Kate."

Myra shook his hand and then Kate's, and looked at them. "Your wife?" she said low.

Damon nodded and seated himself. The others followed. Myra said, "Damon, I can't express to you how happy I am for you. You have your freedom and you're married. I'm so incredibly glad for you. And Shaun said you know where Stefan is, too."

"He's living with a friend. He's my genetic half-brother. So I have a family now."

Myra put her hands to her mouth. "That is so wonderful! You know, the word was that you and Stefan were two of the best looking Consorts ever to serve at the Greater Tennessee House, and I'm inclined to believe it."

Damon laughed. "Thanks. What can we do for you?"

"We need files that contain material to spark a revolution," Myra answered.

"Oh really?" Damon said. "Like what?"

"Like some of the things you ran across when you first arrived," Kate said. "Dr. King's speech, protest music, movies - all that sort of thing, right, Myra?"

She nodded. "Exactly. We know it exists. We've seen some excerpts. But we want the whole. And we need truth. We need all the true history we can get. I was looking at the office supply store. Storage media methods haven't changed that much. What we call a memopill, you call a mini SD card. I tried it and it fit into my wrist unit, and I could read the contents. So, downloading information to these cards should be no problem. Now, Damon, you said you had some information we might be interested in. What is that?"

"I don't know how much you had on this, but were you aware that males in your time have artificially low testosterone levels? It's enough to give them secondary sexual characteristics, but not enough for much else."

Myra sat back. "Well, that explains a lot. How did you find out?"

Damon shrugged. "Well, I knew something was different about me when I'd been here about three weeks. My voice started changing a little, my beard got thicker - several things. We were able to prove it when Stefan arrived. Those two Enforcers made him sit out in the cold with a homeless sign and he got bronchitis. They didn't even give him a jacket. So when we got him, we had to take him to the doctor and they did a complete blood profile on him. They asked me if he'd always had low testosterone, and I said I didn't know. Anyway, I'm fairly sure those 'vitamins' we had to take are what did it because his levels started to rise, too. They're normal now."

Shaun shook his head. "We knew they used some mind control drugs on females, along with the usual conditioning, but the low testosterone - well, I guess we suspected it but weren't sure of the delivery mechanism. Explains why it's a law that males have to take the vitamins."

Kate said, "Fake the pills? Could you do that?"

"Well, we could, but there's something else here. Males are monitored," Shaun sighed.

"Monitored how?" said Kate.

"You know, the chips in our necks? About every two years, if an Enforcer runs across us, our chip will signal it's time to be tested. So, they waylay us, drag us into the nearest office, grab the manager as a witness and proceed to test our blood, urine and semen. I know they always mention whether the testosterone is within acceptable limits. I've been snagged twice and they did it. What about you, Damon?"

He nodded. "I forgot about that, but yes. They're a little more respectful of Consorts, but it's the same routine. And we had thorough physicals twice a year. I think it's mostly a power trip, more than anything."

"Probably," Shaun agreed. "But now you know why just not taking the meds isn't a good idea."

An idea hit Damon and he stood. "I'm going to the car. Back in a sec," he said.

While he was gone, Kate asked Myra, "So what made you join the Brotherhood of Mars?" she asked.

"Well, I'd always been a little uncomfortable with the way males were treated. Shaun can tell you I didn't mistreat him - or not deliberately, anyway. I did have him marked, but honestly I thought I was doing him a kindness because it means I can never sell him. He's mine from now on. I thought that was what right thinking women did. If you own a male, you take care of him, no matter what. Really, it was Damon's situation that opened my eyes. After he disappeared, and I saw how the UGC was trying to get him back, to the point of sending Shaun when they didn't know what my device might do - I saw the light. I knew males were just a commodity to the UGC, that they meant nothing. I couldn't live with that. I'm an M.D. first, and I took the Hippocratic Oath, and in that oath, I swore I would do no harm, and that I would not support others being harmed. I took my oath seriously, Kate, and when I saw what the UGC was really about, I knew I couldn't uphold my oath - my word as a gentlewoman. That hit me hard."

Shaun was nodding as she spoke. "It did hit her, Kate. Myra was a wreck when I got back. And we decided together to join the movement. It was the only way we could think that might help. It's worldwide now, and we're working to keep it going." He smiled at Myra. "But I know she was acting in my best interests by having me marked. In that time, it's a tiny bit of protection a lot of males don't have." He patted her hand and she smiled at him. Kate thought there was genuine affection, if not love, between them.

Damon returned with an envelope. "I never did get this out of the car," he said. He handed it to Myra. "This is the genetic profile for me and Stefan. Can you trace our birth father with this?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can. His genetic profile is on record so the breeding directors would know not to have him copulate with a half sister or other near relative. It's happened. About 50 years ago, they started keeping detailed genetic profiles because too many children were being born with birth defects. So yes, his complete profile is probably available. Should be fairly straightforward to trace the Y chromosome back because it doesn't change."

Kate asked, "Wouldn't his brothers have the same Y chromosome? I mean, Damon's uncles?"

"Yes, but copulators only work for five years, and their whereabouts are traced. So, there's a pretty narrow window of time to work with, and the likelihood of a brother serving as a copulator during the years when _both_ Damon and Stefan were born is pretty slim. Copulators are not common. That's why the colony pounces on them. Sometimes, a boy will qualify for both a Consort and a copulator, and is immediately taken as a copulator. That takes precedence."

Damon nodded. "He was probably treated better, at least. I mean, the sex is forced, regardless, but I suspect the breeding colony would arrest a woman for abusing a copulator. That would be serious. Very serious. We'll certainly work on getting the archived things you're looking for. Can you come back and let me know if you ever find my birth father?"

"Oh yes. We'll be glad to," Myra said. "With this information, I should be able to track him down fairly easily."

Kate disappeared for a few minutes, and came back with a cell phone in her hand. "I ran next door and picked up a burner phone. I put 200 minutes on it and our cell phone numbers. If you're able to come back, bring this, turn it on and call one of us. We can meet you somewhere."

The phone was small and Shaun tucked it into his jeans. "Thank you. That does make things easier," he said.

"We're going back now," Myra said. "I still have some work to do on this device. But we will be in touch. Thank you for the phone." They stood and shook hands again. "Thank you for everything." They left the shop, but Kate and Damon sat for a few minutes, pondering what just happened.

"And I thought I led just an ordinary life," Kate said.

"Until you picked me up out of the dirt, you did," Damon replied.

"But I did get you out of the deal, so I'm satisfied. I think we had some grocery shopping to do."

"We did," he answered. As they walked to the store, Damon took Kate's hand. He said, wistfully, "I hope they find him. I want to see my father."

Kate squeezed his hand in reply. She hoped the same thing.

* * *

 **Things are about to speed up. Fasten your seatbelts for the next chapter! And review this one, pretty please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: A Time for Parting

**A/N: So this chapter really picks up speed. Or it's supposed to. LOL. Hang on! Read and REVIEW! Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Time for Parting**

Kate woke to the most wonderful feeling in the world: Damon's lips on her skin. He feathered kisses across her face, down her neck, across her shoulder… She turned to face him. "Good morning, love," she said.

"Morning, sunshine," he drawled, catching her mouth. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest, loving the feel of his muscles and skin under her hands. Although still lean, there was no doubt Damon was a fully matured man. He rolled on top of her and grinned at her. "Good way to start your fall break, huh?"

"Oh, excellent," Kate answered. "I'm just glad you were able to get today and tomorrow off."

"Me too. Anything on the schedule for today?"

"Not to my knowledge," she said. "Why?"

Damon mouthed her earlobe. "Because I intend to keep you right here in this bed all morning," he murmured.

"You do? Don't I get a say in this?" she teased.

"Nope," was his answer as he nipped her shoulder and slid his hands under her nightshirt. He kissed her deeply and she tangled her legs with his. "I love your body," he whispered in her ear. "You're so soft in my arms. You're the only woman who satisfies me. Making love to you is everything I ever wanted." He left a trail of soft bites on her neck, knowing she loved the feeling.

Kate shimmied out of her nightshirt and pulled Damon close so she could feel his skin against hers. She would never tell him because he might not appreciate it, but Damon's body was made for sex. Everything about him appealed to her inner female. From his beautiful face, to his delicious mouth, to his rippling abs, his large hands and gorgeous back, he was male perfection, in her opinion, and she never got tired of feeling his body next to hers. She scratched her nails lightly on his back and could feel goosepimples pop up on his arms. "I need you now, Damon," she purred.

He settled his hips to hers and slid inside her waiting body as she lifted her hips to meet his. He loved her slowly, deeply, making it last and letting it melt into a languorous, lazy heat. Even her climax was slow, sustained and soul deep, as was Damon's. He rolled her to lie on top of him, their bodies still joined, and they slept again, with Kate caressing Damon's nape, reminding him again there was no longer a collar there, and he was no longer a slave. Before she fell into sleep again, Kate wondered briefly if Myra had made any progress in finding Damon's and Stefan's father.

* * *

 **October, 2455**

Myra searched through hundreds of computer records and finally narrowed down the choices to one. She pulled up the attached photo. "Got him," she said. She was working from home that day and called Shaun into the living room. "Look who I found," she told him.

"Who?"

"Damon's and Stefan's father. His name is Joseph 215678 Alpha. Look at the picture. If he had dark hair and blue eyes, he would be Damon all over again."

Shaun peered at the photo. "You're right. It's Damon, just with brown hair and green eyes. The face is the same."

"Mmm-hmmm. Let me do a little creative editing here," Myra said and opened a photo editing program. She saved a copy of the photo to her computer, then colored the eyes blue and darkened the hair. She sat back. "That's Damon in twenty years."

"No doubt," Shaun agreed. "Is Joseph in the area?"

Myra looked at the records. "He is. He's owned by a woman named Tara LeCroix. His file says he's never been marked, except as a copulator."

"So she could sell him. Not good. When do we make contact with him?"

"Well, I'll want to let Stefan and Damon know we found him before we do anything. Find out if they can take care of him if we bring him back," Myra answered.

"Yeah, but…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it, Shaun?

"His name sounds familiar. Let me contact Joshua." Joshua was the local leader of the Brotherhood of Mars. Shaun sent him a quick message, and the reply was equally rapid. "I thought I'd seen his name. He's not very active - doesn't have the kind of freedom it takes - but he's a supporter, for sure. He wants us to keep him up to date on activities."

"Oh, that's good. I'll need to let Damon know what I've found. Do you want to come with me?"

Shaun shook his head. "No. I'd rather stay here. If anything happens, I can always make excuses for you."

"That's true. Well, I'll go on and leave and I'll be back as soon as I can. Where's the phone Kate gave us?"

Shaun went to his room and got it from a drawer. He brought it to her. "Right here."

"Thanks. See you later."

Kate's phone rang and she saw it was the burner. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Kate. This is Myra. Can you and Damon and Stefan meet me somewhere? I've found their father. I'm at the old potter's field cemetery."

"Wow. Sure. Let me get hold of Stefan. Damon's right here," she said. "We'll meet you there as soon as we can."

"All right," Myra replied. "I'll be waiting."

Kate turned to Damon, who was reading the newspaper. "Myra's back. She found your dad."

Damon looked up and his eyes were wide. "Really? Wow. Where is she?"

"Old cemetery. She wants us to pick her up. Call Stefan and see if he can get over here."

"Yeah. I'm sure if he can, he will." Damon called his brother and a rapid conversation ensued. He clicked off the call. "He's ready to go. Matt's not there, so we can pick him up on the way."

"I sure will be glad when he gets his own wheels," Kate said.

"Me too."

Damon and Stefan were both fidgeting by the time they reached the cemetery. It was near sunset, but they could make out Myra's figure sitting on the stone bench. They got out of the car and nearly ran to her.

"Hello. I'm guessing you're Stefan," Myra greeted them.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. You found our father?" he said.

She smiled. "I did. I have a photo of him and his name."

Kate got to them. "Good to see you again, Myra. It's suppertime. Let's go get something to eat and you can fill us in, how about it?"

"That sounds good," she replied.

With their food on the table, Myra opened the manila envelope she carried and slid out an 8-by-10 photo. "That's your biological father, Joseph Alpha 215678."

Damon took the picture from her and stared at it. Chillbumps rose up all over his body as he looked into an older version of his own face. He looked up at Myra and then at Kate. Tears stood in his eyes as he handed the photo to Stefan. "You have his eyes," he said to his brother.

Stefan looked at the picture, and then at Damon. "And you have his name," he said, reminding Damon he chose Joseph as his middle name.

The hair on the back of Damon's neck stood on end at Stefan's words. "Oh, my God," he said.

Myra looked at Kate in confusion, and she explained. "In this time, most people have a first, middle and last name. When Damon chose his names for his birth certificate, he took Joseph as his middle name."

Myra's eyes widened. "That's incredible."

"You're sure this is him?" Stefan asked.

Kate chuckled. "Look at him, Stef. Damon is him made over except for his coloring."

"I know, but you know this for sure, Myra?"

She smiled. "Yes. As I suspected, he was the only copulator in the colony for the years you and Damon were born, who had your Y chromosome signature. He had an older brother who was also a copulator, but he left the Colony two years before Damon's birth. Joseph is the only one it could be. Damon, you were born when your father was 21, and Stefan, when he was 23. You must have been one of the last children he sired. His records indicate he sired about 100 children: 70 of whom were female, and 30 males. So you have 28 half-brothers running around," Myra said.

"Wow," Kate said. "Apparently, he was good at what he did."

Myra nodded. "Well, as I know from a friend who used to work in the Fertilization Sector, males are called to mate about twice a month, or every two weeks or so. So you figure an average of 24 matings a year for five years, that's 120 matings, and obviously, not every woman is going to get pregnant, and there will probably be a couple of multiple births in the mix, so his success rate was roughly 83 percent or so. Not bad at all. But now here's the question. Do you want to meet him? If you do, and if he wants to meet you, what if he wants to stay here? Can you, or are you willing to take care of him? He's 41, and has no life training beyond what he received in the Colony. His records say he's intelligent, which I'd expect, considering how smart you two are, so he could certainly go back to school and get a degree, if that's what he wants to do."

Stefan said, "I have two bedrooms in my duplex. He can stay with me. Kate took me and Damon in. I need to do this for Joseph."

Myra smiled at Stefan and took his hand. "I think he will be so proud of both of you. You're both so very warm-hearted and generous."

"They sure are," Kate agreed.

"Thank you for the meal. I appreciate it. I need to get back. Shaun worries about me, bless him. We may find ourselves living in this time, eventually. I have a feeling we have eyes on us."

"We'll do everything we can to help you," Kate said. "Just let us know."

"Can you take me back to the cemetery? It's safe to transfer from there, and have you been able to get any archival material yet?" she asked.

"Some," Damon answered. If you'll have your agent go to the Andrasta Memorial, that's where it will be. Go around back to the old part, and there's a niche in the stonework. I'll wrap it in plastic and make sure it's well hidden. It should be fine for the next 400 years."

"Sounds good. I'll pass the word."

"Here," Kate said, handing Myra a small card. "If you come back, this is loaded with enough money to get you a hotel room and a couple of meals. The phone should have plenty of minutes on it, too."

Myra took the card and clasped Kate's hand. "Thank you all, so much. This means everything. We'll be in touch."

They dropped Myra off at the old cemetery and she slipped behind a building to make the transfer unseen.

"Wow," Kate said on the way home. "I wasn't expecting that. I mean, that she and Shaun might make the trip back, too. Not that I blame them, but still…"

"Well, if they come and bring Joseph with them, I imagine she'll bring the device too, and that should keep anyone else from following them into this time," Damon said.

"I hope you're right," Kate replied.

* * *

 **October, 2455**

When Myra got back to her apartment, she opened the door to find the place a wreck and Shaun huddled in the corner, shaking. She was suddenly glad she found a home for her cats several weeks before. "Are you all right?" What happened?" she said, rushing to him.

"I'm all right. A crowd of Enforcers came in and searched the place. I thought they were going to arrest me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Shaun. I'm so very sorry. Did they say anything?"

"Only that we'd best watch ourselves, that they wouldn't be so nice next time," he said, and as he turned his face to her, she saw his cheek was swollen and scraped, and his eye was blacked.

"Did they hit you?" she said.

He nodded. "I let them in, didn't resist - anything. But they wanted answers and I didn't tell them what they wanted to hear. One of them just punched me in the face. But I didn't talk, Myra. They didn't get a word out of me."

Myra embraced him. "You're so brave! I'm so glad they didn't seriously injure you. But I'm filing a complaint with the UGC over this. They had no right to lay hands on you. You weren't under arrest, and you didn't resist. If they want to search the place, fine, but they're not abusing you. I won't stand for it."

"Don't put yourself under more suspicion on my account, please," he said, miserable.

"Actually, it makes me look less suspicious. Most women would have a fit if the Enforcers did that to their male. _Not_ reporting it makes me look like I've got something to hide. So in the morning, I'm reporting it." She angled her wrist unit so she could get pictures of his face.

The next day, Myra went to the Enforcers' headquarters, her paperwork in hand to report abuse and mistreatment of a male without cause. She also had prints of the bruising and marks on Shaun's face. She went to the first available officer and smacked the paperwork down on her desk. "I want an explanation for this," she said.

The officer looked at the paperwork and the prints. "This is your male?" she asked.

"He is. For some reason, an Enforcer squad appeared while I was out yesterday evening and ransacked my apartment, looking for what, I have no idea. All right, fine. That's the law, but then some tank of a female used _my_ male as a punching bag for no reason! He cooperated fully, but looked like this when I got home. I want some answers, and I want an apology, at the very least."

"Of course, Dr. Sullivan," the officer said, and consulted her terminal. "Well, it says the Enforcers had information you had contraband material in your possession, and your male refused to reveal your whereabouts."

"My whereabouts were none of their damn business - or his either. Do you tell _your_ male if you're going out to dinner with friends, where you'll be and so forth?"

"Of course not, Sister," the officer said.

"Neither do I. But that's where I was. Not that I owe you an explanation. I am a free gentlewoman and a citizen! Am I to understand that the UGC is interested in every woman who has dinner with friends? I'm feeling a violation of liberty lawsuit coming on. And I'm seriously considering registering a formal brutality complaint on the behalf of my poor boy, who nearly had his cheekbone broken. I think I'm just going to need to speak to the shift director. You don't have the authority to deal with this. No offense, but you don't."

"Yes, Sister, I'll call her right away," the officer said.

Myra was shown into the shift director's office, where she protested vehemently. "I thought we Sisters were above treating our males like this. He was a defenseless boy, and that Enforcer thought it was all right to abuse him like that? Barbaric, that's what it is," she snapped.

The shift director looked at the photos and cursed inwardly. The Enforcers were simply supposed to look for suspicious material, not to slap around the doctor's male. Well, if there was anything to find, the abuse charge would taint the whole case, and the director rather wondered if there was any basis to the accusations, since here was Dr. Sullivan, breathing fire about her male, instead of keeping quiet, as one would expect a guilty woman to do. It made her wonder.

"Dr. Sullivan, you have my word I'll look into the incident and will make sure the officer who did this is disciplined," the shift director said.

"Thank you. If they think they need to search my home, well, all right, but mistreating my male is something else entirely. He's a good, obedient boy and didn't deserve this."

"Of course not, Sister. I'll make sure the incident is reported and put in the officer's personnel file."

"Thank you. I appreciate you taking care of the situation," Myra said. She went home and took Shaun to the doctor, so there would be another official record of his injuries. His doctor was appalled and swore she would also file a report with the UGC. Well, that would probably buy them a little time, anyway. But they would have to be very, very careful.

* * *

 **October, 2455**

"Joseph! Did you make sure the girls got to school on time?" Mistress was not in a good mood, he thought.

"Yes, my Mistress," Joseph answered as he got back into the apartment. "Both safely delivered."

"Good. Did you pack a lunch for me?"

"Yes, my Mistress. It's on the kitchen counter," he replied as he stripped down to his thong. His mistress wanted him mostly naked when he was at home and the girls were gone.

"All right. I'm leaving for work. You have the chores list. Finish it today," she said crisply.

"I will, my Mistress," he said.

Joseph Alpha 215678's mistress, Tara LeCroix, came out of her bedroom. He immediately knelt in front of her. She preferred that to the more traditional cross-legged pose. "Thank you, Joseph," she said, and patted his head as though he were a pet dog, and not a 41-year-old male. But it could have been worse - had been worse.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my Mistress," he said.

"It should be," she answered, and left for work.

When the door closed, Joseph sighed and wearily got to his feet. He had to continue to give the impression of being a young male, or he might be sold for a fifth time. He used half of his allowance on his membership at the gym, and was always on the hunt for a new diet to make sure he stayed in the best physical shape possible. At least Tara wasn't a sun worshiper, so he didn't have to worry about sun damage on his skin. The older males at his preferred coffee shop were always discussing the newest cream to reduce lines and wrinkles, and which hair color covered gray strands the best. Looking youthful meant you stayed with the same woman - probably - and had a better life. Looking older was absolutely the worst thing that could happen to a male. There were always young boys coming out of the Colony, and the competition was stiff.

Joseph put on a coverall to protect his skin, ate his breakfast and started on the housework. At least this mistress fed him on a regular basis. He had not always been so fortunate.

He worked for an hour or so, when he heard a knock on the door and an envelope slid underneath. He knew what it was and eagerly opened it, hoping for instructions from the Brotherhood of Mars. All he found was a very short letter.

"Brother Joseph," it read, "Two of the boys you sired in the breeding colony have found freedom. If you would like to know more, meet us at a time and place we will tell you of in a few days." It was signed, "Brother S." He read it three times and then put it in the garbage disposal. How had any male found freedom, he wondered? How had any male managed to shake off the chains of the UGC? Joseph was suddenly gripped by a longing to see these children of his. He had never seen one of his progeny, that he knew of. He saw children who might have been his, but of course, he couldn't know for certain. But sons - sons who were free males. Tears started in his eyes at the thought of his boys, just two of the many he had sired, living in freedom. But that any should was more than he ever dared hope for. They would be grown now. He had been out of the Colony for 20 years. What might they look like? What were they doing with their freedom? Where in this world _could_ they be free?

Joseph had often wondered about the children he sired during his five years as a Copulator. But now, knowing two were free - his heart yearned toward these boys. He sighed deeply, hoping he would be able to keep the appointment. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the young males who could be traced back to him. He paused in his housework every now and then to wipe tears away. He was deeply happy for them.

Three days later, Joseph met the young male who contacted him at a small cafe outside of town. The male's mistress was with him, but that lent an air of legitimacy to the meeting. They sat in the corner and drank coffee.

"Brother Shaun, I admit I'm more than curious about these males you say are my boys. How in the world did you find them? Where are they?" he asked.

Shaun grinned and said, "Well, let my Mistress give you the basics. She started all this, however inadvertently."

Myra chuckled. "I'll tell you everything. But let's go to my apartment where we won't be overheard. The walls have ears, you know."

Joseph agreed and accompanied them to their home. When they were seated and comfortable, Myra explained the incident that sent Damon back to the Time Before, the device, and his and Stefan's escape. "Joseph, Damon and Stefan are interested in you, too. Would you like to see their pictures?"

"Oh yes, Mistress!" he exclaimed.

"In here, just Myra is fine," she answered, and handed him a picture of the brothers that Kate gave her. "The one with black hair is Damon; the dark blond is Stefan."

Joseph looked at the picture, and tears came to his eyes again. "My boys," he said. Stefan had his green eyes, he thought, and he and Damon shared the same facial structure. "They're both so handsome!" he said.

Myra nodded. "They are that. Damon married the woman who rescued him, and Stefan is in a relationship, too. They've done well. And in the Time Before, males also had middle and surnames. Damon's middle name - by his choice, before he knew about you - is Joseph."

"He carries _my_ n-name?" The male was overwhelmed by emotion and Myra took his hand.

"They're good men, Joseph. Both of them. And that's why we've brought you here. Shaun and I are going to have to leave. Too many people are suspicious of us. It's getting dangerous and we're becoming a liability to the Brotherhood. We don't want to do that. We're going back to the Time Before. Kate, Damon and Stefan have agreed to help all of us, and I'm taking the device with me. That way, the technology will remain intact in this time, but no one will be able to go back after we do. You can stay here, or you can go with us. The choice is yours."

Joseph nodded slowly and pondered her words. "I have nothing to look forward to here, except for a life of slavery," he said. "I might be sold again. I'll go with you. Just tell me what to do."

"We'll let you know," Shaun answered. "When can you get away from the house?"

"On Saturdays and Sundays, usually. My mistress doesn't have as much for me to do. I can always say I'm buying groceries," he answered.

"Fine. We'll contact you when we're ready. We have a few preparations to make," Myra said.

"Just let me know. I need to get back, though."

"I understand. I'll get a taxi-pod for you," she replied, and used her wrist unit to call one. She saw Joseph to the door and said, "We'll see you soon."

He nodded. "Thank you for everything," he said and went to the taxi. On the way back to Tara's home, he thought if his escape wasn't successful, he had at least seen two of his sons and they were happy and free. It was all he could ask.

* * *

Kate laughed at Stefan as he circled his new car - well, truck. It was a small pickup, but he was as proud of it as if it were a Ferrari. "It's a nice looking little truck, Stefan. I think you got a good deal on it," she said.

"I like it too," Elena said. She had come to Stefan's place for the official unveiling.

"I can't believe I have my own vehicle," he said.

Damon laughed. "I know how you feel. That's the way I felt when I signed the paperwork for my car. Well, don't stand here running your mouth. Take your girl for a ride in it!" he exclaimed.

Stefan grinned and looked at Elena. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. As he pulled out of the driveway, Damon and Kate waved and started for home. They were happy for Stefan. Things seemed to be going well with Elena and he was making a life of his own. Unspoken between them was the thought of whether Myra had been able to contact Joseph, and if they would ever meet him. Damon's nightmares had come back since they got the news, which Dr. Forbes said was normal.

"I don't even know him and I'm worried about him," Damon said when they got home.

"I know, sweetheart. But we just have to let Myra do what she can. Maybe we'll have some word before too long. All we can do is wait."

"Yeah." He folded Kate into his arms and sighed into her hair. "I wish our lives were simpler," he said, "But you managed to find the one male who would turn your world upside down."

"Hush that kind of talk," Kate answered. "I love you. You know that."

"I know. I love you, too." Damon once again felt profoundly thankful for his incredible wife.

* * *

 **Late October, 2455**

The noose was tightening, and Myra knew it. Her research program at the university was abruptly cancelled - for "lack of funding." But she knew the real reason. Shaun had been stopped every day he was outside for the past three weeks for questioning by Enforcers. He was too frightened to leave the house, now. He didn't know when he might be scooped up and taken away, with no way to contact Myra.

When half her funds in her bank account were frozen - for "auditing" - she knew it was time to leave, while they still could. Fortunately, she kept nothing at her home that would remotely connect her to the Brotherhood of Mars, and Joshua had already been informed of the archive packet that would be at the Andrasta Memorial.

Shaun had Joshua contact Joseph with a time to meet them at the old cemetery. It was too risky to contact him directly. He sent back that he would meet them there. Until then, Myra and Shaun had to carry on as if nothing was wrong. She taught her classes every day, and kept up every appearance of being an ordinary physics professor, instead of a dangerous resistance fighter.

The day they were supposed to leave, Myra copied every computer file she thought might be helpful on to a Memopill. They were almost ready to leave, when a knock sounded on the door. Shaun answered the door, and it was an Enforcer squad.

"Dr. Myra Sullivan, we are conducting a search and seizure in accordance with the United Global Council directive 238-A, subsection 15, paragraph 12, concerning the illegal possession and transfer of contraband printed material," the chief officer said. "Do you wish to declare any contraband? If you do so, we will not be forced to search your home."

 _No, they'll just arrest me_ , she thought. "No, Chief. There's nothing at all here that could be considered contraband. Please look."

"Your funeral," the officer snapped and motioned for her squad to start looking. They overturned furniture, raked out cabinets and upended the mattresses. Myra was thankful she had the foresight to keep everything in a locker at the old bus station. Even then, she didn't have a key. Joshua had it. He knew they were supposed to leave today. She discreetly checked the time. They needed to leave. Joseph would be waiting on them, and she didn't want to leave him exposed.

Every so often, the chief would question Myra and Shaun, but since she couldn't find anything to hold them on, she finally said, "All right officers. Let's go. But Doctor, we are taking your computers. If we find nothing suspicious, they'll be returned to you."

"Of course. Look all you like," she said, knowing she had installed a nasty virus that would activate as soon as they were turned on, and would seriously damage the hard drives.

"Dr. Sullivan, we will be back. And you'd better be prepared to answer our questions," the chief said. "We know you're involved in illegal activities against the UGC. And we will find enough evidence to arrest you."

"Whatever you have to do," Myra said. "I've always been a loyal, law-abiding citizen." She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her sweat.

The Enforcers left, breathing threats, and Myra went immediately to the kitchen sink as soon as they were out. The timing device was secured underneath it. She retrieved it, put it in a small backpack, and changed her clothes to ones suitable for wearing in the Time Before. Shaun did the same thing, and carried a small pack with a few toiletries and odds and ends. They waited another several minutes, then left the apartment. Myra left the key under a flowerpot in the front yard, where Joshua could find it.

Rather than take her car, Myra had called a taxi-pod to take them to the cemetery. She figured the Enforcers would be watching for her car. As they reached the cemetery, Myra got the device out of her backpack and booted it up. They would need to make this as fast as possible. She hoped Joseph was there. She looked out into the dying light and saw him sitting on the stone bench. She paid her fare to the taxi-pod and as it whirred away, she and Shaun approached Joseph.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"As I'll ever be. I was afraid you weren't coming."

"The Enforcers showed up just as we were getting ready to walk out the door," Shaun answered.

Joseph shook his head. "Wow. Let's go."

"All right. Just take my hand and get Shaun's arm and we'll be on our way," Myra said.

As she set the device and was ready to activate it, the cemetery was flooded with light. "Dr. Myra Sullivan!" came a voice over a bullhorn. "You and your male are under arrest for treason. Surrender immediately and no harm will come to your companion."

"We can't wait, Myra. If we go and die, we die free. If we stay, we're dead anyway," Shaun hissed and gripped Joseph's arm tighter. The voice continued droning, and one officer fired a couple of warning shots from her weapon.

Myra nodded, and hoping the device was correctly calibrated, activated it. She felt Joseph clutch her hand. He was terrified. The air shimmered, and the familiar white light surrounded them. The last thing she heard in that time was an Enforcer screaming for her officers to fire, and then, all was quiet.

The Enforcer chief looked at the empty spot where her felons stood two seconds before. Nothing was left. The device was gone, and they were gone. She cursed long and fluently. She had wanted to go ahead and arrest them in her house, but her supervisor said wait and catch them with another member of the Brotherhood. None of them ever dreamed she would use her device to escape, since she would never be able to return.

"Let's get out of here," she said. "Nothing else to do. I'll file the report. They're gone." The disappointed Enforcers filed out and the cemetery was left as it was before: silent and dark.

* * *

 **Well? Reviews? Please? :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Someday is Today

**A/N: I can't believe I got this updated so soon. The muse is kind. Feed her with lots of tasty reviews, won't you? Thanks to all, as always, who have followed, faved, and reviewed, and always to ratty1975 for allowing me to use his story as a backdrop for mine. It's online and it's great reading. Google it and pay him a visit! And leave him a review, too! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. You may need some tissues.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Someday is Today**

Joseph was terrified. He held to Shaun's arm and Myra's hand for dear life. He could hear the Enforcers yelling at them. All he knew was the light was nearly blinding, and he was so dizzy he could hardly stand. Then, it all stopped, and they were in the cemetery. At first he didn't think anything had changed, but as he looked around in the night, he saw the Enforcers were gone. All was quiet.

"We did it," Myra said. "By the skin of our teeth, but we did it!" She embraced Shaun and Joseph.

It was dark in this time too, so not many people were around. Fortunately, Myra remembered the card Kate gave her that she could use for a hotel room, so they walked to the nearest one and checked in. They would call Kate and Damon tomorrow afternoon. Myra knew she would be working the next day.

The room had two double beds and Joseph couldn't believe one was just for him. "Relax Joseph," Myra said. "You're safe now. They can't get to us here. Get some sleep."

He lay on the bed, but looked at the ceiling. "I don't know if I can sleep," he said. "I'll see my boys tomorrow."

"Do your best," Shaun advised. "We won't see them before late afternoon when they get off work."

Joseph snuggled under the cover and sighed. This bed was so comfortable, he didn't know what to think. It was so much better than his narrow cot back at Tara's. He lay awake a long time, but finally dropped off. He really was exhausted.

* * *

When Joseph woke the next morning, Shaun and Myra were sitting at the small table in the room, talking quietly. Shaun saw he was up and said, "Good morning. If you want to comb your hair, let's go down to breakfast."

"All right," he said and borrowing Shaun's comb, made himself look presentable, and the three went downstairs to the room where breakfast was served. He looked at all the choices, and started with a bowl of cornflakes. Myra brought him a cup of coffee and he thanked her. He watched, fascinated, as Shaun fixed what he called a waffle, by pouring batter on a hot griddle and closing the lid. When he sat down, Joseph said, "Wish I'd chosen that."

"So fix one. You can eat as much as you want."

"Really?" He was amazed.

Myra sat down with a plate of eggs and bacon. "This looks great. I'm famished."

Joseph ended up eating a waffle, bacon, eggs and a banana. He felt wonderful because normally, he wasn't allowed to eat that much. Freedom was going to be an adjustment, he could tell. He was also glad Myra bought him some jeans and a shirt so he blended in with the people in this time. They spent the day in the local library and Joseph had a wonderful time browsing the shelves and reading magazines. Like most males in his time, he picked up a love for reading in the breeding colony. How much had changed! How much they had lost! He picked up a stack of bound periodicals and located a private carrel in a quiet corner, and he started to read. He completely lost track of time.

Finally, Myra found him. "C'mon, Joseph. I called Kate. She's on her way to pick us up. We'll meet the boys at her home."

Joseph looked up and nodded. The butterflies were back in his stomach. He looked a little pale.

"Are you all right?" Myra asked him.

"Yes. Just anxious," he said.

"They are too, I'm sure."

When they walked outside, Kate was waiting on them. Joseph was a little shocked. Kate was nothing like he imagined her. Myra wasn't as tall as many females, but she did have a couple of inches on Shaun. Kate, though, wasn't even as tall as Shaun. In fact, he was half a head taller. She was pleasingly curved and her golden-brown hair fell in waves to just past her shoulders. She had a sweet face and a bright smile. He liked her immediately.

Kate couldn't wait to get her first look at Joseph. He was about Stefan's height, she thought, lean and rangy, just like his sons. He looked younger than his years. She would have put his age at about thirty, certainly not old enough to have sons Stefan's and Damon's ages. She watched him walk, and realized Stefan walked just like him. But his face was Damon all over again. He had the same angular jaw, straight nose and full mouth. Even with his green eyes and light brown hair, he was so much like her husband. Or rather, Damon was so much like him. They approached and she went to him and held out her hand. "Joseph, I'm Kate Salvatore - your daughter-in-law. It's wonderful to meet you. I'm so glad you're here."

He took her hand and she clasped it warmly, covering his hand with both of hers. "I'm glad to be here," he said softly, obviously overwhelmed. It was one thing to dream about his boys, but another to see firsthand the lives they built for themselves.

Kate saw Joseph was very emotional, so she did what she always did in these situations: she drew him in for a hug and held him close for a minute. She didn't say anything; she just held him. Myra and Shaun looked at each other. Their eyes were moist, too. "Come on, Joseph. Let's go meet your sons," Kate said as she drew back from him. She opened the car door and he got in, followed by Myra and Shaun.

The drive to the house was quiet. Joseph's heart was so full, he couldn't think of too much to say, and Myra and Shaun whispered in the back seat. Every now and then, Kate would reach to Joseph and pat his hand reassuringly.

Damon and Stefan were waiting in the yard when they arrived. They sped home as soon as Kate texted them. Neither were sure exactly what to say or how to be as Joseph opened the door and they saw him as he got out of the car. There was a long moment, frozen in time, when they just stood, looking at each other. Then, Damon took a deep breath and approached the man who sired him. He looked downright frightened, and Damon understood the feeling. His whole life had changed in 24 hours. So, he extended his hand. "I'm Damon," he said.

Joseph took his hand and looked into his son's bright blue eyes. His _son_. _His_ son. For the life of him, he couldn't speak. He just didn't know what to say.

Stefan came up and took his other hand. "I'm Stefan." Joseph turned to see his own green eyes looking back at him from Stefan's face. There was absolute silence as Joseph looked from one face to the other, hardly able to believe what he was seeing, hard put not to burst into tears. Kate was already wiping her eyes in the background as she watched the meeting.

Finally, "My sons," he whispered brokenly. "My boys." Once he left the rearing section of the Colony, Joseph was desperately lonely, and after his tenure as a copulator, was passed around - unwanted, unloved, unneeded. Now, in a single day, he had a family.

Damon slipped an arm around Joseph's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go inside," he said and nodded to Stefan. Kate, Myra and Shaun followed.

When they got in the house, Damon had his father sit on the sofa, while he grabbed the ottoman and sat on it, and Stefan got another low stool, so they could both face Joseph, since he was loath to let go of them.

Kate watched as each son had one of Joseph's hands and they were assuring him of how glad they were to meet him, to have him in their lives, to be able to make sure he was safe and happy from now on. Her emotions got the best of her and she went to her bedroom and sobbed. Shaun, being a sensitive soul himself, went back and saw her sitting on the bed, weeping. He handed her a box of tissues and sat next to her. "Are you all right, Kate?" he asked.

She sniffed. "I'm just so sad for Joseph! Everything people value was taken from him! No family, no friends, shoved around from pillar to post as a slave… It's so unfair, Shaun! It's just so wrong! How can a government justify doing this to another person? I know what all of you have told me, but it's just so, so inhumane. It's criminal."

"You're right. That's why the Brotherhood was established to begin with - to try to protest these issues and change things. Kate, I'm so glad even three males from my time have found freedom. And it's because of your willingness to love them. Joseph is so sweet. I know you'll love him just like Myra and I do. And I can't tell you how thrilled I am to have an opportunity to have a life and a career, too!"

"I'm happy for you too, Shaun," she answered and patted his hand, and he smiled in reply.

Damon cleared his throat. He stood in the doorway. He didn't mind Shaun offering some comfort to Kate. "You O.K.?" he asked her.

"I will be," she said.

"Joseph's asking for you. He wants to talk to you." He smiled and nodded at Shaun in thanks.

"Sure. Let me get my face straightened up." She blew her nose and went into the living room. She took a seat on the ottoman and Joseph immediately took her hand. He didn't say anything; he just squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

Finally, he said, "I wish I could know all my children, but knowing two is more than I ever thought was possible."

Kate moved to sit on the sofa beside him. "And they're going to take good care of you," she said. "And so am I."

"I feel like a child instead of a grown male," he said. "I don't know anything here."

"You'll learn in no time," Kate assured him. "Damon and Stefan did. So will you. Damon and I want you to stay here for a few days, if you want to, and then we'll get you moved in over at Stefan's place. He wants you to live with him. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful. I just feel so blessed. I don't have to worry about being sold again, wondering where I'll live, or whether my new Mistress will be decent to me." He paused. "I stopped praying for kindness a long time ago. Being treated humanely was all I dared to hope for."

At that statement, Kate blotted tears again and put her hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Whether it's a place of your own, with Stefan or with us, I promise you Joseph, that you will always have a home. We will always be your family."

He nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kate could see he was pale. Myra told her their escape had been a very close one. "Come on, Joseph. You've had a long day. Let me show you to the guest room and you can lie down and get some rest, how about it?"

"That sounds like a good idea," he said.

Kate took his hand and raised him to his feet and led him back to the bedroom. She opened the door. "Kick your shoes off, lie down, and get comfortable. If you fall asleep, sleep as long as you want to. We won't disturb you."

"I appreciate it, Kate," he said, then turned to her. "If Damon and Stefan both have the last name Salvatore, will I?" he asked.

"If you want to," she answered. "That's customary, but it's your choice."

He nodded. "I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Joseph looked around at the room. It was not a huge room, but that suited him. He would feel out of place in a large bedroom. The double bed looked comfortable, and the walls were painted a soothing ice blue. There were a couple of prints on the walls, a dresser that matched the bed and soft carpet. Although nothing was elaborate, he felt suddenly wealthy, looking at the room's furnishings. There was a room for him, a _place_ for him. He sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off. As he lay down and felt the soft pillow under his head, he could hardly believe he had escaped a world where he was nothing. Here, he was someone's father. He meant something. He was wanted.

* * *

 **October, 2455**

"Are there no limits to your incompetence?" The Regional President paced back and forth in her office, surrounded by key members of the High Council. She turned to look at the Enforcer Director. "Now we've lost three more people, two of whom were probably important agents for the Brotherhood of Mars. And because it seems every time we send someone back to retrieve our people, we lose at least one more, I don't really want to try that again. Any suggestions?"

The Enforcer Director cleared her throat. "Madame President, Dr. Sullivan took the device with her and sabotaged her computers. We were unable to retrieve the schematics for the device. But that also means no one can go back or come forward. And, if Sullivan and her male were agents, then the Brotherhood has lost two important ones. It could be much, much worse, Madame President."

The President heaved a long sigh. "As much as it pains me to say it, you do have a point. Sometimes, good strategy demands you cut your losses."

The Enforcer Director nodded. "True. So here's what I suggest: If any of this gets out, Myra Sullivan becomes the villain of the piece, seducing two obedient, gullible males into her web, and basically leading them to their deaths. The Propaganda Secretary already has a campaign ready to go. All you have to do is approve it."

"Excellent. If you hear a whisper about this, let me know and we'll go with the campaign. In the meantime, I want those Mars people. They've gone beyond being minor annoyances. I want the movement crushed and the leaders arrested for public execution. We've got to make an example out of them."

"Yes, Madame President," the Director said. "We've stepped up operations already."

"Good. That's all," the President replied.

The Director left the office and blew out a breath, relieved to have her hide intact. If the supervisor had only contacted her, she would have told her to arrest Sullivan and her male at her apartment, but she didn't know. Wouldn't make that mistake again, for sure.

* * *

When Joseph woke, the house was quiet. He left the bedroom and looked around. The house seemed empty. "Anyone here?" he called.

"In here, Joseph," came Kate's voice. He went to the back room and saw her sitting at a computer, working on something. "Hey. Did you have a good nap? You look more rested."

"I did. What are you doing?"

"Lesson plans. I'm a teacher, and believe me, the lesson planning never ends. Have a seat." She nodded toward the sofa.

"I don't want to disturb you," he said.

"You're not. I need to take a break." She saved the file and then turned toward him. "Damon and Stefan have gone to see if they can round up some bedroom furniture for your room at Stefan's place. Myra and Shaun went back to their hotel. Hey, are you hungry?" Kate asked him.

"I'm all right," he answered.

"C'mon, Joseph. You don't have to be shy with me. We're _family_ , remember?"

He smiled tentatively. "Now that you mention it, I could eat something," he said.

"Allrighty. Come on in the kitchen. I knew you were worn out and might not wake up for supper, so I've got a plate for you. Nothing fancy, but I thought it was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Have a seat at the table." She took a plate from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave to warm. She poured a glass of tea and set that beside Joseph, then got the plate of food out and put it before him, with silverware and a napkin. "I hope you like spaghetti," she said.

"It looks delicious," he answered and started eating.

Kate watched him intently and he looked up at her. "Food good?" she asked.

"Very good. Why are you looking so at me?"

She smiled. "Damon is just so much like you in the face. But I can see Stefan, too. His eyes, of course, but he walks like you. And they're both handsome, just like you."

Joseph's expression was a little sheepish. "Well, my looks probably got me out of the colony when my tenure was up as a copulator. Every month, the Colony circulates a catalog of the retiring copulators to see if anyone is interested in buying us. I was purchased by a woman who liked my looks. She got tired of me very quickly, though, and bought a young male."

"I'm so sorry," Kate said. "It seems I never come to the end of unpleasant surprises where your time is concerned. If you don't mind me asking, who bought you the next time?"

Joseph sighed heavily. "Please don't tell Damon and Stefan, but I was sold to a woman who had a film studio. She made sex films. The only thing worse is to be a street prostitute," he said.

"Oh my gosh. That's awful. But you know they'd never hold that against you. I surely don't. I know you didn't want to do it. How long were you there?"

"Ten years. Then I was too old. Then she sold me to a friend of hers who liked the films, and me in them. It was not a - pleasant - situation. Finally, I looked too old for her, too, and she sold me to my last Mistress, who needed a nanny for her daughters. She used me for sex too, but I was mostly a nanny and housekeeper. I got enough to eat and a safe place to sleep, so I thought I was doing pretty well. It was an improvement over the other places." He dropped his eyes and continued eating.

Kate was mostly silent until he finished and she took his plate to the sink. "Well, you don't have to worry about that again. Ever. You have a place right here."

"I still can't quite believe it," he said.

Kate put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "Believe it. It's true. Come on in here and let's watch some television." As she did with Damon and Stefan, Kate started Joseph out on simple shows. She started a Looney Tunes DVD, figuring cartoons were always a good choice. She liked them, too. Before long, they were laughing at the antics of Bugs and the gang.

When Damon and Stefan came in, they were glad to see their father looking happy. But they both knew Kate had a way of relating to people, and thought she could help him, just as she helped the two of them.

"How'd you do?" she asked.

"Not bad" Stefan answered. "We found a nice bed and dresser set, with a side table. They need some work, but if we get going this weekend, we should be able to get them refinished and ready to use."

"That's good. Any luck on finding Myra and Shaun a place?"

Stefan nodded. "I called Dr. Forbes, since she knows a lot of people, and she has a former patient who has a furnished trailer. He lets people use it for as long as they need it, rent free. All they have to pay for are utilities. It's on his land, so he can do that."

"Wow," Kate answered. "That's great. I've been worried about them and how they'll get by until they can get jobs."

"Dr. Forbes to the rescue again," Damon said. "She said her cleaning crew quit last week, and she needs some people to clean her office. She said she'd hire these three and pay them cash under the table until we can make other arrangements."

"That woman is a godsend," Kate opined. "An absolute godsend. I need to make her a batch of cookies or something. Maybe fudge for Christmas."

Damon grinned. "Fudge. My second favorite 'f' word." He smirked wickedly at Kate and she wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Behave yourself," she said.

"I have to ask," Stefan said, pointedly ignoring his brother, "Speaking of holidays, how are you gonna explain Joseph to your family, Kate?"

"I'll think of something. I'm creative," she answered.

"I feel I'm a burden on you," Joseph remarked.

Kate was indignant. "No! You are _not_ a burden! It's just the world we live in. I'll come up with a plausible story."

Damon chuckled. "Yeah. You start out with a poor kid, alone in the world, and suddenly, he sprouts a younger brother and a father!"

"Well, as I've said, they knew you didn't _hatch_! That would be easier to explain, actually, but unfortunately, it's not an option." Kate shook her head, Stefan laughed out loud and even Joseph had to chuckle as Damon looked annoyed.

"She's got you there, brother," Stefan snickered.

"She usually does," Damon replied.

"So when does Dr. Forbes need them to start work?" Kate asked, ever practical.

Damon shrugged. "She said next week would be fine. Give them time to acclimate a little."

"All right. Well, since there are some things here now that didn't make it into your time, we can do a little sightseeing, then," Kate said to Joseph. "Maybe go to the zoo and the Parthenon. We'll do that this weekend."

* * *

Kate had a student writing club meeting after school the next day, so Damon got home first. He went in to see Joseph sprawled out on the sofa, wearing only his jeans. He waved at Damon. "Hello," he said. He sounded drunk.

Damon said, "Hi. Are you all right?"

Joseph nodded. "I feel _wonderful_!" he said, about the time Damon saw an empty Angry Orchard carton on the floor. For someone who wasn't used to drinking, six bottles equaled plastered. Especially on an empty stomach.

"Did you drink all six of these bottles?" Damon asked.

Joseph grinned. "I did. Delicious. What is hard cider, anyway?"

"Alcohol. Something you've never had before," Damon chuckled, remembering his one bourbon and Coke binge after he got his ID. "You're going to be sick as a dog."

"Surely not. I feel so good!"

"That's how it starts," Damon answered.

"Sit down, son. I need to tell you something," Joseph said, his tone serious.

"What is it?"

"I know you wondered about your mother. I know who she is."

Damon looked puzzled and sat down. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"She's the only female I ever mated with who had black hair and blue eyes. Your eyes are exactly the same color as hers. Her name is Lily."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"As sure as I can be. Eyes like yours don't come around every day. She was a beautiful woman. She was very - very kind to me." He sighed.

Damon understood. You remembered the ones who treated you as a human being. "That's nice to know. I'm glad some of them were. I was a Consort, you know, so I understand what you mean," he said.

"I guess you do, son. And Stefan's mother. That was Isobel, I'm sure. She was one of my last assignments." _Well, that fit with what Myra told them_ , Damon thought. "She had green eyes too, and her mouth was just like Stefan's. She had terrible anxiety and was so shy. But very sweet."

"I'm glad you remember that," Damon said.

"I am too. But Isobel, she didn't even know how to tie me to the riding bench! I had to show her!"

Damon's eyes flew open. "She was a virgin?"

"Almost. Had her deflowering just a couple of months before she was called up. I think I was the first since. She was a sweet girl." He sighed again, and attempted to focus on Damon's face, but failed.

"Come on. You need to lie down," Damon said.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," Joseph slurred and Damon grinned in spite of himself.

"No, you really need to lie down. Come on, I'll help you up," Damon answered as he took Joseph's arm and slung it around his shoulders, and then got his waist with the other arm. "You can hardly walk," he said, but that was to be expected. Joseph wasn't a big man - by 2015 standards, anyway - he wasn't used to drinking, and he had an empty stomach. Damon more or less dragged Joseph to his bedroom and helped him lie down. "Sleep it off."

"All right. Thank you, son," Joseph said.

"You're welcome… Dad."

At that, Joseph's face broke into a beatific grin. Damon grinned back and closed the bedroom door. When he did, Joseph looked up at the ceiling, marveling. Even in his intoxicated state, he was touched to his core by that one small word. "He called me Dad," he whispered over and over.

Kate arrived about an hour later. Damon was watching TV and she went and kissed him. "Where's Joseph?" she asked.

"In bed, stewed to the gills. He got into the Angry Orchard and drank the whole carton! He's feeling no pain right now. He'll be a puking mess by about ten or so, but right now, he's happy." Damon shrugged.

"Did he not realize that stuff has alcohol in it?"

"Apparently not."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess the only thing to do is let him sleep it off."

"Yeah. He did tell me something interesting, though. He said he's almost sure he knows which women were our mothers."

"Really?" Kate said, eyes wide.

"Really. He seemed pretty convinced, and I'm inclined to believe him," Damon answered.

"Wow. Well, God bless them for giving birth to you two, then," she said, and kissed her husband.

* * *

 **November, 2455**

Lily Lockwood sat down to watch the news, as she did most evenings. Her interest was immediately piqued by the lead story. "Authorities in Greater Nashville are searching for this woman, Dr. Myra Sullivan." A picture of an attractive, middle-aged woman appeared on the screen. "Sullivan is wanted in connection with the slaying of two Consorts from the Greater Tennessee House, a former copulator and her own male. The bodies of the copulator, Joseph Alpha 215678 and Sullivan's male, Shaun Alpha 436599, were found in the potter's field cemetery. The cause of death has not yet been released. The Consorts, Damon Alpha 120878 and Stefan Alpha 230782 were hit by an oncoming hover-tram, but authorities say Sullivan had hired the boys and may have pushed them to their deaths." Photos of the four males were shown and Lily's breath caught in her throat. "Joseph," she murmured. The photo of Joseph was taken from the Colony's sales catalog, and Lily recognized him at once. And then, Damon. "Oh, my Goddess," she breathed. Damon had to be hers and Joseph's son. He looked exactly like Joseph, except with her coloring. And she knew, from a friend in the maternity sector, that her son was named Damon.

But she was skeptical. Something about the story didn't add up. Lily went to the breeding sector later in life. She worked for the UGC overseas and had seen enough of the way the government operated to be thoroughly suspicious of everything. It served her well in the intelligence sector, and her finely honed skills were making her wonder, now. "Something's rotten in the state of Tennessee," she said to herself.

Across town, Isobel Pierce watched the same newscast and saw the same photos. She also recognized Joseph as the copulator who had been so extremely kind and patient with her. She never forgot him, and when she saw Stefan's photo, a jolt hit her heart. He was her son; she knew it with a deep maternal instinct. Joseph gave her the gift of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. She was so touched by his patient kindness with her, she named her daughter Samantha Josephine - Sammi Jo for short. And there was definitely a family resemblance between Stefan and Samantha. Her deep gratitude to Joseph extended to Isobel being especially kind to all males, for Joseph's sake, and for the sake of the baby boy she didn't get to take home. She cried as she thought of her son, dead so young, and so violently, and for his father.

The story was all the talk at Isobel's support group, Silent Cradle. The group was ostensibly for women who lost children through miscarriage, or stillbirth, or for any reason, but most of the women there were mourning the sons they weren't able to raise. Isobel was a senior member and facilitator, and after the meeting, talked to Lily, who told her she had a son by Joseph, and it was probably Damon.

Isobel's eyes went wide. "Oh, Lily! Really? Because, Joseph is Sammi Jo's father, too, and Stefan's! It's so good to have a name to call my baby, now," she said and started to cry again.

Lily hugged the woman. The beauty of their group was that women were free to express their emotions privately, without being thought "unwomanly." "Isobel, I don't buy that story. I don't think a successful woman like Myra Sullivan, who had never so much as parked in a red zone, could become a quadruple murderess. It doesn't fit. I'm betting they escaped somehow."

Isobel sniffed as she looked at her friend. "Really? Why would you say that?" she asked.

Lily snorted. "I worked for the UGC for 20 years, remember? In intelligence. I can't elaborate, but let's just say this story has a really bad smell. And with all the precautions they take nowadays, what are the odds that Sullivan would kill two Consorts AND their probable sire? To say nothing of her own male. It doesn't make sense. I don't think they're dead. I think they're free. Somehow, some way, they got out. This is the cover story."

"But where would they go? And _how_?" Isobel said.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. But Myra Sullivan was a physicist at the university. She's not a stupid woman. My guess is she removed their chips and collars and they're living in the middle of nowhere. Well, good luck to them, I say!"

"Me too!" Isobel was greatly cheered by the thought of her so handsome son and his father living in freedom, wherever they were. She and Lily shared an even closer bond, now. It was almost like having a sister, Isobel thought.

* * *

As Kate plied Joseph with toast and sports drinks, he vowed never to drink alcohol ever again. No pleasant feelings were worth the misery of a hangover.

"You sound like Damon did when he drank too much last year. It will pass, though. I promise. And you didn't drink near as much as he did. He was drinking bourbon. You just had hard cider. You must be sensitive to it."

"I feel horrible," Joseph said.

"I'm not surprised. I would too. But you'll be better in the morning. Here. Take these two ibuprofen for the headache and go back to bed."

"I'm such a lot of trouble, Kate. I'm so sorry," he said, on the verge of tears.

"Nope. I can't deal with a crying drunk. Go to bed, Joseph," she said firmly.

He grabbed her hand. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Damon called me 'Dad' tonight. It made me so happy!" And he did start to cry.

Kate couldn't blame him; it made her teary-eyed too. "I'm glad, Joseph. Now go on to bed."

"All right, Kate. Good night."

"Good night." She saw him to his room, then went to turn out the lights and lock the doors. When she went into their bedroom, Damon turned over.

"Did you get him settled?" he asked.

"I did. You're a happy drunk. Joseph is a sad drunk. Bless him. Nothing for it but rest, now."

"Thanks for seeing about him. You have a touch," Damon answered.

"You're welcome. But he told me something."

"Yeah?"

"He said you called him 'Dad' today, and told me how happy it made him. It meant so much to him. Keep it up."

Damon smiled and nodded. "I will. That's the hell of where we came from: males lost everything. We had no rights, no freedom, no family. And people gripe so much about these times. They have no idea how blessed they are."

"So true," Kate agreed. "Well, all we can do is rest, too." She leaned over to kiss him and Damon kissed her thoroughly and grinned wickedly. "You're insatiable," she panted.

"Sue me," he said, as he laughed and turned the light out. "Except you won't because you love me."

"That's also true. I do love you." She sighed into Damon's chest as he gathered her close and they dropped into weary sleep.

* * *

 **Reviews? :)**


	15. Chapter 15: A Time for Peace

**A/N: This one took a while. The muse was sluggish. Hopefully, she's up and going now. This lays some track for the future, and I hope, illustrates Joseph's personality a little more. Nothing huge or earth-shaking here, but if the muse cooperates, more excitement is coming! As always, the musie feeds on reviews, so leave one! And if you have any ideas, let me know. Ratty1975 has updated "Boys of Colony Theta," and it's exciting, so check it out, too! Just google the title!**

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Time for Peace**

Joseph stared at his hands folded in his lap. He could hardly look at Dr. Caroline Forbes, not after pretty much unburdening his soul to her, and then thinking about how beautiful she was and how he would like to get to know her away from this atmosphere.

"Joseph? Are you all right?" she said.

He raised his eyes and Caroline caught herself. Damon looked so much like him, and she could get lost in those green eyes, so like Stefan's. She swallowed. "Do you feel like doing a little more work before we stop?" she asked.

"I guess so," he answered.

"Great. I'd like to give you some homework. On your way home, stop and get a notebook or something you can use as a journal. I tell almost all my patients to journal about their thoughts and feelings, memories, good and bad; it's usually very helpful for them."

"All right. I'll try it. I know Stefan keeps a journal. Does Damon?"

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know. You'll just have to ask him. How are things progressing with the whole father-son dynamic, anyway?"

Joseph shrugged. "Better with Damon, really. Maybe it's because I'm not living with him. But Stefan does have his girlfriend over fairly often, and it's kind of strange. I try not to make things awkward, but I guess it's just going to be that way sometimes. It's like she doesn't quite know how to talk to me or what to do with me. I don't know. It's just a little weird."

Caroline smiled. "I can imagine. Sometimes, I want to talk to you as I would Damon, just because you two look so much alike, but then I have to remind myself you're two different people. How's your relationship with Kate?"

"Good. You know, there's only an eight-year age difference, so she treats me more like an older brother. But I'm fine with that. I think it's sort of difficult for her to see me as their dad, too. But she's very kind to me and she loves my son so much. I can't help but love her, too."

"I'm really glad to hear that. You and Stefan will find your footing, if you're both working toward the same goal. It will take some time, but you're on the road, and that's the most important thing. Looks like our time is up, so I'll see you next week?"

He nodded. "Myra and Shaun and I will be in late tomorrow afternoon to clean the office. Thank you again for letting us do this. It really helps."

"It was just pure luck that you needed a job and I needed a cleaning staff! I do feel a little weird having a physicist as a custodian, but she's happy to do it, she said."

Joseph smiled. "She is. I think all of us are just glad to be out of that society. I do feel terrible for those who are still there, though. It's not easy to live like that."

"I know it can't be."

Both stood and Joseph went to the door, then turned back. "How long do you think I'll need to see you?" he asked.

"It's hard to say, but two or three months, maybe. Why? You can't necessarily work through things in a hurry."

He smiled at her. "I understand. But after you release me, I'd like to see you - outside the office."

Caroline was taken aback. But she mustered her professional demeanor. "That's really sweet, and I appreciate it. Let's talk about it again when you're released, all right? You may meet someone between now and then."

Joseph privately doubted that, but he understood that Caroline's professional ethics wouldn't allow her to date a patient. So, he nodded and said goodbye.

Caroline stared at the door for a long time after he left, and before her next appointment arrived. She had been doing her job long enough to know how to deal with patients who developed crushes, but the trouble was, after just a couple of sessions, she found herself liking Joseph very much, too. In general temperament, he was probably a little more like Stefan, since he tended to the quiet, but he and Damon shared the same wicked, left-field sense of humor. He excelled in understated zingers. Caroline could understand how that got him in trouble in his previous life.

* * *

"She's beautiful, Enzo," Damon said to his co-worker. They were in the employee cafeteria having lunch, and Enzo was showing Damon the pictures of his newborn daughter on his phone.

"Yeah, she is. Looks just like her mom. And Chase is such a proud big brother! We got him a big brother T-shirt and can hardly get him to take it off!" His brown eyes twinkled and he elbowed Damon. "So, when are you and Kate gonna start a family?"

Damon smiled, even though the question hurt. "I don't know. We really haven't talked about it that much. When the time is right, I guess," he said. How did you explain that a vaccine you got to protect you from a plague virus also made you sterile?

"Not getting any younger, my man. But you guys have time. I mean, you've not even been married a year yet."

"That's true," Damon said.

"So how's the woodworking certification going?" Enzo asked.

Damon smiled. "Pretty well. Since I work here, that all counts as practical experience for my hours, so I may be certified by spring."

"Awesome! I know you'll be ready to make the jump to an apprentice luthier. They make more money than we do."

"I know, but I just enjoy the work. I like the thought of making a guitar from start to finish. I think it will be really satisfying."

"Yeah, good point." Enzo's phone rang, and he answered it. Damon waved at him and left the cafeteria. He wished he and Kate could have a child - or children. He wanted that so much. But she had mentioned adoption, and Damon was open to the idea. It would be nice to give a child a chance at a good life.

* * *

Myra cursed under her breath as she looked at her computer. She was using an old laptop Kate loaned her. The operating system took some getting used to, but she was making it work.

"What is it, Myra?" Shaun asked as he came in from the kitchen.

"Your chip. It fit this mini SD card reader, like the memopills do." She had removed his and Joseph's tracking chips.

"O.K. What's up?"

"Well, it has all the information about you on it, including every bit of medical information gathered on you."

He nodded. "I was aware of that."

"It shows you received the Andrasta vaccine when you were a _baby_. So does Joseph's chip. That means it can't cause sterility. Otherwise, how could he have been a copulator? But the really interesting part is that, when you both were released from the Colony, you were given an injection of Nonoxtrol."

"What's that?"

"A long-acting spermicide. And you got boosters every five years. Joseph did, anyway. You've only had one, which was five years after you came to live with me. Too bad I don't have Damon's and Stefan's chips for comparison, but this makes sense in light of the Enforcers stopping boys on the street to test them. They're not checking to see if they're immune to Andrasta; they want to make sure the males are still sterile. The Enforcers could get every other bit of information they're looking for from a blood test. The only reason to get a semen sample is to see if they have live sperm. And they can administer the booster right then, and _say_ it's for the Andrasta virus."

Shaun sat down, shocked. "Wow. I mean, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. They lied to us about everything else. Why not that?"

Myra nodded. "But it's information we have to share. If this stuff is that long-acting, then Stefan probably has another year or two before it wears off, but it's been what - six years since Damon had the shot? He may be producing live sperm now. I hope Kate's on the pill. Even if the sperm count is low, it just takes one to make a baby," she said.

"Nothing's foolproof, though," Shaun mused. "I can't believe no one ever slipped up and got a female pregnant."

Myra shrugged. "Why do you think they stopped males every two or three years? They didn't want to run the risk of the spermicide wearing off. The UGC has to control every aspect of life, including reproduction."

"Apparently. It's the only way they can maintain the status quo, I guess," Shaun answered and Myra nodded.

"Well, fortunately, we're not slaves to that system anymore. And we were all slaves, when you think about it. We women just didn't realize it. Let me call Kate and tell her what I found out."

* * *

Kate hung up the phone and sat on the sofa, her face pensive. Damon came into the den and saw her just sitting on the sofa.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Just got off the phone with Myra. She was able to access the information from Shaun's and Joseph's chips.

"Really. Did she find something?"

Kate nodded. "She did. She found out you all were given the Andrasta vaccine as babies, and the shot that supposedly made you sterile was an Andrasta booster, paired with a long-acting spermicide. She said that's why males were stopped by the Enforcers every so often. They wanted that semen sample to make sure they were still sterile, and if the Enforcers gave them an injection, it was another shot of the spermicide. And she also said it was good for about five years. Which means it's been six years and then some since your last shot, so you might be producing live sperm again."

Damon's eyes widened. "Really? I'm not sterile for life, then?"

"Maybe not. I'm still on the pill, which is a good thing. I'd like to wait a little while before we start trying for a baby. Give your body a chance to normalize everything, and give me a chance to work it out with my job. Maternity leave isn't a problem at all, but I'd like to be prepared. Assuming you want children. Do you, Damon?"

The grin she got warmed her heart. "I do. I want to raise a beautiful daughter who looks like her mother. And maybe a son, too. Wouldn't that just thrill Dad - to be able to be a grandfather to his grandchildren?"

"He'd be over the moon, I know. Myra said she'd tell them, too. I don't know what the status of Stefan's and Elena's relationship is, but I expect the inevitable is going to happen one of these days, and they need to be ready, too."

"Yeah. And if Dad meets someone, he's not too old to father another child, either."

"How would you feel about Joseph dating?" Kate asked her husband.

Damon chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe a little weird, but as long as she was good to him, I wouldn't care. Has he met someone and you haven't told me?"

Kate laughed. "Not to my knowledge, but I do know that every available woman of a certain age at church is scheming to be the first to snag him. Stefan told me that casseroles and pies have been arriving regularly, and Joseph's just been to church three times! Apparently those Salvatore good looks make an impression on women of all ages."

Damon shook his head and snickered. "Well, I know Stefan's glad. He can cook, but he doesn't really enjoy it. Not like I do. So if the ladies are bringing food, he's not cooking. That's really sneaky, you know it? Like you can pick a woman based on a casserole."

"I've heard of stranger criteria," Kate answered. "And have I not told you that Southern women express that sort of emotion with food? They don't want to be too forward, but they definitely want to get their names in contention. It's a perfect setup. Lonely single guy living with his son - he needs a good woman to cook for him and take care of him. In return, they get a handsome man who's still young enough to want to be physical with them."

"There's something a little calculated about that."

"Yep. But Joseph has good sense. He may date a little, but he knows he's not ready for a relationship, either. I know Dr. Forbes said he wasn't. He told me."

Damon smiled. "I'm glad you two have a good relationship."

"Me too. You know, he's just a couple of years younger than Laine. It works for us. I'm just glad he feels like he can tell me these kinds of things."

Damon stroked her hair. "You're easy to talk to." He put his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her to his side. "Even when you don't understand me, you try to see things from my perspective."

"Part of being a teacher, I guess. That's what you have to do with students. Helps you get along when you can put yourself in your students' shoes."

Damon put his cheek against Kate's hair and sighed in thankfulness. Then, a wicked grin lit his face and he looked at Kate and patted his lap. "C'mere," he said.

She returned the grin. "And what do _you_ want?" she asked, moving to sit in his lap, facing him.

He kissed her deeply. "You," he answered, "Just you. Only you," and he kissed her between each word.

As Kate leaned into his kisses, she felt his hands on her back, on her skin, and remembered again why he enchanted her beyond any reason.

* * *

Joseph, emulating Stefan, had been out for a run. He saw Elena's car in the driveway and decided to go in through the back door, hoping not to disturb them. He was a little relieved to find they were in Stefan's room. He knew it made things weird when he was there. He was going to have to get Stefan to help him fill out the paperwork Dr. Forbes had given him to provide him with an identity. She had done the same thing for Stefan. He reached a hand to the back of his neck absently, feeling the tiny scar there where his tracking chip had been. He was glad Myra could remove it. He thought about what she told him about the information she found. He might not be sterile. Not that he wanted a child at his age, but if Damon and Stefan should have children, he would be here to see them. It was a wonderful thought.

He sighed and picked up a book he checked out from the library. It was a mystery in a series Kate recommended to him, about a man named Rabbi Small. He was enjoying the book and was engrossed in it when Elena and Stefan finally emerged from his bedroom. He glanced up at the couple. They looked a little flushed, but but not like they had been indulging in wild sex. Stefan looked in the refrigerator as Elena sat in the den. Joseph smiled at her and greeted her pleasantly.

"What's in this baking dish?" Stefan asked.

"Pot roast with potatoes, carrots and onions," Joseph answered. "Cynthia Lawler brought it by this afternoon before you came home. There's a plate of brownies on the counter she brought, too."

Stefan shook his head. "Boy, are those women ever persistent!"

"They sure are," Joseph agreed.

"Who's Cynthia Lawler?" Elena said.

Stefan grinned. "She goes to church with us. And she and every single woman in her age group took one look at him" - he pointed at Joseph - "and decided they were going to be the next Mrs. Salvatore. So we've been deluged with casseroles, pot roasts, desserts and I don't know what all. We haven't had to cook in three weeks," he explained.

Elena laughed. "I guess that shouldn't be funny, but it kind of is. But the upside is it's good food and you don't have to cook. So it's not all bad being chased by church ladies."

Joseph chuckled at that. "No, it's not all bad, for sure. And that roast looked really good. She brought enough for ten people. Would you like to join us for dinner, Elena?"

"I don't want to impose…" she said.

"You're not," Joseph assured her. "You're helping us eat some of that roast. We'll probably have to split it with Damon and Kate as it is."

"All right then," Elena agreed.

"Great," Stefan said, as he put part of the roast in the microwave to warm, along with the vegetables.

As they ate, Joseph said to Elena, "Stefan tells me you know his - our - story."

She nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of hard to believe, but I mean, stranger things have happened, right?"

"Undoubtedly," Joseph replied. "There's solid science to back it up, but don't ask me to explain it. Myra's the physicist. She understands it."

"You just seem so young to have a son Stefan's age," Elena said.

"I was young. I was only 23 when Stefan was born. I was maybe 19 when Damon was born. I'm only eight years older than my own daughter-in-law!" He smiled at her and once again, Elena was struck by how very handsome all three men were.

"I know Stefan's glad to have you here, Mr. Salvatore."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm Joseph. I don't know who you're talking to when you say 'Mr. Salvatore.' It sounds downright foreign. But I'm very glad to be here. It's been a blessing getting to know my sons. I never thought I'd ever meet any of my children."

Stefan smiled at the older man. "I'm glad to have you here, too." He still couldn't call him 'Dad,' and calling him 'Joseph' sounded somehow disrespectful. But he was glad to have Joseph in his life.

Stefan spent a long time kissing Elena goodnight as they stood outside in the driveway. When he came inside, Joseph smiled at him. "She's a nice girl, Stefan."

"I think so," he answered.

"It's good you found someone you can be completely honest with. That's so important, I think."

"You're right," Stefan replied, but saw a quizzical expression on Joseph's face. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, yes. Talked to Myra. She removed my chip and Shaun's and found out, not surprisingly, that the Andrasta vaccine does not cause sterility. We were probably all given the same vaccine when we were babies. The shot we got before leaving the Colony was a booster and a long-acting spermicide. Her theory is that the random examinations were mostly to check to make sure the spermicide was still working. The shots last about five years, near as she could figure."

Stefan sat down suddenly. "Oh, my God," he said. "So Damon could get Kate pregnant?"

Joseph shrugged. "Maybe. But they're married. You're not. No," he said when he saw Stefan about to protest, "I'm not making any judgments on you and Elena. It's none of my business what you're doing behind closed doors. I'm just telling you that you've probably - _probably_ \- got about a year or 18 months left before it completely wears off. So if you're not ready to be a father, then using birth control now would make sense. Just in case. It goes for me too. It's been about three years since my last injection. So I'm right there, too. But Myra didn't know exactly how long it would last, especially since now we're not on the medication to lower our testosterone levels. She said it might kickstart our bodies into producing live sperm more quickly than we would have otherwise. We just don't know."

Stefan looked at Joseph, a little open-mouthed. "Wow." A whole world of possibility had just opened up. He could maybe sire his own children - children he could raise and know. Until now, he had never considered it. He grinned a little ruefully at his father. "I'll bet I know what we'll be talking about with Dr. Forbes next." he said.

Joseph chuckled. "I expect so. Dr. Forbes is a lovely woman."

Something in his father's tone made Stefan look sharply at him. "You like her! I mean, as in how a man likes a woman!" he exclaimed.

The older man actually blushed; his ears turned pink, anyway. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not until just now. Have you said anything to her?" Stefan was intrigued.

"Only that I'd like to see her outside the office once she's released me from therapy. That could be two or three months, though. But it's all right. I'll wait for her."

Stefan laughed out loud. "I'm not saying anything at church, though. We've got a pretty good thing going with all the food. Besides, you never know - you might decide that you like one of the women there. Enough to go out to dinner with, anyway. Give yourself some options."

Joseph only shrugged. "I'm not in any hurry. I still have to get used to how women and men interact with each other these days."

Stefan nodded. "I know what you mean. It's a learning curve."

"Damon apparently learned very quickly," Joseph mused.

That got a snicker. "Damon and Kate were together a while before they started a physical relationship. But even when we were Consorts, all he ever had to do was bat those big blue eyes at a female, and she would melt. There's no telling how much money the Maison lost when he escaped. He was probably one of the top five most popular Consorts. He and Kate are devoted to each other, though."

"I know they are," Joseph replied. "I'm glad to see it. Seeing my sons happy makes me happy, too." He smiled at Stefan.

* * *

 **November, 2455**

Lily Lockwood pushed back from her computer and tapped her fingers on the desk. Nothing about the "murder" supposedly committed by Myra Sullivan added up, unless the woman just had a sudden psychotic break, which Lily found highly unlikely. Her intelligence contacts turned up a young male who was hiding from the Enforcers for being out after curfew. He said the Enforcers who were after him were suddenly called away to the old potter's field cemetery, and he saw what looked like a whole squadron of officers surrounding a woman and two males. They yelled at the woman and ordered her to surrender, but she said nothing. There was a flash of bright light, and then the woman and the males were just - gone. The Enforcers looked around for a moment, and left, apparently forgetting about him.

Lily looked up Dr. Sullivan in the archives that the UGC hadn't altered yet. She was a brilliant physicist. She started as a medical doctor, then went back and got her doctorate in theoretical and quantum flux physics. She had written numerous papers on the theories of teleportation, the origin and nature of matter - and one on the theory of time travel. Lily wasn't sure she believed in the possibility of time travel, but whatever Dr. Sullivan had done, it wasn't murder.

She thought the doctor might have removed the males' tracking chips and just disappeared with them. It was possible. The mountains of East Tennessee were still inhospitable to those who didn't know how to live in the environment. It was unlikely the Enforcers would follow them there. There was a reason the UGC wanted everyone to live in cities; it was easier to keep tabs on people when they were all together.

Lily was drinking coffee in her preferred cafe one Saturday afternoon, when a male approached her. "Mistress Lily Lockwood?" he asked.

She nodded, a little taken aback. "Yes. How do you know?"

"I'm Joshua 892344 Alpha. My Mistress asked me to give this to you. She's Linda Keveza." He slid a card across the table. "I believe you know her from the Silent Cradle group?"

"Yes," Lily said.

He nodded. "She asks that you call her when you have a few minutes. Have a pleasant day, Mistress," he said and left the cafe. Lily looked at the card. It was a standard business card, but there, in the corner, was a tiny circle with an arrow coming out from it. Lily knew what it was. Her intelligence background meant she knew all about the Brotherhood of Mars. And she had just been contacted by one of their agents. How interesting. Maybe they knew something about Dr. Sullivan. It was worth pursuing, at any rate.

* * *

The air in Kate's kitchen was redolent with the fragrance of onions, celery and herbs being sauteed, pies baking and yeast rolls rising - the smells of Thanksgiving. Stefan and Joseph were hit with it when they walked in the door. Both said they had never smelled anything quite so wonderful. It struck a chord that they had never celebrated this kind of holiday, but this year, they would be with family.

"I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow to eat this," Stefan said, taking the lid off the big pot where the cornbread dressing was heating.

"Stay out of there!" Kate said, turning just in time to see her brother-in-law sticking a spoon into the pot to taste the mixture.

He stepped away, but still managed to get a bite. His eyes widened. "Oh, that's so good!"

"Thank you. Now stay out of it!" she exclaimed. "I swear, if I can't keep you guys out of the food, all three of you are sleeping over at Stefan's tonight!" She took a casserole and garlic bread from the oven and took the dish and bread to the table. "Lasagna and bread for supper. Now eat so I can cook what needs to be done ahead!"

Stefan took the foil from the dish. "A piece has been cut out," he said.

Kate looked at him. "I'm not stupid. Mine is in the fridge. I knew if I didn't go ahead and get it, I might not get any once _you_ got through with it."

Stefan had the grace to look at little shamefaced, but he started eating with enthusiasm, anyway.

"So!" Kate began, looking at Joseph. "I heard you had a date Sunday evening!"

He ducked his head, and Kate thought she saw the tips of his ears turn red. "It was just coffee. That's all."

"And he even had a chaperone. Me," Stefan said.

"Well, how did it go?" Kate asked.

Joseph shrugged. "Not bad. I had Stefan call her to ask when he could return her casserole dish. She said meet her at the diner for coffee. It was Cynthia Lawler. She's nice enough, I guess."

"I thought she was gonna crawl across the table after him," Stefan chuckled.

Kate looked over at Joseph's face - now scarlet to his hairline. "Be nice, Stefan. You're embarrassing him."

Stefan patted his dad on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, son. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Will there be a second date?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. She gave me her number," he answered.

"Well, not like there's any rush," Kate said.

"That's what I told Stefan," Joseph answered, looking over at his son. "Along with the fact that I'm still learning how to relate to a woman in this time." He sighed softly. At that, Kate felt the need to leave the stove and give Joseph a shoulder hug and then tugged Stefan's hair affectionately.

"It's all right, Dad," Damon said. "I'm glad you went for coffee. Have to start somewhere, right? Coffee's good. No commitments or anything like that. It's a different world now, and you have the right to enjoy yourself."

"Says the man who met the woman of his dreams 24 hours after arriving here," Joseph replied.

"I'd already been through enough women to last me three lifetimes," Damon answered with a grin. "So I knew the right one when I found her." And that earned him a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

* * *

"Relax, Dad. Kate's family took me in. They took Stefan in. They'll take you, too. That's just the kind of people they are." Damon did his best to reassure Joseph that he would be welcome at the Frosts' Thanksgiving celebration as they got ready to leave for Pulaski. "All we do is eat and watch TV. It's raining, so Laine's boys will probably be on their Playstations this afternoon. And you'll love Maggie, Kate's niece. She's precious."

"I'm sure she is. I feel bad that Myra and Shaun aren't with us. They'll be kind of lonely today, I'm afraid."

"Did Kate tell you we're getting together with them at our place on Saturday?" Joseph shook his head. "Well, we are. Watch some football, eat, socialize. So we have plans to make sure they're not left out. Anyway, Stefan told me Dr. Forbes said she was going to meet them at one of the hotels today for their big buffet. So they'll have someone to spend the holiday with."

"Oh, I'm glad. I feel a little guilty being able to spend time with a family today when they don't have anyone."

Damon smiled at his father. Joseph was always concerned about other people.

As Damon predicted, Con and Winnie were thrilled to meet Joseph and made him feel comfortable right away. Once Maggie finished hugging Stefan and tackling Damon, she went to Joseph and looked him over. He was sitting in the den, talking to Con.

Joseph was amused by her scrutiny, but was also a little uncomfortable. He smiled at her. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

Maggie shook her head. "No. I was just seeing how much Damon looks like you. He does. A lot." She stood, hands on her hips, staring at him. Then, as if she made a decision, she nodded and climbed in his lap. "I like you. I'm Damon's friend and Stefan's friend, and now I'm your friend. We can watch the dog show together. Paw-Paw, put the TV on the dog show," she ordered her grandfather.

Con chuckled and did as she requested. "Mags, that bossy way of yours is going to get you in trouble one day," he predicted.

"No it won't." She sounded very certain and Joseph's shoulders shook with laughter. She turned to look at Joseph, who managed to keep a straight face, but whose eyes were twinkling with amusement. "You can be in the Christmas play. We need a wise man. Miss Lena said so last week in Sunday school." She looked over at Stefan, who was playing some sort of card game with her brothers. "You, too. That makes two wise men. And Damon can grow a beard and be a shepherd again. That's what he did last year."

Kate heard that as she walked into the room and chuckled. "Don't you guys love having your social calendar managed by a six-year-old?"

Laine came in from the kitchen. "What was that supposed to mean, Kate?" She saw Maggie in Joseph's lap. "Joseph, I'm sorry. Maggie comes on a little strong, sometimes."

"It's fine, Laine. She was just inviting me to be in the Christmas play as a wise man." He wasn't sure what that was, but it seemed to mean a lot to the little pixie sitting in his lap.

"Oh, Maggie! You didn't," Laine exclaimed.

"Miss Lena said we needed wise men," she coolly responded.

Kate said to her sister, "Now you know what I meant about the social calendar. She told Stefan his participation was also required." To Stefan and Joseph, she said, "Don't worry. All you have to do is stand there. No big deal. But listen here, you little dictator," she turned to Maggie, "You can't just tell people they're going to do something like that for you. You have to ask - _nicely_. And if they say no, you thank them and then find someone else."

Joseph smiled at the little girl. "I don't mind. I'm flattered to be asked."

"What's a dictator?" Maggie asked.

"Someone who tells people exactly what they're going to do, whether they want to do it or not."

"Mama's a dictator, then," the little girl said, and her brothers howled with laughter.

"You're about 10 seconds away from a spanking, Margaret Elizabeth Vandiver," Laine said.

"Damon won't let you spank me!" she exclaimed.

"Don't drag me into this, Mags," he said. "I don't want to get on your mom's bad side. Or your Aunt Kate's. I have to go home with her."

"Quit while you're ahead, sweetie," Joseph advised.

Laine narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "One more word. I mean, _one_ more smart word..." and her voice trailed off.

"Yes Ma'am," Maggie said, subdued.

* * *

"It was a wonderful day, Kate," Joseph said, as they left her house. "Thank you so much for inviting me." He hugged her.

She returned the embrace. "Of course. Remember: you're family."

"I know."

As he lay in bed that night, Joseph thought about the warmth of Kate's family, feeling much like Damon did the year before, his emotions a jumble. He was pleased at being accepted, but sad and a little angry that such times weren't available to him before now. But mostly, he was thankful there was a place for him.


	16. Chapter 16: Gifts and Grace

**A/N: This chapter was a struggle. The muse was apparently planning Thanksgiving dinner and not interested in writing. But I finally convinced her to get with the program. This chapter is more character driven than much action, but it lays more groundwork for the future. Please, please, read and review! Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Gifts and Grace**

Dr. Caroline Forbes knew she had done Myra, Shaun and Joseph a huge favor when she offered them a job cleaning her office. They worked diligently, even if sometimes she couldn't shake the feeling that Joseph watched her, his expression wistful. She was fairly sure it was transference - therapy patients frequently developed romantic feelings for their doctors. It had a lot to do with having someone who listened to them and cared about their well-being, particularly when they had not been close to anyone who did care about them. Unfortunately, Joseph was a textbook candidate for it. Caroline was very concerned that she might have to find another therapist for him. She wasn't sure she could maintain the proper level of professional, clinical detachment to treat him effectively.

Still, today, Caroline needed to speak with Myra. "Hey, Myra, can you come into my office? I need to ask you something."

"Oh, of course," she answered and went into the doctor's private office. She closed the door. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Myra, I have a friend who telecommutes to a private company in Silicon Valley in California. Didn't you tell me you've done work in quantum theory?" Caroline said.

Myra nodded. "Yes. Specifically, quantum flux physics."

"I wouldn't know the difference," Caroline chuckled and Myra smiled. "But my friend needs a bio-physicist who's also done work in quantum physics. You're also an M.D., right?"

"Yes. I practiced medicine for about five years before I went back to MIT for my physics doctorate."

"You sound perfect. Logan's aware of the focus of my practice, and since his company is private, and fairly small, they're not going to be checking your credentials with a microscope. He needs a researcher. Are you interested?"

"Yes!" Myra exclaimed.

"Great. I'll let him know. He's hosting a reception in two weeks and I know he would like to meet you. I'll have him send an invitation to you and Shaun."

"Thank you so much! What kind of reception?"

"Oh, just the usual. Drinks, finger foods, lots of people standing around, dressed to the nines."

Myra grimaced. "Oh dear. I have nothing remotely formal, and no time to make anything, even if I had the material."

Caroline looked impressed. "You sew?"

"I do. Very well. I've made clothing for myself and for Shaun. But this- I don't know."

"Are you sure you don't have time to make something for yourself? Shaun's easy. We'll just trot him down to the men's formal shop and rent a tux for him. That might take an hour or so, and I can go with you. They even rent shirts and shoes, so that's not a problem," Caroline said.

"Why can't I rent a tux there also?" Myra asked. In her time, women wore what amounted to a more feminine version of the tuxedo as formal wear. Males wore - well, not tuxedos. Dress shirts and jackets yes, but in brighter colors and dressy leggings that might be sequined or otherwise designed to draw attention to how well dressed he was - or how expensively dressed, definitely. The male was a reflection of the woman's status and wealth, and was expected to look the part.

Caroline pursed her lips. "You could get a lady's tux there, probably, but a cocktail dress would be more appropriate, really. Have you ever made a dress or skirt for yourself?"

"Skirts and jackets, yes, but nothing like a cocktail dress. I know Kate sews a little and has a machine…"

"Perfect. You two go looking for patterns and fabrics and then we'll get Shaun measured for a tux. I'll send your acceptance. How about that?"

"I'm not driving yet, though."

"I'll pick you up. No problem. I know this is something you want. We'll work it out."

"All right. Well, thank you for thinking of me, Caroline. I really do appreciate it," Myra said.

"You're very welcome. You and Kate get working on a dress as soon as you can, and then we'll go to the formal shop on Saturday. I'll advance your pay so you can buy the materials. We'll put the tux on my credit card. Safer that way."

"You've done so much for us, already," Myra began, but Caroline waved her silent.

"I don't often get the chance to do something like this, so humor me. I'll see you Saturday. Be sure and bring your pattern so I can see it!" she said. Buying a dress would be much easier, Caroline knew, but she strongly felt Myra needed to do something constructive. She had been doing a lot of nothing the past several weeks.

* * *

"Wow, so the party's a week before Christmas?" Kate asked, when Myra came to her house.

Myra nodded. "Apparently. But it's something he does, according to Caroline. Would it bother you if I used your sewing machine?"

"Not at all!" Kate exclaimed. "Tickled for you to use it! Let's get to the fabric store and pick out something perfect for you. Well, let me get your measurements. I'm thinking sizes have changed in 400 years."

Myra chuckled. "I'm sure."

Armed with measurements, the women went to a large fabric store and Myra was nearly overwhelmed by all the incredible textiles. She sighed. "I could make anything here!"

"I know what you mean," Kate said. "Here's the pattern table and books. Let's start there and see what's available." They started paging through the books, and Myra's brain was immediately teeming with possibilities.

"Hey. What about this?" Kate pointed to a dress that was semi-fitted through the bust, with princess seaming down the front. It was shown in black, with a black lace inset over a nude panel. Myra was tall enough to carry it off successfully, Kate thought.

"That's lovely. What color and fabric, do you think?"

Kate pondered the question. "Well, you could do it in the black, and it would look great. Redheads can wear black, but I really think, with it being so close to Christmas, a dark forest green velvet. That would be incredible with your auburn hair."

"With matching lace for the inset?"

"Mmmm. No, I'd do black lace over a ribbed silk panel, in matching green. Let's pull the pattern first and you see if you think you can do it in two weeks." Kate located the envelope and she and Myra studied the pattern and the instructions.

"This might be doable," Myra said.

"You think? Have you ever worked with velvet before?" Kate asked.

Myra nodded. "I have. I made a beautiful formal jacket for Shaun. It was purple."

"Purple? Really?" Kate exclaimed.

Myra grinned. "Yeah. But that wasn't unusual. Men wore those kinds of colors and outfits. So velvet isn't a new experience. But a cocktail dress will be."

"We'll have to find you some shoes, too. High heels are popular, but you're taller than Shaun now, and you're not used to wearing them. Nowadays, it just looks a little odd for a woman to be that much taller than her boyfriend. I think that's why Damon likes me. I'm short," Kate laughed.

"Somehow, I get the feeling there's more to it than that," Myra replied.

"Maybe," Kate said, teasing. "So let's go look at fabric. I'm thinking a really supple, drapey velvet."

They found the section with the velvet fabrics and as Myra said, it was easy to get lost in the opulence. Finally, she found what they were looking for: a soft silk velvet that flowed over her hands like water. It was a beautiful shade of forest green. Myra called Kate over to look.

Kate inspected the fabric. "Oh, this is it. No doubt. Here. Let me hold it against your face. Perfect with your skin and hair. Redheads always look great in green. Let's go find the ribbed silk and the lace and get the notions and take it all home."

Since Kate had the room to cut fabric on her kitchen table, and had her sewing machine set up, they commenced operations at her place.

Damon had been to the formal shop with Caroline to get Shaun measured for his tuxedo and he came in to find his wife and Myra deep in a discussion on the dress. He admired the fabric and then looked at the pattern. "This is nice. I like it," he said. "It's gonna look great on you, Myra."

She grinned. "You think so? This whole dress thing has me backwards. I'm supposed to be the one with the tuxedo!"

Damon laughed at that. "No kidding. You going to do her hair and makeup too, Katie?"

"I can. Or we can go somewhere and have it done. I think just long curls and pull it up on one side. How does that sound, Myra?"

"Fine, I guess. Males are supposed to be the ones doing all the frou-frou primping, but not these days." She shrugged.

"Nope, different times," Kate said. "But you'll do fine. I just wish all this wasn't quite so close to Christmas. It's going to push us, and I still need to do a little shopping. I still haven't figured out what to get for Joseph. He never seems to need anything."

Myra nodded. "I know what you mean. He's just happy to be here and that's enough for him."

"Exactly. Damon, has your dad mentioned anything he'd like to have, even in passing?"

Damon shook his head and smiled sadly. "No. It's like he's kind of forgotten how to want anything."

"Except love," Kate replied. "That's really all he wants, bless his heart. But we need to find something he'd like. A gift card is so impersonal. I'll have to think about it." All Kate had to do was think about Joseph's mostly loveless existence and she wanted to cry. She needed to find something really special for him - something that told him he was loved and wanted. She'd already crocheted cozy scarves for Stefan and Damon, and was working feverishly to finish one for Joseph, too, but that wasn't enough.

* * *

Myra and Kate worked on the dress, cutting, sewing, pinning, hemming - Damon had never seen such a flurry of activity. Kate was just glad she was out of school for Christmas break so she could help. Damon came in from work to find Myra standing on the kitchen table as Kate pinned up the hem to her dress.

"It's the only way to make sure the hem is even all the way around," Kate said, seeing the expression on her husband's face.

"O.K.," he answered and retired to the office to work on his certification exam.

The day of the party arrived and Kate and Myra closeted themselves in the bedroom to get her ready for the event. Shaun paced a little nervously in the den, and pulled at his black silk tie.

"You look fine," Stefan assured him.

"I still feel like I'm dressed like a woman," he said.

"Wait until you see Myra. Then you won't feel that way," Damon answered. He'd seen the dress and thought it was beautiful.

In the bedroom, Kate put the finishing touches on Myra's makeup and hair. "You look great."

Myra peered at herself in the mirror. "I hardly recognize myself," she said. Her hair fell in its natural waves, and Kate fashioned a twist on one side to pull it behind her ear. She located a pair of clip-on earrings and added those. Myra stepped into a pair of strappy gold sandals and stood back. "Well?" she said.

"Awesome. The dress is perfect for you, and the color looks great. Shaun's jaw is gonna drop when he sees you," Kate answered with a grin.

"Thank you so much. I couldn't have done all this without your help."

"You're so welcome. Go to the party and knock 'em dead." Kate went into the hallway. "Here she is."

Myra walked shyly into the den. Her appearance got exactly the reaction Kate was looking for: Shaun stared at Myra, open-mouthed. "Wow," he murmured. He knew Myra was attractive, but with the makeup and hair and the dress - she was beautiful. Her auburn hair waved past her shoulders, and the dress's forest green velvet made her skin look like creamy ivory. The dress accentuated her curves and she looked intensely feminine. Kate applied the cosmetics with a light hand, and she looked sophisticated without being overly made up.

Myra looked at Shaun, handsome in his black tux and she was struck by how essentially "right" he looked in the clothes. Thinking back on the way he would have looked for a party in their time, it suddenly struck her as garish and inappropriate. "You look great, Shaun," she said.

"Thanks. I feel a little weird."

"That makes two of us," Myra chuckled. "But the tux suits you." As it had with Damon and Stefan, a normalizing testosterone level gave his face a new maturity, and Myra was struck by the thought that she was with a man now, and not a boy. She liked the idea.

Kate came from the bedroom. "Merry Christmas early," she said, handing Shaun a wrap that matched Myra's dress. "There was enough leftover material for a wrap. I just bought some black satin to line it. Be a gentleman and put it around her shoulders, Shaun," she said.

Shaun grinned and draped the wrap around Myra's shoulders. She smiled as he did and turned to Kate. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

The doorbell rang. Caroline had arrived to take them to the party. Stefan answered the door and Caroline gave him a hug when she walked in. "Is everybody ready?" she asked and saw Myra and Shaun standing in the den. "Wow! You two look amazing!" she exclaimed. "I love your dress, Myra, and that tux is hot on you, Shaun."

"Thanks," Myra said, looking anxious.

"No reason to be nervous," Caroline said. "You look great. Let's go!"

The party was like many Myra had attended in her professional life, and as she greeted Logan Fell, her prospective employer, Caroline introduced Shaun and they spoke for several minutes, and then mingled with the rest of the guests.

"I'm looking for someone who can think outside the box, look outside the normal parameters," Logan said. "Caroline tells me you may be just the person I need."

"Well, I am an M.D. and also have my doctorate in quantum physics," she answered.

"How did you have time to get that many degrees?" he asked. "You must have started when you were 15!"

"About then, yes," she answered. The one aspect of the education system in her time she liked was that girls were promoted according to ability, not age. "I had my own medical practice when I was 25."

"Fantastic. I'm working on several projects that need the eye of someone who is qualified in medicine and physics. Real science fiction 'Star Trek' stuff. Are you interested?"

"Very. Sounds like exactly what I'm looking for," she replied.

"I know what kind of therapy Caroline does. I may be a scientist, but I've also found there are a hell of a lot of things in this world that can't be explained with our present knowledge. I'm hoping your experiences, whatever they are, can help with my research."

Myra nodded. "I hope so."

"All right, We'll talk more after the first of the year. I know everyone is tied up with holiday stuff right now. Thank you for coming. I'll definitely be in touch."

"I'm glad to be here," Myra answered. She and Shaun and Caroline mingled for a while longer, and then went home. The night had gone well, but Myra found it nerve-wracking to be among so many strangers, hoping she wouldn't say the wrong thing. Shaun felt the same way, so they were both glad to be home.

* * *

Christmas morning found Damon and Kate with Stefan and Joseph, opening gifts at her house, before they all made the drive to see Kate's family.

Joseph unwrapped his scarf and beamed at Kate. "I know this took so much time. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "And now for your other gift." Damon brought a large flat parcel from behind the Christmas tree. "When we went to the Parthenon," she explained, "I know you really loved one painting in particular. So, I did some checking around and found a place that offered it in a big print. We had it matted and framed, and it's from me, Damon and Stefan. Merry Christmas, Joseph."

Joseph looked a little hesitant as he unwrapped the gift. He pulled the paper away to reveal a beautiful scene. It was a print of "Autumn in the Catskills" by Gifford. He put a hand to his mouth. "It's gorgeous. It was my favorite painting that I saw that day. I can't believe you remembered that. I didn't expect a gift," he said softly. Tears stood in his eyes and Kate hugged him, nearly crying herself.

"Of course you get a gift. You're my father-in-law! Even if you're not that much older than I am." Kate hugged him again.

"I'll put it up tomorrow," he said, still overwhelmed.

"I'll help you," Stefan offered.

When they got to Pulaski, as Kate expected, Maggie tackled Damon, but also had big hugs for Stefan and Joseph. She was very, very excited, and wanted to open gifts as soon as they got in the door.

"She's really wound up today. Just have to warn you," Laine said. "I mean, she's wired."

"Apparently," Kate said, watching as her niece flitted around the house like a nervous butterfly.

Finally, they were assembled in the living room, and Maggie danced with impatience as gift cards, iTunes cards, DVDs and computer games were distributed.

"Now, my turn!" Maggie announced, and she handed Damon, Kate, Stefan and Joseph each a box.

"Let me tell you, she picked all this out herself," Laine said.

Damon opened his box. Inside was a black teddy bear. He grinned at Maggie. "Thank you," he said.

"See? It has blue eyes like you and a leather jacket like you and jeans!" Maggie exclaimed. "It's a Damon Bear!"

"That's precious, Damon. It does kind of look like you," Kate said, smiling at him.

"Open yours!" Maggie insisted.

"All right, Mighty Mite," Kate said, and looked in her box. She had a chocolate brown bear with brown eyes. It wore a red sweater and a black skirt and even sported a pair of glasses like Kate's. Kate laughed out loud. "This is perfect, sweetie," she said and hugged the little girl.

Joseph and Stefan also had bears, in light brown and blond, both with green eyes. Joseph's bear had a plaid shirt and jeans and Stefan's bear was dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans.

"Well, that explains why you called me at school to find out what color eyes Joseph and Stefan have," Kate said to her sister.

"Yep. A lady in Tullahoma makes them. You pick the color of the bear, the eyes and an outfit. Maggie wanted them to be right. This was her idea, completely," Laine answered.

In the Colony, the boys mostly had to share toys. They might have one or two small things they could call their own, but Joseph didn't remember too many toys being anything special. Maggie danced up to him. "Do you like Joseph Bear?" she asked.

"I do. Thank you for making him just for me," Joseph said. For the second time that morning, he was nearly overwhelmed with emotion. He hugged the little girl and she gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek that made him laugh. She got a hug and a kiss from Stefan too, so she was well satisfied.

A little while later, Kate went into her old room to retrieve her phone from her purse, and saw Joseph sitting on her bed, looking at his teddy bear. He looked up at Kate as she came in. "Hey," she said. "Those really are cute bears, aren't they?"

He nodded. "They are. Maggie is such a sweet child. She's a delight."

"She sure is," Kate agreed.

"I don't think I ever saw a teddy bear in the Colony," Joseph said. "I saw little girls carrying them when I got out, but we never had one. Even then, I wouldn't have minded having one. I guess that's childish, a grown male talking about wanting a teddy bear. But it would have been kind of nice." He smiled tentatively at Kate.

She sat down next to him. "I know it would have been." She took his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Loneliness was just something I lived with every day," he said. "A lot of males I knew were that way. And no one really seemed to care."

"I hope the loneliness has abated some since you've been here," Kate said.

Joseph smiled at her, looking so much like Damon. "It has. I guess I just didn't realize how bad it was until I had people around who do care about me. You don't miss what you've never had. Now, I'd just like to have someone special in my life. Caroline says I'm not ready for a long-term relationship yet, and I know I'm not, but companionship would be nice."

"It'll come, Joseph. You're too sweet and too good looking to stay single for a long, long time," she answered.

He ducked his head, a little embarrassed. "There is one very special person, but that can't happen right now," he said.

"Who is it?" Kate asked.

"Caroline. But she's my therapist, so until she releases me, you know… But I like her so much. She's so kind and understanding," he explained.

"I can see that. She's a lovely person. I'm sure she's explained transference to you," Kate said.

He nodded. "She has, but I don't think that's what this is. It could be, I know, but I think there's something deeper. Or there could be, anyway. Maybe."

"I hope so, but even if it doesn't work out with Caroline, I know we'll find you a sweet lady who'll love you and be good to you," Kate answered.

"You sound pretty certain."

"I am. Men like you don't stay unattached long, believe me. You're a catch."

He laughed softly. "In the short time I've been here, I've found out I have no employable skills, except for being able to clean, I have a job where I'm paid under the table, and I don't have a college degree. How am I a catch? These things are very important these days."

"You could get a degree. That's no problem. You're smart enough."

"I'd like to be honest about what and who I am. How can I tell a woman my true history?" His eyes were troubled.

Kate sighed. "You'll just have to cross that bridge when you come to it." She drew him into a shoulder hug. "In the meantime, there's coconut cake in the kitchen, and you don't want to miss that. So come on and let's get some and we'll leave these big life decisions for later on, how about it?"

Joseph set his bear carefully on the bed and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

"O.K.," she answered and Joseph followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline always had a New Year's Eve party for her clients, mostly because many of them were not close to their families, and she believed in helping them feel a part of the holiday celebrations. Stefan, Damon and Kate were there, and after a lot of wheedling on Kate's part, Joseph attended, too. He didn't think he really had the social skills to have a good time, but found the low-key atmosphere was welcoming.

Caroline was obviously glad to see him, and introduced him around. Joseph talked to the other guests, but his eyes kept straying to Caroline in her sparkly red top and black slacks. Her hair was swept into an updo, showing her graceful neck, and Joseph felt his scalp prickle.

She approached him. "Having a good time?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at her. "Good. It's only 10 minutes until midnight, so get ready to ring in the new year!" She went to speak to her other guests, but his eyes followed her.

"Dad's got a case for Caroline," Damon said to Kate, low. "He can't take his eyes off her."

"I knew he had kind of a crush on her. He told me at Christmas. Caroline says this happens to people with their therapists, but I don't know." She shrugged.

"Yeah, he seems pretty much smitten, to me. Look at Stefan and Elena. I don't think either one of them knows there's another soul in the world." The two were sitting on a loveseat, holding hands and talking earnestly.

Kate chuckled at that. "Tell me about it." About that time, the lights flickered and the power went out. A groan rose from the assembled group.

Caroline sighed. "It's all right. I've got plenty of candles." Using her cellphone as a flashlight, she went into the kitchen and found a couple of lighters with long nozzles, for lighting barbecue grills. She lit several candles in the kitchen and then handed a guest the other lighter and he went around the den, lighting other candles on the mantel and on a side table. A soft glow filled the room.

"That's not too bad," Caroline said. "At least we can see to walk around." She backed up and bumped into Joseph, who had come in to get another soft drink. "Oh, sorry!" she said.

"It's all right," he answered. "Thank you for inviting me tonight."

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Hey! Twenty seconds till midnight!" one of the guests said, showing the time on his phone. The group started the countdown and as the seconds clicked off, Joseph took his courage in hand and pulled Caroline into the darkened dining room, right next to the kitchen. As the countdown reached zero and the guests were wishing each other "Happy New Year," he took Caroline's face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, tenderly and very thoroughly.

Heat zinged through every nerve ending in Caroline's body as Joseph's lips touched hers. His mouth was gentle and his hands were warm on her face. She instinctively put a hand to his head and felt his hair, soft and thick under her fingers. She shouldn't allow this, shouldn't let Joseph kiss her, but she couldn't seem to pull away.

Finally, he lifted his head and looked at her, her face just visible from the candlelight in the kitchen. Her eyes were soft and she looked more than a little shocked. "Happy New Year, Caroline," he whispered.

* * *

 **A small cliffhanger. What will Caroline do? What does this mean for Joseph? Leave reviews to feed the muse and stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17: It's in His Kiss

**A/N: Well, after a week of fighting the creeping crud and taking antibiotics, here's chapter 17! I'm still not sure where all this is going, but thanks for staying in there with me! I appreciate all the reviews, follows and faves. Ratty1975, whose work, "The Boys of Colony Theta," inspired this fic will post the final chapter in that particular series in the near future, so keep your eyes open for it. It's well worth reading. Just google the title and you'll find it.**

 **Read, enjoy and REVIEW! Make a writer happy! Feed the muse, won't you?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: It's in His Kiss**

Joseph decided to spend the night with Damon and Kate, just to give Stefan and Elena some privacy. It was Stefan's place, after all. He was mostly silent on the way home, listening to his son and daughter-in-law talk about the party and joking about New Year's resolutions. He just wanted to think about Caroline, and how she felt in his arms, how her lips pressed to his, how her slate blue eyes looked at him in confusion, but also in undeniable desire. He hadn't imagined it, hadn't imagined her response. She had kissed him back.

When they arrived, Damon immediately went to grab a shower. Kate laughed at him, but he hated going to bed not feeling clean, so he often showered twice a day. Kate and Joseph sat on the sofa. "Penny for your thoughts," Kate said.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just staring off into space," Joseph answered.

"I noticed. Talk to me. Something's on your mind."

"I did something tonight. It might have been something pretty stupid, but I don't know," he began.

"O.K. What did you do?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Well, when the power went out and we were doing the countdown, I um, well, I kind of pulled Caroline into the dining room and at midnight, I, uhhh - kissed her."

Kate looked a little wide-eyed at him. "Is that so?" That sounded like her husband, not cautious Joseph. "So what happened?"

"She kissed me back."

"That's promising," Kate said. "Then what?"

"She said we'd talk about it at my next session, and she got out of there as quick as she could," came the answer.

Kate nodded. "I see. What do you want to happen?"

He sighed. "I want to take her on a real date. There's no way to know if this is actually that - transference thing - without getting to know her away from the office. I want to give it a shot."

Kate chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "She won't see you socially if she's still seeing you as your therapist. It's against her professional ethics."

"Then I'll find another therapist, if I need one. I don't think this is transference. I've been reading about it, too. Transference usually takes a while to set in. I've felt a connection with Caroline since the first time I looked into her eyes. She's a beautiful woman, inside and out." The quiet intensity in his voice made Kate think this was indeed more than just gratitude toward a therapist. She'd heard the same tone in Damon's and Stefan's voices when they were very serious about something. It just proved there was something to genetics over raising. They'd never met before October, but Kate could see Joseph's mannerisms and personality traits in both sons.

"I hope you're right," she answered. "You know I just want you to be happy." She patted his shoulder.

His smile lit up the room. "I know. And I appreciate it so much."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Elena. I guess I'll need to talk to Dr. Forbes about this," Stefan said. They were lying on his bed, semi-naked, and he stroked her upper arm. "I guess it's that PTSD she mentioned," he continued.

"It's all right, Stefan. I understand. Is this something from your past that has you so upset?" she asked.

"Yeah. Something that happened to me when I was a Consort," he answered. "I told Dr. Forbes about it, and we've gone through it. I didn't think of it affecting me this way." He and Elena were making out on his bed, with every intention of consummating their relationship, when she touched him underneath his boxers. Suddenly, a gray fog seemed to surround him, his heart started pounding with fear, and he broke into a cold sweat. It was as if his body simply shut down.

"Stefan! Are you all right?" The concern in Elena's voice pierced the fog in his brain and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I just…" his voice trailed off and he got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide with residual fright and he was pale. He blotted his face dry on a towel and went back into the bedroom and lay down.

Now, several minutes later, Elena was holding him close and he was gratefully breathing in the scent of her hair and allowing her to stroke his back and speak soothing words to him. "I'm a mess," he muttered.

"No, you're not. We were just trying for too much, too soon," she answered. "We just need to slow down, is all. We'll both talk to Dr. Forbes about it, all right? That'll help." She had slipped one of his T-shirts on and reached to kiss him tenderly. He sighed into her mouth, cuddling her body to his. She snuggled with him under the comforter. Finally, Stefan's anxiety leached out of his system and he and Elena fell asleep.

The next morning, Stefan woke to the smell of coffee brewing. He got up and padded into the kitchen. Elena was at the table, still in his T-shirt and a pair of his track shorts. "Morning," she said. "Thought I'd start some coffee."

"Thanks," he said, pouring a cup for himself and one for Elena. She dumped what looked like half a cup of sugar and a pint of milk in her coffee, making him grin. He took his coffee black.

"How are you this morning?" she asked.

He dropped his eyes to his cup. "O.K., I guess. Kind of embarrassed."

"About what? PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of. It means you went through something really traumatic. You can't help it. If you don't mind telling me though, was there a particular incident that's preying on your mind, or was it the whole Consort experience?" Her eyes were soft and her voice was kind.

Stefan sighed. "Both, but mostly one incident. It was bad. Like I told you last night, I've talked about it with Dr. Forbes. I honestly thought I was past it. Apparently not."

"I've been there, Stefan." She reached to take his hand across the table. "I've talked about my parents and I thought I had what happened processed and it was done. But it's come back a few times. It's a journey, and sometimes you find you're back at an exit you passed 50 miles ago. But you have to work through it just the same. We'll get through this, too."

"Thank you for understanding," he said, realizing why he and Elena were so good for each other. She understood what it was like to have something awful happen, and to have flashbacks.

* * *

Since it was New Year's Day and Joseph and Damon were both sleeping in, Kate decided to make a big breakfast, and they would just eat when they felt like it. Damon was a great cook, but Kate had a couple of recipes she loved for holidays. Damon was up first, and came into the kitchen, still very sleepy-eyed. Kate kissed him and poured coffee for him. "What smells so good?" he asked.

"This," she said, donning her oven mitts, and pulling a casserole dish of something marvelous out of the oven. "I had all that panettone and those croissants left over from the party last night, so I decided to make bread pudding. I just need to finish the hard sauce." She stirred something in a pot on the stove.

Damon sniffed it. "What kind of sauce is it?" he asked.

"A bourbon sauce." She tasted a bit from a spoon. "Pretty stout, too, but if you're going to make a bourbon sauce, it might as well _taste_ like it has some booze in it! But once it gets on the bread pudding, that'll mellow it out."

Damon chuckled and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, if you want to do the bacon and sausage and eggs. I've got all this stuff left over from Christmas parties, so we might as well get it out of the house. The three of us ought to be able to polish it off."

"Mmmm. I'll be glad to," he answered, kissing her cheek. He went to the refrigerator for eggs, sausage and bacon and starting heating a frying pan.

"Let me see if Joseph's interested in eating anything this morning," she said and went to tap on the door to his room. "Joseph? You up?" She peeked inside and was wordless with shock at what she saw. Joseph was still sound asleep, but he apparently decided to sleep naked and had kicked off his covers. He was lying on his stomach and Kate could see his buttocks were heavily tattooed, largely with obscene images, many of which featured a blue rose. Her eyes went to his back, which was criss-crossed with thin scars - whip or cane marks, she thought. She went to the kitchen and urgently motioned to Damon. She led him to the room and pointed at Joseph. Damon's mouth dropped open at the sight. Kate closed the door silently and they went back to the kitchen.

"Did you know about that?" she whispered.

Damon shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Who do you suppose did it?"

"I can't imagine. The blue rose is the symbol of masculinity in our time, though. One thing I'm sure of: it wasn't voluntary. He didn't choose to have all that done."

"I agree," Kate said. "Did you notice the scars on his back? They look like whip marks. I guess that's why he's so careful to make sure he has a shirt on."

"Probably so. I've only seen him shirtless once, and that was when he got drunk that time. I didn't notice the marks then, though. So what do we do now?" Damon shook his head, his expression pained.

"Go on like we never saw it, that's what. If and when he's ready to tell us, he will. Explains a lot about why he's so reluctant to date."

Damon picked up his coffee cup from the table. "Yeah. Imagine trying to explain all that."

"I thought women weren't allowed to leave marks on males," Kate said.

"Technically, they weren't. But the Enforcers didn't check a male's back. Just his butt and his legs."

"I wonder if Stefan has seen it," she mused.

"I don't know. He's never mentioned it to me if he has, and chances are, he would," Damon answered.

Kate nodded. She knew Joseph had been exploited and mistreated, and she figured the tattoos were probably a result of his time in sex films. The thought nauseated her. As with Damon and Stefan, she just wanted to hug Joseph and erase his bad memories. It was rather odd to feel so maternal toward one's father-in-law, she guessed, but that was probably just her teacher's instinct taking over. She beat the bourbon sauce extra hard with the whisk, wishing she could get hold of some of those women who treated people she loved like trash. "When the eggs are done, go ask your dad if he wants breakfast, will you?" she said.

"Sure," Damon answered. He finished cooking the eggs and went back to the bedroom. Kate could hear soft words, and then Damon came back. "Yeah, he's ready to eat. Said he'd be here in a couple of minutes."

"O.K.," she said.

A few minutes later, Joseph came into the kitchen, wearing one of Damon's shirts and a pair of his sleep pants. He sat at the table, looking a little bleary-eyed, and Kate brought him a cup of coffee. She gave him a shoulder hug and put her cheek against his hair for just a moment, her eyes meeting her husband's. "You want bacon or sausage?" she asked him.

"Sausage, please," he answered, and Damon dished up a plate of eggs and added sausage to it. He handed it to his father and Joseph started eating. "This is so good. You're a better cook than either me or Stefan," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," Damon answered, smiling.

"Save some room," Kate said to Joseph. "I made bread pudding, too."

He looked puzzled. "What's that?" It didn't sound familiar to him.

"It's a dessert, technically, or breakfast, if it's New Year's Day," Kate answered, smiling. She placed a portion on a plate, added some sauce and sat down with it at the table."

Joseph peered over at her plate. "That looks incredible," he said.

"Plenty more on the stove. Sauce is in the pot," she replied.

Joseph finished his eggs and started on a serving of bread pudding. "Stefan will be sorry he missed this," he said, a dreamy expression on his face.

Kate grinned at that "I'll fix some for you to take to him. It reheats well. I think I know where Damon gets his sweet tooth," she said teasingly.

"Maybe so," Joseph answered.

Kate cleared the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Damon took the garbage out so it could be picked up the next day.

"Thanks," Joseph said. "For breakfast, and letting me stay here last night. I didn't want to be a wet blanket on Elena and Stefan," he said.

Kate smiled at him. "You're welcome, but you know we're always glad to have you whenever you want to stay, Joseph."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

"Have Elena or Stefan been making you feel like you're in the way?" Kate's tone was serious. If they had, she was going to jerk a knot in Stefan's tail and tell Elena to hit the road.

"Not at all. Elena's very kind to me, and Stefan and I get along fine. But Stefan's a young, single male - man," he corrected himself with a grin, "and I'm sure he'd like a little more privacy now and then."

"You may be right, but that's your place, too. You help with the rent!" Kate exclaimed.

Joseph smiled at her immediate defense. "It's fine, Kate. I swear, you're like a mother bear with her cubs."

"Well, I do think of you more as an older brother - you know that. And Stefan is definitely the bratty baby of the family. Well, he's not bratty, not really, but he is the baby. So I'm inclined to make sure the baby's behaving himself," she answered with a snicker.

"I guess our life circumstances have made the three of us want a little mothering now and then. Maybe more than men born in this time." His tone was wistful.

Kate smiled at him to keep from crying. "Could be."

Joseph cocked his head to one side, in the way Damon often did. It was just like looking into an older version of her husband's face, Kate thought. "Sometimes I think my former life bothers you more than it does me." He was so perceptive. He was a keen judge of people, she realized.

"Well, ask Laine or my parents. I've always been Crusader Rabbit. I used to get in fights in elementary school, defending kids who were bullied. I wasn't afraid of the bullies. I'd just get in there with them and start swinging, biting, punching, pulling hair - whatever it took to get them to stand down." She laughed a little ruefully.

"And now Damon and Stefan and I have that little rabbit defending us against all comers," Joseph answered with a grin. "I don't guess I've ever seen you that angry, but Damon says you'd stare down the devil to protect him, or one of your students."

"I'd do whatever I could - let's put it that way," Kate answered.

"I know you would. When does school start back?" he asked.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning. So, I'll have to get ready for the little darlings tonight."

"Never ends, does it?"

"Not during the year, nope. But I love it. So what are you going to tell Caroline when you see her?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. The truth. That I really like her and I'd like to see her in a non-professional capacity."

"Sounds good to me."

Damon came inside and got the impression he interrupted something. "What's the big conversation?"

Kate grinned at her husband and said, "I'll let him tell you. Pretty interesting." She got up and went to watch the Tournament of Roses parade on television.

* * *

Caroline was alternately dreading and looking forward to Joseph's appointment. She'd dreamed about him, and one of those dreams was pretty darn steamy. They were back in her dining room, Joseph was kissing her, and before she knew it, they were making out like teenagers against the wall. When she woke, she was covered in sweat and panting.

She tried to compose herself when the expected knock came on her office door. "Come in," she said.

Joseph walked inside and Caroline nearly melted at the sight of him. He wore faded jeans and a Henley shirt in a dark green that showcased his eyes. It was all she could do to smile at him, greet him pleasantly and have him sit down. What she really wanted to do was… was… not professional. Especially when he seated himself and stretched his legs out. Good Lord. Was she a teenager? "Well, I guess we do have a lot to talk about, don't we?" she began.

"We do," he answered, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Have you thought about New Year's Eve and what prompted you to do - what you did?" She was trying to be a clinician.

"I have. A lot."

"Come to any conclusions?" she asked brightly.

He grinned a little roguishly at her and she felt her heart stutter for a second. "I think you know why I did it, _Doctor_ Forbes."

His voice roughly caressed the "Doctor" and Caroline's mouth went dry. The air in the office turned suddenly combustible. "Can you tell me?"

"Because it was twenty seconds until midnight and I wanted to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

She cleared her throat. "I see. You know it's unethical for me to see you while I'm treating you. I could lose my license."

He nodded. "Kate told me. I wouldn't want that to happen to you. You're very good at what you do. You've helped me so much."

Now they were on more comfortable ground, she thought. "I'm glad you feel that way. I think you've made a lot of progress. You've worked hard." Back to being the competent therapist.

"Caroline, stop it," Joseph said.

"What?" she said, confused.

"Drop the counselor mask. Be real with me. I'm a grown man. I can handle it. You wouldn't believe what's been done to me. If you don't want to see where something between us can go, I can deal with it. I'm stronger than I look, I promise you." His eyes burned green fire.

"I know you're strong, Joseph. I never doubted it. But I can't date a patient!"

"Find someone else for me to see, then. But be honest with me. You kissed me back because you wanted to, Caroline. That might have been the first time I've ever initiated a kiss with a woman, but I've got enough sense to know you liked it."

Caroline went still. "That was the first time you've ever…" her voice trailed off.

"Kissed a woman when I wasn't ordered to do it. Yes. I told you, I kissed you because I wanted to."

She put tentative fingers to her lips. "Joseph, I - I had no idea." The import of his actions hit her. She was the first woman he ever kissed, just because he wanted to, not because he had to. "I'm honored - and humbled. But, are these your real feelings, or is this just gratitude toward someone who's helped you, someone who cares about you? You have to consider the possibility."

"I have. Carefully. I do feel gratitude toward you. How could I not? But I'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb to ignore the fact that you're also a beautiful, caring, intelligent woman. And you fascinate me." His voice was as intense as the light in his eyes.

Men had paid Caroline Forbes compliments before. They had told her how pretty she was, what a great body she had, how hot she was. But none had ever said she was "fascinating." Maybe she just hadn't dated men who were interested in her brain, too. But Joseph obviously was. She blushed to her hairline. "That's very kind of you to say," she murmured.

"Maybe so, but I'm also telling the truth." He stood, and it suddenly struck Caroline that, like his sons, Joseph looked much more mature now, like a grown man. She thought he might have even gained an inch or two in height, although her medical training pooh-poohed that notion. But he'd definitely put on some muscle over the past three months, and his shoulders looked broader. Maybe it was just the shirt he wore, though. Caroline stood also, and found herself in Joseph's arms.

Joseph made no move to kiss Caroline. He simply wanted to hold her. She was warm and soft against him, and as he looked into her gray-blue eyes, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she felt something for him, too. She raised a tentative hand to his face and stroked his cheek, and got the lopsided grin he shared with his son. It did the same thing to her heart that seeing it on Damon's face did to Kate's heart. She could swear the aforementioned organ went out of rhythm for a second or two. "Joseph, I can't treat you anymore. Not after this."

His grin widened. "That's the best news I've heard this year, as long as you follow it up with agreeing to go out with me. Even though you'll have to drive. Unless you think we need Stefan along as a chaperon and he can drive," he teased her.

Caroline laughed. "I think a chaperon is the last thing we need."

"I agree completely. So, what's your answer?"

She smiled. "I've spent the last six weeks trying to convince myself that you were just one of my patients, and that you were a great guy, but nothing else. When you kissed me, that did it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I was in serious trouble."

Joseph raised one hand, brushed his thumb over Caroline's lips, then slid his fingertips up the nape of her neck and she shivered. Finally, he buried his hand in her soft blonde curls, feeling their silky length. She bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. His expression was just a little wicked. "Your move - _Doctor_." There it was again: the way he said her title as if it were some kind of X-rated word.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, just from a man embracing her. He wasn't even holding her that tightly. But she still felt hot and cold, nervous and excited, happy and anxious, all at the same time. It was like waiting for her first kiss in high school. There was little difference in their height, so all she had to do was tilt her head forward just a little, and her lips brushed against Joseph's mouth and he hummed, pleased, then took her mouth with his, arms tightening around her. His hand at the small of her back pressed her hips against his, while the hand in her hair held her head at the perfect angle for kissing. When she felt his tongue exploring her lips, she opened her mouth to allow it entrance - and suddenly felt like she was drowning. Joseph might not have kissed women because he wanted to, but he sure enough knew how to do it right.

Joseph couldn't believe Caroline initiated this kiss, but he was going to take full advantage of it. As he held her close, his tongue stroking hers, he could feel her completely relax against his body, getting as close as their clothing would allow. He took a step back, until he felt the chair behind him, and sat, pulling her with him into his lap, cradling her in his arms, still kissing her. When the need for oxygen forced him to break their kiss, he raised his head and looked at her. Her mouth was a little swollen, her cheeks were pink and her hands clutched at his upper arms. There was a soft, hot light in her eyes and he smiled at her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she buried her face in his neck. Joseph sighed in absolute contentment. _This_ is what he had waited for his whole, lonely life. Holding Caroline in his arms gave him peace and a feeling of being completed. And he wouldn't have to come up with awkward explanations or hide who he had been from her. She knew what he was.

Joseph glanced at the clock on the wall. "Our session ends in five minutes," he said, laughter in his voice.

Caroline looked up at him. "Seriously? I can't believe I'm so very OK with throwing my medical ethics to the wind."

"You released me as your patient before I kissed you. We're good," he answered with that sneaky sense of humor.

She smiled. "I guess you have a point. I need to put myself back together, though, or my next patient is going to wonder what I've been doing in here, and with whom," she said.

Joseph reluctantly released Caroline from his arms and she stood. He did also and put his arms around her again. She backed away with a grin. "Oh no, you bad man, you. Not again. Not today, anyway. I'll need a day or two so I can recover from that kiss." She shook her finger at him and he just snickered.

"Better learn to recover fast. I intend to kiss you like that a lot. I'll call you tonight," he promised. "Have a nice day, _Doctor_ ," he purred and Caroline felt her knees go weak as Joseph went to the door of her office and walked out, but not before throwing another roguish grin over his shoulder at her.

She sat down suddenly, glad she had 15 minutes before her next appointment. She touched her fingers to her lips and exhaled. "Wow," she said. "Oh, wow." If that wasn't the definition of being swept off your feet, she didn't know what was. "Good thing I don't smoke," Caroline said to the air, "Because after that, I would definitely need a cigarette." She turned to pull the file for her next patient, her brain still reeling.

The appointment was late afternoon, so Kate volunteered to pick Joseph up. The look on his face was priceless as he got in the car. Kate turned to him. "You look just like the old proverbial cat who got the canary. You've even got the yellow tail feathers sticking out of your mouth. Things went well, I take it?"

Joseph grinned fit to crack his face open. "You could say that," he answered. "I'm going to call her tonight so we can set up a date."

Kate nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." She chuckled. "I knew the good doctor wouldn't be able to hold out against the Salvatore charm for too long. It starts getting under your skin. I should know. Your son, who has more than his fair share of it, had me snagged in about three days. Took me longer than that to realize it, but I was a lost cause early on. Well, let's get you home, Casanova, so you can plan the next phase of your campaign to win the heart of the fair Caroline."

Joseph laughed at that, but then sobered. "Thank you for supporting me and not telling me to forget it," he said.

"Which of your boys told you to forget it? Am I gonna have to hurt one?" she asked, irritated.

"It's all right. It's worked out, regardless," he answered, not wanting his daughter-in-law to go after her brother-in-law with a baseball bat. Stefan just urged caution, and there was nothing wrong with that. But Joseph still wasn't going to tell Kate.

* * *

 **January 2456**

"Lily, you've got to be more careful," Isobel cautioned her friend. "The Enforcers are everywhere, especially since the uprising at the Maison. What did you find? I thought you'd decided Myra Sullivan took the males away, maybe to the mountains or something."

"That's what I thought, until I ran across these reports from two Enforcers who said they went to get Damon - and Dr. Sullivan had a device that sent them back in time to do it!"

"And you _believe_ it?" Isobel was stunned.

Lily snorted. "When I was still working for the intelligence sector, I saw a whole bunch of things I didn't want to believe, but couldn't mention. I saw practices that made me physically ill. I attended conferences on technology that we're working to revive from the Time Before, and I wouldn't have believed half of it if I hadn't seen it. Dr. Sullivan was working on something big, and the UGC wanted it. I found an addendum to the Enforcers' report about Damon that indicated Dr. Sullivan was ordered to send her male back before the Enforcers went. They used him as a test subject! She filed an official protest, and it was attached to the report, too."

"They didn't erase all those records? I'm surprised," Isobel said, shocked that the Enforcers would force a woman to use her personal male as a guinea pig. Barbaric, that's what it was.

Lily's chuckle was grim. "I'm not. The UGC may make files a lot tougher to find, but they're hoarders. They never get rid of any records. You just have to know where to look for them. And I still have Charlie Foxtrot clearance. So I can find out things."

Isobel sat back on the sofa. "What about Stefan? Isn't that why you called me over here? Did you find anything about my son?"

Lily nodded and smiled. "I found the whole sordid mess. He was sent back with two Enforcers to retrieve Damon, since they were close friends at the Maison."

Isobel's hazel eyes went wide. "Close friends - and brothers. Well, I suppose that makes sense. So, the Enforcers were using my Stefan as _bait_?" She might not have raised Stefan, but he was still her only son.

"Exactly. Only it didn't turn out that way," Lily explained. "Apparently, Damon made friends with a woman in that time, and she helped him get Stefan away from the officers. The last they saw him, he was in the woman's vehicle with Damon. They found his collar and information chip in a garbage can. The collar was cut off, but the chip was removed by its release mechanism. That means Stefan probably knew how to get it out, and told them. The Enforcers had orders to return, but then in October, Myra Sullivan, her male Shaun and Joseph did their disappearing act. I'm convinced they're living in the same time as Damon and Stefan."

"Oh, how I'd love to know for sure!" Isobel said, clasping her hands. "But even the possibility that he's alive and living as a free male is the most wonderful thing I can think of!" She sobered. "But what if they catch you, Lily? You could go to prison for the rest of your life!"

Lily grinned at her friend, her blue eyes twinkling. "Well, there's knowing too much, and then there's knowing so much that it may be more dangerous to arrest you than it is to let you go about your business. I'm in the latter category. The UGC doesn't like it a bit, but the intelligence crowd is a very close-knit community. We protect each other."

"I had no idea," Isobel said.

"We don't talk about it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be secret, now would it?" Lily said, raising her dark eyebrows in a way her son's loved ones would find very familiar. "A little known fact about the intelligence sector is we've always been kind of a law unto ourselves, and we're somewhat iconoclastic. We do things in our own way. The UGC hates it, but they've had to give us autonomy so we could do our jobs without our cover being blown. Even those hairy-assed bitches in the Correctness Corps don't mess with intelligence. See, we know where their bodies are buried, too. Doesn't mean we can openly flout the law, but it does mean we have more protection if something does happen."

Isobel shook her head slowly. The Correctness Corps functioned as the UGC's Gestapo. You never knew if the woman sitting next to you on the hover tram was a CC member, so "correct" behavior in public was absolutely essential. "I'm just an administrative assistant in a construction company. I had no idea about all this until I met you, Lily."

She shrugged. "Our informal motto, among active and retired members, is 'INSIST.' That means 'Intelligence Sisters first.' We take care of our own. And there are a lot of sisters who are of the same mind we are. They were forced to give up their baby boys, too. We started the Silent Cradle group. There's a few true believers in the community, but by and large, we're not fans of the UGC. So we have a gentlewoman's agreement: we keep their dirty secrets, and they keep their paws off us. But I'm telling you: changes are coming. You can't prop up a totalitarian regime forever."

"Wow." Isobel was wide-eyed. Lily had never been this forthcoming before. "Why not just tell everything you know and let the chips fall where they may?"

"Some sisters would love that, I can tell you," Lily answered. "But it would just lead to complete chaos, and probably anarchy, until a new system formed itself. No, we have to have the infrastructure in place first, so when we do blow the roof off, the rest of the house doesn't fall down with it."

"Well, that does make sense," Isobel replied. "Is that where the whole Brotherhood of Mars business comes in?"

"Yes. We want to partner with young men - males - train them in leadership and other skills and have them ready when the time comes. It has to be an equal society, or there's no point in carrying on."

Isobel sighed. "I can't even imagine a world without Breeding Colonies or that kind of subjugation. What a gift to women, to allow them to raise their children, regardless of gender! Every little boy would have a mother who loves him!"

"And a father, too, just like in the Time Before. That social model actually worked very well, most of the time. There were problems, but dear Goddess, we all know girls who were raised by women who didn't care whether their daughters lived or died. And don't you find it interesting that for some of them, the only adults who loved them and cared for them were the males their mothers kept? I know two or three women who are members of the Brotherhood, just to honor the males who basically raised them. They said that's where they learned kindness and compassion. It's not the party line, that's for sure," Lily said.

"No, it's not," Isobel agreed.

* * *

 **January, 2017**

"We thought we'd talk to you together, Dr. Forbes," Elena said.

"I'm glad you did. Stefan, were you anxious about sex before this?" Caroline asked him.

"I didn't think so. I mean, everything was going great until she touched me, and then it was like I couldn't breathe again, like when those women were choking me."

Elena just sat, horrified, as he told her exactly what happened to him and to Isaac. "Oh Stefan, I'm so very sorry. I had no idea."

He reached to her and patted her hand. "I don't blame you, Elena. You're not at fault here."

"And neither are you, Stefan," Caroline reminded him. "You didn't ask to be treated like that. The question now is where do you go from here?"

"What do you suggest?" Elena said.

"Take it slow. I know that's tough when you're young." Heck, it was tough at _her_ age, she thought as Joseph crossed her mind. "But it'll pay off in the end, I promise. This is super embarrassing, I realize, but I need to ask. Stefan, did you get these feelings when you were touching Elena, or just when she touched you?"

Stefan's face glowed red. "Um, just when she touched me."

Caroline nodded. "So giving isn't the problem, really, then. It's receiving. But that tells me you associate that kind of touch with that specific memory. So, homework is to work on touches without expectations. I know you're both adults, and Elena, you may be ready to take this step, but Stefan isn't. Are you all right with that?"

"Of course," Elena answered. "I love Stefan. I don't want to force him into something he's not ready for."

"Good girl. So, positive, nonsexual touch. Lots of it. Non-erotic massage, foot rubs, whatever makes you feel good, Stefan."

"Can I kiss him?" Elena asked.

"Are you really comfortable with kissing?" Caroline turned to Stefan.

He nodded. "Yeah, kissing is fine. No problems there." He grinned at Elena.

Caroline chuckled. "Then you're cleared to kiss. No more than the shirt comes off, either. And the second you start feeling anxious, stop her, Stefan. You need to associate touch with positive events. Stop before the anxiety sets in. I want you to build up what you might call a mental database of receiving touch that makes you feel good, not anxious or fearful. Let's work on this for say, six weeks, and then come back and we'll evaluate your progress. When you write in your journal, name specific positive touches that you like. This kind of requires re-wiring your brain to accept touch as a good thing. But you'll get there. See you in six weeks," she said, "unless you need a session before then. Thanks for bringing this to me."

They walked outside and when they got in Stefan's truck, he immediately kissed Elena. "Had to get some positive touch in," he said with a grin.

"I'm all for that," she said, returning his kiss and holding him for a moment before they left for Stefan's place.

Caroline sat back in her chair. She could almost certainly help Stefan get through this, but she did wonder about Joseph. They had a date scheduled, and although he had been fairly open about his past, he did say there were some things he couldn't tell her; she would have to see them. She knew submissives were sometimes branded, and wondered if he had some sort of mark like that and was ashamed of it. Like Kate, Caroline grew extremely angry when she thought about how men were treated on Joseph's side of history. She was so glad the Salvatores had, however improbably, made it to freedom.

She thought about how his mouth felt on hers, and how much she wanted to kiss him again. "What you do to me, Joseph Salvatore," she said out loud. "I just don't know. You may be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

 **Well? Stay with me. Caroline and Joseph get their date in the next chapter! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Time for Truth

**A/N: And it's a date! Tell me how you liked it. It gets a little intense, but I thought that was in keeping with some things we now know about Joseph. I'm gratified so many of you like him as a character so much. He appreciates it, too. ;)**

 **Please review! Please! And if you haven't read ratty1975's original story, "The Boys of Colony Theta," just google the title and go read it. It's well worth your time.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A Time for Truth**

Caroline brushed her hair carefully and applied a light pink lipgloss. She felt like a junior in high school, about to go to the prom with the captain of the football team. She was that nervous. She didn't know why. It wasn't like this was a blind date with a stranger. She knew Joseph very well! Maybe it was because it had been so long since she'd been on a date. "No, Caroline, don't fool yourself," she said out loud to her reflection in the mirror. "You just can't wait to get your hands on him. You've got a serious case for Joseph. He rings your bell in a _big_ kind of way." She sighed. It didn't surprise her that Damon and Stefan were so uncommonly handsome. Joseph was one of the best looking men she'd ever seen, anywhere. It stood to reason that his sons would be stunners, too.

Caroline surveyed herself: black jeans, cashmere sweater in the robin's egg blue only fair-skinned blondes can wear, comfy black loafers, since he'd said they might walk around in Hillsboro Village for a while. She wasn't sure how he would get there, but he said meet him at the Belcourt Theatre. Apparently, it was Classic Movie Night, and he had mentioned to her that he'd discovered a love for old movies. She slipped on her coat, got her keys and headed into the night.

Joseph spotted Caroline's bright hair before she saw him and he made his way to her on the sidewalk. "Hi there," he said in a voice that she realized was a little deeper since she started seeing him.

"Hey. So what's the movie tonight?"

"'Casablanca.' I saw it about a month ago, and when I saw they were showing it tonight, I wanted to see it on the big screen. The paper said it's going to be an authentic movie experience, just as it would have been in 1943. So I'm kind of excited about that."

Caroline grinned at him. "Sounds like fun. My grandparents used to talk about going to the movies, and how admission was just ten cents and you got to see a newsreel and a cartoon before the movie even started! So maybe they'll do that tonight."

"I hope so. If they do have a cartoon, I hope it's Looney Tunes," he answered. Kate introduced him to the cartoons his first night there, and he loved them.

"Me too. Let's go in and get a good seat."

They went into the theater, newly renovated, but still retaining the feel of an old movie house, and Joseph bought their tickets. The smell of fresh popcorn was intoxicating and Joseph gestured to the concession stand. "Want some popcorn?" he asked.

"Sure. We can split a bag. And I want some Raisinets. It's a movie, so I've got to have some Raisinets," she said.

"O.K.," he agreed, and bought the candy and two drinks. In keeping with its history as an old movie theater, the aisle seats were what were once called "courting seats" - they were extra wide for two people to snuggle without an armrest between them. Joseph liked that idea, and led her to one of the aisle seats and they made themselves comfortable. Caroline noticed the theater played 40s music on the sound system, which she heard at her grandparents' house.

The lights went down, and an announcer explained a little about the movie, the history surrounding it and how a night at the movies went in 1943. The curtains pulled back, and to Caroline's delight, a period newsreel ran. Then two cartoons, one of which was Bugs Bunny, and finally, the movie started. It had been years since Caroline had seen "Casablanca," but it was as wonderful as she remembered. She got the chills all over again when Sam played "As Time Goes By," and felt Joseph's hand steal into hers. It wasn't long before he slipped his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her to his side. Her eyes were moist as Rick said, "We'll always have Paris," and as the movie ended, she sighed deeply.

Joseph smiled at her. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah. How can you not love that movie? Ingrid Bergman was so gorgeous!"

"She sure was," he agreed, and before the lights came back up, he took Caroline's chin and gave her a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "Want to get something to eat?" She nodded and they left the theater and walked to a restaurant a couple of blocks away. Joseph took her hand as they walked, and Caroline grinned shyly at him. Then, she started noticing the other women walking by. They all stared at Joseph, who seemed oblivious to it. Well, she couldn't blame them. He was definitely worth staring at.

Dinner was casual and they discussed the movie, and its historical setting. They ordered dessert and when the server brought it, Caroline's eyes got wide. "That looks incredible."

Joseph grinned. "It's supposed to be on the list of 100 things to eat in Nashville." The menu described it as a fried cookie dough egg roll. It was served drizzled with chocolate syrup and accompanied by ice cream.

Caroline took a bite. "And it tastes as incredible as it looks. Oh, my God, but this is good!"

When they got to Caroline's car, she said, "Do you want me to take you home now?"

"What do you want to do?" he replied.

She shrugged. "Anyone home at your place?"

"No. Stefan and Elena are out with some of her friends. He said he'd probably stay the night with her and come home in the morning, since they'd be out late. She's a student at Belmont, so if they're in town, it makes more sense than him driving all the way back to his place tonight."

"That's true. I could drive you home, then."

"Yeah, and maybe we could watch another movie - or something."

Caroline nodded slowly. "We could do that."

"Stefan's teaching me to drive, so I'll hopefully have my license in a few weeks and I'll be able to do this," he said on the way back to his house.

"Did your birth certificate come in?" she asked. She had an arrangement with a friend in the department of vital statistics. For $100, her friend would provide a certified birth certificate to Caroline's patients. It was the only way to really do this safely, and Caroline needed the service regularly.

"Yeah, it came a week or two ago," he said. "So I'm good."

Joseph unlocked the door to the duplex, but didn't turn on any lights except a small lamp on the table in the entryway. It was enough to cast a dim glow into the den, but not much more. He shucked his jacket and hung up Caroline's coat. He sat on the sofa and patted the space beside him. She sat down and he put his arm around her. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

"It was wonderful. You know how to show a girl a good time, sweetie," she answered.

He nosed her hair. "I have Damon to thank for it. He gave me kind of a crash course in dating. I've been out for coffee or dinner with women a couple of times, but this is the first real date for me."

Caroline turned so she could look him full in the face. "Really, Joseph?"

"Really. And it _has_ been wonderful. I'm glad you think so, too. It never felt right with the other women. I couldn't really be myself around them."

Joseph raised the back of Caroline's hand to his lips. Something in his and his sons' demeanor always struck Caroline as being a little courtly and Old World, which was a contradiction in terms she supposed, but it was definitely attractive. He was looking at her now, with that same expression of longing in his beautiful green eyes she'd seen so many times before.

He took her hand, turned it over and pressed another kiss to her palm, and touched the tip of his tongue to her skin. Caroline felt a zing of heat up her arm when he did that, and their eyes met. His had an impish look and he cocked his head to the side, with that crooked grin. He rubbed her palm with his thumb and extended the caress to each finger and her wrist. It was the only point of contact between their bodies, but Caroline thought it was incredibly erotic.

Keeping her hand in his, Joseph brought his opposite hand to Caroline's cheek and ran the backs of his fingers down her skin, and finished by rubbing his thumb across her lips. He touched her face as if he were learning its contours and she felt goosebumps rising all over her skin. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his thick hair and down his jawline, where he had allowed some stubble to come in, giving him a decidedly rakish look. The look in his eyes made her spine turn to mush, it was so full of heat and yearning.

"Caroline…" he whispered, but his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Her voice was a whisper, too.

He pressed his lips to hers and she relaxed against him. He kissed her in every way he thought she would like, tasting her tongue, stroking her lips with his tongue, nibbling gently on her lower lip, giving her soft, teasing kisses on her cheeks and chin. She returned every kiss, every nibble, with one of her own, and allowed him to recline with her on the sofa, his lean body stretched on top of hers. She twined her legs with his and threw her head back so he could have complete access to her neck. Every cell in her body had ignited, she was sure.

Joseph had shed his flannel shirt, and Caroline worked his T-shirt out from the waist of his jeans, sliding her hands up under it, up his sides and across his back. Her hands stilled, then, and Joseph could feel her fingertips very lightly trace the scars on his skin. He looked at her, and her eyes registered dismay, sadness, then she brought one hand to his face and kissed him again. "They don't matter," she whispered. "I don't care about any scars." And she didn't. His scars made no difference to her. He held her close, and she rested her head on his chest. "Who did it?" she said.

"Who didn't?" was his answer, and Caroline could feel her heart ache for him.

"Will you let me see them?"

"I guess so. If this goes anywhere, you'll see them eventually." He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head with a resigned sigh.

Caroline admired his lean, muscled chest, and ran her hands up it, fanning her hands out to his shoulders, making him smile. Joseph turned so she could see his back. Even in the dim light, she could see the scars. "What made these?" she asked.

"Cane, mostly. A few are whip scars. Canes hurt more. They hurt like hell," he replied. "After a caning, my back was always a bloody mess. I had to have stitches a couple of times." His voice was devoid of emotion.

Caroline understood his apparent detachment and put her cheek against his back. "Why would anyone do this?" she asked.

"Because they could. I needed to understand my place. I needed to curb my smart mouth. Because it was Tuesday. No reason was really necessary."

She ran her hands across his back and kissed the lines of several scars. "I accept you Joseph. I accept your scars. They don't define you. You're more than just your scars."

Joseph turned to fold her into his arms. "Thank you." This is why he cared for her so much. Caroline _could_ accept his scars. Another woman would have a hard time understanding why his back was marked, his buttocks tattooed, and there was no way he could explain it without sounding like a lunatic. "Unfortunately, there's more," he said.

"More? More scars?"

"Worse. I told you about the sex films."

"Mm-hmm. You did," she answered, looking up at him, but he avoided her gaze.

"Since you've seen my back, we might as well get this out of the way."

"What is it, Joseph? You know you can tell me," Caroline said softly.

"I know. The cane scars weren't a problem in the films because they represented male submission and punishment. The viewers got off on it. So, for the woman who owned me, the next logical step included tattoos. A lot of them." He still couldn't meet her eyes.

"O.K.," she answered. "Where are they on your body?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"On my backside. And they're pornographic."

Going on instinct, Caroline stayed silent for a few moments. Then she embraced him again. "Like the cane marks, they're not who you are, Joseph."

Almost as if she hadn't spoken, he said, "Well, at least Shaun helped me get rid of the piercings."

Caroline experienced the same urge to murder some women in the future that Kate had. How dare those bitches do such a thing to such a kind, tender man? "Joseph, you don't have to go through all this now."

"Am I spoiling the moment?" he said, his tone a little bitter.

"No, hon, not at all," she hastened to reassure him. "I'm just saying you can tell me these things when you're ready. There's no pressure. And if you never feel like telling me, that's all right, too."

"I appreciate it, but I just feel like I need to get it off my chest."

"All right. I'm listening. Did they pierce your nipples or something?"

He shook his head and gave her a grim smile. "That's not where males were pierced in my time."

"I see," she answered. "I'm glad Shaun was able to help you."

"Me too. At least I don't have to deal with that, anymore. Believe me when I say there's nothing more humiliating than having your genitals pierced and a woman leading you around by a chain or a leash attached to them." Joseph looked at Caroline carefully to gauge her reaction.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that's like," she said, taking his hands, trying to convey to him how much she lo- how much she cared about him.

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone - not even on the women who did it to me."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. You're not that kind of person," Caroline said. "Was that for the films, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The more humiliating, the better. For several years, I was a Consort without the collar. She took me around to her friends' homes and had 'parties.' I was the entertainment."

Caroline stroked Joseph's hair back from his forehead. "You're not entertainment. You're a wonderful, kind man. I'm sorry you've suffered like this." She leaned forward to kiss him softly. He gathered her into his arms again and held her close.

"Some date," he said softly.

"It's all right," she replied. "As things go on, this won't happen as often."

Joseph held her tighter. "You mean, you're planning on us going on, as in doing this again?" He figured he'd blown it, what with True Confessions and all.

"Absolutely. Takes a lot to scare me off," she teased.

He sighed in profound relief. "I'm so glad." Then, he looked down at her. "Would you… would you stay tonight? Not for sex. Just to stay. You can sleep in one of my T-shirts and a pair of my shorts. I don't want to be alone tonight. Talking about this stuff sometimes, well…"

"Gives you nightmares?" He nodded. She smiled and said, "Sure. I have a confession of my own to make."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I _want_ to sleep all night in the same bed with you. I have for a long time."

"His eyes twinkled at her. "Think you'll ever be interested in more than just sleeping?"

She grinned. "Very likely, but I think we know we're better off not running headlong into that situation. We can take our time."

"You're right. We can do that."

"Good. Now want to direct me to those fancy pajamas you mentioned? I am a little tired."

Joseph chuckled. "Come on." As they went into his bedroom, he said, "Hope Stefan doesn't have a heart attack when he sees your car in the drive in the morning."

"I never pegged him for being that uptight," Caroline said.

"He's not - not really. But he is still kind of having a tough time with the whole father-son dynamic thing. And I understand why." Joseph dug through a drawer and produced a T-shirt and a pair of running shorts. He handed them to Caroline.

"Thanks. Yeah, I guess it is an adjustment, but for some reason, I would have thought he would be more enthused about it than Damon, simply because of his basic personality. Damon's much more independent by nature. Stefan still seems to need a lot of emotional support. I thought he might find that in you." She shrugged, then snickered. "You know, I need to leave the office at the office occasionally. Bad, bad habit," she said.

Joseph laughed at that. "I don't mind. Shows you care," he said.

Caroline went into the bathroom to change and when she came out, Joseph was also ready for bed. He wore only sleep pants. "I usually sleep without a shirt. Does that bother you?" He eyed her long legs in the shorts appreciatively.

She noticed but said, "Not at all. I'm tired enough that nothing much is going to bother me."

Once they were settled and had a lingering good-night kiss, Joseph cuddled Caroline in the darkness, and thought if there were a heaven, holding her was surely a taste of it on earth.

* * *

"Wonder if Dad and Caroline had a good time tonight?" Damon and Kate were getting ready for bed. He sat cross-legged on the bed, thumbing through a guitar magazine. Kate was brushing the knots out of her hair so it wouldn't be so wild in the morning.

"I don't know. I really hope so. That'd be a huge boost to Joseph's self confidence."

Damon leaned back against the headboard. "Suppose he'll tell her about…?" and he gestured to his back with his thumb.

Kate shrugged. "That's a lot to throw at someone on a first date. But since she's been his therapist, she may know already."

"Hadn't thought about that, but you're right - she may. I'd hate to have to explain that. Bad enough to help you make sense of why I wore a red plastic collar and didn't have any body hair. But those marks and the tattoos - that's something else altogether."

"Yeah. Caroline must be a special person to accept all this - with Joseph and her other patients. I don't know how many of them have valid stories, but it's obvious they really need someone to listen to them more than anything. That's so important," Kate said. She got in bed, too.

Damon scooted over next to Kate and kissed her. "Thank you for believing me. I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't."

She returned his kiss. "It was those blue eyes and long lashes. They get me every time. I can't even get irritated with you. All you have to do is look at me, and bang! I'm in love all over again."

He kissed her again and she slipped down on the bed to lie on her back. Damon turned to face her and ran his hand down her side and she shivered. "Have you given any more thought to us trying for a baby?" he asked.

"Of course. I think about it a lot. Maybe start trying this summer. That way, if I'm pregnant when school starts, I might not have to miss as much school, since the baby would be due close to the time school's out." She looked at the expression on her husband's face. "Do you think you're ready to be a dad?" she asked.

"Is anyone ever really ready?" he replied and kissed her sweetly. "Are you ready to be a mother?"

"If I get pregnant, I'll have to get ready," she answered with a smile.

"Tell you what. Let's get some practice for when we really start trying," he said slyly.

"You're just trying to get me naked, is all," she teased.

He grinned wickedly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Wellll…" she pretended to consider it, then winked at him. "Nah. I don't have any problems with it."

Damon grabbed Kate and gave her a hot kiss, and she squealed as he nibbled her neck softly - but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"You'd better not leave a hickey where I can't cover it up," she panted.

"Oh, don't worry. I can think of any number of places I'd rather mark you. Like _here_ ," he said and bit the side of her ribcage, making her squawk again.

"You're paying for that one, let me tell you," she said, taking hold of his shaft and squeezing just a little.

"Uncle!" he cried, and Kate changed to stroking him gently.

"You know I'd never do that to you. But I do need another kiss," she purred into his ear.

"I can make that happen," he answered and proceeded to give her a deep kiss that she felt to her toes. She ran her hands down his muscled back, appreciating every inch of skin, and when he finally got around to joining his body to hers, after a long session of kissing, touching and nibbling, she was feeling a little desperate. She sighed in deep satisfaction as he entered her, and took her to a sustained climax as sweet as it was intense.

"I do love you, Kate," Damon whispered as they lay snuggled together in the afterglow.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she answered and smiled as Damon spooned against her back and tucked her head under his chin. She was asleep almost immediately, but he curled against her body and imagined what it would be like to hold their baby in his arms, to love, raise and nurture their own child. The idea made him smile as he slept, too.

* * *

"It could be a real breakthrough," Myra said to Shaun. "Getting samples of your blood, along with Damon's, Stefan's and Joseph's, and I may have a crude blueprint for an Andrasta vaccine. Think of the lives that could be saved!" she exclaimed.

Shaun nodded. "But does changing this end of history just rub us out of existence on our end?"

Myra sighed. "I don't know. It's a complicated issue. I'm a long way from anything I could test, so that's an issue to deal with maybe in ten or fifteen years. I'm at least that far from even an initial clinical trial. But if I could even reduce the fatalities, it might be enough to make sure society doesn't completely fall apart."

"It's a good idea, but I'm still worried about waking up gone one morning."

Myra stroked his hair. "I'm glad I've got you. You keep me grounded. I've talked to Kate about it, since she's read so much science fiction, and she said there's no real consensus among writers. Some say you can't change anything, some say you'd change everything, some would have us vanish from the face of the earth, some have a combination of ideas, that the people destined to be born will always be born, regardless, but maybe just in different circumstances. Or that we've already changed the future, and we're still here. Who knows? But as I said, a vaccine is several years in the future."

"I'm selfish enough to be pleased by that," Shaun said with a grin. "I like living in this time with you."

She laughed. "You like watching football and drinking beer and not shaving every day." Not that Shaun let himself go, but he found certain aspects of 21st century life exactly suited to his temperament.

"Football may be the best part. Beer's all right, but I've become very fond of football." Damon and Kate invited the whole time traveling crowd to the house to watch the Alabama games, and Shaun took to the sport. He became an expert quickly, much to Myra's amusement. He had an unexpected competitive streak and she liked it. His sweet face and soft brown eyes hid a sharp, incisive intellect and she did everything she could to nurture it. Now that she had her new job and was making so much more money, Shaun could go to college and get a degree in whatever he chose.

"Did you know Joseph took Caroline Forbes on a real date last night?" he asked Myra.

She dropped her magazine. "Really? How did you find out?"

"Stefan told me. Joseph took her to the Belcourt to see 'Casablanca,' he knew, but other than that, I don't know what happened. I'll have to call him later today to see if he has the information." Shaun still loved gossip as much as he ever did, and Myra privately wondered if a career in the media was in his future. Like Stefan, he had a face for television.

"You'll have to tell me when you find out! I have to know how it went." Somehow, Joseph had wormed his way into all their hearts, and the whole circle of friends was very concerned that he do well and have a happy life. Myra was older than Joseph, but she had been raised to be independent. He hadn't, and she knew it made a difference in how he adjusted to this new world, since he was older than the other three men.

"I'm curious, too. I hope this works out. Joseph is such a good person. It's a wonder how he's kept from being totally bitter, considering what he's been through, but he has a cheerful outlook. I'd have gone nuts and blown something up," Shaun said, as he shook his head.

"I know what you mean," Myra agreed. "I really want to see him happy, though. He deserves it so much."

"He does. Everyone deserves to live with a little dignity. I had more with you than a lot of males." Shaun's face was sad. "As Consorts, at least Damon and Stefan commanded _some_ respect! But poor Joseph. For years, there was nothing for him but degradation. He was good enough to sire the next generation of children, but not good enough to take care of once he fulfilled that obligation."

Myra nodded. "At least he's still alive. You know what we heard about some of the colonies in Europe and what they did to their copulators. I hope that wasn't true." The rumor was those boys were used as medical test subjects, or were euthanized for their organs.

"The source was good, but I hope it wasn't true, either. If you developing an Andrasta vaccine on this side of history can prevent that, well, it's done a good thing."

"I can't believe women could say they were so superior when they were possibly doing the same thing the 'doctors' in the Nazi concentration camps were doing," Myra said. "I'll keep working on the vaccine and we'll see what happens."

"And I'm going to call Stefan and find out how the date went!" Shaun said with a grin.

"Let me know all the details," Myra said as she watched him go find his phone. Some days, he was still the slightly immature male she bought, and other days, he was a man finding his place in the world. He was changing. They all were.

* * *

 **Allrighty then. Thoughts? Reviews? Please? Just right there in the box. Start typing. Make a writer happy. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19: Memories are Made of This

**A/N: Maybe it's the holidays, but yes, this chapter is unashamedly sentimental. Get your tissues. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW! Make a writer's new year a happy one! And don't forget to check out ratty1975's source story, "The Boys of Colony Theta." Google the title for some really awesome reading.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Memories are Made of This**

Stefan really didn't intend to be nosy or intrusive. However, it was his week to do laundry, and as he was gathering some of Joseph's clothes from his room, he saw what looked like a sketchpad sitting on the desk. Joseph was out with Damon for a driving lesson, and Stefan knew he had a few minutes. He picked up the pad and thumbed through it. The sketches were astonishingly good.

Two pictures in particular caught his eye. One was of a squirrel eating a nut. Joseph obviously sketched the creature looking out his bedroom window, where he could see the tree stump where the squirrel had perched. He captured the animal's lively expression exactly. The other was of Dr. Forbes. It was a three-quarter view of her face with her blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. Stefan smiled at it. Every line of the sketch showed how Joseph felt about the woman. Stefan agreed with his dad that Caroline Forbes was beautiful, but this drawing was incredible. Even in pencil, her curls had motion and looked as if they could come off the page.

A drawing of Kate made him chuckle. Joseph captured her as she was making lesson plans, and he had her, chin on her hand, staring at the computer screen, glasses on the tip of her nose, a look of fierce concentration on her face as she contemplated the week's lessons. It was his sister-in-law to a T and he had to laugh.

The last picture in the book stunned Stefan, though. It was drawn from a photo Stefan remembered Kate taking on her phone, but Joseph brought it to life. The picture was of him and Damon. Damon was reading the newspaper and he, Stefan, was leaning in to look at something his brother pointed out, except both were looking at the camera when Kate called their names. Joseph captured their faces perfectly. He had Damon's piercing gaze and Stefan's own softer eyes drawn beautifully. Damon was gesturing as he spoke and Joseph even got his son's elegant hands to perfection. Underneath, as if recorded for posterity, he wrote, "My sons." Stefan stared at the drawing for a long time, feeling very teary-eyed. For some reason, adjusting to having a living, breathing parent was difficult for him. Damon seemed to adapt pretty well, but Stefan had trouble moving past the anger at the UGC for depriving him of both parents. He wondered if his mother ever thought about the baby boy she had to leave behind in the Colony.

"You're the nosiest thing I've ever seen," came Damon's voice from behind him. Stefan closed the sketchbook hurriedly. He hadn't even heard them come in.

Stefan looked at Damon guiltily. "I was getting laundry together," he said, gesturing at the basket. "I didn't mean to be nosy, really."

"Never occurred to you that Dad might want to keep that private?" Damon rolled his eyes - and no one Stefan knew could express what his brother could with a single eye roll.

"Keep what private?" Joseph asked, coming into the room.

Stefan blushed to his hairline. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked at it," and he pointed at the sketchbook. "I should have respected your privacy. I'm sorry."

Joseph smiled at him and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "It's all right, son. I don't mind. Nothing secret or sacred in there."

"In that case, mind if I take a look, too?" Damon asked.

Joseph grinned at him and handed him the sketchbook. "I've been drawing most of my life. It's been kind of a stress reliever, and a creative outlet, too."

Damon sat on the bed and looked through the pages. He got to the drawing of Kate and laughed out loud. "That's my wife up one side and down the other," he chuckled. "I love it." He saw the picture of Caroline, and Joseph watched his own lopsided smirk appear on Damon's face. Damon looked up at his dad, his eyes twinkling, and paged through the rest of the sketches. He got to the one of him and Stefan and his face went pensive. He glanced at Joseph, then at Stefan, and looked at the picture again. Something about the drawing made his throat tight and his breath catch. "Did you see this one?" Damon asked Stefan, who nodded.

Joseph sat on the bed next to Damon and put his arm around his shoulders. He held out his hand to Stefan, who sat on his opposite side and Joseph hugged him, too. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to know both of you, to have you in my life. Even though I haven't known you that long, I love you both. I wish I could have been there to see you as babies, to see you take your first steps and hear you say your first words. You don't know how much I wish it. When I was released from the Colony, I wanted to see all my sons and daughters. But to have even two is more than I ever thought possible." He inclined his head, first to Damon, and then to Stefan.

It was too much for Stefan, who realized - maybe for the first time - how much Joseph had missed, too. He turned to Joseph and sobbed, burying his face in his father's shoulder. Joseph put his arms around Stefan and for the first time in his life, comforted his child. He put his cheek against Stefan's head and stroked his hair, whispering soothing words that came so naturally to him. Damon sat with his head on Joseph's shoulder, knowing his brother needed this time with their father, hoping some healing began for all of them with this moment.

In a minute or two, Joseph uncurled one arm from around Stefan, and drew Damon to his side, giving his older son the novel sensation of being held lovingly by his father, head on his shoulder, with Joseph stroking his hair, now. "You know I love you, son," Joseph said, as he bent his cheek to Damon's.

"I know, Dad. I love you, too," Damon answered softly.

Stefan raised wet eyes. "I love you, too - Dad," he sniffled.

Hearing Stefan call him "Dad" for the first time since they met swelled Joseph's heart with joy. He couldn't believe how sweet it was to hear that word when it referred to him. He was so deeply, profoundly happy, maybe for the first time in his life. He had a romantic relationship, but infinitely more important, he had a family. He had his sons.

* * *

 **January, 2457**

The members of the Silent Cradle support group always began each year by lighting a candle to honor the baby boys they had to surrender to the Colony. Lily always planted a daffodil bulb in the fall to come up every spring, for every year of Damon's life. She encouraged Isobel to do the same for Stefan, and in the spring now, they had a beautiful flower garden to remind them of their boys.

The group members also went to a local park and planted a tree in the honor and/or memory of their boys. The boys might never know the trees were for them, but it made the mothers feel better. When they saw the trees grow, they could say they remembered their babies in a tangible way.

Almost every year brought a new member or two to their ranks: a woman who couldn't get past longing for her son. So many had the same story. If they had a single birth, the pain of going home without the child they felt moving for nine months, the baby they had sung to and nurtured in their bodies. The worst part, they all said, was if they didn't get the injection to dry up their milk, and they started lactation in preparation to raise a child who wasn't there. The UGC propaganda made it look as if they were depressed because they had a male instead of a little girl, and had somehow failed womankind. The truth was, the women wanted their boy babies desperately.

Lily knew of one woman who got a job as a matron in the Colony - leaving her high-paying job in the intelligence sector - just so she could be with her son. She saved every credit she could and then bought her son when he left the Colony. They lived as mother and son, of course. He was devoted to his mother and cared for her for the rest of her life. When she died, she arranged for a friend to take her son into her home so he wouldn't be sold to an unknown woman. Another woman knew her son worked as a server in a local cafe, and she went frequently so she could see him. The boy died in a traffic accident, and the woman nearly went insane with grief. She was the vice president of their group, now. Every mother had a story of sadness and longing.

Isobel had a picture of Stefan made when he was up for deflowering, and even though it was taken for a despicable purpose, she treasured the photo. He was, of course, photographed in the best light, to look his most alluring, and she marveled at what a handsome young male he was. Lily had a similar photo of Damon, and both had photos of Joseph. Isobel had turned her picture of Stefan into a tiny, secret shrine in her closet, where she lit a candle and prayed for him. Lily had Damon's photo between the pages of a photo album, and she would take his picture, and Joseph's, and look at them together, and daydream about what it would have been like to have been part of a real family with them. Both Lily and Isobel hoped their boys were happy, as well as Joseph. Both women remembered him fondly, and wished nothing but the best for him.

After the meetings, when the regular members went home, those women who were in the Brotherhood stayed over and talked revolution. Several of the women had made it their mission to buy retired Consorts or Copulators, solely to keep them from falling into the sex films trade, or worse. The males were always so grateful for a kind mistress, and a notable left-wing newspaper, the _Sky Voice_ , wrote numerous editorials calling for the purchase of the Consorts and Copulators. Common males would always be purchased, they said; there would never be a shortage of women who wanted them. But the others should also be protected, honored and cherished for doing their part to serve womankind, and to propagate the human race.

The paper took some flak for its views, but since the executive editor was formerly in Intelligence (and also a member of Silent Cradle), the UGC generally left them alone, other than some minor harassment over the fact they didn't take ads for any kind of product that promoted male subjugation.

Other meetings included these males, most of whom were only too willing to learn leadership skills, hopeful they would use these skills in a new society where they weren't slaves. The local leader of the Brotherhood, Joshua, reassured Isobel that her son was most probably living in the Time Before, and felt he was doing very well.

* * *

 **February, 2017**

"I feel like I need to get this information about the Andrasta vaccine to the Brotherhood," Myra fretted to Kate in February.

"What could they do with it? You said it wasn't ready for clinical trials, yet, and wouldn't be for years," Kate answered.

Myra shook her head. "I don't know. I do know in that time, they have some methods of replicating that we don't have yet. Also, someone could test it against a live Andrasta strain and if it works, then maybe someone can do something with it. I don't want to go back, but I feel like I have to. I could contact Joshua. He could get the information into the right hands. I wouldn't be there long. I could leave a message at the National Cemetery and he could meet me in the old Civil War section. No one's ever there; they're always at the Andrasta memorial."

"That's a huge risk, Myra. I don't know if I'd do that if I were you. Can you not just leave the research information at the memorial and hope he finds it?"

"I could, yes, but I'd hate for it to be lost sometime in the next 400 years. It's potentially too important. I know it's a risk. But I can't sit by, knowing I may have a catalyst for real change and not do everything I can to get it to the people in the 25th century who might be able to use it." She was pacing the kitchen, now.

Kate sighed. "Well, I can't tell you not to follow your conscience. You wouldn't take Shaun with you, would you?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Myra exclaimed. "Never! If something happened to me, I couldn't live with myself knowing he might be put in prison, tortured - who knows? At least if he's here, he's safe and among friends, if I didn't make it back, for some reason."

"Except he would be heartbroken if anything happened to you. He loves you, Myra. You have to know that."

Myra gave Kate a strange look. "You really think so? Even though I'm so much older than he is? He's told me he loves me, and I've said it to him, but I was starting to wonder if he just stayed with me out of gratitude."

Kate chuckled. "Nope. You two are in love with each other, and it's plain as the nose on your face. Maybe your relationship started out as gratitude, but it's ripened into something much better and more beautiful."

Myra sat at the kitchen table, chin resting on her hand. "I hope you're right. I'm sure some women in that other time fall in love with their males, but I know it doesn't happen often. A male who has a caring mistress just counts himself lucky, and he does his best to please her. Love doesn't generally enter into it."

"That's a shame," Kate said, and Myra nodded her agreement. "Talk it over with Shaun before you make a decision, though. He should have some input into this."

"I will. Thanks, Kate. I guess I just needed to get a more objective opinion."

"You're welcome. I'm sure you'll let us know what you decide."

"Yeah."

Shaun's opinion was that he definitely didn't want Myra to take such a risk, but if she felt like she had to, then she needed to get there and back as quickly as she could. She had an arrangement with Joshua for him to check the Andrasta memorial about once a week for any messages. She left a well wrapped piece of paper in the niche, setting a meeting for the following week, since her device would take them to the same date in 2457.

Myra and Shaun drove out to the National Cemetery, to the very oldest part, where the cannon was and where the unmarked graves were located of those who died in the Battle of Franklin, but could not be identified. It always struck Shaun as an incredibly sad place, and even more so since he would be waiting on Myra to transport herself to their former time, and then come back. She kissed him. "Back soon," she said. Shaun hoped so.

She went behind a large mausoleum, and where no one could see her from the road, and activated the device. He saw the flash, and settled in to wait. He turned on the radio, hoping to distract himself enough not to go crazy until Myra returned.

Not surprisingly, the mausoleum was in serious disrepair, but it still made for a good hiding place in the 25th century, Myra thought. "Joshua?" she said softly. "Are you here?"

"Right here, Myra," he said, coming from around the corner. He hugged her. "It's so good to see you. How are things?"

"Better than I can tell you. Shaun's happy, I'm happy, Joseph is _so_ happy! He's met someone, and he's living with Stefan, who also has a girlfriend, and Damon's a happily married man, you know. Best news: the Andrasta vaccine does _not_ cause infertility! It's what they give with it. It's a spermicide and keeps the testes from producing live sperm. That's why the Enforcers scan males every so often and give them injections; it's to keep them infertile! It lasts about five years or so."

Joshua's eyes were wide as saucers. "Seriously? Well, that does explain a lot, now doesn't it?"

"I'd say so," Myra answered. "Here's all the information I've been able to put together. It also contains a plan for rendering the infertility drug ineffective. I'm not sure how the UGC would cope with a rash of unplanned, out-of-Colony births, but don't you know it would shake them up? And boys receive the Andrasta vaccine at birth. If we can get this produced out of the UGC labs, then women who give birth to boys at home can vaccinate them immediately. You'll know who to give this to."

Joshua took the large packet. "Lily Lockwood - Damon's mother. Who, by the way, really wants to meet her son, just once. Can we arrange a brief family reunion here, say, on Saturday? Isobel Pierce wants to meet Stefan, too. She's pitiful, Myra. She has mourned Stefan since the day he was born. She really needs to see him, if at all possible."

Myra wrinkled her brow at the idea, but said, "Check the monument tomorrow. I'll let you know that way if we can come. Say about four? Should still be daylight, but no one would be around, especially in this part of the cemetery."

"I'll check and if you can, I'll let them know. Bring Joseph, too, if he'll come. I know they'll want to see him, too." He looked around. "Better get back. Linda's waiting for me next to the wall." He embraced her again. "Hope to see you soon," he said.

"Goodbye Joshua. I'll let you know about the meeting."

He nodded and watched as she set the device and disappeared in the now-familiar flash of light.

Shaun saw the light with tremendous relief. He got out of the car and went to the building to meet Myra. "Package delivered?" he asked.

"Yeah, and another request, but I'll wait so we can all discuss it," she answered.

Impulsively, Shaun took Myra in his arms and kissed her soundly. "I'm glad you're back safe. I was climbing the walls waiting for you to come back." He looked into her hazel eyes. "You know I love you, Myra. More than anyone else in this world. I want to marry you. I already have your name as mine. I like being Shaun Sullivan. Let's make it legal, how about it?"

She nodded. "You're right. What are we really waiting for?"

"My thoughts exactly," he said, kissing her again before they went home.

* * *

"Ready?" Myra asked the group. Kate hung on to Damon's arm for all she was worth with one hand and to Joseph with the other. She wasn't about to allow her husband and his father to go on this possible suicide mission without her attached firmly to their sides. There was a flash of light and Kate felt the ground drop from under her and she grabbed Damon tighter. Then, it all stopped and Kate looked around. She knew exactly where she was - or where she was supposed to be - and oriented herself by looking at the way the graves were laid out. The whole place, formerly so neatly kept, had a decrepit air that gave her the creeps.

A young man stepped out from behind a huge tree that wasn't even planted in 2017. Myra smiled in relief. "Joshua. We made it."

"Wonderful. Joseph, is that you?" he asked, catching sight of the man.

"It's me," Joseph said with a grin.

"The Time Before evidently agrees with you," Joshua said. "I'm glad you all were able to come, however briefly. We don't have much time - 30 minutes or so at the most. So..." He turned and motioned two women forward. "Joseph, you remember Lily and Isobel."

"I do," he said. "I hope you're both well." He tenderly embraced the women and led them to his sons. "Lily, this is Damon and his wife, Kate. Isobel, this is Stefan."

Damon and Lily looked at each other for a moment. Lily held out her hands and Damon took them and drew her into a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you, Mother," he said.

They stood so for a long time, when Lily backed up, and wiping her eyes, spoke to Kate. "Kate, my dear. Thank you for loving my son."

"He's easy to love, Lily. I hope we can make you a grandmother one day. If we do, we'll put a picture in the memorial for you to find," Kate answered. Lily Lockwood was a striking woman. As much as Damon looked like Joseph, Kate could still see a great deal of his mother in Damon's face. They had some of the same mannerisms. Joseph came to stand by them and Lily took his hand and Damon's.

"Thank you for coming. For this tiny moment in time, I have my son and his father. I can pretend we're a family."

Damon smiled at her. "We _are_ family, Mother. No matter how much time separates us. We're family, aren't we Dad?"

"Absolutely. Lily, I was never able to thank you for being so kind to me in the Colony. I've never forgotten you," Joseph said.

"That's nice to know." She looked Damon over again with maternal love and pride. "We did create a beautiful boy, didn't we?"

"We certainly did. And he's a good man, too," Joseph agreed.

"Oh, I could see that the moment he spoke to me. Never a question on that front." She looked over at Stefan. "Apparently, you make pretty babies in general, Joseph. Stefan is certainly handsome."

"I think so."

Isobel stood in front of Stefan, and tentatively touched his cheek. He smiled at her. She brought both hands to his face. "My baby," she whispered. "My baby boy. You don't know how much I missed you, my sweet boy."

Stefan put his arms around her. "I've missed you, too, Mother," he murmured.

"I've thought of you every day, Stefan," Isobel sobbed into his shoulder. "I've prayed you would be happy and healthy, and you are. But here…" she pulled back and showed him a picture of herself with a young woman. "This is your twin sister, Sammi Jo. Or Samantha Josephine. She's named for your father. This is for you to keep."

Stefan gazed at the picture for a long time. "Thank you, Mother. I didn't know I had a twin sister."

"You do. She's here. Would you like to meet her? I told her to stay back in case it was too much for you both." Sammi Jo had run across her mother's little closet shrine, and the truth came out.

"I'd love to meet her."

Isobel turned and motioned to a figure in the shadows. A young woman came forward. "Sammi Jo, this is your brother, Stefan."

Stefan looked at his sister. She was very much like her mother: brunette with hazel eyes. She extended her hands and he took them, and felt something like an electric shock. He had shared a womb with this person for nine months. Suddenly, he knew he had been missing his twin these long years. As he hugged her, he felt a piece of his soul fall into place.

Joseph went to Isobel and kissed her cheek. "Sammi Jo is beautiful," he said.

"She is. And Stefan is so handsome. Sam, come here and meet your father."

She reluctantly released her brother and went to meet Joseph. "I'm so glad to meet you. Thank you for being so nice to Mom. She's mentioned many times how sweet you were to her, with her being so nervous and unsure."

"I tried to make an unpleasant situation as tolerable as possible," Joseph answered. "And I'm so glad to meet another of my children. And here's Damon, your half-brother, and his wife, Kate."

Sammi Jo hugged and kissed Damon and shook hands with Kate, gawking a little, since she'd never seen a woman that short. Kate just grinned at her.

"We're doing everything we can to change things for males now," Sammi Jo said. "We'll keep working."

"I know you will," Stefan told his sister.

There were hushed conversations for several more minutes, when Joshua said, "We're about out of time. Any kind of gathering in a place like this is bound to bring the Enforcers by, eventually. They're cracking down."

Goodbyes were said, with promises to leave pictures and letters at the memorial so the communication could continue from the past to the future, at least. Kate had Joshua take several group photos with her phone so they could show any children and grandchildren what their family looked like. Damon hugged Lily again and Stefan clung to his mother and sister. Isobel didn't want to let him go, but kissed his cheek and hugged him one more time.

"I met you and held you. For 30 short minutes, I got to hold my son. Most women don't get that much time. I love you, my dear boy," Isobel said.

"I love you too, Mother. And you, Sammi Jo," Stefan answered.

"And I love you, twin," she said with a wide grin, refusing to let tears overwhelm her.

The group quickly gathered and said goodbye again, as Myra turned on the device and they were gone.

When the cemetery was quiet again, Lily, Isobel and Sammi Jo all embraced and sobbed. "Aren't they beautiful boys?" Isobel said over and over. "They're just so beautiful!"

Lily collected herself first, and they all got in her car for a strangely silent trip back home, as they all brooded over their particular favorite moments. Lily thought about holding on to Damon and Joseph at the same time, allowing her fantasy of being both wife and mother to come to life so briefly. Isobel thought about how Stefan's hair felt under her fingers, how his voice sounded when he called her "Mother," how he said he loved her. It hurt Sammi's heart to see her twin brother for such a short time and then to have to let him go. But she had that brief moment with him, and she would treasure it.

* * *

When the travelers got back to their own time, they all stood quietly for a moment, when Kate said with her characteristic dry wit, "Well, Dr. Forbes is gonna earn her paycheck this week, sorting through all this."

Damon snorted with laughter at that and the rest joined in. They climbed into Myra's SUV for the trip back to Kate's house. She sat between Damon and Stefan, and her brother-in-law pulled Kate to his side, his arm around her shoulder. "I need to borrow Kate for a few minutes, brother," Stefan said. Kate understood and returned Stefan's hug. Damon satisfied himself with holding her hand.

"You OK, Dad?" Damon asked, patting Joseph's shoulder. He was riding shotgun and looking out the window.

"I'm good," he answered. "I'm glad Lily and Isobel are all right, and it was wonderful seeing my daughter. Kate, please have enough prints of the pictures on your phone made so I can have a complete set."

"Oh, I will," she said. "Let me send Caroline a text to let her know we're safely on the way back home. I know she and Shaun are worried."

They were all a little subdued as they went into Kate's house. Stefan didn't notice Elena's car in the drive, but she came to meet him as he walked inside. He smiled when he saw her and they cuddled on one end of the sofa, as Damon and Kate sat at the other end. Joseph took the big recliner and pulled Caroline to sit in his lap, while Myra and Shaun sat on the loveseat.

"What was it like? Who did you see?" Elena asked Stefan.

"My mother," he answered.

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"And my sister. I have a twin sister."

"Really? And you never knew all this time. Oh my gosh, Stefan. What was she like? Do you look a lot alike?" Elena said.

"Here. I've got pictures," Kate said, handing Elena her phone.

She looked at the picture of Stefan with Isobel and Sammi Jo. "Wow. You do look alike. But you still have Joseph's eyes. Was your mom glad to see you?"

"I think 'glad' is an understatement," Kate said. "I'd say 'completely overjoyed' and maybe 'overwhelmed.' You know, she never even saw him as a baby. They just took him away as soon as he was born."

Elena's brown eyes were huge with dismay. "She never even _saw_ him as a newborn? That's so cruel." Stefan squeezed her hand gratefully.

"Mother said she insisted on seeing me," Damon said. "Guess being in intelligence has its perks in any time. She said she got about a minute, and that was it, though."

Elena shook her head. "That's not right."

"No, it's not. Explains a lot about how the culture got the way it did, though," Myra said. "Control the breeding, you control the society. But if the breeding goes out of control, well, who knows what might happen?"

"Can you imagine what the UGC would do if they found out a woman had a baby outside the breeding colony?" Shaun said.

Damon chuckled. "After they got over their heart attacks, you mean? Heads would roll, first, and then they'd move heaven and earth to find the mother and baby. They'd have to go into hiding."

Myra nodded. "Something else I added to my notes I gave Joshua about the vaccine: Pseudomonas aeruginosa acts a lot like Andrasta. I did my initial tests using it. I found that if female and male mice were injected with it, then their offspring were born immune to it. So vaccinating both parents produces a child who is, at least temporarily, immune to Pseudomonas aeruginosa at birth. It could work the same way with Andrasta."

"That would change things, wouldn't it?" Kate said, her mind racing with the possible implications.

"Oh yeah," Myra answered. "Unauthorized breeding, baby boys immune from birth…"

"That would just tear their little playhouse down," Kate interjected, a wicked grin on her face. She chuckled. "They wouldn't know what to do. And from that point, revolution would happen in a hurry."

"Imagine raiding all the colonies and vaccinating the boys and then getting all the Consorts and turning them all loose," Damon said. "I'll bet there'd be some swift street justice handed out."

"You bloodthirsty thing," Kate said. "Anarchy's not the answer, either. That would just give the UCG permission to send out the SWAT teams. No, I'm thinking a _coup_ , with young men, ready to serve in government positions, and older, experienced women in the Brotherhood as leaders, serving until the young men are ready for senior spots."

"That's the model the Brotherhood is looking at, actually," Myra said. "And it will have to be carefully coordinated worldwide, so it all goes down at one time. Can't have the North American Territory collapse and Western Europe and Eastern Asia remain intact, for instance. The whole network has to come down at the same time - or pretty close. The domino effect really won't work, here. The UGC is too entrenched. But bring down the UGC High Council, the national and regional councils all at once? It's like fighting a multi-front war. It's nearly impossible, and none of those women were even alive when there was actual fighting going on. They're politicians, not military women."

"And then, change would come. Quickly," Joseph said. "We may never know if it happens, but it's a great thing to dream about." The others nodded agreement.

Kate emailed the photos to Stefan and promised prints for Joseph. Stefan sat in bed late into the night, long after Elena went to sleep, looking at the pictures over and over, and remembering his mother's and sister's voices. His mother hadn't forgotten him. She wanted him, had suffered with losing him, which bothered him. Stefan knew now the idea that his mother was glad to be rid of him had haunted him his whole life, but now, he knew better. She had wanted him. She loved him. His mother loved him.

* * *

 **Make a resolution to review more and let me help you keep it! Just type it in the box right there.**


	20. Chapter 20: Bad Medicine

**A/N: Yep, chapter 20! Lots of stuff going on here. Things are starting to heat up again. Thank you again to all my reviewers, followers and favers! I appreciate all of you, and always to ratty1975, whose story provided the source material for this one. Please read and review!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **March 2017**

"Well?" said Damon.

"Give it a couple of minutes." Kate checked the timer on her cell phone. When the required three minutes passed, she looked at the stick, then at Damon and shook her head. "Nope. Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe next month. I didn't really think I was pregnant anyway, though. My period's never been hugely regular." She kissed him. "It'll happen. I promise. When the time is right, it'll happen. I've only been off the pill for a month. We have to give it time."

"I know."

Kate ruffled his hair. "Usually, it's the woman who's so anxious to get pregnant."

"This time, it's me! The man!" Damon said, a little irritably.

Kate shot him a look. "Don't get ashy with me about it. I can't do anything beyond what we've been doing, which is having regular, unprotected sex with you. Mother Nature does what she does."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." He hugged her. "I just can't wait to have a baby in the house."

"You can handle the 2 a.m. feedings, then, when we do have one."

"I want more than one. Three or four," he said.

Kate looked at her husband as though he lost his mind. "Who're you gonna talk into getting pregnant that many times, and have you bought some Powerball tickets I don't know about? Cause it's gonna take a big win to feed, clothe and educate three or four kids. Let's start with one."

"Maybe we'll have twins!" he said brightly.

"You're out of your mind. I'm gonna send you to an extra session with Caroline so you can get some help with this baby fever you've got. I'm starting to feel like I've got a target painted on my back - and elsewhere." Kate finished brushing her hair and left the bedroom, leaving Damon wondering what he'd said that was wrong. He knew Kate wanted a family, too, and he didn't really understand her apprehension.

He went into the kitchen and watched as Kate made her coffee and sat down to drink it. He sat across from her and looked mournfully at her. Doggone those blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm being pushy," he said.

"You certainly are," she answered, still not quite ready to kiss and make up.

Damon reached across the table and took Kate's hand. "I love you so much. I don't want to push you. I know we can't control when it happens. I really want it to happen soon, but I don't want to make you miserable, either."

"O.K.," she replied, and squeezed his hand. "I shouldn't be so touchy."

"No, I shouldn't be so pushy." He stood and went to Kate, pulling her to her feet. He kissed her. "It's payday. We'll go out to eat. You pick."

"All right. I'll take you up on that offer. I've got to scoot. See you this afternoon." She kissed him. "Love you."

"I love you too," Damon said, holding her close for a moment. She smiled up at him and then was out the door.

* * *

"What do you think Caroline will tell us?" Stefan fretted as he and Elena waited for Dr. Forbes in her office.

"Well, I hope she'll give us the green light, if you know what I mean," she answered with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Stefan said, ducking his head and grinning.

Caroline came in from the other side of the office. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" she said. "Paperwork." She seated herself. "All right, so talk to me. How's it going with you two?"

"Great, I think," Elena said.

Caroline grinned. "Good. How about you, Stefan? Any more flashbacks?"

"No. We've been doing the nonsexual touch and I've been keeping a journal about my feelings about it."

"O.K. Sounds promising. Let's talk about that a little. When you write about how the touch makes you feel, do you experience the good feeling again, or are you detached from it?"

Stefan shrugged. "I kind of experience it again. What does that mean?"

"That's very good. It means your brain is associating these touches with positive feelings, rather than you detaching from the feelings because they bring up bad associations. It's a great step forward." Caroline smiled as she made some notes.

"Nice to know I'm not completely dysfunctional," Stefan said a little dryly.

"Keep it positive," Caroline reminded him. "Now then. Let's see how much you're communicating. Elena, tell me what you think Stefan's favorite form of nonsexual touch is."

She thought about it. "Umm, well, he likes having his neck rubbed. You know, like a massage."

"Stefan?"

"That's good, and I like it…" his voice trailed off.

"But?" Caroline prompted him.

"When she just strokes my hair. I think that's my absolute favorite," he answered.

Elena's expression was dubious. "But you always fall asleep when I rub your head!"

That brought a chuckle from Caroline. "Why do you get drowsy when she does that?"

"It really relaxes me," he answered.

"Good. What kind of _feeling_ does it give you?"

His brow wrinkled as he pondered the question. "Makes me feel, I dunno - safe?"

"Like you're safe," she nodded. "Go with that."

He shrugged. "Safe - and warm. Loved. Protected. Cherished. Like she really cares about me enough to touch me without expectations."

"Great! And when she's touching you like this, you don't get nervous or anxious, or wish she would find something else to do?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. It always feels good."

"All right. Elena, I want you to focus on asking Stefan what touches he wants. And remember, both of you: as you decide to become more intimate, you _both_ may continue to dredge up feelings you thought were processed or whatever. That's O.K. If you start wishing the touching would stop, ask for it to stop. Elena, this is especially important so Stefan can know that he has the option of saying no. That option was taken away from him for a long time, so he needs to feel he can say no without upsetting you. He needs to feel ownership of his own body and his own needs. All right?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Forbes. I don't ever want Stefan to feel like _has_ to do something. That's not the kind of relationship I want." Elena's tone was sincere.

Caroline smiled kindly at her. "I didn't think for a second it was, but sometimes, when we're in the heat of the moment, so to speak, it can be difficult to put the needs of our partner ahead of our own. Be mindful. Listen to him, but also watch him. His body language will tell you when you need to slow down or change something, if you're paying attention."

"I'll do that, I promise," Elena said.

"Great. Now, homework. Keep journaling, Stefan. Ask for the touches you want. In return, do the same for Elena. Ask her what touches make her feel good. Assuming it feels like the natural progression, if you want to try sex, you can, but Stefan, if you feel anything more than first-time jitters, stop. You've got your whole life to get this right. Don't just endure it because you think Elena wants it. It's not fair to either one of you. And remember, you have ownership of your body. You can say yes and no. Oh- and if either of you have any strange or unresolved feelings or flashbacks pop up, write them down. This may be territory we need to revisit, OK? Unless you need a session, see you in six weeks."

They nodded and left, hand in hand. Caroline sighed as she watched them go. She was going to have to practice what she preached with Joseph, certainly. As the holder of a driver's license and a Social Security card, he decided to get a job at a hobby and craft store. He was also taking some online college courses, and was thinking about majoring in art. With his talent, Caroline hoped he would. He framed a pastel of her as a gift and she cried when she saw it.

"I guess I need to take you back to the dorm," Stefan told Elena.

"Yeah, probably so. How are your online classes going?"

"Pretty well. You know I had to get another computer. Dad's taking some classes too, and he was always working on them." Stefan grinned.

Elena laughed. "Well, that's a good cause, though."

"It is. I'm really glad he's settling in. Myra's loving her job, too, so the time travelers are going along all right, as a whole."

"It's weird, but it works, I guess," she said.

"Yeah."

After a sweet kiss and saying goodbye to Elena, Stefan decided to head to Damon's and Kate's place. She was tutoring him in literature and he wanted her to proof an essay for him. And he wanted to talk to Damon.

Damon was home, and was cooking dinner. "Stay for supper. There's plenty," he said.

"Thanks, brother," Stefan answered. He rubbed his knee absently and Damon noticed.

"What's up? Early arthritis?" he joked.

"I wonder. My knee's been aching for a couple of days,"

"You probably banged up against something at work," Damon answered.

"I guess. Would you take a look at it and see if you think it's bruised?"

"Sure, I'll check it out. Don't know that I can tell you anything solid, though."

"That's OK." Stefan had on track pants and unzipped one leg and rolled it up above his knee. Damon had him prop his foot on a kitchen chair so he could get a better look.

"Looks a little swollen, and…" his voice trailed off. "What the hell?"

"What is it?"

"Your leg is one solid bruise! Looks like you were in a wreck or something! How long have you had this?" Damon was concerned.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. A week, maybe. Not long. Seems like I've been bruising a lot lately, though."

"Hmm. Have you been knocking around too much at work? I know I used to get bruised a lot."

"Not that I remember." Stefan sighed and knit his brow in the way Damon knew meant he was worried. "I've been having some fever and night sweats, too. What do you think might be going on?"

Damon spread his hands. "I'm not a doctor. I don't know. Why don't you call Myra and ask her? She's a medical doctor, and I know she wouldn't mind talking to you. Have you said anything to Dad?"

"No. I didn't want him to worry."

"Well, call Myra. It's probably nothing, but if you feel like something's wrong, give her a call."

Stefan nodded. "I will. I came over here to get Kate to proof that essay for me. Think she'll be too tired?"

Damon shook his head. "To tutor _you_? Never. You and Shaun are her pet projects. He's talking about majoring in multimedia communications. I think he wants to work for a TV station." He laughed. "I can hear it now. 'This is Shaun Sullivan for Action News 19!'"

Stefan chuckled too. "Nah, he'd be a sports reporter for sure. 'Shaun Sullivan, ESPN.' That's what he'll be."

"Probably," Damon agreed. "So what are you thinking about as a major?"

"Education, believe it or not. I'd like to teach English. Kate says there's a real shortage of male teachers, especially in the middle school level where she teaches. I think I'd like that a lot."

"Sounds good. You'll have to carry a stick to class with you to fight off the little girls, though. What's Elena's major, anyway?"

"Marketing. She wants to work for one of the record labels. She won't have a problem getting hired, either. They'll take one look at her headshot, and she'll have a job."

"It wouldn't surprise me. She's a beautiful girl," Damon answered.

Stefan nodded and smiled. Then he sobered. "Give me Myra's number. I've got Shaun's number in my phone, but not hers."

"Sure." Damon looked at his phone and gave his brother the number. "You going to call her right now?"

"Yeah. I can talk here." He dialed the number. When Myra picked up, they chatted a moment, then Stefan said, "I need to ask you about something," and he went into the guest room and closed the door.

Damon had the lasagna he was working on in the oven when Stefan came out of the room. He didn't look very reassured. "What did Myra say?" Damon asked.

"She said she thought I needed to see a doctor."

"O.K. Well, make an appointment, then."

"I will."

* * *

Shaun came in and saw Myra sitting on their sofa. She looked a little upset. He sat next to her. "What's up, love?"

"Talked to Stefan a little while ago. He was describing some symptoms to me that are somewhat worrying."

"Like what?"

"Unexplained bruising, fever, night sweats, swollen joints. It may be nothing. I hope it's nothing," she answered.

"What could it be?"

Myra sighed. "I hate to even say it out loud, but the symptoms are consistent with some of the same symptoms as leukemia."

"Oh wow. That's awful, but it's curable, right?"

"In our time, yes. Nowadays, the prognosis isn't nearly as positive. It also depends on the type of leukemia. A woman I work with had a child who was diagnosed recently. They don't have the bone marrow replacement therapy yet." She tried to smile. "But maybe I'm wrong. I certainly hope I am."

"Me too," Shaun said as he put his arm around Myra and she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Damon insisted on going to the doctor with Stefan. The nurse drew his blood and after a long wait, the doctor came in. He didn't look like he had good news.

"Stefan? I'm Dr. Poe. I looked at your bloodwork. You're anemic and you have blast cells in your blood. Those are immature white cells. I'll have to order a bone marrow biopsy to confirm it and tell us what kind it is, but I'm 99 percent sure you have leukemia. I hate to give that kind of news, especially to a young man like yourself. But, you're in good health otherwise, and you're ten miles from one of the best hospitals in the country. There are so many therapies for leukemia now. Let me get you a referral to Dr. Bonnie Bennett. She's one of the top hematological oncologists. She's an awesome doctor, and we're so blessed to have her at Vanderbilt."

Damon went to kneel by his brother's chair. He gripped Stefan's hand and said, "There's a small chance he may not have leukemia then?"

Dr. Poe smiled kindly. "Only a very, very small chance. The blasts in his blood are pretty classic. But as I said, there are so many new therapies, and even clinical trials that have showed huge results. It's not the death sentence it used to be. You're young and strong. Lots of factors in your favor, Stefan. Is this your friend? Brother?"

"Half-brother. I'm Damon," he said.

"All right. Is your common parent still living and in the area?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, our dad lives with me," Stefan replied.

"That's great. I'll give you a folder of information to take to Dr. Bennett. Damon, you and your dad will want to be tested to see if you're a possible bone marrow or stem cell match to Stefan."

Stefan went pale at that, and Damon put his arm around his shoulders. "We'll both definitely get tested," Damon said. "How long before Dr. Bennett can see him, do you think?"

"Well, we don't want to waste time here. I'm sure she'll see you in just a couple of days. I'll get this information to her today, and if I can get your cell number, Stefan, her appointment manager will give you a call. That reminds me: do you have health insurance?"

He nodded. "Through my job."

"Great. Make sure you have all your cards and paperwork with you when you see her. Damon, can you or another family member go with him?"

"If I can't, we'll get someone. He won't have to go alone, that's for sure," Damon answered. He didn't know if he would be able to leave work, but he knew Myra could.

Dr. Poe nodded. "Fine. Listen, Stefan, I know it's rough right now, but stay positive, and stay off the internet! Don't you dare go hunting around, looking up leukemia. You'll scare yourself to death. You want good, solid information, and Dr. Bennett can give you that, all right?"

"O.K.," Stefan said, a little shakily.

"I'll have my nurse call Dr. Bennett's office and we'll get you in ASAP."

"Thank you doctor," Damon said. The man nodded and left the room.

Damon texted Myra, Kate and Joseph, as well as Elena, and asked them to meet at his and Kate's place. When everyone was assembled, Damon looked over at Stefan, who was still looking shocked. "Do you want me to tell this, or do you want to?" Stefan just shook his head. "O.K. It's up to me, then. A few days ago, Stefan came to me and asked me to look at his knee. It was swollen, but he also had a lot of bruising. He called Myra, who suggested he see a doctor. We did that today. The doctor drew blood and did some tests. The news wasn't good. Stefan almost certainly has leukemia. But Dr. Poe already has him referred to Dr. Bonnie Bennett, who he says is one of the best in the business, and she's at Vanderbilt. We're waiting on an appointment, but Dr. Poe said she should be able to see him in a couple of days. If I can't get away from work, someone will need to go with him to ask questions and remember everything she said."

"I'll go," Elena said. "I can miss class, if I have to. I'll take my phone so I can record it."

"Good. Thank you, Elena. We've told you as much as we know, but obviously, Stefan is gonna need us the next several months. I know we'll be there for him," Damon said and sat down.

Myra spoke up. "Obviously, see the doctor, Stefan. But there may be something we can do, once we find out more about what kind of leukemia it is."

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"Well, we have something in our original time called Genamar. Basically, it replicates healthy bone marrow and replaces it when the bone marrow is defective, as it is in leukemia. The catch is that, aside from it being 400 years in the future, Genamar is utilized by taking some of the patient's bone marrow, and treating it with the medication, allowing the Genamar to replicate the marrow, minus the cancer cells, obviously."

"So assuming we could get our hands on some of this stuff, what then?" Damon asked.

"Well, Stefan would still have to go through the induction chemotherapy. We haven't figured out how to avoid that, yet. The bone marrow treated with the Genamar is given once the patient is in remission," Myra explained. "But once the patient receives it, the cure rate is nearly 100 percent."

"Could you do the procedure?" That was Joseph, his face stricken at the thought of his son having a possibly deadly illness.

Myra nodded. "I could, but that's the other thing. I'd have to have a sample of Stefan's newly in-remission bone marrow. And it's not like I have an operating room at the house."

"The _real_ catch is who goes to get this stuff? And how would we get it?" Kate's questions cut through the room.

"Myra's a wanted fugitive in that time. There's no way she could do it," Shaun said. "And none of us could do it." He gestured to the men. "They're looking for us, too, and the fact that none of us are chipped now would send up even more red flags."

"It has to be me, then," Kate said. "Surely I could get in touch with Lily and find out if she could help."

"No!" Damon exclaimed. "I can't let you go! Not _there_!"

Kate shook her head. "I'm the only one who can do it. I could take Elena with me."

"I'll do it for Stefan. I'm not afraid," Elena said, lifting her chin.

Kate gave her a quick smile and said, "Look. Women aren't chipped in that time. No one knows us. We can get in and out without drawing attention to ourselves. All we need is the Genamar. It's either that, or throw the dice with current medicine and Stefan's life. Are any of you willing to do that if there's another way?" Kate looked around the room. No one said anything. "I didn't think so. What's your advice on how we handle this, Myra?"

"Well, it will probably be a month or so before you can even go, but that's good. I'm glad I saved mine and Shaun's wrist units. Everyone wears one, and you'll need them. I can create identities for you that'll pass muster, and I had mine loaded with 200 credits before I left, since I'm sure my assets are frozen by now. I'll just split them between the units. I think I remember Lily's Vidifone number. We don't want to try to coordinate with Joshua and expose him to more risk." Myra was thinking of all the variables involved in this kind of venture.

"Why would we have to wait a month?" Elena asked.

"Because it will probably take three or four weeks of chemo to get Stefan in remission, that's why. Can't do a thing until then. Genamar is very perishable. There's about a 48-hour viability window once it comes out of the lab."

"So we'll have to work fast, then," Elena said.

"Absolutely," Myra agreed. "I'd advise getting back here as soon as you get it. You'll need to pack it in dry ice, too. It has to stay cold. The timing device is pretty easy to use, so that's not an issue. Between now and then, we'll have to work on getting you so you don't attract any attention by how you look or act. If you don't want to cut your hair short, you'll have to do as I did, and wear it up in a very severe style. You'll need plain clothes, too. Jeans are fine, and T-shirts, but nothing remotely tight or revealing. I'd suggest men's crew neck T-shirts, in fact."

"What about sneakers?" Kate asked.

"Plain white or black. Nothing flashy, period. That's for the males of that time. You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you wear anything really eye-catching. But we'll go over all that, and I'll take a look at your clothes before you leave, believe me."

"Well, when I was a kid, I watched cop shows and wanted to go undercover," Kate said dryly. "I guess this is closer to James Bond, though."

Stefan sat on the sofa between Elena and Joseph. Joseph took his son's hand and squeezed it. "We're going to get through this, Stefan," he said.

Stefan nodded, but said, "I'm scared, Dad."

"I am too, son. I know everybody in this room is scared. But we all love you and we're going to do whatever it takes to get you through this."

"I know you will," he replied.

* * *

Kate and Damon were in bed. Kate turned over so she faced Damon and he immediately took her into his arms. He nosed in her hair and said, "I feel like such a complete idiot."

"Why is that?" Kate asked.

"Here I was hardly two weeks ago, obsessing over whether you were pregnant, and irritated because you weren't, when my little brother has a serious illness. I'm an idiot."

"No you're not," Kate assured him. "But a crisis does tend to put everything else into perspective."

"You got that right," he answered. "I think this afternoon just straightened my priorities right out. When Dr. Poe said 'leukemia,' I felt like I'd been gut punched. I can't even imagine how Stefan felt. He didn't say a word on the way home. Not a word. I'm so thankful Dad's with him. I mean, I'd have insisted he stay here for a while, otherwise. I'd hate for him to be alone in the house, scared and upset."

"You don't think he'd hurt himself, do you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. But who wants to be alone when you've got this kind of news?"

"I sure wouldn't. Mama and Daddy will help if they can, you know that."

"Oh, I know. But damn. Not quite twenty-two and looking at leukemia."

"Yeah. I just hope that Genamar stuff works. I hope Elena and I can get our hands on it."

Damon held her closer. "I don't like you doing this. I don't like it a bit."

Kate kissed his chin. "I know. I'm not enthused about it, but I can't let Elena go alone, and if a cure is available, and we can access it, then I feel like we have to do this for Stefan. I know you'd do it if you could, but that's just not possible, and you know it as well as I do."

"Knowing it and being OK with it are two different things."

"I understand, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this and something bad happened." Kate didn't elaborate - she didn't have to.

Damon sighed heavily and rested his chin on her head. They said goodnight, but neither got much sleep.

* * *

Before he saw the doctor, Elena took Stefan to have a stack of tests run, including a bone marrow biopsy, which was extremely uncomfortable. At least, as the technician said, taking the biopsy from the sternum was easier than from the hip. "At least you'll be able to sit down tonight," she told him.

A couple of hours later, the two sat in a treatment room, waiting. A nurse had been in to take Stefan's vital signs, weight and medical history, which required some creative answers on his part, but he thought he managed fairly well.

Finally, a knock sounded on the door, and a woman entered. Stefan looked at her and grinned, in spite of his anxiety. Dr. Bonnie Bennett looked nothing like any doctor he imagined. She was short, to start with - shorter than Kate, even. He thought of the doctors in his time. Most were female, yes, but women were so much taller, too, and they tended to look much less feminine - at least by 21st century standards. Dr. Bennett, on the other hand, was beautiful. She had dark caramel skin and luminous green eyes. In fact, Elena felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw the stunning woman.

"I'm Dr. Bonnie Bennett, hematological oncologist. That means I treat cancers of the blood." She shook Stefan's hand, then Elena's. "I'm glad you brought someone with you. I always recommend it, but especially for the first appointment. You have so much information thrown at you, and it can be tough to process it all. If you want to get your phone out and record this consultation, that's fine with me. So, let's get started." She took her tablet and zipped over to the desired screen. "You have Acute Myeloid Leukemia, or AML, subtype M2. That means you have some maturation. It's not as severe as it could be. And you're under 25, and in otherwise good health. That's all good news."

"But?" Stefan asked.

Dr. Bennett smiled. "But, AML can be hard to treat. We have to be aggressive. We need to get you in remission as quickly as possible. That means high-dose chemotherapy. I want to admit you to the hospital in the morning to get a catheter installed in your chest, to handle the chemo. Then, the next day, I'll start the first of the chemotherapy."

"How long will I be in the hospital?"

"Depending on how well you do, probably through the weekend. Then you can go home."

"When can I go back to work?" he asked.

Dr. Bennett wrinkled her brow. "You won't. Not for a while. Have you talked to your employer? If not, I can. Most of the time, they're willing to work with you in this kind of situation."

"I know he would appreciate it if you called his boss, Dr. Bennett," Elena said.

"O.K. I'll do that as soon as we're through here. I always want to give you the chance to ask as many questions as possible, but I know you may not think of them until tomorrow, so we'll talk again then. Here's a folder of information that should help you get started on this."

"What's remission, anyway?" Stefan asked.

"It's when all the signs of cancer have disappeared from your bone marrow. Induction is the process of bringing you into remission. Then we have to talk consolidation, which is more chemo to knock out any hidden cancer cells in your body. Your lumbar puncture looked good. No sign of cells in your spinal fluid. That's what I like to see in an initial scan."

"How long will it take me to get into remission?"

"It depends, but probably a couple of weeks, minimum. Maybe as long as four weeks. I like to see remission achieved in 21 to 28 days. That drastically improves your outcome. But I'll give you a couple of weeks after induction before we start consolidation, to give you a breather. There's information in the folder about support groups, and I'll also have you see a nutritionist, to help keep you as well nourished as possible. That's important, too. I may also refer you to a therapist. We take a team approach to treatment, here."

"I have a therapist already. Can I see her?"

"Absolutely. Do you live alone?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"With my Dad," he answered.

"Good." She handed Elena a folder and another one to Stefan. "This is information for families, especially about sterile procedures. We've found that patients do much better when they stay in their homes as much as possible, but it also means you have to be very careful about infection, since your immune system will be nil. But it's all in the folders. Please read it all. I know it's a lot, but it's all important. Make sure your Dad and any loved ones involved in your care read it, too. It'll help answer their questions." She handed Stefan a card. "This has my personal cell. If you need me for anything, even if it's just to panic at 2 a.m., call me. I mean it."

"All right, Dr. Bennett. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now your pre-op instructions are in your folder. Please read and follow them. Your day will go much better if you do. I'll see you and Elena in the morning." She stood and shook hands with them and left the room.

On the way home, as they talked, Elena said, "How do you like Dr. Bennett?"

"I like her. I'm just nervous, is all. Chemotherapy is horrible. I've been reading through this stuff. Sore mouth, nausea, joint pain, hair loss, vomiting - it all sounds like torture."

Elena reached to take his hand. "I'll be here with you, every step of the way. And so will your Dad, and Damon and Kate. There are a lot of people who love you, Stefan." They were sitting in his driveway.

Stefan turned to Elena. "Is one of those people you? Do _you_ love me?"

"I think I do. No, I _know_ I do. I do love you, Stefan. I've kind of been afraid to say it - for you and for me - but I want to say it now. I love you."

That got the first real smile she had seen on Stefan's face in days. "Maybe I've been afraid to say it, too. Damon said he was afraid too, because he wasn't sure he knew what love was. I wasn't either, but I'm sure now. I love you too, Elena." He got out of the car, and when she did, he held out his arms, and she went into them gratefully. He held her a long while and then tipped her chin and kissed her. When he finally raised his head, he said, "Well, I guess there's not a better way to start down a road like this than to say 'I love you.'"

"I can't think of one," Elena answered with a smile. They walked into the house, hand in hand.

Joseph was cooking supper when they got in, but put everything on hold when he heard them. He sat them down at the kitchen table and they told him everything Dr. Bennett said, and handed him the folder. He looked through it, then said, "I think I want to go over this with Caroline. Let's eat, and then I'm going to her place so she can look at all this information." He had a strong feeling Stefan would want to be alone with his girl tonight.

Stefan smiled gratefully at his father. "OK, Dad. I'm sure she'll be glad to do that for you."

After Joseph left, Elena and Stefan cuddled on the sofa. They were silent for a while, holding each other and whispering, "I love you" now and again, just because they could.

Stefan stood, held out his hand and led Elena to his room. Even though they were alone, he closed and locked the door, and turned on one small light. He kissed her again, this time allowing heat into his kiss, and running his hand through the length of her thick hair, as it fell past her shoulders.

Elena could feel the change in Stefan's mouth and instinctively brought her hands to his face and then around to his back as they kissed more intimately than they ever had. Stefan's kiss was sure and confident, as he ran his hands down Elena's back and brought her hips to his.

"I need you, Elena," he said against her mouth. "I need to forget, just for a little while. Can you help me forget?"

"Yes, absolutely. This time belongs to us, not anyone else. This is our time, right now, Stefan," she answered.

Stefan's reply was to bring her closer to him, to kiss her more thoroughly. He loved her mouth, her soft lips, her softly curved body next to his. He watched as she unzipped his hoodie and pushed it from his shoulders, and then slid her hands underneath his T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Her shirt went next, and Stefan unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her body. He reached to unclasp her bra and it fell away, giving him his first view of her breasts. He hardly knew how to think as he cupped them in his hands, stroking the soft skin and running his mouth across them.

Elena was lost in the feeling of Stefan's hands on her skin. She ran her hands up his muscled chest and kissed him again. "You're so handsome, so sexy," she murmured.

"And you're more beautiful than I ever dreamed a woman could be," he answered, sending thrills of heat to her toes.

Somehow, they made it to the bed and lay there, kissing and touching. Stefan had kicked off his jeans and gently removed Elena's then.

"I want to touch you, Stefan," she said. This was where it all went south the first time they tried it. "Can I?"

He nodded. In fact, he thought he would explode if she didn't touch him. Her hand slipped under the waist of his boxers and she stroked his length. He had one frisson of fear shoot through him, but he resolutely pushed it away. Now was not the night for old demons to come calling. He would rebuke them by concentrating on Elena's words of love and reassurance. She managed to get his underwear completely off and grinned at the sight. He was so gorgeous. He had put on muscle and he was incredible. She stroked her hands through his hair, relishing its thick softness, and hoping if he lost it, that it would grow back in this luxuriant.

Elena slipped out of her panties and Stefan's hand found her center, feeling her wetness for him. He did this to her. This was her body's response to his. It was wonderful. He covered her nipples with his mouth as he stroked her body into a higher plane of arousal and she arched underneath his hand. She stroked his length too, and when he raised his eyes to hers, a question in them, she nodded.

At least he knew how to pleasure a woman, Stefan thought. His days as a Consort weren't completely wasted. He leveled his body over Elena's and guided himself gently inside her. Once he was seated to the hilt, he started a gentle rocking motion, designed to reach all of her pleasure zones, but this time, they were going at his pace, and he was timing his moves to her responses.

No one had ever made love to Elena like this. It was intoxicating, the way Stefan was moving inside her. She moved with him, picking up the rhythm, and he increased the pace of his thrusts, with Elena meeting every one, her hands locked to his shoulders, her body straining against his, as Stefan called on his training to give her the most pleasure he possibly could. Their climaxes were close together and Elena screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm slammed into her body. Stefan thrust several more times, finding his release, and they collapsed in a heap together on the bed. Stefan was overwhelmed - he had just had sex with a woman for the first time on his own terms. It was incredible.

Elena buried her face in Stefan's shoulder as her breathing slowed. "Thank you," she heard him whisper to her.

"You're welcome. What did I do?" she said, a smile in her voice.

"You allowed me to be a man, not a kept male."

"That's because you are a man. You're _my_ man," Elena answered.

"That would make you my woman, then, wouldn't it?" he teased.

"Yeah. And that's just fine with me. Oh, I love you, Stefan," she sighed.

He drew the comforter over their sated bodies, happy in the moment, pushing tomorrow and the coming days out of his mind. Elena was right: this was their moment in time, and he was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. "I love you so much, Elena," he managed, right before he collapsed into an exhausted slumber.

Elena snuggled against his warm, delicious body and prayed he would make a complete recovery, before she also slept.

* * *

 **Well? Da-dum! Yes, it's getting all angsty and stuff. But I said it was heating up, did I not? Soooo, I am not a medical professional. I'm a writer. I did research treatment and types of AML, but I do not pretend to vouch for the complete medical accuracy of Stefan's treatment. So, disclaimer there. Even if you haven't left a review before, I surely would appreciate you leaving one now! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Lawyers, Guns and Money

**A/N: Is the chapter title a clue? Oh yeah. Those who are rock music fans will get the reference. Otherwise, I'll explain it after the chapter. Read on, and please review! And don't forget to check out the source material, "The Boys of Colony Theta." Ratty1975 would appreciate it. Just google the title! Oh - and thanks to all who have reviewed, faved and followed! I try to thank you individually, but if I haven't, please know I truly appreciate you all reading my story! Thank you!**

 **And now, on with the show! Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Lawyers, Guns and Money**

 **April 2017**

"You're clear on how to use the wrist units? And the device?" Myra asked Kate. They were standing in the National Cemetery by the mausoleum.

She nodded. "And if we can't reach Lily right away, come back here. And do everything we can to avoid anyone in uniform."

"Right. And watch your public conduct. Just stay low," Myra said, her eyes worried. "I guarantee you're going to see behavior you find incredibly offensive, but you have to act like it's normal."

"Understood. You ready for this, Elena?"

"This is for Stefan," she said firmly. She had said goodbye to him at the house. Elena was staying with him and Joseph was with Damon. They hoped they wouldn't be gone more than a couple of days, though. Damon still wasn't happy about this excursion, but seeing how sick the chemotherapy had made Stefan, he had to agree that one round of it was enough, if at all possible.

Myra nodded. "All right then. Off you go. Godspeed."

Kate grinned, and Elena took her arm and she activated the device. They disappeared in the now familiar flash of light, and Myra sighed. If they didn't come back shortly, she would go home. She didn't think she'd sleep again until she knew they were safely back home. Kate had become like a sister to her, and the whole circle of friends was the family she never had.

* * *

 **April 2457**

The light faded and Kate and Elena looked around. The mausoleum was there, and in disrepair, as it had been when she came to meet Lily the first time. It was late afternoon, which was the safest time to travel, and they scooted behind the mausoleum, since it hid them well. Kate and Elena activated their wrist units and waited until they synchronized the time. Remembering Myra's instructions, Kate punched in Lily's Vidiphone number. A moment passed, and her face appeared on the screen. She looked shocked to see Kate.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she said.

"Can you come to the cemetery and pick us up?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely. Stay where you are and don't let anyone see you, if you can help it."

"We will."

Lily ended the call and went to her car. She couldn't believe Kate was here in this time! What had happened? And she said 'we.' Was Damon with her? Surely not. The risk would be too much.

Kate saw Lily's car pull up and she motioned to Elena. "That's her. That's Lily."

The woman got out of the car and went to meet Kate. After a brief embrace, Kate introduced Elena. "We have a problem and we hope you can help."

"Of course. Get in the car and we'll go to my place."

As the driverless car whirred through the streets, Kate and Elena gaped, open-mouthed, at a Nashville they didn't recognize. "I know where I am, but I don't know at the same time," Kate said. She knew they were on what was once Gallatin Road, but there was nothing familiar about it. Then, they saw a digital billboard advertising the Greater Tennessee Maison, featuring two Consorts - naked. Their names flashed on the board, and the rates for their hire.

"Is that what Damon and Stefan used to be?" Elena squeaked.

Kate nodded, speechless. Another sign promoted what was obviously a strip club, showing video clips of a couple of the male dancers. "Sickening," she whispered.

"Better get used to it. It's everywhere," Lily said. "Or at least get to the point where you can hide the nausea."

They were stopped at an intersection and Kate looked at a store on the right side of the road. "Down, Boy," she read on the sign. "The finest instruments and implements for male discipline by Amber Garth. 'When controlling him is your pleasure.'" A window poster showed a naked male standing, head bowed, leash around his neck, wearing what was obviously a chastiser on his genitals, hands bound behind his back. A woman stood in front of him. She was fully clothed in a gray suit, and she held what looked like a leather paddle in a pose of admonition, as if she were getting ready to beat the male with it. Kate elbowed Elena and pointed at it. Her mouth dropped open.

"Damon said one of the women who used him made him wear one of those things."

"I hate them all already," Elena said, low.

"It's bad, but remember, women are victims here, too," Lily said. "We're raised from the cradle to accept this stuff, and we've been given drugs to reinforce it. I've had my eyes opened, and change is coming. It's slow, but the wheels are turning."

"I hope so," Kate answered.

Thankfully, they arrived at Lily's home fairly quickly. "Before we go in," she said, "I want you know I bought a male. He's a retired Consort. I'm not as young as I used to be and I'd like someone around who can help me out. But he's my friend and the best companion. In my home, he's a free male. After finding out what happened to Joseph, and to other males who aren't purchased right away, I wanted to save at least one from his fate. I wish I could save them all. But I saved one."

"I understand, Lily. I'd hate for you to spend your days alone," Kate said. "I know he's in good hands with you."

"Thank you," she answered. "Let's get inside. I want to know what made you girls take this kind of risk."

They went inside and Lily's male came to meet them. "Tony, these are my friends Kate and Elena. They're the ones I told you about. Ladies, this is Anthony - Tony for short."

Tony was a handsome young male, and his eyes widened as he looked at Kate and Elena. "You're Lily's friends - from the Time Before?"

Kate nodded and held out her hand. "Yep. We are. It's so nice to meet you."

Tony shook hands with her and Elena. "I can't believe this. I really can't. Lily told me about you, but it was so hard to accept it was real."

"It is. Don't ask me how, though," Kate replied with a smile.

"Let's go into the den and sit down. Now what brings you here?" Lily asked. Tony took his seat beside her. "Is it Damon?" she asked

"No, Damon's fine, and so is Joseph. It's Stefan. That's why Elena is with us. About four weeks ago, Stefan was diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia. It's tough to treat, but Myra said there's a cure in this time. She knows what it is and can administer it, but we've got to get hold of it," Kate explained.

"He's been through the first round of chemo and he's in remission," Elena said. "But he would need another round of chemo, or the AML could come back. And it might, anyway. But Myra talked about this medication called Genamar that cures leukemia because it replicates the healthy bone marrow."

"I see," Lily said. "Well, obviously, I have to help you. I can't let Isobel lose her son like that. It would kill her."

"How did you do it?" Elena asked. "Leave your baby behind in the Colony? I know you had to, but still…"

"Walking out of that building was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life," Lily answered. "I was devastated. Every instinct I had was telling me to run back inside, find Damon, wrap him up and bring him home with me. Fortunately, I had the injection to dry my milk up, or I'd have been more of a wreck than I was already. I cried for days - weeks. My arms ached for my baby. I can't tell you how I missed him. Because of my job, I got my way and saw him, but it was for maybe a minute. Still, I actually got to kiss his sweet face and tell him I loved him before they took him away. It's more than any other woman gets. Those bitches. They took my baby boy from me. I'll do everything in my power to bring them down," Lily said, breaking down. Tony put his arm around her and held her. Clearly, he cared about her.

"You rescued me, Lily. Because of you, I have a good life. And Damon does too, now. You told me he and Kate are very happy together."

Lily sighed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Tony. I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up at Kate and Elena. "He's brought a lot of sunshine into my life. He's a good man." Tony beamed at her use of the word.

"I can tell he is," Kate replied, smiling.

"So let's talk about how to get that Genamar. Sammi Jo, Stefan's sister, is our best bet. She's in nursing school and I know she would do anything for her twin brother, up to and including stealing medication. I'll call her. We can't let Isobel know, though. She'd worry herself to death. I've been doing some checking around, though, since we met. I'd heard in the agency about The Cloud. It was some kind of storage system in the Time Before."

"Right. Cloud computing is how people store everything in our time," Elena said.

"Great. Here's the thing. There's a bank of servers in a bunker in Egypt, of all places. They're not from the Time Before, but the information stored on them is. There's this behemoth program on there called Google. Have you heard of it?"

Kate and Elena laughed. "Oh yeah. Google rules the world," Kate said.

Lily nodded. "The email program is still intact. And I can access it. My point is that there may be a way to communicate across the centuries through that program."

Elena's eyes were wide. "Through Gmail? Really? Seriously?"

"I believe so. Oddly, the information isn't protected. It's not secure. The individual accounts are password protected, but the wealth of information therein isn't. My sources tell me that this bunker was always the repository of what we call the internet, but it was never a secure location. That's what happens when you get a bunch of politicians fighting wars. At some point, the information was all copied onto new servers, and has been ever since the wars started. I suspect there have always been enough resistance fighters to make sure someone survived who could keep the information safe."

"So the truth about the Time Before is available," Kate said. "Well, it just proves what we say in my time: nothing ever disappears completely from cyberspace."

Lily laughed at that. "Apparently not. It's all very well to have the files available, but what are we looking for? The servers contain so much, it's nearly impossible to know what's important. But it may also be a way for the Brotherhood of Mars to communicate with the other cells all over the world. These servers aren't monitored - not by the UGC, anyway. They're just sitting quietly in the Egyptian desert."

Kate chuckled. "The UGC doesn't know its history. Alexandria, Egypt was the site of the world's first and finest library, before the Romans took the city. I remember reading an article about the storage of everything on the internet being on servers in Alexandria. They're far enough underground that the cooling is natural, but the dry climate keeps the servers running much longer. And even if the power was cut, the information would still be available as soon as the electricity was back on. Those servers may be older than you realize, Lily. And Alexandria has always been considered the home of the library."

Lily nodded. "So, if the UGC had any clue about world history, they might realize what's right under their noses."

"Ignorance is a blessing, in this case," Kate said.

Tony shook his head. "I really had no idea about the shadow world that existed until I came to live here with Lily."

Lily smiled at him. "If we can bring about the downfall of the UGC in our lifetime, Tony is one of the young men we're training to take on leadership roles. We need men who are intelligent, and can temper justice with mercy. Because we're going to need a lot of that when the UGC is finally defeated." She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"Yeah. Lots of people will be looking for blood and street justice," Kate said.

"Without a doubt. Sammi Jo's schedule is very hectic, so we'll probably have to meet her somewhere, but I'll send her all the particulars. I know time is of the essence," Lily thought out loud.

"It is. Myra said the Genamar has to be used within 48 hours of getting it out of storage," Elena explained.

"I thought it had a very short shelf life in that way," Lily replied. "Well, let's have dinner and I'll contact Sammi Jo. I'm a hopeless cook, but Tony's excellent. Do either of you cook?" she asked.

Elena grinned. "Kate's an awesome cook! I'm thinking of getting her to teach me."

"That's wonderful. Tony's taught me a few simple things," Lily said.

Kate said, "Well Tony, if you need a sous chef, I'm willing to help."

He smiled at her. "I'm making beef stroganoff and I hate chopping onions."

"Oh, buddy, I can break an onion down in nothing flat! Just give me a knife!"

"Really? Be my guest then," Tony answered, leading Kate into the kitchen. He showed her where the knives were and she took one and an onion, and showing him how to do it, proceeded to dice the whole thing in about a minute.

"Wow! I can't get the food processor set up that quickly!" he exclaimed.

"No, you can't. Now I love my food processor, but if you're just doing one vegetable, you can almost always chop it faster by hand. Unless you need paper thin slices or something." She nudged him with her elbow. "How does it feel to be able to eat whatever you want to?"

Tony sighed. "Wonderful. I got so tired of fruit all the time. Sometimes, I just want pizza!"

"I can imagine. Damon and Stefan were the same way. Double cheeseburgers with extra onion and pickle. There were a couple of times I had to send Damon to use some mouthwash because the onion breath about knocked me down!" Kate laughed.

Tony laughed too, and his blue eyes twinkled. Kate had a suspicion Consorts were chosen for looks as much as size, in spite of what the UCG said. You couldn't trust them for truth about anything, anyway. Tony's hair was golden blond, and he looked like a California surfer boy. All he needed was a string of pukka beads around his neck and board shorts.

As they cooked, Kate said, "I guess it's good being with Lily."

Tony nodded and stirred the browning stew meat. "It is. Closest I'll ever get to being a free male as long as the UGC is in business. So tell me: what's marriage like?"

Kate smiled at him. "It's wonderful. We profess our love for each other, and our intention to take care of each other, no matter what happens. Damon and I vowed to love, honor and keep each other all the days of our life, until death do us part."

"Sounds amazing. Is it really until death?"

"Ideally yes, but things can happen. My vows meant something to me, though. I'm counting on being there for the long haul, myself."

"I see." He stirred in silence, then, "I knew Damon. Stefan too, but not as well."

"Really? Well, I guess you would have, if you were at the Greater Tennessee Maison."

"Damon was great with the younger Consorts. He always had time for them. Being free couldn't happen to a nicer male," Tony said, a wistful tone in his voice.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I think you're a pretty good guy, yourself. You take good care of Lily. She's really happy with you, and I'm glad. I'm glad for both of you. And I hope real freedom will come in your lifetime, Tony." She patted his arm.

"Thanks, Kate."

* * *

The next morning, Lily had the news she reached Sammi Jo, who wanted to meet them at a cafe near the hospital where she was training. Only Elena and Kate went, so as not to raise any suspicions. They took the hover train.

At the cafe, which was outdoors, Kate spotted Stefan's twin immediately and went to her. They embraced and Kate introduced Elena.

"So Lily said something is up with Stefan. What is it?"

Kate explained, and watched Sammi Jo's hazel eyes moisten as she talked.

"Of course, I'll help him. What can I do?" she asked.

"Myra said we need this medication called Genamar," Kate answered.

Sammi Jo nodded. "Makes sense. It's always kept locked up because it's so expensive, and because it's very perishable."

"Yeah, Myra said she would have to use it within 48 hours of it being acquired," Kate said.

"That's right. But I'll figure something out. You know I'll do anything to help him that I can. If he needs Genamar, I'll get it."

"You're a good sister," Elena said.

"Maybe. It just pisses me off that I've never had the chance to _be_ his sister. But I can and will do this." Sammi Jo's tone was fierce. "I'll let Lily know what I can do. With her connections, she may be able to help, too. By the way, isn't Tony the cutest thing?"

"He's a doll," Kate answered. "So sweet and funny. Lily's not lonely anymore, and I'm glad."

"Me too," Sammi Jo said. She looked at Elena. "You coming along on this crazy trip says a lot about your commitment to my twin brother. I'm impressed."

"I love him, Sammi Jo. What else could I do? I couldn't let Kate go by herself!"

"What's he like? I saw him only for that short time," she asked.

Elena thought about it. "Well, he's kind of quiet. He loves to read and I guess his favorite way of relieving stress is by running. He has a good sense of humor, and he's so kind. He doesn't like seeing anything or anyone in pain. He has such compassion for other living things. But he has a wild streak, too. He went whitewater rafting with me and he really had a great time. He's just…" her voice trailed off.

"Stefan's a good boyfriend, a good son and a good brother," Kate said. "He and Damon are close and they'd die for each other. They're really tight. Damon's so paternal about him sometimes, though, it tickles me. It's like he's the dad and not Joseph. But Joseph's wonderful, too. He was so thrilled to meet you. I don't know how much Isobel and Lily have told you, but Joseph had a hard time here. He is so deeply grateful to have a family now. It touches my heart how much he loves his boys. If Damon and I manage to get pregnant, he's going to be an incredible grandfather."

Sammi Jo's eyes went wide. "Pregnant?" she whispered. "But…"

"The vaccine doesn't cause infertility. That's the other shot they get. That's why boys are stopped about every two years or so," Kate said softly.

"Shit," Sammi Jo breathed. "Another lie. You never get to the end of them, do you?"

"Not that I've found. I always expect to find out some other horrible thing about this time," Kate replied, rolling her eyes.

"How about this? I ran across it in the geriatric home I visited a few days ago for my rotation." Sammi Jo slid a brochure across the table to Kate and Elena. They looked at it, with a growing sense of horror. Kate caught the significance first.

"Oh my God. It _is_ 'Logan's Run!'" she said. The brochure described in glowing terms the "spa" catering to elderly males. It went on about "doing the best for the male who has given you so many years of dedicated service and obedience. You want his last days to be happy, don't you?" Kate swallowed back the active nausea threatening to overtake her. Apparently, the "spa" experience was a week of pampering and "sumptuous meals with every luxury," culminating in a happy "last sleep" as gas was pumped into the male's room, "euthanizing him in peace and comfort."

"Calling them monsters doesn't even start the party," Kate growled. "They took every concept born in Nazi Germany and refined it to an art."

Elena was pale with shock. "I can't even think about this," she said.

"I know it sounds awful, but at least the males sent here die in peace," Sammi Jo said. "They're happy. They don't know. But they're not all this lucky."

"Some _do_ know what's going to happen to them?" Elena croaked.

Sammi Jo nodded slowly. "All part of nursing school training, the things you learn. Believe me, the Nazi death camps have nothing on the death industry in this day and age. That's one reason I joined the Brotherhood. Most nurses are members, it turns out. You can't reconcile your oath to care for people when you're leading them to their deaths."

"How do these people sleep at night?" Elena said.

"They're bred to be psychopaths."

"Sounds like it," was Kate's answer. She looked at her wrist unit. "We need to get going. It was wonderful to see you again."

"In spite of the subject matter," Sammi Jo said grimly.

"Yeah, but let Lily know what you can do."

"I'll have an answer in a day or so."

"Sounds good," Kate said.

Sammi Jo hugged Elena. "Thank you for loving my brother."

"You're welcome. But he's easy to love," Elena answered, smiling.

"I know he is. Travel safely."

"Will do," Kate said and she and Elena walked to the hover train stop.

* * *

The ride back to Lily's place from the hospital took about 30 minutes. It was about where the city of Franklin used to be, south of town. Lily lived near what had been called Madison, north of Nashville. She was fairly close to the National Cemetery.

They were quiet, both thinking about their sobering conversation with Sammi Jo. Then, Elena poked Kate and nodded toward a young male who was standing next to the window. He held on to a strap on the support post and he was looking straight ahead. There were three women standing close to him, and they were all groping him and making lewd comments. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was often tough to tell male ages, but she guessed he wasn't much older than Stefan. The train stopped and he started to get off, but the women held him back and continued molesting him. Kate glanced at the clock. It was close to seven, and she knew that was his curfew. Unaccompanied males couldn't be on the streets after 7 p.m. The train started moving again and the male was nearly in tears.

"Mistresses, please. I have to be home by seven!" he exclaimed. "My Mistress will be looking for me and I don't want to run into the Enforcers! Please let me get off at the next stop!" He was clearly desperate.

The women had obviously been drinking though, and were feeling obnoxious. One slurred, "C'mon now, Pretty One. I'll take you home with me and you can pleasure me all night. Goddess, but I'd love a ride on you!"

"I c-can't, Mistress! Please, I have to go home!" he pleaded.

The woman snorted and continued fondling him. "You boys are all the same. Let a woman start touching you and you have to go home all of a sudden. Tease. That's all you are."

"Yeah! Just a little slut tease!" another of the women said and rubbed against him lewdly.

"You know you love this, you little whore!" the third woman said.

The boy was crying in earnest. "Mistresses, I can't. I'll get a beating for sure! Please don't keep me from leaving at this stop!"

"You insolent boy!" The woman spat, slapping his face - and Kate abruptly ran out of tolerance. She made her way across the aisle, ignoring Elena's frightened expression.

"Sisters, that's enough. More than enough. He's not your male," she said. "He could get in serious trouble if he's out after curfew, with the Enforcers and with his Mistress. Don't you care?" She barely noticed the short-haired woman sitting a couple of rows back, observing the scene.

"What are you, one of those male-loving do-gooders?" the main offender slurred.

Kate sneered at the woman. "My mother just taught me not to put my hands on what didn't belong to me. She said it was rude." She led the boy back across the aisle and stood in front of him. "If you get off at the next stop, can you make it home in time?"

He nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The train stopped, and Kate escorted the male to the door of the train. He had fifteen minutes to get home by curfew. "Th-thank you again, Mistress. So much!" he stammered.

"Glad to help," Kate answered, and returned to her spot on the train. Elena looked apprehensively at her, but she just shrugged. The three women jeered and insulted Kate the rest of the way to their stop, but she ignored them completely. When they finally left, Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you said anything to them," Elena whispered.

"I felt sorry for him. If they hadn't slapped him, I probably would've stayed out of it, but that was the last straw," she answered, also in hushed tones.

When they got off the train, they walked for a few dozen feet, when two women in uniform approached them. Enforcers. Kate and Elena looked at each other. This couldn't be good.

"Sisters, I am senior Enforcement Officer Leda Mize and this is junior officer Tatum Belanger. We need you to come with us."

"What's going on sisters?" Elena said.

"We've been notified that you were party to an incident where you displayed unwomanly behavior and we're to detain you for questioning as possible terrorists," Mize said.

"Are you serious?" Kate said. "We haven't done anything wrong." Elena, in the meantime, was sending a frantic text message to Lily on her wrist unit.

"That's for an investigator to determine," she answered. "You're being detained. Come with us. Now."

Kate nodded at Elena. No use in creating more issues. They followed the women to their vehicle and were ushered inside.

When they arrived at what used to be a Metro police station, the officers scanned Kate's and Elena's wrist units and put them in separate interrogation rooms. Kate took a seat at the table and tried to look unconcerned. She assumed she was being watched.

Time passed and no one came in to question her. Kate was just glad Myra had given them both good false IDs for their units. She was terrified, but refused to show it. Not in front of these idiots. She knew Lily would get there as soon as she could, and hopefully, could get them out of this mess. But Kate didn't regret taking up for that kid. Her inner Crusader Rabbit popped its ears up and she _had_ to do something.

Finally, a woman walked into the interrogation room. She looked extremely ticked off. "All right, Mrs. Frost. I'm investigator Linda McClain. You're being detained on suspicion of being a terrorist. Our CC Officer, Tana LeCroix said you had a verbal altercation with three women over a male while on the hover train. Is that correct?"

"Not exactly, no," Kate answered. She knew the CC was the Correctness Corps, or what functioned as their secret police. Myra had told her about them. She recalled the other woman on the train and figured she was the one who sold them down the river.

The investigator's eyes widened at Kate's words. "If that's not what happened, then enlighten me. Officer LeCroix said you rather noisily objected to the women touching the boy. You know that's perfectly acceptable."

"Is slapping him when he hasn't done anything acceptable, too?" Kate snapped.

McClain pursed her lips. "Hmmm. Tell me exactly what happened, then."

"The boy was going home," Kate explained. "The women were groping him and making the usual crude remarks, but he didn't do anything. Didn't react. Then, they actively prevented him from getting off at his stop. It was twenty minutes until curfew, and they physically held him back and wouldn't allow him off the train. He pleaded with them to allow him to leave. He wasn't insolent or insubordinate in any way. He just asked them to please allow him to leave, that he didn't want a beating from his Mistress, or to run into any Enforcers who might catch him out after curfew."

The investigator leaned against the wall. "I see. Then what happened?" Suddenly, this was sounding less and less like a violation of the unwritten codes of womanly behavior.

"Then, the male said again he would surely be beaten if they didn't allow him to leave at the next stop, and one of the women slapped his face. All three of them had been drinking. I could smell the alcohol from my spot."

"She slapped his face?" McClain said, sounding a little doubtful.

"Yes she did, Sister. Hard enough to turn his head. At that point, I just lost my temper. This boy was only trying to get home, to serve his Mistress, I'm sure. I tried being reasonable and told them enough was enough and they needed to let the boy leave. They yelled at me, so I just led him back over to where I was standing and escorted him to the door at the next stop. That was the beginning and end of the situation. The women ridiculed me until they got off the train, but I ignored them."

"I don't understand why you'd take up for a male like that if you didn't know him or his Mistress," the investigator said.

Kate shrugged. "Common decency. My mother raised me to believe males are to be protected and cherished. If that's the case, how could a right thinking woman stand silently by while three drunks abused an innocent male who didn't belong to any of them?"

"So if he had belonged to one of the women, you wouldn't have intervened?"

"I wouldn't have had the right to. If his Mistress slaps him, that's punishment. Not how I'd do it, but I couldn't have said anything. What a Mistress does with her male is none of my business." It galled Kate to say the words, but she knew their freedom, and ultimately, Stefan's life were at stake.

"Hmm," McClain said again. She knew Tana LeCroix, and she also knew the woman had been extremely bitter and angry since the disappearance of her male, Joseph. It wouldn't be out of character for her to overreact to a situation like this. "So how would _you_ have punished him?" she asked.

Fortunately, Kate knew how to answer the question. "If I needed to punish a male, I'd march him straight home, tie him to my scolding rings and paddle his behind. Then, he would be confined to his room the rest of the day so he could think about what he did. Public punishment is certainly humiliating, but it can also make a boy sullen, which in turn leads to more punishment. I have better things to do with my time - and frankly, more interesting things to do with a boy."

The investigator snickered at that and Kate breathed a tiny inward sigh of relief. Maybe she and Elena would get out of here with their hides intact, after all.

"Well, your friend, Mrs. Gilbert, tells pretty much the same story. Of course, we'll review the train's video for another look."

"I think you'll find it corroborates everything I've told you," Kate said.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"I'm not afraid of the train video. Open the 10 p.m. newscast with it. Fine with me." Offering to put the video on TV was as effective now as it was in the 21st century, judging by the look on McClain's face. "After the reports of what was being done to the males at the Greater Tennessee Maison, the outrage was real. A lot of women were really upset about how those boys were treated. There's nothing unusual in being upset about a male being abused, as far as I can see," Kate said.

The investigator tapped her foot for a moment. You wanted to believe your CC officers, but McClain couldn't see where this woman's behavior was that appalling. All she did was tell some drunk women they didn't need to be slapping around a male who didn't belong to them. And they didn't. Groping, fondling, suggestive remarks, catcalling - that was all normal. But slapping a male because he wanted to get home before curfew? That crossed a line. Technically, LeCroix should have cited the women for breaking the laws concerning male treatment, not turned this woman in. But it was a CC-reported violation. She couldn't just let this woman get off scot-free.

A knock sounded on the door. McClain answered it. "Yes?"

Kate tuned in her teacher hearing and listened as hard as she could. She picked up "Lily Lockwood" and "intelligence."

"This woman was in intelligence?" McClain asked.

"She was. I don't know about your detainees. She came for them. It's possible. I just don't know."

The investigator slammed her palm against the wall and cursed fluently. Her day was falling apart. First, three drunks abuse a male in public, then a CC officer turns in the woman who called their hands on it, and then, to top it off, they might be intelligence! What an unholy mess. The paperwork alone was going to be a nightmare. And if the Intelligence Service was involved, they could all be swinging in the wind by morning. "I'll see her in my office," McClain told the woman at the door. She turned to Kate. "My day has just gone straight to hell. I'll deal with you and your friend." She slammed the door and Kate was left alone. She prayed fervently she would see her time and her husband again. The night before was the first night she hadn't slept in the same bed as Damon since she found him. She hadn't slept well without him. She missed him. If she got back to 2017, she was never leaving again.

* * *

 **Evil cliffhanger... The chapter name references a song by the awesome Warren Zevon. You can hear the Z-Man sing it on a 1988 David Letterman show on YouTube. "Lawyers, guns and money won't get me out of this..."**

 **Review, please?**


	22. Chapter 22: Up on a Tightrope

**A/N: So do we resolve the cliffhanger? Read on to find out! Thanks again to all who have followed and faved and reviewed! I appreciate you! Thanks always to ratty1975 for his constant support and use of his source material, "The Boys of Colony Theta." Read - and review!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **April 2457**

Kate sat in the interrogation room, eyes closed, determined to hold it together. She hoped Elena was all right.

Elena was trembling. She could have killed Kate for saying anything to those horrible women. But if Kate were any different, she wouldn't have rescued Damon, or Stefan. And Elena would still be hoping for the right guy to come along. It was just in Kate's nature to take up for the underdog. And it wasn't like Elena didn't know there were risks attached to this fractured fairytale. In fact, she volunteered for it. She chewed her nails and waited.

"Mrs. Lockwood, what can I do for you?" Investigator McClain had Lily in her office.

"Investigator, let's cut the mutual bullshit. One of your overzealous CC officers detained my guests on a completely bogus charge. Good thing it wasn't me who interrupted their little grope fest. I'd have slapped the hell out of the woman who abused that poor boy. All Mrs. Frost did was lead him away from them and escort him off the train." Elena caught her up by text. "I fail to understand why there's a problem."

"Officer LeCroix felt…" but Lily interrupted her.

"Oh my Goddess! Tana LeCroix? She's in the CC now? You know she lost her male, Joseph, in that fiasco with Dr. Myra Sullivan. She's not stable."

"I knew about it. How did _you_ know?" Then McClain remembered Lily Lockwood was retired Intelligence and probably still had friends on the inside.

"I don't have to answer that. Why wasn't LeCroix relieved of duty after the incident?" Lily snapped.

"She took a two-week leave of absence," McClain answered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that's_ enough time," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You know that kind of thing is out of my hands. I don't make those determinations. It's not exactly like I'm her superior officer."

"I realize that, but Sister, what those women did is a direct violation of the Code of Male Treatment and Behavior. The only time a woman may punish a male who does not belong to her is if said male is causing some kind of public disturbance, or is hurting a woman or something of that nature. This boy only wanted to go home. Officer Belanger showed me the video from the train while I waited for you. This goes far beyond ridiculous." Lily had this woman over a barrel and she knew it. So did the investigator.

* * *

 **2017**

Myra was on pins and needles, wondering what was going on with Kate and Elena. The communications blackout was the worst part of all this. She knew it would take two or three days, minimum, but that didn't mean she wasn't anxious most of the time.

Shaun was out with Damon and Joseph, and she heard him come in.

"Heard anything?" he asked.

"Not yet," she answered, and came out of the kitchen. She nearly fainted when she saw Shaun. All his beautiful hair was gone! He was bald! "W-what did you do?" she stammered.

He rubbed his head. "Well, Damon told me that a bunch of the guys at the guitar factory where he and Stefan work have shaved their heads, you know, to support him. So we did it, too."

"We? Who is _we_?" Myra asked, dreading the answer.

"Me, Joseph and Damon. We did it today."

Myra swallowed. "I really get that you all want to show solidarity with Stefan, but _this_? Oh, heavens. Is there a gun at Damon's house?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because Kate is going to _shoot_ Damon when she sees him!" It made Myra a little sick to think of all Damon's beautiful, lustrous black hair lying on a salon floor, let alone Shaun's.

"Why would it be such a big deal?" Shaun was genuinely puzzled. Hair grew back, after all.

Myra shook her head. Even in an age of gender equality, men still sometimes didn't get the subtle things. "Because… oh, I can't explain it. I'm not real happy with you, myself. I wish you'd mentioned it to me."

Shaun was indignant. "Listen here, Myra. I'm not your _boy_ anymore," he snarled. "You don't own me. If I want to shave my head, I'll do it!"

She looked shocked. "I didn't say you had to ask permission, but it's considerate to at least mention what you were going to do! We are a couple, after all. Telling me about it would have been nice, O.K.? Just so I'd know. And you don't have to be ugly about it, either." She was hurt.

Shaun hung his head. "I'm sorry, Myra. I shouldn't have said that. It was uncalled for." He went to her and put his arms around her. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," she said. "I guess I'm just being oversensitive because I'm so worried about Kate and Elena."

"No, I was being a jackass. I think we're all gonna be on edge until they're back and safe." He held her close and she sighed.

"I hope they're all right. At this point, I almost don't care if they get the Genamar. I just want them back safely. Dr. Bennett knows what she's doing for Stefan."

"They'll get it and they'll come back safe and sound," he said, trying to sound reassuring. He was worried too, though.

Myra's and Shaun's anxiety, however, couldn't touch Damon's. He was a basket case. It was part of the reason he agreed to having his head shaved. He could deal with Kate's anger when she got home. He had to do _something_. She just had to get home, and every passing hour was taking its toll on him. Joseph and Stefan were camped out at his place with him, and Joseph called Caroline to ask if she could get something for Damon to help him sleep. She said she could and went by her office to grab some samples of anti-anxiety medications.

When she got to the house, she saw the men sitting in the living room and her jaw went slack. She knew, of course, that Stefan lost his hair from the chemo. But to see Joseph and Damon with shaved heads was a shock. She didn't even bother saying hello. The first words out of her mouth were, "Kate's going to _kill_ you, Damon."

"I told him that," Joseph said.

"And as for you," Caroline said to Joseph, "I'd have liked some advance notice you were going to do this."

"Well, it's my hair and my son." Joseph's tone was much milder than Shaun's was, but only the fact they were talking about his son kept Caroline from laying into him about it.

"You guys shouldn't have done that," Stefan said. "You didn't have to, and I don't want Caroline and Kate mad at you." The thought of facing Kate's wrath was not pleasant. Stefan had been on the receiving end once, when Kate thought he wasn't being as nice to Joseph as he should have been. He wasn't interested in repeating the experience.

Damon did look apprehensive. He talked a good game, but when it came down to it, Kate was on what could be a dangerous undertaking, and coming home and seeing his head slick as a peeled onion wasn't going to sit well with her. He wanted to support his brother, but also wanted a happy wife. However, done was done, and his hair would grow back. Maybe not fast enough to suit Kate, but it would grow again. He pulled on his sneakers. "I'm going for a run. Want to come with me, Dad?" He had to do something to purge his jitters.

"Sure. I'll come along," Joseph answered.

"I'll just hang out here until you two get back," Caroline said.

"You can go home. I'll be fine," Stefan said.

"We haven't talked in a while. This is a good opportunity," she replied.

"True," he answered. He wanted to run with Damon and Joseph, but simply didn't have the stamina to do it. He did well to walk to the mailbox and back, these days.

When they were alone, Stefan sighed. "Kate is gonna be severely pissed at Damon for shaving his head. She loves his hair." He rubbed his own bare scalp.

"Hair grows back. How are you?"

"Worried. But as long as they get back safely, I'm good. Damon's about to go bananas, though. He's terrified something bad has happened and that's why they're not back yet. That's why Dad called you about the meds for him. He's really on that razor's edge."

"So's Myra. We're all a little anxious, I think," she answered.

"I'm not worth all this worry and risk," Stefan said. "I'm just an ex-whore."

Caroline smacked his arm. "I told you I didn't want to hear that word come out of your mouth!"

"C'mon, Caroline. It's the truth. I don't want people risking their lives for me! Why should anyone do this for me?"

She closed her eyes, then said, "Stefan, people take risks and go the extra mile for people they _love_! Kate loves you! Elena loves you! We all love you: me, Joseph, Myra, Shaun - all of us. Don't you realize that?" Being a Consort did more damage to Stefan's psyche than Caroline realized. He still had a deep feeling of unworthiness. She looked at him, and misery haunted his green eyes. She knew chemotherapy could certainly affect someone's emotional state, but she also knew Stefan well enough to understand he still had so many issues with his previous life. She took his hand and then slipped her arm around his shoulders.

"It's dangerous for them to be there, Caroline. They just don't know. You never know who's watching, who's paying attention to you!"

"I'm sure Myra told them all about that, Stefan. They'll be careful."

"There's no way to be careful enough. You don't understand. Everybody's watched and you never know who'll turn you in. You can't trust anyone!"

Caroline felt tremendous pity for the young man in her arms. Of course, she knew how pervasive Big Sister was in that time - Joseph had told her plenty. And there was no overstating the risk. Caroline just had to trust that Kate and Elena would do their best to be careful.

* * *

 **2457**

"So how much is it going to cost to make all this go away?" Lily asked in a bored tone.

"You think you can bribe me?" McClain said, outraged.

"Never even entertained the idea. How much will ease Tana LeCroix's offended sensibilities?"

"A CC officer? You think _they_ can be bribed?"

"Oh, I know they can," Lily raised her eyebrows. "But I'm not talking about a bribe. That implies someone is being asked to do something illegal for money. It's such an ugly word, don't you think?"

"So if it's not a bribe, what is it then?" McClain snapped.

Lily smiled coldly, leaned back in her seat and steepled her fingers. "Let's call it - _appeasement_. Smoothing her ruffled feathers. Compensation for losing her male, if you will. And if she drops the complaint, it all goes away. Including the paperwork for you. It'll be like they were never here."

The investigator muffled a curse. She hated dealing with intelligence officers. They always knew your weak spots. And they always got their way. Lily Lockwood could probably produce intelligence dossiers on her, LeCroix, and every woman in the office.

"I'm waiting, Sister. Don't give me a reason to contact my friends still with the company. You know we don't like the Correctness Corps all that much. They cause us entirely too many problems." It was the truth. Lily could name half a dozen instances where she was lead agent on cases that were either created by the CC, or blown to hell by an officer who couldn't help herself. The High Council loved their little pets, though, and wouldn't hear of disbanding the Corps. No matter what, they could always count on the CC officers' unwavering loyalty, no matter how ridiculous the circumstances might be. Except a CC officer would even turn in a member of the High Council if she thought the female was displaying unwomanly behavior, or if she thought there was advancement available. Most totalitarian regimes were snake pits, and the UGC & Co. was no exception.

McClain sighed. "Let me make a phone call or two," she said.

"Please do. I have plenty of time," Lily answered pleasantly.

McClain picked up the phone, then put it down. "Are these women with the company?" she asked.

Lily gave the investigator a wry grin. "You know I'm not at liberty to tell you that. Suffice it to say they're guests in my home."

McClain pressed her lips together. So Lily Lockwood was retired? Ha. These women were probably company agents and she was probably their handler. Suddenly, getting them all out of her precinct became of paramount importance. There was no telling what they were going to put in their report as it was. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Lily said sweetly.

The investigator went to a desk in a quiet corner of the room and placed a call to her captain. She explained the situation. There was a brief silence as the woman pondered the situation.

"So essentially, this was just the CC officer seeing something that rubbed her the wrong way, correct?" the captain asked.

"That's about it, Captain."

"Have you seen the train video?"

"I watched it. It corroborates their stories. They didn't resist the officers who detained them. Their conduct has been exemplary. They both readily answered the questions I asked. Leave it to a CC officer to screw the pooch. I think the best thing is to let Lockwood write a check, give it to LeCroix, get these women out of my precinct and go on to actual police work. I don't like the thought of having three intelligence agents around here."

"I don't blame you. I'm not wild about the idea, myself," the captain said. "You've got my blessing. Get this resolved if at all possible."

"Will do."

McClain walked back into her office. Lily handed her an envelope. "Ten thousand Credits. That ought to soothe the officer's bruised feelings, don't you think?"

"I should hope so." She looked in the envelope and saw two checks: one for LeCroix, and a check for a thousand Credits made out to her. "What's this? I told you I couldn't be bribed!"

"It's not a bribe, Sister. It's a - fee for services. Compensation for your time spent having to deal with such a trivial matter instead of working on real cases. You're welcome to say I was paying back a loan, if you have to explain it at any point." Lily was pleased with herself for being able to slip so easily back into her agent persona. That was the other thing about totalitarian governments: money would buy a woman's way out of nearly everything.

"I see. I'll go call LeCroix and speak with her." McClain went back to the phone in the corner and called the CC officer. "Officer LeCroix, McClain here. Would a fine of say, ten thousand Credits paid to your personal account be sufficient to cover the train violation? If you dropped the report and agreed the fine was sufficient, you'll save me a hell of a lot of paperwork."

LeCroix knew exactly what was going on, but 10,000 Credits _was_ a lot of money. Enough to buy another male, in fact. Two if she got them from the same vendor who sold Joseph to her. Yes, two males to service her would be very satisfactory. "I think that would be suitable, Sister," she said.

"Excellent. I have the fine ready for you whenever you'd like to come and pick it up."

"I'll be there tomorrow. Thank you for working with me, Investigator."

"Oh no, Sister. Thank _you_." McClain ended the call and went back to her office. "It's all arranged. You can wait in the main lobby for your guests."

Lily stood, her piercing blue eyes boring into the investigator's. "I appreciate your willingness to resolve this situation amicably."

"I'd better not ever see those two in my precinct again. Or you either," McClain said, her tone dark.

Lily smirked at McClain. Kate would have recognized the expression immediately. "Your attitude, Sister. Be careful. Someone might decide it needs - adjusting." Her voice was soft, but menacing. She nodded to the investigator and walked out of the office.

Linda McClain watched her go, angry, but unable to act on it. Lily was right. Someone might pay her a visit in the future. She stormed out of her office, and went to the interrogation rooms. She yanked open the door of the room where Elena sat. The girl looked up, frightened. "Lily Lockwood's in the lobby waiting for you. Get out of here," McClain said. Elena stood and made her way out of the room, edging past the investigator and leaving as quickly as she could.

When she got to the room where Kate was, she did the same thing. Kate, however, looked her right in the eyes. She didn't say a word, but the expression on her face spoke volumes. McClain was a good seven or eight inches taller, but she obviously didn't intimidate this woman. Kate went to the door of the precinct, McClain right behind her. Before she left, she turned to the investigator. All she said was, "Good evening," but it had all the venom of "screw you." McClain shook her head. Kate Frost, if that was her real name, made a scary agent.

The women saw Lily in the lobby and she just gestured to the door. They climbed into her car. Elena thanked her profusely. Kate sat, stunned. "Yes, Lily. Thank you," she said. They drove for a few minutes when she said, "Stop. I'm going to be sick." Lily dialed in the command, and as soon as the car stopped, Kate was out the door and retching in the bushes.

Lily helped her back into the car and Kate burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I could have ruined everything! I thought I couldn't stand by and watch those bitches abuse that kid, but I should have kept my mouth shut. My recklessness could have cost Stefan his life!" She cried harder.

Lily took her hand. "No, Kate. Standing by silently is how our society got to this point. We haven't had enough people who were willing to stand up and say something was wrong." She handed Kate a box of tissues she kept in the car. "The good news is that Sammi Jo can get the Genamar. She's working the late shift tonight and can get it before she leaves. She's doing inventory."

"Well, that _is_ good news," Elena said. "When can she get to your place with it?"

"She said first thing in the morning."

"That's a relief," Elena answered. "I'm guessing our folks are worried about us, and I know Kate's missing Damon something awful."

"And we need to get back before I do something else really stupid that gets us arrested for something and Lily can't get us out of it," Kate said bitterly. "I hope we didn't jeopardize your life in some way."

"No, I'll be fine," Lily assured her. "You'll feel better once we get back and get some dinner. I left Tony cooking what he promised was something spectacular. And you'll have to eat it, or his feelings will be hurt."

"O.K.," was all Kate said.

When they got to Lily's place, Tony was still cooking and Kate went to the guest room to fall apart again. How could she have been so stupid? The stakes were too high for that kind of crap! She was lying in a pool of self-flagellation when someone knocked on the door. Tony peeked around it. "Kate? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, come on in," she said, in a voice still raspy with tears.

He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. "Kate, I know you think you shouldn't have done what you did, but I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking up for a poor male who needed some help. Most women wouldn't have. Not now. I know what happened, and it could have happened to any woman who had a sense of decency. I didn't have to deal with it much as a Consort, but once I got rid of that red collar, I was fair game. If Lily isn't with me, I have to watch it. I've been groped, propositioned, catcalled, and yes, kept from leaving a train or public place. Fortunately, as a former Consort, I could pretty much tune most of it out, including the groping. They quit when they found out they weren't going to get a reaction out of me, physically or emotionally." He chuckled.

"These women are worse perverts than any man I've ever met," Kate said, shaking her head.

He gave her a little shrug. "There were times I so wished someone would tell those crazy women to knock it off, that there was someone who was willing to stand up for me. That boy will never forget you. He'll always remember at least one woman was brave enough to say he was being abused." Tony smiled at her, and then hugged her. "Thank you," he said.

"No. Thank _you_ ," she answered and sniffed. "I miss Damon. I know it's only been a couple of days, but I miss him."

Tony smiled at her. "Every male in this world wants to belong to someone who will miss him. Damon has that, and his freedom. He's an incredibly lucky man. But come on into the kitchen. I've got a new recipe I'm trying out on you all."

"O.K. I'll be there in a few minutes," Kate replied. Tony patted her shoulder and left the room.

The smells in the kitchen were divine, and as Tony presented plates to the ladies, Kate sniffed appreciatively. "It smells and looks wonderful, Tony," she said.

"Thank you. It's parmesan crusted Dover sole with a lemon-caper sauce, mashed potatoes and roasted asparagus."

"Wow. I need this recipe," Kate answered.

He grinned. "Damon cooks, doesn't he?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, and he's a good cook. But so am I. Sometimes we argue about who's the better cook. I get him on baking, though. I'm a much better baker."

Tony's meal got rave reviews, which pleased him no end. "You ladies are spoiling me with compliments," he said. Lily hugged him. "You should be spoiled. I enjoy spoiling you." She softly kissed his hair and Kate could see there was genuine affection between them.

"Guys, I'm worn out. I know Elena is," Kate said after they had talked a while. "After our too-exciting day, we need to get some sleep. Hopefully, Sammi Jo will have good news for us tomorrow."

"You're right. I'm faded," Elena agreed. The two went to their respective rooms, where Kate prayed fervently that Sammi Jo would come through with the Genamar, and that this was the last night she would spend in this century, or away from her husband. She missed Damon more than she thought possible. She wanted to kiss him and run her hands through his thick, soft hair.

Elena woke while the light was still gray. She could hear voices outside the door. She got up, opened the door and saw Sammi Jo talking to Lily and Tony. Sammi Jo handed Lily a metalized pouch. "Is that it? That's the Genamar?" she asked.

"Yep. That's it," Sammi Jo answered.

"I hope you don't get into any trouble. We've had enough of that for a lifetime," Elena sighed.

The woman shrugged. "I don't care. This is for my twin brother. Besides, I got it before it was counted as inventory. They'll just think they got shorted one at the company, that's all. Where's Kate?"

"Still asleep," Elena answered.

"Not now. I'm up," Kate said sleepily, coming out of the bedroom.

Sammi Jo turned to her and hugged her. "I wanted to see you before you left. What you did yesterday was beyond brave. Believe me, I'd have your back, too. Because of what you did, I'll speak up the next time I see a male being abused. I'll think how that could be my twin brother. Or Damon. Or any of the other half-brothers I have."

Kate smiled. "I appreciate it, Sammi Jo. I'll take Stefan your love."

"Do that. Tell him he may be 400 years in the past, but he's still my twin and I know he's there. Give him a big hug for me and be the sister to him I can't be."

"I will, Sammi Jo. I promise," Kate replied.

"Thank you so much, Sammi Jo," Elena said. "Now Stefan has a real shot at a cure. Thank you."

"My pleasure." She left quickly, so as to be home before any Enforcers were out, looking for the missing Genamar.

"We need to leave early," Lily said. "This stuff has a very limited window of potency. You need to get it to Myra as soon as you can."

Tony had been up for some time and had a large breakfast cooked. As they ate, Kate tried to apologize for her hasty behavior again.

"Kate, it's all right. I don't fault you for it," Lily answered.

"And you know I don't," Tony chimed in.

"I know," she said. "But it still bothers _me_."

Elena patted her arm. "It's O.K. All's well that ends well, right? And we have the Genamar."

"O.K."

They ate and made ready to leave. Tony insisted on going with them. "I've got to see how this thing works. Besides, I like you two and I want to see you off."

When they finally arrived at the cemetery, carrying the cold pack surrounding the Genamar, they all got out of the car and went to the mausoleum. Tony hugged them both and gave them long kisses, for good measure. "I probably won't see you again, so I can do that," he said. "I can't tell you how much I admire both of you." He hugged them again and stepped back.

Lily hugged them too, and said, "Try contacting me in the cloud. I hope we can maintain a better line of communication than we have. Here's the email name I've chosen. Try sending me something when you get back - at least that you got home safely. If I can reply, I will. And if I can, then keep me posted about Stefan's progress so I can tell Isobel and Sammi Jo. If he's going to be all right, I feel good about telling Isobel."

"I'll do it," Elena promised. She looked over at Kate, who was calibrating the device, just as Myra instructed her to do.

"It's ready," Kate said. "Let's get out of here. We love you, Lily and Tony, but we've been here long enough."

"I know," Lily said with a smile. "Go safely."

Elena clutched the Genamar in one hand and held on to Kate's arm with the other. "Take care of each other," Kate said as she activated the device. The air shimmered as it always did, then the world tilted and they were gone.

"Wow," Tony said, looking at the empty space.

"I know," Lily replied. They made their way out of the cemetery and back home.

* * *

The earth stopped moving and the shimmer faded. Kate and Elena looked around to see the mausoleum in pristine condition, thankfully. Kate took her cell from her pocket and checked the date - two days after they left, in 2017.

"We made it. I'll call Myra," she said.

"Thank God," Elena sighed.

"Amen to that." Kate dialed Myra's number.

The phone rang twice and Myra picked up. "You're back? And safe?"

"Yes, we're fine," Kate said. "Just need a ride."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kate tried Damon's cell, but there was no answer. He might still be asleep. It was Saturday. Spring break was the previous week, so Kate didn't have school, which was fortunate.

The two didn't say a great deal as they waited for Myra. Kate was still irritated with herself, and Elena was just anxious. Finally, they saw Myra's familiar sedan pull up and she got out. "I am SO glad to see you!" she exclaimed, as she hugged them.

Elena handed her the Genamar and Kate put the device in the car. "I never want to see that thing again," she said. Myra looked at her strangely, but Elena shook her head, so she didn't say anything else.

"I'll drop you off first, Kate. The guys are hanging out at your place. Then I'll get Stefan and we'll go to my place. I think I figured out a way to get some of his marrow. If I can access his sternum port, I can get it from there, like Dr. Bennett does. Then I'll treat it and infuse it and we'll see."

"I hope this works," Kate said.

"It will," Myra answered. "I've done this before. The cure rate is as close to 100 percent as you can get in medicine."

They pulled into the drive at Kate's house and got out of the car. Myra had wrestled with herself about whether to tell Kate about Damon's new haircut, but decided she had to stay out of it. They went into the house. Joseph was cooking breakfast. He looked out of the kitchen and ran to Kate.

"You're back and you're all right! Did you get the Genamar? Are you OK?" he was babbling.

"We're fine, and yes, we got the Genamar, and…" and Kate really looked at Joseph. "What did you do to your hair? Why?"

"Just got it buzzed. To support Stefan," he answered. "That's fantastic about the Genamar." He turned to see Stefan coming from the back room, pulling on a shirt. "Did you hear that? They got the Genamar!" he exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Stefan said. "I'm so glad you're home." He hugged Kate and then kissed Elena. She leaned her head to his chest gratefully.

"I'm so glad to be home!" she answered.

Kate said, "Where's Damon?" Her tone was cold. Stefan and Joseph both winced at it. Clearly, she suspected something.

"In your room," Stefan said.

"What did Caroline say about your new hairdo?" Elena asked Joseph.

"She wasn't happy, but it's my son and my hair," he said with a smile.

No one was telling her that Damon _hadn't_ gone along with this, so Kate started for the bedroom and Stefan said, "Get ready for the explosion." He looked anxious.

Kate opened the door. All she could see was Damon's back. His head was covered with his pillow. "Sweetheart?" she said softly. "I'm home." She touched his shoulder.

Damon woke up. "Kate? Babe?" he said and turned over, giving her a full view of his shaved head. Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled. He got the picture immediately. "Kate, darlin', it's just hair. It will grow back. I'm supporting my brother." He sat up.

"I get that, but you shouldn't have done it while I was gone, and after the two days I've had, the LAST thing I need is to see my husband bald-headed!" Kate started to sob.

Damon was at a loss. He couldn't believe she was so upset about something like hair. But Stefan warned him she wouldn't be happy. But he thought she'd be like Caroline about it. He didn't think she'd break down like this. "I love you, hon," he said. "I'm so glad you're home and safe." He started to hug her, but incredibly, she pulled away.

"I can't even look at you right now!" she exclaimed, flinging herself on the bed and crying hysterically. How could he do that to himself? The stress of the past several days came crashing down on Kate, and she was hardly thinking rationally.

Damon dressed and went into the hallway, not knowing what else to do. He had no idea what to do with his distraught wife, or how to comfort her.

Elena met him. "Hi Damon. Kate's really upset?" He nodded. "Look. We had a bad time. I'm sure once she's cried it out, she'll be better. This is stress."

"I hope so. She's never been like this before," he said, all but wringing his hands.

"It'll pass. She's been so tense about this whole thing. She still loves you," Elena assured him with a sympathetic smile. She figured he needed a woman's point of view.

"I guess she does," he said, and went into the den.

Joseph saw his expression and shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. She'll come around. Let's eat and give her time to calm down. I think she just needs to be left alone right this minute."

Stefan ate some oatmeal and fruit, which was about all he could stand, and then left with Myra and Elena. Joseph stayed and cleaned up the kitchen. He knew Kate would really go to pieces if she came out to find her kitchen was a wreck. After a while, all was quiet and Damon ventured back to their bedroom.

He opened the door softly and peeked inside. Kate was asleep and he was glad. He could tell she was worn out. He knew they brought back the Genamar. He'd just have to wait to find out what happened in his former world. He undressed again and ever so carefully, slid into bed beside her, just wanting to hold his wife. He'd missed her and was very worried. He cuddled her to his chest and she instinctively burrowed into him, which made him feel a little better. He sighed and kissed her so softly, so as not to wake her and disturb her rest. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "And I'm so glad you're home."

* * *

 **Don't be too hard on Kate about her reaction to that haircut. She's had a bad couple of days. So, review? How about it?**


	23. Chapter 23: A Time to Heal

**A/N: I think we're starting on the downhill turn, now. Maybe four or five more chapters. Don't want to wear out my story's welcome! So read, enjoy and review! As always, thanks to my faithful reviewers, followers and fave-ers! You are appreciated! And to ratty1975, of course, because without his story, we wouldn't have this story! Review! Thank you!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **April 2017**

Stefan and Elena watched as Myra took a long needle and accessed the port in Stefan's sternum. He winced a little, but he was getting used to the feeling. She withdrew several CC's of marrow and looked at it. "Your marrow looks good. Good color. The Genamar should do fine with it."

"What does it do, exactly?" Elena asked. "The Genamar, I mean?"

Myra smiled. "Well, the name of the drug is a clue. It's a mashup of 'generate marrow' and that's basically what it does. It mixes with the body's marrow to generate marrow that doesn't allow cancer cells to replicate in it, which means the white cells mature like they're supposed to. It essentially does what a bone marrow or stem cell transplant does, but better, and without the risk of rejection."

"Wow. That's incredible," Elena answered. "Too bad it's four hundred years in the future. So what will Stefan tell Dr. Bennett when she wants him to start the consolidation chemotherapy?"

The doctor chuckled. "Fortunately, once the Genamar is established in the bone marrow, a sample looks no different than any other marrow. The difference is at a deep cellular level. Anyway, you can just say you'll defer the next phase of chemo as long as you don't have any signs of recurrence. Once in a great while, leukemia is essentially cured with the first round of treatment. You can always say you must be one of the fortunate few."

"Who knew escaping to freedom could be so complicated?" Stefan sighed.

"It's worth it," Myra said. "Now. Let me treat the marrow with the Genamar and I'll be ready to infuse it back in."

"How do you do it?" Stefan asked.

"Just through a regular IV. The cells know where they're supposed to go. They'll settled into your bone marrow just fine."

"Where did you get all these supplies?" Elena asked.

Myra laughed at that. "Well, turns out that while human medical supplies are expensive and hard to acquire, veterinary supplies are not. They're basically the same, except the size may differ a little. But it's sterile equipment, and it works." She opened the cold pack with the Genamar in it. Both Elena and Stefan peered at it with interest. This, then, was what Elena and Kate risked so much to acquire. It was in a large, clear syringe. The substance itself was red and didn't look much different than the marrow Myra extracted from Stefan's sternum.

The doctor took an empty IV bag and pushed in the bone marrow. Then, she pushed in the Genamar and kneaded the bag for several seconds. "O.K. I'll hang the bag and let the Genamar start replicating in the marrow. We'll be ready to transfuse in about an hour." She placed the bag on an IV pole and said, "There we are. Let's go into the den and talk while we wait."

Shaun was watching TV and he stood and hugged Elena. "Glad you and Kate are back safe. Myra said Kate was really upset when she picked you up. What happened?"

"I'd like to know, myself," Myra said.

Elena sighed as she sat down. "We got arrested."

Myra and Shaun both went wide-eyed. "Arrested? How? Why?" Myra asked.

Elena shook her head. "We met Sammi Jo for dinner and on the train back, there were these three drunk women who started harassing a guy on the train. They even kept him from leaving the train. It was really bad."

Shaun leaned back against the sofa. "Oh, do I ever feel for that kid." Stefan nodded sympathetically. "Then what happened?"

"He was crying and begging the women to please let him get off the train - it was nearly curfew - and one of them slapped the mess out of him. I'm betting he was bruised, too. He just cried harder. Honestly, it really was awful. I felt so sorry for him."

"I can imagine. Then what happened?" Myra said.

"Well, when the woman slapped him, Kate just came up out of her seat," Elena explained. "I wanted to hide somewhere. She marched across the aisle, told them enough was enough and led the boy over to be with us. The women were yelling and cussing at her, but she ignored them, and when the train stopped again, she escorted him to the door and made sure he got off safely. Those women just taunted her until they got off the train, but you know Kate. She just looked at them like they were dirt under her feet and didn't say anything. We got off the train and hadn't gone ten feet before two Enforcers got us."

Myra rolled her eyes. "Ohhhh, I see. There was a CC officer on the train, right?"

"Mmm-hmm. And apparently, what Kate did bothered her. But that's just how Kate is. You knew she wasn't going to let some big ol' drunk cow knock that kid around. Anyway, I texted Lily and she came to get us. We were there a couple of hours, but not too long. But it's the other thing she told us. The CC officer who turned us in was Joseph's former mistress!"

Shaun's eyes popped. "Really?

Elena nodded. "Good thing Kate didn't know that. No telling what she would have done to her."

"For real. Although Joseph told me his last mistress treated him pretty well, compared to the others he had," Shaun replied.

Myra slowly shook her head. "No wonder she was so upset. I'm sure she was mad at herself for putting you two at risk."

"She was, but Lily and her male, Tony, told her it was all right. Tony seemed really thrilled she did it. He's a retired Consort. Lily bought him a few months ago. She said she needed some help around the house. They're crazy about each other, though. Tony's really sweet. Great cook, too."

Shaun smiled. "I'm glad she's not alone and has someone to take care of her. He really won the lottery when she bought him, that's for sure. He'll be free when he's there in her place."

"Tony? Blond, nice looking?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Looks like one of the Beach Boys or something," Elena answered.

"I knew him, I think. Not well. But I remember him. Seems like he and Damon were friends," Stefan said.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, he said he remembered you and knew Damon. He was really happy for all of you. Lily said Tony was one of the young men the Brotherhood is training for leadership roles, if the UGC falls in their lifetimes."

"That's a good idea," Stefan said. "They'll have to have people who know something about leading others."

"Lily said they needed people who could temper justice with mercy," Elena replied.

"That too, for sure," Stefan agreed.

Myra nodded at that. "Yes. Otherwise, it'll be anarchy, which isn't good, either. I hope if the Brotherhood can stage a _coup_ , it's a relatively peaceful one."

"I know. People have suffered enough," Shaun said. "Everyone has suffered, men and women. It's time to change things." He smiled. "Kate's one of a kind."

"She is that," Stefan said with a grin.

Myra checked her watch. "All right. Let's get this done. I'll just infuse it into your port, Stefan. That way, I won't have to risk blowing out a vein in your arm." Stefan unbuttoned his shirt again and Myra donned her gloves and a mask, put a mask on Stefan, wiped everything down with alcohol and hooked up the IV to the port. She set the drip rate and removed her mask. "Now it just has to run in. About another hour, I think. Leave your mask on for this, Stefan, since we're accessing that port. No use in having an infection undermine all this hard work."

On the way home, Elena said, "Now how long did Myra say this would take?"

"She said I should start to feel a lot stronger in a couple of days, and she'd access my port in ten days and check to see if the marrow looks good. Then I go back to Dr. Bennett, and she'll do a full scan to check for any blasts, and Myra said she expected everything to be clear, then for all intents and purposes, I'm cured."

Elena sighed happily, "Amazing. I can't wait."

"Me either."

* * *

"How'd Kate take it? About Damon's haircut?" Shaun asked Joseph on the phone.

"Not well. They were in their bedroom. Damon said she took one look at him and started sobbing. She cried herself to sleep," Joseph answered. "He's still back there with her, so he'll be there when she wakes up."

"Wow. Myra said she was really, really upset when they got back, but she didn't know what about. Elena told us about what happened while they were gone."

"Oh? What was it?"

"They got arrested."

" _What?_ " Joseph exclaimed, then lowered his voice. "How? What did they do?"

"According to Elena, they were on a hover train coming back from having dinner with Sammi Jo, when these three women started hassling this boy. Elena said it was pretty bad. They were groping him, making remarks, you know, the usual."

"Oh, I know," Joseph answered. Among the many things he did not miss about the 25th century…

"Anyway, the train stopped at his spot and they kept him from leaving, and it was like, 20 minutes till curfew. Elena said he started to cry and beg them to let him leave, but they wouldn't."

Joseph shook his head. "Poor kid."

"I know. Anyway, one of them slapped his face. Hard. Just for the hell of it. And that's all Kate could stand. She told them to knock it off and led him away from them, then escorted him to the door at the next stop. Only problem was, there was a CC officer on the train, and she got her panties in a wad about it."

"Yeah, and those iron panties hurt when they get wadded up your ass," Joseph said dryly, making Shaun cackle with laughter.

"For real. Anyway, they got arrested when they got off the train and Lily Lockwood had to come and bail them out. But guess who the CC officer was?"

"Who?"

"Your former mistress, Tana LeCroix!"

Joseph's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? Holy shit. Good thing Kate didn't know that until after the fact. She'd have probably thrown Tana out the window." He smirked, thinking of his daughter-in-law, all five feet three feisty inches of her, standing up for a male. The women harassing him were probably several inches taller, but he knew that wouldn't worry Kate for a second. This was the woman who ran an Enforcer around in a parking lot in her car and stole two of his sons out from under their noses. Pride welled up in him as he thought about it.

Shaun chuckled. "I almost wish she had. But apparently Lily had enough cash on hand to make it all go away. She didn't tell Elena that's what happened, but you and I both know that's how you make that kind of thing disappear."

"I'm sure. Poor girls! No wonder Kate was so torn up. All she wanted was to come back to the environment she left and her husband. Bless her. I'll get something chocolate for her. That always helps her feelings."

"Good luck," Shaun said.

"I know it."

* * *

Damon sensed Kate was waking and he started kissing her face and neck and running his hand up and down her arm. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you're home," he murmured in her ear.

"Me too," she answered and then turned over to see Damon, who had covered his head with the sheet, leaving only his face visible. "I still cannot believe you did that. You know how much I love your hair!"

"It'll grow back."

"You could have at least waited until I got back. I'd have been prepared, then."

"I had to do _something_. I was going nuts, missing you," he answered. "I was so damn scared the whole time that I'd never see you again." He snuggled to her. "Nothing else has changed, though. I've still got hair everywhere else a man is supposed to have it."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's a relief. I can't deal with the whole shave the body hair business. I'm not into 12-year-olds. Unlike those perverted, twisted women 400 years in the future. I want a man who looks like a grown man."

"You know, I guess I never thought that might be part of the reason males have to shave everywhere. It's submission, yeah, but also so we'll look like boys," Damon said.

"If you're boys, they don't have to deal with you as adults. It's a whole psychological thing," Kate answered. "But I could still pinch you for doing this. Now I have to deal with you looking like a boot camp reject for weeks. Whose idea was this, anyway? I mean, I've heard of people doing it, but who planted the seed?"

Damon grinned a little sheepishly. "I did, I guess. I was telling Dad and Shaun how cool it was that several guys at work shaved their heads to support Stefan. Then Shaun thought that was a great idea, and Dad agreed with him, and here we are."

Kate shook her head. "And they say women have a herd mentality. I think I'm gonna make you wear what the Arab men wear on their heads. But do remember to wear a cap when you're outside for any length of time. Your scalp can burn just like the rest of your skin."

"I'll remember," he said.

"You'd better."

Damon looked keenly at his wife. "So what happened? I know you got the medication, but what else happened?"

Kate sighed deeply and told him, watching his blue eyes widen with every word. "So there you are," she concluded.

Damon was silent for a moment, digesting her words. Kate looked at him, her expression somber. He gave her his lopsided grin. "I can't be mad at you, much as I want to be. And I can tell by the look on your face that you've been beating yourself up about this. I'm not gonna add to it. You've been through enough. And honestly, I have to love you for what you did. There's a male in that time who knows one woman cared enough to stick up for him. You wouldn't be the woman I love if you'd done anything different. You wouldn't be my Kate." He gathered her to his chest and nosed in her hair.

"I love you, Damon. I'm sorry I freaked out on you," she sniffled.

He kissed her tears away. "I understand. I love you too, you crazy, reckless, beautiful woman. Even if I'd been with you, I know I couldn't have stopped you. You can't stand to see people being mistreated." He kissed her again. "But that doesn't mean I want you doing that again. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." She ducked her head to his chest again. "Just hold me, sugar," she whispered.

"All day long," he answered with a grin.

* * *

"Stefan, I'm not sure what to make of these results from your bone marrow draw," Dr. Bennett said. He and Elena were in her office for his next appointment - the one where she intended to schedule the consolidation chemotherapy.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Fear gripped his chest, even though he was betting the marrow was normal.

"You have the bone marrow of a completely healthy young man your age."

"Really? Wow! So the chemo worked?" Stefan sounded excited because he was. He and Elena grinned at each other.

"Well, we knew you were in remission, obviously, but your bone marrow looks great. However, there may be cancer cells hiding out in your marrow somewhere, so we still need to do the consolidation chemotherapy. But I'm very pleased with this outcome so far," Dr. Bennett smiled as she made notes on her iPad.

Stefan took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Doctor, I've been thinking. Chemo was terrible. If I keep regular appointments, can I delay the consolidation round? As long as my marrow checks out?"

Dr. Bennett wrinkled her brow. "Stefan, that's a huge, huge risk. As I said, there could be just one or two cells in hiding and if they go active, then it's induction all over again. We start from scratch, and the results might not be as good. I know chemo is tough, but it's necessary. I cannot emphasize that enough."

Stefan gave the appearance of thinking about her words. But inside, he knew he was cured. "Doctor, I understand what you're saying, and I know it's because you want the best possible outcome. And if you'd found a cancer cell or something abnormal, I'd probably be on board with the consolidation. But with my marrow looking normal, and all my bloodwork checking out, I want to defer it."

Dr. Bennett looked hard at the young man in front of her. Except for his lack of hair, he was the very picture of good health. All the best practices dictated a consolidation round of chemo, but there wasn't a doctor on the Vanderbilt staff - or anywhere else - who would call his current test results anything other than dead, stinking normal. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment. "O.K., Stefan. You're competent to make your own healthcare decisions. But, I have to ask you to sign a waiver of treatment that says you've been fully informed of the risks, you're choosing to defer treatment, and you won't sue the hospital or me if your disease returns and is not treatable."

"That's fine. I'll be glad to sign it."

"O.K. Let me get my nurse in here to co-sign as a witness. And Elena, will you also sign as a witness?"

"Of course," she answered.

"All right." The doctor called her nurse in and explained the situation.

The man looked at Stefan, concern in his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked.

"Yep," Stefan answered. "No doubt at all."

The nurse shrugged. "O.K. then." He signed the form and dated it and handed it to Elena, who also signed it. Stefan and Dr. Bennett also signed the form, and she put it in his chart.

"I want to see you in four weeks for another marrow draw and we'll talk again, based on those results."

"I'll be here, Dr. Bennett. Thank you for respecting my treatment choices."

She smiled reluctantly. "It's a free country, Stefan. It's your decision. You're a bright young man and I like you. I really hope you're the one in a million who beats it on the first round."

"I have a good feeling about it, doc," he said with a grin.

"I hope you're right," she replied, thinking that Stefan Salvatore really was the best looking young man. His brother and father were fine looking men, too. Good looks obviously ran in that family. She so hoped he was making the right decision.

Stefan and Elena said their goodbyes and when they got in the car, Elena started chuckling. "Oh, my God. And the Oscar goes to Stefan Salvatore! 'I've got a good feeling about this.' That was some acting."

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell her the real reason my bone marrow looked so good," he answered.

"I know, but that was inspired!" Elena exclaimed.

Stefan grinned at her. "Maybe I should take acting lessons."

"Maybe so," she answered, still snickering. "Call Myra when you get home to give her the good news. She'll want to know."

"I will. It's just so good to feel more normal. I'm not quite back to where I was, but I feel so much better."

Elena had midterms to study for, so she dropped Stefan off and he went inside the duplex, glad to have good news to broadcast, for a change.

* * *

Kate, naturally, was elated the treatment was a success, and felt a little better about her trip forward in time. She and Lily had corresponded, albeit sporadically, through Gmail, which was very strange to her, but it worked, so she didn't question it. She was able to tell Lily about Stefan, so that was a positive outcome.

She and Damon planned a celebration dinner for their circle. With both of them being good cooks, the food was plentiful and delicious. Caroline declared she'd never had such tender pot roast.

"That's what the slow cooker and a bottle of red wine will do," Kate said.

"I guess so," Caroline agreed.

The party broke up, with Myra and Shaun going home, and Stefan and Elena going back to his place, so Joseph accepted Caroline's invitation to go home with her for the evening.

Joseph collapsed on Caroline's sofa. "Is it wrong to hope things stay relatively normal for a while?" he said.

She laughed. "No. Not at all. But that's part of being a functional family, Joseph. You take the bad and the good together. It's all part of dealing with life."

He smiled and stretched his hand out to her. She sat next to him and he cuddled her to his side. "You're certainly part of the good." he said, kissing her hair.

"You're all right yourself," she said with a grin. She lifted her face so her could kiss her. She snuck a hand up and rubbed the top of his head, where his hair was starting to grow back. "I can't wait until you have a full head of hair again."

Joseph snickered and rubbed his own head. "Makes getting ready in the morning a snap, though. No hair to wash."

"Makes sense. How's work?"

"It's OK. One thing about cleaning your office - I didn't have to deal with the public."

"Isn't that fun?" Caroline teased him.

"Oh yeah. Always. Oh, I didn't show you these." Joseph had his sketchpad with him and handed it to her. "Couple of new ones in there."

Caroline looked through the pictures. There was one of Stefan and Elena. He was asleep on their sofa, with Elena in his lap, her head against his chest, her expression thoughtful. "Wow. This one's good. You really captured her expression so well."

"Thanks. Look at the next one."

Caroline did, and laughed involuntarily. It shouldn't have been funny, but it was. The drawing was Joseph's imagining of the confrontation Kate had on the train. The women looked drunk, the boy was shrinking away in fear, and sitting to one side was another woman, observing the scene from the corner of her eye. Caroline knew that was Joseph's former mistress, so she figured the rendering was accurate. The funny part was Kate. Joseph had her standing, glaring accusingly at the women, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at them, with fire in her eyes. Every line of the figure was Kate all over the place, and the viewer could feel the indignation and rage emanating from her.

"Oh, that's Kate Salvatore up one side and down the other!" Caroline exclaimed. "I can almost hear her railing into them. She will go in with combat boots where angels fear to tread."

Joseph grinned at that. "She calls it her Crusader Rabbit personality."

Caroline laughed again. "That's a good term for it." She continued paging through the sketches, as always, amazed by Joseph's natural talent. But it was clear who his favorite subjects were: his sons. He had sketches of the boys playing football in the backyard, or reading, or with their ladies. One in particular was, not surprisingly, Damon and Kate in an animated discussion. They were both gesturing at each other, and Caroline laughed at that one, too. "You can almost hear them," she said. "Too funny." The next sketch was of Stefan, obviously in thought, and a similar one of Damon on the next page. "How do you draw their eyes?" she asked. Both of Joseph's boys were blessed with uncommonly beautiful eyes, and somehow, he managed to capture the life in them in pencil.

"Those of Damon and Stefan are from pictures I got on my phone. So I could refer to the picture."

"Yes, but their eyes speak to me. You are so gifted, Joseph! You know, I have a friend who owns a small art gallery in Berry Hill. She's always looking to promote local artists. You might be able to sell some of your work, or at least exhibit it."

Joseph was stunned. "Really? These are just sketches. Who'd want these?"

Caroline smiled. "You might be surprised. Want me to call her?"

"Sure. Yeah, I guess so," he stammered.

"O.K. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks." Caroline grinned at him and he swept her into a heated kiss. He threaded his fingers in her hair and swept his tongue across her lower lip. She gave him entrance and he held her closer, sliding one hand under her top and popping the clasp on her bra. She broke the kiss and her blue eyes met his green ones, dark with passion. "How far do you want this to go?" she whispered.

"As far as you'll let me take it. Do you want this?"

"Yes. But are _you_ ready, Joseph?"

His voice was rough with heat. "Oh yeah. I am so ready for this. For you." Another searing kiss and he stood and held out his hand. Caroline hesitated a moment, but then took his hand, and as she stood, he pulled her into his arms. He mouthed her ear. "I want you, Caro. Tonight."

She twined her arms around his neck. "I want you, too."

Joseph kissed her once more and took her hand to lead her to her bedroom. The full moon shone brightly through the blinds and sheers over the window in her room, making for plenty of light. She knew about his scars, but Joseph wasn't quite ready to explain his tattoos. Not yet. So, he busied himself in unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it down her arms. Caroline ran her hands under his T-shirt and he pulled it over his head, and then removed her bra.

His gaze on her body was admiring, but Caroline felt compelled to say, "I'm not the most well-endowed girl in the world."

She got his heart-stopping smirk and he moved his hands to cup her breasts. "No complaints here," he said.

"Here, either," she whispered as she kissed his chest and rubbed her face against his sprinkling of chest hair. She moved up to the hollow of his neck and teased him there as her hands found the fastenings on his jeans and she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Then she pushed them off his narrow hips and they fell to the floor.

"My turn," he murmured, and made short work of her knit skirt, his hands caressing her all the way. He gently pushed her back on the bed and she watched, breathless, as he slipped out of his boxer briefs. She smiled.

Joseph joined Caroline on the bed, and slid her panties down her legs. He sat back a moment. "You are exquisite. Your skin looks like porcelain and the moonlight turns your hair to silver."

He was seeing her through the eyes of an artist and his words sent a thrill through her body. "And you're such a sexy, handsome _man_ ," she said, knowing he loved being called a man and not merely a male.

He smiled and lay down beside her and ran a gentle hand down her torso, feeling her stomach muscles quiver as he touched them. He dipped his hand to her center and her thighs parted and he felt her arousal for him. "You're in control here, love," she said.

"That's a good feeling," he whispered against her shoulder as he kissed his way down her satiny skin to her breast and mouthed her nipple. She gasped in joy and ran her hand down his back, willing him to forget about his scars for the night. His eyes flicked to hers briefly, but her smile was warm and her body was obviously willing.

Joseph turned his attention to her other breast and then kissed back up to her mouth. He rolled her to her side, to face him, and spent a long while kissing her mouth, nibbling her lips, kissing, licking and nipping at the skin on her neck and jaw, all the while continuing to stroke her sweet, heated center. The one positive thing about being what he was is that he learned to pleasure women. He knew how to make a woman feel good, and he was applying that knowledge now, to bring Caroline to the brink, over and over again.

Caroline started by pulling Joseph as close to her as she could, but then dropped her hand to stroke his shaft and he hummed in pleasure. But his touch was relentless and as soon as she could feel her climax approach, he backed off and kissed her again. "Joseph, please stop teasing me. I want you. Please."

Having a woman asking for his body made him even harder, if that were possible. It certainly made his blood heat to another level. He rolled her to her back, planting kisses all over her body.

Some tiny sliver of the therapist in Caroline's brain came to life and prodded her. "Joseph, please. I need to feel you inside me. Make love to me, won't you? I'm yours." She knew he needed to know he was her equal in this.

"Are you now?" he said, but she could hear how pleased he was. "Can't disappoint a lady, then, can I?" he said and eased himself inside her body. He was careful, but Caroline was so wonderfully hot and snug around him that he had to stop for a moment or two so he could calm down enough to make sure she got something out of this, too.

Caroline was in heaven. Her ex-husband never saw the day he could make her feel like this. He might have thought he was some kind of hot lover, but he had nothing on Joseph Salvatore. Joseph, as she would have expected, was as generous in his lovemaking as he was in every other aspect of his personality. She pressed herself against him and locked her hands to his shoulders. "I need you, Joseph," she rasped.

"I need you too, Caroline. So much." He pushed inside her body again and again, picking up his pace when he could feel her tighten around him. She was close and he was too, but he was determined to make sure she had her pleasure first. Finally, she screamed out her climax and her whole-body spasms caused Joseph to lose his rhythm and his mind, and he found his release inside her heated core.

He rolled them to their sides again and pressed kisses to Caroline's forehead, face and temple, all the while stroking her back and arm, both content in their afterglow. "You are so beautiful. So soft and sweet in my arms," he whispered to her. He could make out the curve of her face and the shine in her eyes in the moonlight, and knew if he didn't say it now, he might not have the courage again for weeks. "I love you, Caroline."

She looked at Joseph, and wonder filled her. She put her hand to his cheek. "I love you too, Joseph. I never thought I'd say that again to a man. I love you."

Joseph took her hand and kissed her palm. "I am the most blessed man on earth. I have a loving family and a woman like you who loves me, too. What else can I ask for?"

Caroline held him close, her eyes moist with tears. Kate told her what Joseph wanted more than anything else in the world was simply to be loved. His dream was to be with someone who cared about him and loved him. "You're a blessing, too, hon. You're a blessing to me."

He felt her shiver. "Are you cold, sweetheart?"

"Just a little."

"Hang on." Joseph twitched the blanket out from underneath them and covered them with it. He snuggled up to her, spoon fashion, and sighed in deep satisfaction as she molded her body against his, feeling her wonderful curves next to his body. Her eyes drooped closed as she heard him say, "Good night, love."

"Good night, babe," she slurred and as she fell into sleep, she couldn't recall ever feeling so safe and loved, so secure - not while she was in a man's arms, anyway. Life was exceptionally good right now.

Joseph was simply filled to the brim with gratitude as he dozed off. He was in love, and she loved him right back. Every hope he cherished was fulfilled.

* * *

 **So if you've been missing Joseph and Caroline, well, hope you liked this! Review, won't you? :-D**


	24. Chapter 24: Love is Strange

**A/N: Love IS strange! Makes people do strange things, overlook a lot of crap... forgive a lot of crap... So, things do pick up here. Read and review! Thanks for the follows and faves, as always, and don't let this story end without reading ratty's story, too! It's worth it! Thank you!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Love is Strange**

Caroline woke up early. It was Saturday. She wondered if Joseph would be interested in spending the day with her. She looked over at him. He was still deeply asleep, his cheek cuddled into his pillow, his face peaceful. She wanted to touch him, but he looked so relaxed and comfortable, she didn't want to disturb him. Sometime in the night, he woke her up with kisses and they made love again, and once again, fell asleep in each other's arms. He had come a long way in a short time, she thought. She knew he still had work to do, but he wasn't the unsure, sad, lonely person she first met. Love could indeed work miracles, she thought, as she drifted off again.

Joseph opened his eyes. By the light, he thought it was still sort of early. Craning his neck, he saw the clock on the bedside table read 8:30 a.m. Early for a Saturday when he didn't have to work at the art shop. But he wanted to get his underwear on before Caroline woke up. He knew she was aware of his tattoos, but he didn't really want her to see them, not just yet. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He eased out of the bed and searched for his underwear. He knew it was on the floor somewhere. He had just located it when Caroline's voice said, "You weren't kidding about those tattoos." He shut his eyes in misery.

"I was hoping I could get dressed before you saw them," he answered.

"Sweetheart, this was inevitable."

"I know, but I wanted to wait a little longer." He looked at her, and she hurt for him.

"Come here. The worst part's over. Might as well let me see them. What are those blue flowers?"

"Blue rose. Symbol of masculinity." His voice was flat. He wanted to sink into the ground.

Caroline sat up and smiled at him. "Joseph, I'm not ashamed of you. I love you. Let's just rip the band-aid off and let me see them up close. You know, there are ways to get tattoos removed."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Tell you what. Lie down on your stomach. You can even cover your head up with a pillow if you want to. But once I've seen them, there's nothing for you to be afraid of anymore. Do the boys know about them?"

"I've never told them, but I have a feeling they know. Kate, too. There've been times when she's just hugged me and told me she loved me, and I just got the idea she knew somehow. She's never mentioned it, though," he said as he lay down.

"She doesn't want to embarrass you."

Joseph decided covering his head was a good idea, so he did. He felt Caroline shift on the bed so she could look at him, and heard her slight "Hmmf" as she examined the images. She touched his skin, feather-light. He shuddered. She put a warm hand on his back. "It's all right, Joseph." She was glad he couldn't see the shock on her face. The images were truly obscene, and in every one, males were being objectified, abused, demeaned. In the tamest one, a nude male was pictured prostrating himself in front of a naked woman, forehead on the ground, hands to the side, and they just got worse from there. She shook her head and moved to lie down too. She snuggled to him and put her arm around him. She kissed his shoulder and he turned his head and lifted the pillow to look at her.

"They're awful, aren't they?"

"Yeah. But I don't care. You're not those images. I told you they don't define you." She brought the sheet over them and he finally put the pillow underneath his head instead of hiding beneath it. She kissed him. "Joseph, you are not those tattoos. They are not you. They're someone else's images on your skin. This is Nashville, and unattractive tattoos can be career killers. There are people who know how to remove them. It'll probably take a while, but it can be done."

"I'm sure I can't afford that kind of work," Joseph fretted.

Caroline kissed him again. "Don't you worry about it. You want them gone, we'll get them gone. We might even be able to minimize the scars on your back. They'd still be a little visible, but not like they are now. I have friends who are plastic surgeons. I can call in a couple of favors."

"That sounds like a lot to ask," he said.

"You've been through a lot. You deserve lots of TLC, and if I can provide it, I will. I want you to see yourself as the wonderful man you are. If getting rid of those damn tattoos and scars will help, then I'll do everything I can to make it happen. I can't find those horrible bitches who did it to you, but I can surely help you erase what they did to you, on your body, anyway."

"It would mean so much to me. I don't even feel comfortable going to the pool, or even working outside without my shirt."

"Well, I'm going to take care of you. You and Stefan still need to work on purging those feelings of worthlessness."

"What about Damon?" Joseph asked.

"He got past all that fairly quickly. His self-esteem is in pretty good shape," she replied.

"He has to get that from Lily. She's a very strong, confident woman."

"Well, that does make sense. But you're no weakling, Joseph. You stayed sane in spite of everything that happened to you. I'd say that makes you pretty strong," Caroline said. She scooted closer to him. "And you're sweet, and kind, and tender. All in all, you're the complete package," she said, a smile in her voice.

Joseph stroked her face and hair. "So are you. Definitely," he answered.

* * *

 **May 2017**

"Maybe it's time _I_ went to the doctor," Damon said, after Kate threw yet another negative pregnancy test in the garbage.

Kate sighed, "Damon, sweetheart, I've only been off the pill since the end of January, and it's just now the first week of May. We've only been trying for four months. And who knows if that stuff they gave you has affected your sperm quality. A lot of couples try for a year or two before they see any results."

"I'm calling Myra." How else could he explain why a healthy 25-year-old couldn't get his wife pregnant?

"If you want to, and if it'll make you feel better, then I want you to." _And especially if it'll get you to stop looking at me like there's something wrong with me,_ she thought, a little irritably.

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course," she answered. "Call her and let me know what she says."

"I will."

Kate mused to herself that she'd like to be a fly on the wall to hear _that_ conversation.

"Hey Myra? It's Damon. I've got a question." He was sitting in his car on his lunch break. Myra was working from home that day.

"All right. What's up?" Something was, she could tell.

"Well, you know, Kate and I have been trying for a baby since February, but no go. Is there anything I can do about it?"

Because he sounded anxious, Myra managed not to laugh out loud. "Well, sometimes, nature just has to take its course. Not like you can keep her sequestered for three days a month while you have constant sex, like they do in the breeding colony."

He could still hear the amusement in her voice. "I'm serious, Myra."

"So am I, Damon. Let it happen. Really."

"I want to know if something's wrong with me. Can you check me out and tell me?" he insisted.

Myra sighed. "Well, you're in luck. I've got a good microscope on loan right now, because of the project I'm working on. Come by, I'll get a semen sample and take a look at it. I can tell if your sperm count is where it ought to be, and if the sperm are lively."

"How will you get the sample?"

This time, Myra did laugh out loud. That Damon. Really. For a man who'd been a Consort for four years… "In the time-honored, old-fashioned way, Damon. But you can use Shaun's bathroom. He won't care. I'll give you a specimen cup and you do what you do and I'll check it out."

"I can't do it at home?" In that case, he didn't think he wanted Kate there, after all.

She rolled her eyes. "No. You'd have to do the same thing at a doctor's office. The sample has to be fresh so the doctor can see how active the sperm are, right out of the gate, so to speak."

"Makes sense, I guess. Can I come by before I go home?"

"Sure. It won't take that long. Not like I have other patients to see."

That afternoon, Damon emerged from Shaun's bathroom, face scarlet with embarrassment. He handed the cup to Myra. She took it with gloved hands. "Give me a couple of minutes." She looked at him. "Damon, you're not embarrassed are you? I'm a doctor!"

"I know. It's just…"

Myra did understand. Shaun was the same way. Once these young men felt they owned their bodies again, they became very protective of their personal space, and that extended to their medical care. She imagined Joseph and Stefan were probably the same way. "It's all right. Let me check it out."

"How long will it take?"

"Not very long. Like I said, I've got a good microscope here. Go watch TV or something."

Damon sat on the sofa and channel surfed, very glad Shaun had a late afternoon class. He didn't want to explain anything to anyone just yet.

Finally, Myra came into the den. "O.K. Got some results."

"What are they?" Damon looked terrified.

She smiled sympathetically. "Well, the sperm you have are nice and active and their appearance is normal. That's good. But your count is still low. Not really, really low, but subnormal."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your body probably still hasn't completely recovered from the spermicide injections. But I'm not really surprised. Give your body time to get back to normal. It will happen," she assured Damon.

"All right. Thanks, Myra," he said.

"You're more than welcome. Let's do a re-check in say, three months. If your count is up, then you know your body is normalizing. But Damon," she said, as he nodded and started to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Don't pressure Kate too much. That's not helpful, either. She can't control your sperm count. And making her miserable hurts your marriage."

"I know," he answered.

"Intellectually, I'm sure you do. Relax and enjoy being married. Enjoy being a free man."

He grinned a little sheepishly. "You're right, Myra. Count my blessings and all."

"Exactly."

"I'll remember."

Damon went home, Myra's words of advice ringing in his ears. He was feeling more than a little guilty. He owed Kate a huge apology. When he got inside, the tantalizing aroma of his wife's cooking filled the air. Chicken casserole, unless he missed his guess. He went into the kitchen, where she stood at the counter, fixing a salad. He slipped his arms around her. She didn't stiffen, but neither did she relax into his body as she normally did. That told him a great deal, and he didn't like the results.

 _If he wants sex right now, he's sleeping in the office tonight and I'm locking the bedroom door!_ Kate thought. Damon's dedication to getting her pregnant was seriously wearing on her nerves.

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I went to see Myra this afternoon," he said.

"O.K. What did she say?" Since he didn't immediately start groping her, Kate leaned back to his chest a little.

"I have a low sperm count. Myra thinks my body is still normalizing from the spermicide injections. I would've thought everything would be back to normal by now, but apparently not. She said come back in three months and she'd check me again."

Kate turned in his arms and looked at him. His eyes were troubled. She stroked his cheek. "Well, that's not terrible news. At least you know something, now."

He nodded. "Yeah. And I know something else."

"What's that?"

He dropped his eyes. "I've been a pest. That's an understatement, though. I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out and made me go live with Dad and Stefan." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kate. I really am. I've been putting stupid pressure on you and I'm sorry. I love you. If we never get pregnant, that's OK. We can adopt, if that's what we want to do. Will you forgive me?"

Kate's irritation with Damon melted away as she saw the regret in his eyes. "Of course, hon. I love you. You know that."

"I know."

She pulled his head down and gave him a sweet kiss. "I really do love you, and I wish like everything your hair would grow faster. When you've got beard stubble, you look like a young convict."

"Except for the lack of prison tattoos," he teased.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No tattoos for you! Period!" Damon knew she hated them.

"What's with you and tats anyway? Why don't you like them? I mean aside from the ones Dad has, obviously," he asked.

She put the salad bowl in the refrigerator. "Well, for starters, they're a waste of good money and good hide. I mean, if people are adults, I can't stop them from getting one, and that's their business if they do, but I wouldn't have one."

"What else?"

"They always look dirty to me. Not like the tat is obscene or anything, but that the skin always looks dirty. And you never know what kind of sterile procedures are in place." She shuddered at the thought. "And I just don't think they're that attractive. Never have. Again, if someone wants one, that's their business. But they're not for me."

Now that he was forgiven for being a sex pest, Damon risked picking at his wife. "So what would you say if I told you I was seriously considering getting one?"

Kate glared at him, and saw the wicked amusement dancing in his eyes. "You think you caught hell about shaving your head? Try getting a tat and see what happens. I don't want you marking up a centimeter of your beautiful skin. You can get the kind that wash off. Or henna. It wears off. But nothing that involves a needle and ink."

"That sounds kind of bossy to me," he replied. He knew he was pushing his luck.

"I'm entitled to be bossy about a few things, once in a blue moon." Kate's voice was neutral, but her expression told Damon he was very close to the edge of her tolerance.

He grinned at her. "You're a saint to put up with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Love makes people do _strange_ things," was her reply.

Damon laughed out loud at that, then his expression softened, even though laughter still lit his eyes. "And the strangest thing of all was her picking up a half-dead ragamuffin out of an alley, taking him home and loving him. And giving him a home. And vowing to stay with him, for better or for worse." He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

Kate rested her head on Damon's shoulder. It was impossible for her to stay upset with him for any length of time. Which was a good thing, she figured. She didn't want to fight with him. There was never any percentage in arguing. It was exhausting and rarely accomplished anything. She reached to kiss Damon and said, "Ready for some supper?" He nodded and she went to pull the casserole out of the oven. She fixed the plates and joined Damon at the table. "So let's talk about a short vacation when school's out. Where do you want to go?"

"Back to Gatlinburg? It's pretty close."

"Yeah, that's a thought. Or we could drive over into North Carolina and stay in the mountains there."

"Stay where?" Damon asked as he ate.

"Maybe a little cabin? Kind of like on our honeymoon? And we could go to Bryson City and ride the train across the Nantahala Gorge."

Damon grinned. "You've been doing some research."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd like it. Or, if you'd rather, there are some nice bed and breakfast inns in the area."

"I like cabins," he answered. "We can make our own breakfast."

"There are a couple of cabins I looked at that were reasonable," Kate said.

"As long as they have hot tubs." Damon became a fan of hot tubs on their honeymoon. He could almost sleep in them.

"I know. I'll make sure hot tubs are included in the amenities," she laughed. Now that she didn't feel like Damon's sole purpose in life was to get her pregnant, the tension between them faded out. She felt like she could talk to him again without him thinking every second about getting her knocked up.

Before Kate went to work on her lesson plans, she embraced her husband, who was taking his turn cleaning up the kitchen. "I've got the best reason of all why you don't need a tattoo."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Same reason you don't put bumper stickers on a Ferrari," she said, and with a wink and a tap on his backside, she went into the office.

Damon grinned after her. "A Ferrari, huh?" he said. He laughed and resumed his cleaning.

* * *

 **May 2457**

Lily and Tony cowered in the basement of their home, thankful for the protection it offered. Society might have changed in 400 years, but the weather had not. It was spring and spring meant severe weather in the Southeast and Plains. Their tiny solar powered radio sent the all-clear signal and they went up the stairs, hoping no damage was done. They heard what sounded a lot like a tornado roaring overhead. Thankfully, the only damage was to the tree in the front yard. It toppled in the high winds, but they couldn't find anything else that was wrong.

Their power was out for a couple of hours, but they had a solar-powered television and they were able to watch the news. Suddenly, a breaking report came in that a large tornado struck in the middle of downtown with little advance warning and the Capitol building sustained heavy damage.

One of the TV meteorologists, obviously shaken, spoke about the storm. "From what we can tell, two supercells, one from the west and one from the southwest, merged about half a mile from the Capitol building and produced a large, violent tornado that struck downtown and the Capitol with almost no warning."

The anchorwoman asked the meteorologist several more questions, and then turned to the camera. "We have unconfirmed reports - again, these reports are _not_ confirmed - that at least three members of the Regional UGC were killed when the storm hit. Our sources say these included the UGC president and vice-president."

The United Global Council moved its Southeastern Regional capital to Nashville since the city was more centrally located. The new Capitol building was erected on the site of the old Tennessee State Capitol which was destroyed in the Andrasta wars.

Tony and Lily looked at each other. "Is it truly ghoulish to say thanks to Mother Nature for doing what the Brotherhood couldn't quite manage?" he asked. Consorts at the Greater Tennessee Maison were often called to the Capitol building to serve, and Tony's blond good looks made him very popular. During Tony's final year as a Consort, the UGC Regional hired 100 of the 300 Maison Consorts for a huge New Year's Eve bash. The women in attendance had their choice of Consort, or Consorts, free of charge, from 6 p.m. until midnight. With techs providing injections of initiator to preserve the males' sexual function, most of the boys found themselves in non-stop sex marathons. Tony was no exception. Word had gotten around this was his last year in the Maison, and several women were eager to sample his charms before he left. And of course, this being the UGC, rules were bent or simply ignored. A number of boys had to be taken to the hospital after it was found that alcohol - forbidden to males - did not react well with the initiator shots. The event was nothing less than an orgy. There was no other word for it. The hotel where it was held was trashed, and the UCG was reportedly on the hook for a quarter of a million Credits in repairs. Lily found out that bit of information when Tony told her about the orgy.

"No, I don't think it's ghoulish at all," Lily answered. "No one will be targeted for their deaths. Can't control the weather, and apparently, this kind of storm is not common. So, wrong place, wrong time." Her tone was satisfied. These women caused untold suffering during their tenures. Their deaths were, perhaps, a bit quicker than she would have liked, but there would be no taxpayers footing the cost of a trial and imprisonment, so it was a win-win.

"Who takes over, then, if they were all killed?" Tony asked. He had civics in school, but this possibility was never even hinted at.

Lily thought about it. "The most senior members of the legislature." A 100-member legislature was taxed with the responsibility of enacting laws in favor of UGC current policy, and to preserve the fiction of democracy. Not that it worked very well.

Reports continued to come in, but it was obvious the anchors and reporters were avoiding the topic of the possibly decimated UGC Regional Council. So, Lily contacted a friend who was still active, and she confirmed the news. Some 60 or 70 people were killed in the Capitol building, including every member of the UGC Regional, and a good many of their assistants, directors and staffers.

"Except for the motherless children left behind, not a bad day for reform," Lily said. She sounded bloodthirsty, she knew, but sympathy was wasted on those women. These people took Damon away from her, Stefan away from Isobel and Sammi Jo, thousands of baby boys from their mothers. As far as Lily was concerned, that alone made their deaths were entirely right and justified. The next time the servers came up in Egypt, she would have to send Kate a message.

Tony shook his head. "I'm just sorry for all the other people who were killed. The death toll is going up. I'm just glad the Maison isn't downtown."

"I know. Well, one thing about this is the Enforcers are going to be entirely too busy at the scene keeping the looters from taking over to pay much attention to anything going on around here. I'm sure Joshua will call a meeting," Lily replied.

"You've already got scenarios in your head," Tony said.

"I do. If my contact is correct and the whole council was killed, there'll be funerals. Chances are, these funerals will be attended by other Regional Council members. Maybe even the High Council. All there in one place. All together, all sitting next to each other in a show of sorrow and sisterly solidarity. And then…" her voice trailed off and she spread her elegant hands expressively.

"Lily! You can't be thinking of killing them all at once. That's mass murder!" Tony exclaimed, shocked.

She patted his hand. "My sweet companion, _coups_ are rarely bloodless. Only occasionally does a regime change come peacefully. History tells us this. We'd be fools to allow a chance like this to pass us by. But I'll abide by what Joshua and the Brotherhood decide." This was a time to mobilize if ever there was one.

Tony sighed. He knew Lily's past in intelligence meant she probably had blood on her hands, but he'd never heard her talk like this. He wasn't afraid she might harm him. He knew she would die before hurting him. He was much more afraid of what might happen to her if she and the Brotherhood attempted some sort of mass assassination. He had no idea the horrors she saw when she was still an agent, but he knew they left their mark on her. That didn't even account for the damage she suffered when she had to leave her baby boy in the Colony, with only a kiss, an "I love you" and a promise that she would never forget him. He stood. "Come on, Lily. It's been a scary day. Let me give you a foot massage and let's try to relax." He held out his hand to his mistress.

She took it and let him to pull her up from the sofa. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her, but she could allow it for one day. She hoped, for his sake, freedom came before her death, so he could make his own choices in life. Isobel was almost 20 years younger, and had agreed to take Tony into her home if something should happen to Lily, and then Sammi Jo would take care of him for the rest of his life. The ownership transfer paperwork was signed, witnessed and filed. Lily didn't want to leave anything to chance. Tony even had his own copy of the paperwork, just in case. She followed him into the bedroom and gratefully consented to be distracted, at least temporarily.

* * *

 **June 2017**

Kate couldn't believe how much she needed this vacation. She relaxed in the hot tub on the very private porch and sighed. The world seemed a long way from this little cabin, she thought as she looked into the woods surrounding them. It was bliss, just being out in the country, with peace and quiet. The day before, they drove to Bryson City and took the railroad trip through the Nantahala Gorge and had lunch on the train. Damon was enchanted with the whole experience. She was glad he was so easy to please. Summer school started Monday and she would be working half days for six weeks. She also had one more class to finish her master's degree, and sometime this summer, Damon would take the woodworker's certification exam so he could be accepted as a full apprentice in the guitar factory.

She must have dozed off when she felt Damon slip into the tub. "You move like a ghost," she said.

"Talent," he chuckled.

"Mmm. Must be." Kate smiled at him.

"This was a fantastic idea. Dad and Caroline need to do this. They'd enjoy it."

"What about Stefan and Elena?"

Damon snorted. "Those two? They could get by with a pup tent and an air mattress. They wouldn't be leaving it, anyway. This would be wasted on them."

Kate laughed out loud. "Well, they are kind of wrapped up in each other, aren't they?" she said.

"That's one way to put it. Stefan's almost been late to work a couple of days because he and Elena had to have a morning quickie." Damon shook his head.

"And how do you know that?"

"Dad lives with him, and says they're not exactly quiet." An eye roll followed that statement.

"They should be more considerate. Joseph has to work, too. It's possible to be quiet. We managed when he lived with us."

"Yeah, well, apparently, Elena's a screamer."

Kate smacked his leg. "TMI, Damon! Really!" she exclaimed.

Ignoring her outburst, he continued, "I told him he could always get a ball gag for her. He didn't like that idea very much. Thought he was going to punch me." Damon looked a little put out by that.

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "It would have served you right if he had. You don't just tell your brother that his girlfriend needs a ball gag! Your lack of tact sometimes…"

"Duct tape, then. Doesn't necessarily have to be a gag. Duct tape's cheaper, too." His tone was speculative.

"I can't believe you sometimes. The things you'll say just to wind Stefan up and get him going."

Damon grinned at her. "That's my job as his big brother. I'm supposed to be a pain. But I agree with you about those two needing to be quiet so they don't wake Dad up at 5 a.m. Or earlier."

"If they were by themselves, I'd just let Stefan be late to work and get in trouble once. That would probably take care of it. But Joseph won't let that happen, will he?"

"Nope. He has to take care of the baby." Joseph would roust Stefan out of bed, make sure he got a shower and send him out the door with toast and coffee if nothing else. Elena was usually gone, at least.

"Stefan's a grown man. He's not a baby," Kate said.

"Not at all. But you know Dad. He has to be taking care of someone."

"Bless his heart. I love him to pieces. Stefan too, but you know I've got a big ol' soft spot in my heart for Joseph. I'm glad he's got Caroline to love on him. He needs all the love he can get." She moved to get out of the tub. "I'm going to turn into a prune."

Damon laughed at her. "I can't believe you wear a swimsuit in a private hot tub."

Kate shrugged. "You know me. I realize it doesn't bother you, but I'm funny about that kind of thing. It's not my tub."

He stood up and Kate drew an involuntary breath. With water sluicing off his beautiful body, he was a vision. "I'll be happy to help you out of that swimsuit," he smirked.

She tossed him a towel. "I'm sure you would." She wrapped a towel around her waist and padded inside the cabin.

Damon followed her as he dried off and he caught her from behind in the bathroom and popped open the fastener on the back of her suit. He knew she couldn't reach it easily since it closed in the middle of her back.

"Thanks," she said, but Damon held her shoulders and kissed down her neck.

"Got any plans this afternoon?" he whispered into her hair.

"None that I was aware of," she answered.

He hummed against her skin, "I can think of one or two ways to pass the time."

"Is that so? I'm shocked," Kate deadpanned.

His chuckle made her blood heat. Then, he peeled her suit down her body and she stepped out of it. Without a word, he dried her off and watched as she brushed her damp hair. Then he took her hand and led her to the bed, where he kissed her sweetly and he lay down, then patted the space beside him. Kate joined Damon on the bed and he turned to kiss her again and ran his hand down her arm. She shivered pleasantly and he decided to just take things slow. Now that he wasn't pressuring his wife, she was back to her usual laid back self and he could tell the difference. If all they did this afternoon was kiss and make out, that was fine with him.

* * *

 **Late July 2017**

Damon woke up early in the morning. He could hear Kate rambling around in the bathroom and wondered why she was up. Unless she had a class, she loved to sleep in. An idea occurred to him. He waited for several minutes and then tapped on the bathroom door. "You all right?"

"Mmm," came the answer and the door opened. There, lying on the vanity was a pregnancy test. Kate's and Damon's eyes met.

"Well?" he said. She just pointed to the plastic stick. Damon looked over at the test. There, in the window, clear as day, was the word "pregnant." Damon's eyes went huge in his face, all the color left his skin, he heard a buzzing in his ears and the room tilted.

When he came to, his head was pillowed in Kate's lap and she was laughing at him. "You big doofus," she said. "I'm the one who's supposed to faint, not _you_!" He looked up at her wonderingly. "You didn't hit your head, did you?" she asked.

He shook his head, then touched her stomach reverently and looked at her again. "It's for real?"

"It's for real," she assured him with a smile.

"Wow. A baby." He could hardly speak.

"Looks that way. Why don't we go sit on the bed? Floor's not real comfortable," Kate said.

Damon nodded and sat on the bed against the headboard. He pulled Kate into his lap and buried his face in her hair. She could feel his shoulders trembling and knew he was crying. She turned to him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just… a baby. _My_ baby! And I'll be here to raise it. No matter what, I'll be here to love my baby. Never in a million years…"

Kate held him close, understanding. She was a little overwhelmed, too. "Know what else?"

"What?"

"This baby wasn't conceived out of duty. This baby was conceived in love." Her voice was soft.

Damon nodded, his eyes still teary. "Because I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Damon."

Damon put his arms around his wife again and put both hands deliberately on her tummy. "And we love you already, tiny one," he whispered, which brought tears to Kate's eyes, as she leaned against his chest.

* * *

 **Oh, the feels! You know you want to leave a review! So do it!**

 **P.S. Yes, two supercells merging can spawn a BIG tornado with no warning. I can cite real-world examples.**

 **Again: REVIEW! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Second Hand Unwinds

**A/N: After a lengthy delay, the latest chapter! Job issues and a root canal slowed me down. I could not get inspired to write. Because of this, I really need reviews to keep me going through the home stretch! Don't forget: read ratty's story, too! His work inspired this work! Thank you! (And thanks to Cyndi Lauper for the chapter title. I've always loved this line and I'm thrilled to get a chance to use it!)  
**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Late July, 2017**

"Mama, Lainey, I've got some news," Kate said. She and her mother and sister were at their favorite bookstore cafe in Nashville.

"You finished your Master's classes, finally?" Laine said.

"Nope. Better. "

Winnie looked wisely at her younger daughter. "You're pregnant."

Kate's mouth dropped open. "How did you… No. Damon called you and told you, didn't he?"

Winnie grinned. "No, he didn't. I'm your Mama, though. I know you. I know you looked absolutely radiant when you walked into the cafe. That had to be what it was. How far along?"

"Eight weeks or so. I've got my first doctor's appointment next week. I did a pregnancy calculator online and put in my probable conception date, date of my last period, etc., and I'm due mid-March," she explained.

"How are you feeling?" Laine asked. She was sick as a dog with all three pregnancies.

"O.K. Right now. Tired. And I have to keep a tight rein on my emotions. They're all over the place. But Damon's so happy, he just puts up with me." Kate grinned.

"Well, you know your Daddy will be tickled. He loves being PawPaw. And I love it, too," Winnie said.

"Congrats, little sis. About time!" Laine teased.

"Tell me about it. I think I mentioned Damon is just beyond overjoyed. He's so excited. I don't know how he'll make it the next seven months or so," Kate chuckled.

"I'm glad. But I had a feeling he'd be a great dad," Winnie answered.

"I think so, too," Kate said.

"What about Joseph?" Laine asked.

"We haven't told him yet. We were going to tell him and Stefan tonight. They're coming over for supper. I wanted to tell you both first."

"I have a feeling Joseph is going to be thrilled, too," Laine said.

"I'm sure he will be," Kate agreed. "I hope I don't get huge. There's nothing worse than a short girl with a huge baby bump. I don't want to look like I shoplifted a watermelon at the grocery store!" That brought peals of laughter, but Kate was serious.

* * *

"O.K., guys. We've got some news to share," Kate said that night after supper. They were in the den with Stefan and Joseph. "Damon? You want to do the honors?"

He grinned fit to crack his face open and said, "Well, sometime about mid-March, Dad, you're gonna be a grandfather and Stefan, you'll be an uncle."

Stefan broke into a huge smile and hugged his sister-in-law. "Congratulations you two! That is so awesome!"

Kate laughed. "Thank you. You should have seen Damon when I told him. He took one look at the pregnancy test and BAM! He passed out. Went down like a ton of bricks. I was afraid he hit his head. Big dummy," she said, but lovingly.

Stefan howled with laughter and then they turned to Joseph, who hadn't said a word. He looked stunned as his eyes went from Damon to Kate. "Dad?" Damon asked. "You O.K.?"

As always, Kate seemed to know exactly what her father-in-law needed, and she went to him in the recliner. "It's true, Joseph," she said softly. He nodded and stood and carefully folded her into his arms. She returned his embrace and said, "If it's a boy, we'll name him Joseph, too. We've already decided that much."

"I can't believe it. I'm going to know my grandchild," he breathed, his voice rough with tears. He sat down abruptly. Kate sat in his lap and he held her close. Damon handed his dad a box of tissues. He put his head against Kate's and sighed as tears leaked down his face. She took a tissue and blotted the tears from Joseph's face as she smiled at him. He returned the smile. "So when did you say you were due?"

"Middle of March. So we'll have a spring baby," she answered.

He hugged her close again. "Thank you, Kate. Thank you."

"Damon deserves some credit too," Kate teased.

Joseph grinned a little wickedly. "Not that much. He was just doing what boys do." Damon rolled his eyes and he and Stefan laughed.

"I'm glad you're so happy about this. I figured you would be," Kate said.

Joseph shook his head slowly. "I can't even put it into words." He kissed her hair and she stood. Joseph did too, and held out his arms to hug Damon. Kate sighed in pure happiness at the sight and Stefan came to hug her again.

"Gotta say thank you, too. I don't know what would have happened to us if it hadn't been for you."

Kate smiled at her brother-in-law and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 **August 2457**

The best news Lily had in the past several weeks was of Kate's pregnancy, with promises of pictures when the child arrived in March. The tornado hitting downtown Nashville had rocked their society. As she expected, there was an immediate elevation of five legislators to the Regional Council, orchestrated, no doubt, by the High Council. Still, the broadcast of the state funeral services for the former council members was interrupted for an extended period by video clips deemed subversive by the UGC, and they were determined to bring the perpetrators to justice.

The clips in question were videos Kate suggested and that were stored on the Alexandria servers. One was an excerpt from Dr. King's "I Have a Dream" speech. Others included "The Times They are a-Changin'" by Bob Dylan and a particularly disturbing, partially animated video for a song called "Another Brick in the Wall" by a band called Pink Floyd. And then, a song called "(Pride) In the Name of Love" by an all male band called U2, plus assorted clips of male public figures from the Time Before, all talking of love, peace, equality and justice. The interruption closed with a mesmerizing song by a trio with two men and one woman, who said their names were Peter, Paul and Mary. The song was "Blowing in the Wind." The broadcast was by far the most interesting, to say nothing of uplifting, programming presented in generations. The Brotherhood logo followed the last song, along with the words, "Free your conscience. Free your minds. Free your brothers."

The fallout was immediate, with the newspaper _Sky Voice_ praising the Brotherhood for their cleverness, although, it noted, doing so during a funeral was inappropriate. Nevertheless, the newspaper marveled at the variety of videos and clips, and openly called for male freedom.

Lily hadn't had the heart to tell Kate about the terrible price the insurgents paid for their 20 minutes of free speech. The _Sky Voice's_ executive editor was arrested and charged with high treason, to the absolute shock of the entire country. Her trial was televised, and the verdict was a foregone conclusion. She had a spirited defense attorney, who made one of the most moving closing arguments any woman or male had ever heard, but to no avail. Everyone watching understood that Kathryn Windmere was on trial for her life, and that she was probably going to lose it. The jury wasn't even chosen from regular women, but was made up of UGC council members. Their "guilty" verdict surprised no one. The true shock was that the UGC decided that, for her high crimes and misdemeanors, Windmere did not deserve the "privilege" of execution by lethal injection, but would be subject to a public hanging.

The _Sky Voice_ offices were raided, their printing equipment destroyed, so they went deep underground, publishing a paper in spite of the crackdown, and they were ready to go to press the moment the execution was carried out. Kathryn would expect it of them. She was allowed five minutes to say goodbye to her daughter and to her male who had been with her for 20 years. A guard who was truly shaken by the events smuggled a copy of Kathryn's last words to her male and he carried it to the _Sky Voice_ writers, so it could be published after she died.

Lily and Tony watched the whole thing on television, along with Isobel and Sammi Jo. The UGC had said at first that Windmere would not be allowed to make a public statement before she died, but the mood of the crowd surrounding the prison was so ugly, they decided they had to let her say a few words. The prison chaplain obviously prayed with her and then she was bound hand and foot, and the chaplain held up a microphone so she could deliver her final words.

"Gentlewomen and males," she said, "I am a condemned woman who is innocent of the crime of treason. Unless treason calls for all people to be free, males and women, to walk in freedom and equality. If that is treason, then yes, I am guilty of the highest treason. I am guilty of speaking for those who have no voice, who are unable to exercise any influence on their own destinies. I am guilty of speaking out for Copulators who die in Europe on their twenty-third birthdays so their internal organs can be harvested for profit! I am guilty of speaking out against an industry of oppression and death that sells young males into a slavery from which there is no escape! I am guilty of speaking out for males who are used as medical experiments, whose minds are destroyed before they go into hell! I am guilty of saying the UGC has poisoned the minds of women with mind altering drugs to make them believe they are superior. I am guilty of all these crimes. But I die with a clear conscience. I chose freedom. Oppression and tyranny cannot - will not - long stand. I pray this world shall have a new birth of freedom, and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth." Lily recognized the last line of the speech. It was from the Time Before, she was certain.

The sentence was carried out, but as Lily cried, Tony comforted her. "The whole world heard what she said, Lily. You can't unring that bell." Lily nodded at Tony as she wiped her eyes. "You're right. And the UGC just committed a very grievous error. This was meant to inspire fear and obedience by being so public. They should have been very quiet about it. They couldn't stand it, though. They had to have a show. Now she's become a martyr for the cause. They've made every mistake every totalitarian government always makes. And they'll pay for them. Tony, I believe we're seeing the beginning of the end of this way of life. You may be leading people before your fortieth birthday."

"Wouldn't that be something?" he said.

"It surely would," Isobel said. "I hope I'm here to see it."

An hour later, copies of the speech in the _Sky Voice_ were hitting the streets and women were standing in groups, reading the words. Windmere's speech dropped a virtual bomb into the public consciousness, and the UGC found itself immersed in damage control. Too many people heard about what was happening to innocent Copulators, and to those males destined for science experiments. As the leader of the Brotherhood, Joshua was arrested, along with his owner, and as many males as the UGC could find who might possibly be connected with the Brotherhood, plus their owners. Enforcers were on every corner to put down any hint of protest or rebellion. Lily knew only her connections with Intelligence probably kept her out of jail.

Mass riots were becoming daily news in Europe, as women who had birthed sons protested outside the Colonies, insisting they would buy their own sons who were Copulators, rather than see them killed for their organs. Women protested in North America on behalf of their sisters across the ocean. Even the women in the armed forces were resigning, as word of the UGC's treatment of males became more widely known. The UGC was losing its grip on the reins of power, and it was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down.

The Silent Cradle group could no longer meet publicly, or publicize its meetings. Members met in homes, after exchanging email alerts through the old system. Apparently, the UGC was still largely unaware of the Alexandria servers, and the goal was to keep them in the dark. It was the one unmonitored source of communication.

"How are Joshua and Linda?" Isobel asked at the next meeting. Both were still in jail, awaiting trial.

"Linda's not bad, all things considered," said Tina Blackwood, who was now leading the meetings since Linda's arrest. "But Joshua's been giving them no end of trouble. Won't take his meds, won't shave - anywhere - won't get his hair cut. He went on a five-day hunger strike to protest not getting an attorney and women protesting his treatment have been standing outside the prison and yelling at the warden every time she goes through the gates. Plus, the _Sky Voice_ is still printing, even though they're having to move around every few days."

"How are they doing it?" Lily wanted to know.

"Old fashioned broadsheets," Tina answered. "The managing editor actually went to where the old Tennesseean offices were, and in what she thought was an old basement or storm cellar, found a hand printing machine. She and the rest of the staff brought it up and they're moving it around. They found a complete set of type and they're doing it as they did in the 16th century. The Enforcers didn't get into the warehouse, so they've still got plenty of ink."

Lily chuckled. "Freedom of the press prevails in spite of everything."

"So where do we go from here?" Tony asked. He brought in a dish of snacks since he could cook.

"Well, do your best to stay out of jail," Tina said, and the other women laughed ruefully. Their males didn't look too happy, though. Their lives were tougher, too. In an effort to make sure males continued to be obedient and uninvolved in any protest movements, they now had to carry plastic "permission" cards if they were out alone. These cards were authorized by their mistresses and included information on where they were going, how long they intended to remain and when they expected to return home. Women who took their males on outings were strongly encouraged to put them on a leash, either on their wrists, or by the neck, to "control" them. Males now preferred to stay at home rather than appear in public on a leash. Of course, this was exactly what the UGC wanted. Homebound males were much less likely to get into mischief. Naturally, it was all done under the guise of "safety" for males. The UGC was concerned that males might be "targeted" by angry women.

To the delight of one and all in the Silent Cradle group, Lily showed off the "leash" that she devised for when she and Tony were out together. It consisted of a leather collar, about 10 feet of fine chain and a leather wrist cuff. The twist was Lily wore the collar and Tony the wrist cuff.

"You should see the Enforcers," Lily laughed. "And even the CC officers can't say a word. It's exactly according to UGC directives. There's nothing in them about what the other end can be attached to. Although, I have to say Tony was very, very bad a few days ago. Oh, you can tell it better than I can," she chuckled, gesturing to him.

Tony grinned, and the hearts of every woman - and a couple of the males - skipped a beat. "Well, this woman came up to me when we were in the office supply store and she recognized me from my Consort days. She offered to pay for my services again, if I'd just 'give her the other end of that leash' and she'd ride me all day. Well, I said I'd have to consult my mistress, and she had a few unusual stipulations. The woman was salivating, and we were actually negotiating a price. Lily strolled over, collar in hand. She held it out to the woman and said, 'Sounds like a plan, only you wear the collar and he gets to ride _you_ all day - and all night.'"

"What happened?" asked Sammi Jo.

Tony laughed at the memory. "Well, you never saw a woman get so wide-eyed. She stammered and stuttered and jetted out of there as fast as she could. It was pretty priceless, I have to say." More laughter followed his statement.

* * *

 **December 2017**

"Looks like we're going to be as surprised as anyone else," Kate said, as she eased into the recliner at her parents' home in Pulaski. "The little stinker always seems to be curled into a tight little wad when the tech does the ultrasound. The first time, she was fairly sure it was a girl, but a different tech said it was a boy. They don't know, and there's only two choices, so give us gift cards and we'll get clothes when the little wart gets here." She rubbed the small of her back.

"Just three more months," Winnie reminded her daughter. "And then you'll have a beautiful baby to love."

"I know. I sure hope he or she looks like Damon. But I'll be happy, regardless, I know."

"You will be," Winnie answered with a wise air. "You'll have the most beautiful baby in the world, trust me. Every mom has the most beautiful baby."

Kate grinned and then grimaced. "Oh, this little twerp's head is right on my bladder. I swear, I don't feel like getting up again." She shifted and raised the footrest on the recliner. "That's better. I'm just glad I've got a husband who can cook," she said.

"You're blessed," Laine said. "Phillip could hardly boil water when Will was born. He's better now, but hot dogs and grilled cheese are about the limit of his culinary repertoire."

"Believe me, I am grateful Damon likes to cook and is good at it. Makes my life so much easier. You know, when I was so sick in August, he fixed all these things for me because I couldn't stand to smell anything cooking. I had to eat lunch in my classroom. He made smoothies for me every day, or fruit salad, or he bought a roasted chicken and made chicken salad for me. And he was working and doing all this for me. I _know_ I'm blessed," Kate answered.

Winnie smiled in satisfaction. Nothing pleased her more than knowing her daughters' husbands took good care of them. She was so glad Kate finally found someone who loved her so much.

Damon came into the front room, concern on his face. "You all right?" he asked her.

"My back is killing me, but that's nothing new," Kate replied. "Why?"

He got a throw pillow from the sofa and helped her put it behind her back. "Is that better?"

"It is. Thank you, sweetheart. Now go watch TV with the guys. I'm fine in here. Mama and Laine are in here. You can go relax."

"O.K.," he said, but looked a little doubtful. Kate made a shooing motion at him and he gave her a quick kiss and went back into the den.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Kate chuckled, low. "He wants to wait on me hand and foot. I keep telling him now's not the time when I'll need him to do it. It's _after_ the baby gets here. He's already doing all this reading about how to keep the baby calm and making sure it sleeps through the night. It's pretty cute, really. He's gonna be twice as neurotic about this kid as I am."

Winnie chuckled. "You'll have to make sure he doesn't turn into a helicopter dad."

"I know it. I've been having some minor Braxton Hicks contractions for a couple of weeks and he always looks at me like the baby is coming right then. It's kind of hilarious. I have to wonder if he's going to believe me when my real labor actually starts." Kate shook her head.

"He'll be a nervous wreck," Laine predicted darkly. "Does he want to be in the delivery room?"

"He says he does, but I'm not sure I want him there. This may be something I need to do on my own."

Winnie nodded. "Yeah, well, when Laine was born, they didn't let the dads in. I didn't want him in there, anyway. And they offered when you were born, Kate, but he decided he didn't need to be in there. I'm glad. He'd have collapsed, I'm afraid. You know how squeamish he is."

Kate shook her head. "Damon kind of is, too, so I'm concerned about that."

"Tell your doctor and let him make the decision," Laine advised.

"I may do that."

"How's the nursery decorating coming along?" Laine asked. Kate moved her computer and printer into the guest room and was turning the office into a nursery.

"All right. You know, Joseph is doing some of the work. He's doing a beautiful job."

"You all still doing a Beatrix Potter theme?" said Winnie.

"Yeah. Good for a girl or boy. And I love Beatrix Potter. Joseph painted the crib and the changing table. It was such a labor of love for him."

"I'm glad you have such good in-laws," Winnie said. "I wonder why Damon's mother doesn't see him."

"It's really difficult for her. And he doesn't know her that well," Kate said carefully. It was all true, of course, but it did get a little wearying trying to find creative ways around that elephant in the room. It was crazy enough trying to explain Stefan and Joseph, and Kate thought her family still wondered if they had the whole story on that. If she hadn't seen and experienced the whole time travel thing for herself, she knew she would think the story was completely delusional, too.

"It's a shame she won't know her grandchild," Winnie said.

"I know," Kate answered. "But there are some things you can't change. I'm just thankful for Joseph and Stefan. I hope he doesn't catch the baby bug, too." She knew it wasn't possible for him until his last injection of spermicide wore off, but it was a natural change of subject.

"He is a little young. So's Elena," Laine said.

"Yeah, and they both still have some growing up to do." Stefan wasn't happy when Damon tried to talk to him about his and Elena's nocturnal activities waking Joseph up. Finally, she had to step in.

" _Stefan, you were the one who asked Joseph to live with you. This is a respect thing. No one is trying to tell you and Elena what to do - you're adults - but you have to be quieter. I've lived next to noisy roommates. It's no fun. Joseph has to work just like you do. If you two are going to have some kind of marathon, go to a hotel. Lord knows, there's plenty in town. Find one if you need to go all night and into the next morning with her." Stefan had come by to return their weed whacker, and Damon was out for a run._

 _Stefan actually looked sheepish. "You're right, Kate. I guess I didn't look at it like that, and Damon was all self-righteous with me and it pissed me off."_

" _I know he can come on a little strong sometimes. But you know, while I won't often get in between your disagreements with him, I'll almost always take Joseph's side, if he's pulled into something. You know that. You're a grown man, Stefan, and you're old enough to be responsible about this kind of thing." Kate's words were tactful, but Stefan could hear the steel underneath them. He knew she would defend Joseph, and he had to admit his behavior hadn't been too considerate or respectful._

" _I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better," he said._

" _Tell your dad. He's the one who's been waking up at 3 a.m. to Elena's screams."_

 _Stefan blushed to his hairline. Kate might be tactful, but she didn't dance around an issue. "I will."_

" _Good."_

Fortunately, that was the last they'd heard about the issue, so Kate had to assume it was resolved.

Maggie was very interested in the whole baby situation. She'd asked all sorts of awkward questions and decided she would be the baby's official, honorary big sister, since he or she wouldn't have one. Kate privately hoped they would have a girl, since Damon was so wonderful with Maggie, but she kind of thought he wanted a boy. But, as she said to Winnie, there were only two choices, so it would be one or the other. And in the end, it didn't really matter. They would have a child to love.

* * *

 **January, 2018**

"Wow," Kate breathed, as she read Lily's latest email. She had attached stories of news events so she wouldn't have to explain everything.

"What's up?" Damon asked, as he came into the room.

"Got an email from Lily. Looks like it's all hit the fan in Futureworld," she said.

"Really? What happened?"

Kate stood and gestured to the screen. "Read it for yourself."

Damon gave her a quizzical look, then sat down and started reading.

" _Dear Ones,"_ the email read.

" _I hope this finds you all well. The servers only come up every couple of months, so I've been saving the news to tell you. We are in what amounts to a lockdown society. After the deaths of the UCG members, and the propaganda broadcast by the Brotherhood, the High Council has tripled security and regulations everywhere. Linda and Joshua are still in jail, awaiting trial, and Silent Cradle and the Brotherhood have gone underground. So has the Sky Voice newspaper. We're here, but we have to be so very careful. So much has come out about what really goes on in the Breeding Colonies - especially the ones in Europe - and there have been protests and rallies for months. We're hopeful this means our world is about to change for the better, even though the UGC has tried to put a hammerlock on everything, for all the good it's done. It's hard to keep millions of outraged women in check. And the outrage is growing._

 _So far, Tony and I have been left alone, which I'm sure is because of my connections to Intelligence. Isobel and Sammi Jo are fine, too. They've each purchased a male - Sammi Jo a retired Consort and Isobel a Copulator. Being privately owned is the only safety males have now. There are stories of unsold Consorts and Copulators being forced to work in hazardous manufacturing jobs since so many women have gone on strike. I have to say the stories are probably truth, though. Every day, I am more grateful that my son is not in this world, but is able to live as a free male._

 _I love you, Damon. Please, no matter what might happen to me, don't forget that. I never forgot you for a single day. Since the day I saw your beautiful blue eyes, I have loved you. I never dreamed of such a wonderful life for you, never dreamed of having grandchildren. Please send me a photo when the baby is born. It may be a while before I can respond, but I will when I can._

 _I wish I had more hopeful news for you. I hope next time you hear from me, I will have happier things to share. My happiness these days is Tony. He brightens every day and takes such good care of me. I hope I take equally good care of him. He's very precious to me. Send my love to Joseph, Stefan and Myra. I'm so thankful they're happy, too. It seems such a small thing - happiness - but really, what do we have if not that?_

 _I close by sending my love and thanks to you Kate, once again, for saving my son's life, and for carrying my grandchild._

 _Lily"_

Damon sat back in the chair. "Good grief."

"I know it. I wondered if things had gotten bad. Apparently, they have." Kate put her arms around her husband. "I'm glad I found you, too." She kissed his hair, finally grown back in to her satisfaction. She sighed. "I'll be glad when this kid gets here and I can hug you with more than the end of my tummy touching you."

"Just one more thing you don't think about when you're pregnant, I guess. I need to email Lily pictures of the nursery. I wish she could be here."

"I do too, but I don't know how many more people we can pop in here and get identities for," Damon said. "I'm half afraid Caroline is going to get arrested for some kind of identity fraud."

"Nah. She knows what she's doing. The principal told me he'd have my substitute in by the middle of February, but I have to go ahead and do tentative lesson plans through the end of the year. Can you believe it?" Kate sat on the bed again.

"That's insane. I thought the whole point of having a certified teacher take over your classes is so they could do all that."

"Continuity, he said. I found out today. I hope this kid isn't two weeks early. It's going to take me until the end of February to get the plans done out that far, and still get actual teaching plans done! Paperwork. I hate it," she said.

Damon sat next to her and pulled her close. "We will get through this, I promise," he said.

"I know. Life happens and all that stuff," she answered. "Do you feel like cooking tonight? My feet feel like hamburger."

"Sure. Go lie down and I'll call you when it's ready," he said, giving her a sweet kiss.

"I think I'll just lie down right here, since this is where I am," she answered, suiting actions to words, and swinging her feet up on the bed.

As Damon cooked, he prayed his mother would be all right.

* * *

 **February 2458**

Tony heard the commotion before Lily did. He looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. "Lily. Wake up. I hear a pounding noise in the hallway."

Lily was awake immediately, and found her contemporary cell phone, in case the Enforcers had cut her primary line. She dialed her contact in Intelligence. "I think they're coming for me and Tony," she said.

"Damn," the woman cursed. "All right. When they get there, tell them nothing, but put me on speaker phone with them. On speaker phone, and make sure you're recording the conversation. As of right now, you're officially reinstated as an agent, and tell them your mission is classified. I'm putting through the orders right now. By the time the Enforcers get to you, it will all be very official."

"Will do. Thank you, Delora."

"Glad to help. INSIST First, after all. Keep me on the line."

"Will do." She filled Tony in. "I'll answer the door and do all the talking. Stay out of sight if you can."

"All right. I hate to do that."

"Delora's going to take care of us. Just set your wrist unit to record, too, just in case we need a backup." Lily got up and put on her cream satin robe. With her dark hair long to her waist, she looked like some sort of medieval goddess. The Enforcers started pounding on her door. She and Tony went to the den, and he waited in the kitchen, but was where he could see everything.

Lily opened the door and surveyed the force at her door. "Officers, this had better be good. I have the Intelligence Director on the line, now. So make it quick so my boy and I can continue getting our beauty rest."

The captain of the squad looked at her lieutenant. Lily Lockwood already had Intelligence on the line. That was not good. What were they supposed to do now?

* * *

 **Yes, another cliffhanger! Now what? Wait and see! And review, review, review! Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26: Family Matters

**A/N: The cliffhanger resolved! And you may need a tissue or two. Just a warning. Ratty will have a new chapter of "Theta" up soon, so keep an eye out for it!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Family Matters**

 **February, 2458**

"I'm waiting," Lily said, as she looked the Enforcer captain right in the eye.

"We have a warrant to search this home for contraband items and other paraphernalia banned by the UCG," the captain said.

Lily stepped back and gestured. "Search away. Be my guest. BUT - don't tear up anything, or the replacement value is coming out of your paycheck." Like Myra, anything Lily had that might be incriminating was stored elsewhere.

One of the Enforcers sat at the computer. "I can't get in," she complained.

"It's password-protected. Do you have at least Charlie-Delta clearance?"

"No," the woman said.

"Then you can't look at what's on my computer. Sorry. Take it up with my Intelligence Director." She held her phone out to the captain, who waved it away, much to Lily's amusement. The squad went into Tony's room, seeing it spotlessly neat and tidy. The riding room was never used anymore, but Lily kept it dusted and aired out, so that wouldn't be obvious. They even went into Lily's room.

"Sister!" the captain barked.

"Yes?" Lily said.

"Doesn't your male sleep in his own bed?" she snapped.

Lily rolled her eyes expressively. "Now why under the Goddess would I want my boy to sleep in his room when he's so much more convenient if he's sleeping in my bed? Not that it's any of your business, but if I wake up in the night and say, have the urge to taste my sweet boy, why should I get up and go across the hall for it? My bed's big enough, and he keeps me warm, besides."

Several in the squad tittered, thinking if they had a hot former Consort who looked like Tony in their homes, he'd sleep in their beds, too. It made perfect sense to them. The captain simply harrumphed and continued her search. Nothing - not so much as a memopill - turned up. The squad stomped out of the apartment, and Lily followed them. The captain turned to her. "You'd better watch your step, Lily Lockwood," she said.

Lily heard her director clear her throat and turned on the speaker phone. "Something you needed to say, Director?" she said.

"Absolutely. Captain, you tell your chief I do NOT - say again, do NOT - want a repeat of tonight's activities! Our agents have their orders and I happen to know Sister is acting in accordance with her current mission. Stay out of her hair - and do NOT harass her male in any way- or I assure you there will be hell to pay with your career _and_ your chief's career! Understood?"

The captain glared at Lily. "Understood, Madame Director." She turned on her heel and left, and Lily locked the door behind her, and collapsed against it in relief.

"Thanks, Delora. That was a tight spot. Not that there's a single thing to see in here, but they weren't caring much."

Delora sniffed. "Well, let Captain Iron Pants tell her chief she got the official word to knock if off where you're concerned. It's LaDonna Childs and she is going to be livid. I'll get a call, for all the good it'll do her. I'm looking forward to it," she said with a chuckle. "You and Tony get back to bed and get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Will do, Delora. And thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

Back in bed, Tony held Lily close. "You were fantastic," he said. "You really gave them what-for."

Lily laughed tiredly. "I'm getting too old for this. But I still love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Lily," he said.

* * *

 **February, 2018**

"I feel like a beached whale," Kate said as she leaned back in the recliner. "This kid is like having an alien controlling my body."

Damon smiled sympathetically. "Want me to rub your feet?" He knew better than to express any opinions on her condition. They would not be well received. He'd already been banished to the guest room once that week.

"That would be really nice." Kate looked down as Damon sat on the floor and massaged her feet.

"Just a couple more weeks," he said with a smile. "Then we'll have our own baby and you'll feel better."

"Cannot wait," she sighed.

"I wish you'd go ahead and start your maternity leave. Even though you're sitting down a lot, your feet are still getting swollen. I'm a little concerned about you." He _was_ concerned. Kate's blood pressure was elevated at her last visit and her doctor wanted to keep a close eye on it.

"I'd go nuts. But I promise to keep my feet up at home. Will that make you feel better, Nurse Damon?"

Kate's tone was a little sharp, but Damon ignored it. "A little. Not like I'm not perfectly capable of keeping house and cooking. And I'm glad to do it. You know that."

"I know sweetheart, and I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kate's pregnancy had been more inconvenient than anything. Once past the morning sickness, most of her issues centered on back pain and swollen feet. She was tired of being pregnant, though, and had decided, lesson plans or not, if the baby decided to appear in the next 12 hours, it wasn't soon enough. The nursery was ready, thanks to Joseph, Stefan and Shaun, and she had a bag packed, ready to go to the hospital. Kate's friends from school and church gave her a baby shower a couple of weeks before, which was a huge success. "We've got at least six weeks worth of diapers back there," she said.

"What did the doctor say the estimated weight was?" Damon asked as he rubbed her feet.

"He thought between six and seven pounds, closer to seven. He said the baby has turned and everything is ready to go. It just depends on when the little rascal decides to get here! He or she had better not be lying up there, just gaining weight."

Damon smothered a laugh. He had to chuckle about Kate's griping very privately. She had already perfected her aim with a rolled up newspaper, and could smack him just nearly anywhere, and quickly. Winnie sat down with him a couple of months before and explained how pregnancy made women feel, and assured him it wasn't personal. She also reminded Kate to be nicer to her husband.

Joseph was the only male who was never on the receiving end of Kate's ire. This, she said, was because he didn't irritate her. Damon, Stefan and Shaun were not so fortunate. Later that evening, all four convened at Shaun and Myra's place to play penny poker and hang out. Myra was in the middle of a research project, so she was holed up in her office, which left the men free to play, talk and commiserate about the mysterious ways of the female species.

About 9:30, Damon's cell rang. It was Kate. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, ready to go on a late run for cheese grits and raisin toast, if necessary.

"Damon?" Her voice sounded wrong.

"Kate? Hon, are you all right?" The men looked up at him, concerned.

"Dizzy. Head is killing me. Come home. I need you," she said, her voice breaking.

"On my way, babe. Hang on."

Myra appeared from the back. "Everything all right?"

"She said she's dizzy and her head hurts," Damon said.

"Didn't you tell me her blood pressure was up a little?"

Damon nodded, as he pulled on his jacket.

"Could be pre-eclampsia. You're about 10 minutes away. Go on and leave, and when you've been gone five minutes, I'll call 911. Go with him, Joseph and Stefan, and one of you drive. Get going, now. The ambulance should get there about the same time you do."

Myra timed it accurately, and the ambulance pulled into the driveway while Damon was fumbling with the lock on the front door. He finally got it open and motioned the EMTs inside.

Kate lay in a semi-conscious heap on the floor, where she slid off the sofa after calling Damon. They peppered him with questions, some of which he answered, some Joseph or Stefan did when Damon couldn't come up with a response.

The first EMT pulled the stethoscope from her ears. "Blood pressure is 190 over 120. We need to get it down." She got on the phone with the hospital and started an IV with a blood pressure medication, and they loaded Kate on to a gurney and into the ambulance.

Damon rode in the front seat of the ambulance to the hospital, Stefan and Joseph following. Joseph called Caroline and Myra, and they were also waiting at the ER when the ambulance arrived.

A swarm of nurses and techs descended on the gurney as soon as the bay doors opened. They got Kate's vitals, did quick blood and urine samples and got her in a bed in a trauma unit. She was on oxygen, but kept moving the mask to call for Damon. He was hovering on the periphery, trying to stay out of the way.

"Damon! Where are you?" Kate cried.

"Here! Right here! Let them help you!" he answered.

"Need you here!" she said, and started sobbing.

A nurse assessed the situation, grabbed Damon's arm and led him to the bed. "If she's calmer, she's better. Talk to her. Stay by her head, though."

"I'm here, Katie-boo. Right here," he said, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm scared, Damon. What if we lose the baby?"

"You and the baby are going to be fine," he said softly, but he wondered himself.

Just a few minutes later, Kate's OB/GYN arrived. "Well, Kate, you wanted to have this baby before your due date. Looks like you're getting your wish," he said, as he looked through her chart. "Let's get you up to the OR and prepped. This baby is coming today. We're doing an emergency C-section. Come on, Damon. Gown up," he said, handing Damon a disposable gown. He slipped it on and took Kate's hand as the nurses raced with the gurney to the elevator.

"Hop on. You're gonna trip," one of the nurses said, so Damon perched on the side of the gurney's mattress. "Hold this," she said, shoving an IV bag into his hand. He held it up obediently, as they got on the elevator and made it into the operating room. "Get off and stand back for a minute. You can come back over when we have her on the operating table," said the nurse. Damon did as he was told - he was good at following women's orders, when necessary.

He watched, wide-eyed, as the OR team moved Kate to the table, hooked up her IVs, all the monitors, and a fetal heart monitor. The anesthesiologist ran a line into the IV and gave her general anesthesia. She looked up at Damon's shocked face. "Dad, we've got to get this baby, so we don't have time for an epidural to take effect. This baby needs to come out ASAP."

Damon nodded wordlessly as he watched the nurses set up the drape, swab Kate's skin and waited for the doctor to finish scrubbing up. He put his gloves on and said, "Damon, you can stand by her head. You can touch her head, but nothing else. We need this sterile field intact."

The doctor was quick and efficient and not quite 10 minutes later, he said, "Welcome to the world, little baby - boy!" He held up the squirming child and then quickly aspirated his nose and mouth. A sharp smack on the bottom started him crying, while Damon stood by Kate, his hand on her head and tears running down his face. "You look too shocked to cut the cord, so I'm not even gonna ask," the doctor said with a grin. "He looks good. Nice and pink, and with a good set of lungs. Now let's get mom fixed up." He turned to the task of stitching and several minutes later, the nurse approached Damon with a bundle.

"He's seven pounds, three ounces, and nineteen inches long. He's good sized. What's his name, Dad?" she said.

"Umm, Aaron Joseph Salvatore," he answered.

"That's a great name. Good, strong name for a boy," she said and grinned at Damon's expression. Some men were completely self-assured in the delivery room, whereas others… "Do you want to hold your son?"

Damon's blue eyes were wide and the nurse chuckled. "You know, you might drop him right this minute. Here…" she hooked a rolling stool with her foot and dragged it over by Kate's head. "It'll take Dr. Pitt a few more minutes to get mom stitched up, so you sit down here and hold Aaron while he's finishing up. Get to know your son." Damon sat and the nurse handed him the bundle. He looked down into his son's face for the first time and the nurse watched, grinning, as abject terror gave way to pure love. She saw Damon's beautiful eyes fill with tears again, and it occurred to her if this kid grew up to look anything like his handsome father, he was going to be a real heartbreaker.

Damon looked down at Aaron and said, "Hey little man. I'm your dad." His son's newborn face was solemn, his eyes barely open against the bright lights in the operating room. But Damon was fascinated with the child. He'd never been around babies, and now here was his son. He could already see his own long, dark lashes and a peek underneath the little blue knit cap showed a head full of dark hair. Kate was still out from the anesthesia, and he knew it would probably be an hour or so before she was really awake and aware.

"Doing OK over there, Dad?" the nurse asked. Damon just nodded and she smiled. "I sent word to your family. After Dr. Pitt talks to them, they'll go upstairs and will be waiting for you on the OB floor when mom gets out of recovery and we move her to a room."

"O.K. Thanks," he answered.

Finally, the doctor stood, but when he saw Damon attempt to stand too, he said, "No, you keep your seat. You're still looking pale. Now I'll talk more to you and Kate later, but she'll be here four or five days, depending on how she does. The procedure went well, and she did just fine. You know she'll be groggy, and we'll keep her in recovery for half an hour or so, just to keep an eye on things. You sit until we're ready to move Kate to recovery, and then you can follow the nurse to her room and stay there with squirt here until we get her in the room, all right? We'll move her in five or ten minutes."

"All right. Thank you, Dr. Pitt," Damon said, his voice still shaky.

The doctor smiled and put his hand on Damon's shoulder. "You did fine, too. Everything's going to be OK."

"I know. This just kind of happened all at once," he answered.

Dr. Pitt laughed. "Babies have a way of making that the case. Looks like they're ready to take her to recovery. Stand up slow."

Damon did, being careful not to jostle Aaron in his arms. "Thanks again, Doctor," he said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you probably tomorrow afternoon. Just follow Laura to Kate's room."

The nurse who assisted in the OR approached Damon. "Come on. Let's get you two settled in. We'll take the back way into the room, because if you go through the waiting room, you'll get besieged. The paparazzi have nothing on families wanting a first look at a new baby." She grinned at Damon and he returned the smile. As they stepped on the elevator she said, "I know this all happened quickly. She wasn't due for what - another two weeks or so?"

"Something like that," he answered.

"Well, we get early birds all the time. He's healthy, got a 9 on the Apgar, and it looks like he's happy as a clam, just chilling out with you." Laura looked at the baby. "He's a pretty little thing. But C-section babies always are. Here we go. Room 618. The crib is already here, so just put him in it when your arms get tired. Or hand him off to the next family member. Whichever comes first."

Damon thanked the woman and saw the room was fitted out a lot like a small apartment. There was a rocking chair, a recliner, and even a small sofa in the room. It was very homey and comfortable. Damon sat in the rocker and carefully turned the baby in his arms. In a minute or two, Joseph looked around the corner. "Damon?" he said.

"Hey Dad. Come look at Aaron," Damon said.

"Myra and Caroline are only letting us in one at a time," Joseph laughed. "Even though they're about to die to see him." Joseph looked at his son and grandson. "He's beautiful. Perfect." As thrilled as he was when he found out Kate was pregnant, it couldn't compare to the utter joy in his heart at the sight of his grandson. He and Damon looked at each other, fully understanding the import of Damon holding his son in his arms.

They heard voices outside and Stefan came in. "I won't stay too long," he said to Myra. Then, he approached Damon and looked at the baby. "Wow," he said. "How much did he weigh?"

"Seven pounds, three ounces."

"Doc said Kate did fine. I'm so glad. That was scary!" Stefan exclaimed.

Damon nodded. "Yeah. She'll be in here in thirty or forty minutes, they said. Probably really groggy."

The OB nurse came into the room. "Hey folks. I'm Chanda. I'll be Kate's night nurse." She handed Damon a little bottle of water. "Want to give him some water, Dad?"

Damon took the bottle and nudged Aaron's mouth open. "Hold the bottle up so he doesn't swallow so much air," Chanda said. "That's it. You're a natural." She looked around. "When Kate comes in, I'll give you all ten or fifteen minutes to say hi, but then you need to bug out. It's after 1 a.m. and everybody needs some rest. We'll keep keep little buddy in the nursery tonight so mom and dad can get some sleep."

Finally, Myra and Caroline came into the room. Joseph was holding Aaron and Caroline beamed when she saw him. "Damon, he looks just like you!" she exclaimed.

"How can you tell? He's not even two hours old," Damon said.

"I can just tell. Look Myra. Isn't that baby the spitting image of Damon?"

"Maybe," she said. "Let's wait a couple of months. You'll be able to tell more then. Of course, we don't have any baby pictures of you, so we'll just have to guess."

"Not true," Damon answered. "Lily used her connections and found my records from the Colony. They made pictures of us three times our first year, and then once a year from then until we turned 18. She emailed it to us. So we do have some."

"That's great," Mya said. She turned. "Come on in, Shaun, and take a look at Aaron."

Shaun was hanging back a little, but went into the room and congratulated Damon and the family. But inside, he was fiercely angry that no one rejoiced over his birth, that his mother and father never got to hold him or cuddle him. Caroline, being the excellent therapist she was, somehow picked up on his feelings and took his hand for a moment and squeezed it. He gave her a brief smile.

A few minutes later, they could hear the sound of wheels in the corridor and two techs rolled Kate's bed into the room. They shooed everyone out while they got her transferred to the room's bed and made her comfortable. As soon as they cleared out, Damon went to her immediately. She was awake, but not too coherent.

"You feeling OK?" He asked.

"Sleepy," she mumbled.

"I know. But look here at our little boy," he said, and put Aaron on her chest. Her arms immediately cradled their son.

"Aaron," she said. "He's OK?"

"Very OK. He's in much better shape than you are, right now, in fact." That got a crooked smile and Kate managed to focus enough to see her baby's face.

"He's beautiful. Looks just like his daddy," she said.

"He is beautiful, which means he must take after you," Damon answered and kissed her very gently. He motioned to Joseph and Stefan to come in.

Joseph came to Kate's side and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're all right," he said. "My grandson is perfect in every way. Good job," he teased.

Stefan did the same. "Love you, Kate," he said.

"You too," she answered wearily.

"O.K. Everybody out. Kate needs some rest, and so does Damon," said Chanda, the nurse, who had come in.

"Dad, can you bring Kate's case and me some clothes tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"Of course. I'll be by on my way to work," Joseph answered. He kissed Kate again. "Good night. See you in the morning."

When the room emptied out, Chanda did a quick survey of Kate's vital signs and noted it on her chart. "I know you've hardly gotten to see the little fella, but let me get Aaron to the nursery so we can keep an eye on him. You and Damon need to sleep. Damon, the sofa pulls out into a bed. Linens are in the closet. Kate, you've got your call button. If you need anything in the night, just hit it."

"O.K. Thank you," she whispered, too tired to argue for having Aaron in their room. She knew he would be well cared for in the nursery. Chanda took him and put him in the rolling crib and wheeled him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Damon made up the sofa bed and tucked Kate in. "Did you think to call Mama?" she asked.

"Stefan did. He said they'll be here first thing in the morning. No use in them coming tonight when they can't see you or the baby."

"Yeah. Damon?"

"What is it, sugar?"

"Thank you. For taking care of me. I love you, honey." Kate stretched out her hand and Damon took it and kissed her again.

"I love you, too. And thank you for carrying our son. He's a miracle. _You're_ a miracle" Kate grinned briefly and was asleep again.

Damon got comfortable on the bed and to his surprise, fell asleep, too.

* * *

Kate woke up, the too-bright light coming in through the windows making her head ache. "Damon? Close the curtains, will you?" She felt downright hung over.

Damon was up immediately and closed the blinds, making Kate sigh in relief. He went to her and kissed her. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Like I drank a whole bottle of bourbon and stayed out all night partying," she grumbled.

"Well, that's exactly what happened," he teased. "You party animal, you."

With no rolled-up newspaper handy, she batted at his arm. "Creep." Memory returning to her, she said anxiously, "Where's Aaron?"

"Safe in the nursery. I went to look at him a few minutes ago. He's fine. Sleeping like a log."

"Was he born before midnight? I don't remember," she said.

"Yeah. I think it was about 11:15 or so. My memory's a little hazy, too," Damon answered with a smile. "It all happened pretty fast."

"And I wasn't even awake for it," Kate said, a little sadly.

Damon took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You didn't miss that much. Really. The doctor knocked you out and then about 10 minutes later, held Aaron up, but he was all nasty and slimy and yucky. They weighed him and bathed him and then he looked better. You were there for the good part, which is how he got here to start with." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned at her.

"You pig," she said and chuckled then grimaced. "Ow. That hurt."

"I'm sorry, babe. Are you O.K.?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I know I'll be sore for several days. No getting around it."

Damon helped adjust Kate's bed comfortably and she said, "Wonder what time they have breakfast around here. I'm starved! And I could kill for some coffee."

"I'll go ask the nurse," he answered. He returned shortly. "They said in about thirty minutes and wanted to know if you're ready to see Aaron."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I sure am!"

"I kind of thought so," he said, "so here he is." Damon rolled the crib inside the room and picked up his son. After a kiss to his nose, he handed the baby to Kate, who just stared at him for several moments. "Everything O.K.?" Damon asked.

She nodded. "Perfect. Just perfect." She raised moist eyes to her husband. "How could a woman leave her baby in that Colony and not go insane?" She put her cheek against Aaron's head and kissed him.

"Dad's bringing all the stuff on his way to work, so you'll have something besides that hospital gown and Aaron will have a couple of things, too."

"That's good. I'm glad we got all the prep done on the nursery early. And now, everybody can give us all these clothes in blue," she snickered.

"Winnie called me this morning. She said she and Con will be here about noon or so, and she would bring you some lunch."

"Good. Did you all learn about baby and child care, you know - there?"

Damon nodded. "Actually, we did. So I got here knowing how to change a diaper and make a bottle. This is my first real, live baby, though. We practiced on dolls."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Kate teased. She looked at her baby again. "I could just hold him and look at him all day," she said.

Damon grinned. "Me too."

* * *

 **March 2458**

"You've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a rip about your Enforcers, LaDonna." Regional Intelligence Director Delora Owen's voice was solid ice. "The next time they go barging into one of my agent's homes without a warrant I've cleared, there will be hell to pay. I don't give a damn what you think that agent might be doing. You clear that warrant with me first."

"Trouble is, you'd never clear the warrant," Captain LaDonna Childs grumbled.

"Tough. My agents may be in possession of sensitive intelligence that no one without top level clearance needs to see. And much as I hate to cast aspersions on your _elite_ Enforcers," - her tone was heavy with sarcasm - "they do not have the intellect or the training to differentiate between what's crucial intelligence and what is considered 'contraband.' So no, I'm not likely to clear a warrant that may result in critical information being compromised. You can always take it up the ladder, if you like, but I suspect Marlene Crawford will be even less interested in hearing your complaint." Crawford was the Director of Intelligence for the Northern American Territories. She was no one to defy. People who pissed her off had a way of disappearing. Only those also in Intelligence knew she was the mind behind the Silent Cradle group, and had a deep, cold, abiding hatred for those who forced her to give up her baby boy all those years ago.

"You Intelligence people always get what you want. It's detrimental to society," LaDonna said.

"Poor baby. Next time you get hauled up by the Correctness Corps for being courteous to a male, you remember what's really detrimental to society. And LaDonna, just a reminder: dealing with the CC is a picnic compared to what can happen when you get on our bad side. We have eyes everywhere, too." Delora ended the call with a smirk. It was an open secret in Enforcer ranks that Intelligence and the CC were bitter adversaries. The CC could haul a woman in for good reason, bad reason or no reason at all, but Intelligence could look up a CC officer's dossier and poof! No more career. It was an iniquitous system of checks and balances, but it worked.

* * *

Lily read the email Kate sent her with tears in her eyes. She attached pictures of a blue-eyed, dark-haired baby boy who was so much like Damon, it physically hurt her to see him. But she was so glad she had a grandson who would be raised in a warm, loving home, by both parents.

Tony came into the room. "What is it?" He asked. She pointed to the screen and he grinned. "What a beautiful baby."

"He is. Aaron Joseph Salvatore. He has his own name. What a gift."

Tony hugged Lily as she sat in the office chair. "You're a good woman, Lily."

"I'm a dying woman, Tony." At his stricken look, she took his hand. "I just found out yesterday. You know I'd been having headaches. I went to the doctor yesterday. The scans showed I have a brain tumor, and even today's medicine doesn't have too much luck with those. I've got maybe a year, maybe less.

"Oh, Lily," was all Tony could manage.

"Sweetheart, I've provided for you. Sammi Jo has already said she'll be glad to take you in, and I've got a large trust fund set up, just for you. If you're ever allowed to live as a free man, you'll have the means to do so. More than anything else, though, I want to see my grandson. I'm sending Myra a message to come and get me. She's already said I can stay with her and Shaun, and that you're welcome to come along, too, and when it happens, you can go back, or stay - whatever you want to do. You have a choice."

Tony knelt by Lily's chair and took both her hands in his own. "I have to come with you. I can't leave you and not be there to take care of you. I love you, Lily. You have to know that."

Tears ran down Lily's face as she cried over Tony's huge, generous heart, large enough to encompass her death, large enough to go into an unknown time and care for her as her life ended. "I know, Tony. I love you, too. Maybe not as a lover, but you are my dearest friend and companion. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to find out," he said bravely. "Because I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you, Tony."

"None needed. You saved my life, I have no doubt. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight. Myra's meeting me at the usual place. I'll have a few more good months when I can enjoy being with Aaron. Don't worry about packing much of anything except some toiletries. Myra said you'd need other clothes, anyway."

Tony nodded. "I'll get some things together." As he packed a small bag, he wiped tears away. He might be losing Lily in the near future, but he had the chance to live as a free man, at least for a little while. And if he came back, the Enforcers wouldn't be looking for him without Lily. Sammi Jo would take care of him, he knew.

Myra waited on them at the monument. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"We are," Lily answered and they took hold of Myra's arm and watched as their time flashed into the future, and they were back in the 21st century.

* * *

 **March, 2018**

As they drove to Myra's place, both Lily and Tony gawked at an unfamiliar Nashville. Everything looked so new, so clean and fresh, untouched by war and unrest. Myra bought a new house with her large income, so there was plenty of room for her guests.

"Damon and his family will be waiting for us. I hope that's all right," Myra said.

"It's fine. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait to see them," Lily answered.

The house was ablaze with lights and as they got out of the car, Tony looked around them at the house, the beautifully kept lawn - everything.

"Here they are!" Myra announced as they went inside.

Damon was up immediately and went to his mother and hugged her close. "I'm so glad you're here," he said. "Come on and meet your grandson. Dad's got him. Kate's cooking, naturally."

"I thought she must be, since it smells so good in here," Lily answered.

"Hey, Lily. Here he is - Aaron Joseph Salvatore," Joseph said, as he passed the baby to her. Aaron was a month old and starting to take great notice of his surroundings.

"Hello Joseph. So good to see you," she said a little absently, marveling at the wonder of holding her grandson. He had her own blue eyes and dark hair, but she thought his mouth was shaped more like Kate's. She was so still, holding him, that Damon was afraid she might faint.

He took her elbow. "Come on, Mother. Sit in the rocker. He loves to be rocked." He guided her to the chair and as Lily sat down, her eyes filled with tears.

Kate was watching from the doorway by this time, and tears ran down her face. She understood what this meant to Lily. Suddenly, Tony was at her side, offering her a tissue. He had one, too. "Thanks," she murmured.

Lily held Aaron close, talking softly to him, and could feel something cold in her heart suddenly thawing and coming to life. She could feel the old loss, the ripped fabric of her heart weaving back together. The years fell away, and for a few minutes, she was holding Damon, rocking him, talking to him, being his mother. Kate saw exactly what was happening and glanced at Tony. "Babies have a way of healing us," she said.

"I see that," he answered softly.

Damon knelt beside Lily. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "For the first time in a long, long time."

As Lily sat and rocked her grandson, she knew there would be the inevitable end of life discussions, how she wanted to die, how she wanted to live, but right now, those discussions were far away. All that mattered in this fraction of time was how Aaron's warm, solid weight felt in her arms, how his little face captivated her, how even his yawns were precious. For the first time since Damon was snatched from her grasp those long years ago, Lily Lockwood was whole again.

* * *

 **And? Thoughts? How about a review? Not many chapters left, so if you haven't left a review but you've been reading, please leave one and let me know what you think. This didn't end exactly like I planned, but sometimes these characters have minds of their own. So review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Kiss Me and Smile for Me

**A/N: And so, we come to the last chapter. Thank you so, so much to all who have read, reviewed, followed and faved this story, and once again, many, many thanks to Ratty, whose work inspired it and who so kindly gave his permission for me to use his ideas. He's in the process of writing the next chapters of his story, so search the title and give it a read.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this little foray into time travel. Thank you again for reading. I appreciate it more than you know.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Boys of Colony Theta."_

* * *

 **October, 2018**

Aaron Salvatore was as happy a baby as his father was. Blessed with a calm, sunshiny temperament and Damon's good looks, he was the center of attention everywhere he went.

Kate, Laine and Winnie were having lunch and after the umpteenth stranger stopped to admire Aaron, Kate shook her head. "Who knew I'd have Beautiful Baby of the Year?" she said with a chuckle.

"Well, he's Damon made over, with that black hair and big old blue eyes," Laine answered. "I think his hair is going to be a little curly, though."

Kate stroked the baby's head fondly and got a guileless grin which made her smile in turn. "Could be. Mine is wavy, so he may get that much from me. But yeah, you look at him and Damon and he's a little re-run. But that's a good thing. I guess," she answered with a chuckle, that was echoed by her mom and sister.

"My boys are cute, but they never were pretty. Aaron's just pretty," Laine said. "Of course, if you ask Magpie, she'll tell you her brothers are ugly as homemade sin, and twice as aggravating."

Kate laughed out loud. "She has good taste. She likes babies and men. She doesn't have time for nasty, gamey little boys."

"He'll be that way soon enough," Winnie predicted.

"Yeah, and then his dad, uncle and grandpas can deal with him. Daddy can teach him to fish and Joseph can teach him how to draw. He's already got his eyes on some painting kits for toddlers at the art shop."

"Well, your Daddy already has a toddler fishing pole picked out too," Winnie said, and Kate laughed. She figured as much.

"Maybe he'll draw fantastic pictures of fish and be a famous illustrator," Laine mused.

"How's Lily?" Winnie asked.

Kate shrugged. "About the same. She has good days and bad days, but now more bad days. At least they're able to keep her pain under control." Lily opted for no treatment other than palliative care, so Caroline and Myra took care of her, and had hired a couple of private nurses, and of course, Tony was devoted to her. "I really don't think it'll be much longer. But she got to do a few things, and she got to see Aaron, which is why she came back to start with. They moved her to a residential hospice facility a couple of days ago."

"Sad that she chose to be out of her family's lives for so long," Winnie said. Kate's family was still in the dark about Damon and his family, and she intended to keep it that way, if at all possible. Aaron would be told when he was old enough to understand, and keep the secret.

"It is, but she has enjoyed Aaron so much these past months," Kate answered.

Laine nodded. "I don't think I've ever understood who Tony is, though."

"Well, she hired him as a live-in housekeeper. He was in a tough spot, so she hired him, and they became friends. There's nothing sexual there - never was." Kate wasn't certain about the sex part, but it wasn't her business. "He's been awfully good to her."

"That's for sure," Laine agreed.

* * *

A week later, Kate held Aaron in her lap as they sat in Lily's hospice room. She had not been conscious in several hours, except to open her eyes once for Damon and squeeze his hand. Myra's theory was the brain tumor had a sudden spurt of growth, which happened sometimes.

"Mother, can you hear me?" Damon asked. Lily squeezed his hand. "Would you like to see Aaron?" Another squeeze, and Damon nodded at Kate. She took Aaron to Lily's bedside and gently sat him down. She took Lily's hand and brought it to Aaron's.

"Here's Aaron, Lily. He's smiling at you." Of course, Aaron smiled at everyone.

Lily opened her eyes to see her grandson's face. "Precious boy," she whispered. "I love you." She groped with her opposite hand and Damon took it.

"I'm here, Mother." A barely perceptible nod.

Several silent minutes passed, and Kate could almost see Lily's spirit, poised to take flight. Finally, she looked at Damon. "Tony?" she asked.

"Right here, Lily," he answered.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered, his voice breaking. Stefan put his arm around the man's shoulders.

Caroline and Myra had said their good-byes, so Joseph went to her and kissed her cheek. "God bless you, Lily."

Stefan then took her hand and said good-bye, leaving her with a smile.

Joseph motioned to Tony to take his place. "It's your right to be here," he said, and stepped out of the room.

Damon went to take Lily's hand again and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mother. I'm so glad I got to know you, and that Aaron knows you."

A faint smile crossed her face and she managed, "I love you, son. Since the first minute. I loved you. I never stopped."

Damon smiled tenderly at her, then squared his shoulders. "Mother, if it's time for you to go, then go. We're not holding you here. We'll be fine. It's all right to lay it down now."

"We'll see you again, Lily. I promise," Kate said. "Go in peace."

"It's all right." That was Tony. "We love you too much to keep you here."

"We love you," Damon said. Another nod, and Lily's breathing seemed to ease. The rising of her chest was less and less noticeable, until finally, it stopped. Her hand relaxed on Aaron's arm.

Kate looked at Damon and nodded. The three looked at Lily. Her expression was happy, and Kate had no doubt she was at peace. Tears ran down her face at the thought of this woman, who truly had lived through pain Kate couldn't imagine. But thanks to people who cared about her, she ended her life knowing her son and grandson. Kate was so glad she had the opportunity, however unlikely, even fantastic, the circumstances.

"I think I want to sit here for a little while, if you don't mind, Damon," Tony said.

"Of course not. You were her best friend. Take all the time you need," Damon replied. He and Kate left the room as quietly as they could, and Damon pushed the door nearly closed, to give Tony some privacy.

The family gathered in the hallway, and when Tony came out, he stood beside Joseph, who patted his shoulder affectionately. Aaron looked toward the doorway of Lily's room and started chattering excitedly, and bouncing up and down in Kate's arms.

"What is it, son?" she asked. Although not saying words, he made the "ga-ga-ga" noise he most often made around Damon, Kate, and other family members. Only he wasn't looking at any of them, but at Lily's doorway, and Kate saw his eyes track down the hall, as if following something.

"What does he see?" Damon asked, and then his eyes widened in realization. "Do you think...?" His voice trailed off.

"I don't know," Kate answered. "Some say babies see what we can't. It's possible." Her deep Southern, Celtic roots didn't automatically discount the idea.

"I'd like to think that's what it was," Tony said.

"Me too," Kate replied.

* * *

Lily's wish was to be cremated, and her ashes scattered. Damon didn't like the idea of not having a grave to visit once in a while, though, so the ashes were interred in the little church cemetery in Pulaski that held several generations of Kate's forebears. They placed a simple marker saying only, "Lily 2018." It was enough for those who knew the real story.

"Are you staying or going back?" Myra asked Tony as they drove back to Nashville.

"I don't know yet."

"You know you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want," she answered.

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"Well, you might want to stay for a while, just to get your head together, with no pressure," said Myra.

"You're right," he replied with a sigh. He missed Lily so much. She cared for him and loved him as a man. In her home, he had dignity and she treated him with respect. With Lily, he was not a slave. He knew it would be the same in Sammi Jo's home, but he wasn't sure he was ready to go back to living the double life of being a man in private and a slave in public. Here, he could be himself. Still, he had time to make a decision. There was no hurry.

* * *

"Well, he's finally asleep," Kate said, after getting Aaron to bed.

"I don't know where he gets all that energy."

"He's a baby. I think that comes with the territory," Kate answered. She sat next to Damon on the sofa and snuggled to his side. "Talk to me."

"I guess it's kind of odd for me to miss Lily. I didn't know her as my mom. I didn't have a mother. But now she's gone, I miss her. She would have been such a good mom."

"She certainly would have been," Kate agreed. "But you can take a little comfort in knowing she never stopped loving you. Maybe that helps."

"It does. I know she would have raised me, given the opportunity."

"She would have. And I'm so glad she got to know Aaron."

Damon nodded. "Did you know how much she loved music?"

Kate shook her head. "Well, I knew she liked it, but…"

"She loved Peter, Paul and Mary. 'Leavin' on a Jet Plane' was her favorite."

"Seriously?"

Damon grinned. "Seriously. She got hooked on them when she saw them on the broadcast interruption, and every time the Alexandria servers were active, she looked up their music, Tony said. She really got into all the Sixties protest music. I think it touched something inside her."

"That's what music is supposed to do," Kate said. "It's a universal language."

"Do you know that song?"

"What? 'Leavin' on a Jet Plane'? Sure."

Damon leaned over the sofa arm and picked up his guitar. He tweaked the tuning a little. "Sing it with me? For Mom?"

Kate grinned at him. "You know I love to sing. Kick it off."

He strummed the opening notes and Kate sang, "All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standin' here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say good-bye... I'm leavin' on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go…"

They sang the song, with Damon singing harmony. When he hit the last note and the sound died on the air, he sighed. "I needed to do that," he said.

"Any time. You know I love it when you play, and even more when you play something so I can sing along."

Damon leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do? I mean, Myra has a vaccine she thinks will protect Aaron and Will and Reed, and your dad against Andrasta, but how can we give it to them and not the other men and boys of the world?"

"We've still got time. That's over thirty years in the future. A lot can happen between now and then. Maybe that crazy terrorist group will tip their hands, and will be stopped. Maybe we can help in some way. I don't know." Kate shrugged.

"If we stopped them, would I fade out of existence, then? And Stefan and Dad? How can we make these kinds of decisions?"

Kate took his hand. "Damon, sweetheart, you're asking questions I don't have the answers to. I couldn't let you go back to that horrible time. You didn't want to go back. I don't know what can be changed and what can't." She kissed his cheek. "All we can do is raise our child to be a good person, and do the best we can for him. And for any other children we have. That's what Lily would want, you know. She wouldn't want you to go back to slavery. So we do what we can."

Damon folded Kate into his arms. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too. Always. In any time."

* * *

 **October 2079**

Aaron Salvatore, his sister, Lillian Grace, their cousins Caroline, Katherine and Greyson Salvatore and Will, Reed and Maggie, spouses and all their children and other friends and family members stood at a graveside in Pulaski, Tennessee, as the minister commended the soul of Stefan Michael Salvatore to God. He was the last of the travelers, as the inner family called them. He lost Elena some 10 years before to cancer, but Stefan hung on and lived a full life until a stroke took his. Joseph, Caroline, Con and Winnie had gone on a few years before, as had Myra, Shaun and Tony, who stayed in the past, although he did marry. Kate died a few years before, and Damon followed her not long after. Maggie always maintained he died of a broken heart, and Aaron and Lily had to agree with her. He wasn't the same after he lost his beloved Kate.

Aaron looked at the graves in the Frost family plot. His parents and grandparents were all here. It was unbelievable that he should even be here - only the most remote, unreal set of circumstances could have brought him to to this point. But after some deaths in the UK and Africa, the Andrasta virus had gone underground again, and he and his children were safe - at least for the time being. He knew he had immunity, since his vaccine was made directly from his father's bone marrow. Myra's work had been invaluable in stopping the plague before it really got a hold of the population.

"Let's go home, Aaron," his wife, Monica, said. He nodded and they all walked away from the site.

* * *

 **October 2519**

The Andrasta plague came with a renewed vigor, but the world had another 100 years of peace before it decimated the male population. The vaccine blueprints Myra left when she emigrated to the 21st century were vital in coming up with an effective antidote. The work of the Brotherhood of Mars had done much in the intervening years to bring women around to the notion of equality for males, and with the help of the Intelligence Division, the UGC was evolving into a functional governing body, with the assistance of young males in offices of some authority. It wasn't the coup d'etat some wanted, but things were definitely changing, and the word "man" was coming back into use. Along with that designation came men who were able to live somewhat independently, as long as they had a woman to sponsor them. No longer were they slaves and playthings. They had rights, but it would take many more years to completely redress the inequalities society created.

Sammi Jo Pierce got the word of her brother's passing from Aaron and she gathered her children and grandchildren and they all had a memorial service for him, as they had for Lily, Joseph, Elena, Kate and Damon. She knew it wouldn't be long until it was her time, and she actually looked forward to being where time no longer existed, and being able to catch up with her twin brother for as long as she wanted. She knew the work done by the courageous travelers centuries before helped lay the foundation for the changes they were seeing now.

After the service, she went to her palm screen and accessed a familiar music file, when she heard about Lily's passing from Stefan. The music started and Sammi Jo nodded her head at the now familiar strains, humming, "I'm leavin' on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go…."

* * *

 **March 2023**

Kate peeked into Aaron's room. Her five-year-old son was still awake. She could see him staring at the ceiling. "Aaron, sweetheart, you have school tomorrow. You have to go to sleep."

The little boy turned to his mother. "I'm not sleepy, Mama."

Kate sighed. She looked at the beautiful face that was an exact copy of Damon's. "Would it help if Dad came in and sang you to sleep?"

"Please, Mama. I can sleep then."

"O.K. Good night, son. I love you." Kate kissed her wakeful son and went to Lily's room to find her daughter, gone to sleep like the obliging toddler she was. Both her children looked more like their father, come to think of it. Lily had Kate's brown eyes, but her face looked just like Aaron's.

"He's all yours," Kate said, giving Damon a kiss as she met him in the hallway.

Damon picked up his guitar and went into Aaron's room. "Son, I can't sing you to sleep the rest of your life," he teased.

"Just a couple of songs, Dad, please?"

"OK. Want me to sing 'Your Song'?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Damon grinned, strummed the chords and sang softly, "And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind I wrote down the words. How wonderful life is when you're in the world."

Aaron's eyelids were drooping when Damon finished. "Sing Grandma Lily's song," he said.

"O.K." Damon plucked the strings and sang, "So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. I'm leavin' on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go…."

When the last note died out, Damon smiled. He kissed his son's sleeping face and slipped out of the room.

* * *

 _Song credits: "Your Song" by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. "Leavin' on a Jet Plane" by John Denver._

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
